His True Destiny
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Squeal to To Face or Forget. "Mom" he called, his small frame shook in fear as thunder rumbled over head. His fur soaked with rain and mud, "MOM!" he continued to call out into the stormy night, but there was no signs of his mother...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Her paws began to ache; the pads were scraped and bruised from running, leaving tints of blood wherever she ran. But she would not stop, no, not until the precious cargo she carried was safe from their pursuers. Dangling unconsciously in her mouth, was a brownish gold cub, like the lioness herself he was covered in wounds though minor compared to hers for she had taken the blunt of most of the attacks.

Casting a quick look over her shoulder, sapphire eyes searched through the dense darkness for any sign of their pursuers but there was none however she knew better then to stop even though her body was telling her too. She could feel herself losing more and more strength with each passing second, with every stride she took to get her precious cargo to safest place possible.

Her knowledge of the land told her they were nearing the borders, it was too late to go back now if they did they would surely be killed off before they could even reach the Pride for help.

Then she heard a sound that made her blood run cold, their laughter…her laughter. Tears stung her eyes, squeezing out past her eyelids which she clenched tight to try and keep them at bay but they soon found their way out and down her cheeks dripping down her muzzle to the cub dangling in her clenched teeth.

Her ears perked when she heard it, the sound of paws scraping along the ground, they were drawing nearer and in all directions. The young lioness stopped in her tracks putting her cub down on his paws at her own and looked which way and that her heart beating wildly in her chest while she stared through the darkness to try and catch sight of their pursuers.

"Mommy?" the cub at her paws whimpered.

"Shh, it'll alright my little one!" the lioness bent her head and rubbed it against her sons then she heard them again. Their laughter growing louder, but she still could not see them; the lioness positioned herself above her cub her teeth bared as she finally spotted their figures approaching in the distance from all sides.

"There is nowhere to run!"

Her head snapped up and toward the right where she found a pair of glowing amber eyes glaring at her from the darkness. "Stay away!" she roared.

"But we only want to play!" the voice laughed followed by many others. Below her the cub quivered in fear and pressed himself closer to his mother's legs to try and hide himself from view. "Come play with us Queenie!" the figures in the dark drew in closer, their eyes gleaming in the darkness while their laughter rung in her ears as they surrounded the Queen. "Time to die!"

The lioness's eyes widened trying to move she found she couldn't, her paws seemed to be stuck to the ground and would not budge no matter how hard she tried to make them. All around her the shadowy figures closed in, their laughter turning to menacing growls. "Mommy…" tearful whimpers sounded beneath her.

Lowering her frantic gaze to the cub that coward beneath her paws, it was then she knew if her life was lost she would try and keep her son alive. She had to make sure he lived and got away. Reaching down she grabbed his neck between her teeth and with all her might tossed him through the air up over the shadowy figures that leapt at her pinning her to the ground their teeth tearing into her flesh.

The lioness struggled to fight them off her but more just jumped into the fray, their claws joining their teeth as they tore her apart as she roared in pain. "Now it's the little prince's turn!"

The Queen's eyes widened and she struggling harder against those she fought when several a pairs of paws held her down her eyes watching the amber eyed figure approach her cub. "No…no…please no!" she cried out. Why didn't her cub run? Why was this happening? "No! Please! Don't hurt him!" she screamed as the figure only laughed until its laughter was not the only thing she heard.

"Mommy, help!" the cub cried as the figure pounced and darkness swallowed her precious cub up till she could see no more of him. _'NO!"_

**"KOPA!"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**"Mommy, help!" the cub cried as the figure pounced and darkness swallowed her precious cub up till she could see no more of him. **_**'NO!"**_

**"KOPA!"**

* * *

"Kopa!" a frantic voice echoed throughout the stillness of the night. As a pair of sapphire eyes searched frantically through the darkness that filled the cave for any signs of immense danger, but all seemed to be silent. The only sound amongst the darkness was the some breathing of the sleeping pride and her own rapidly beating heart that pounded in her ears. With her face streaked with tears, Queen Zuri lowered her head back down on her paws from where it has raised from in her hurrying to survey the area.

It had taken her only a few moments to realize her fears were in vain, that it had only been a terrible nightmare she had seen. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breathes to calm herself, only to have her eyes snap open again when she suddenly remembered the reason she had awoken in the first place.

"Kopa?" she breathed, with frantic eyes she turned her attention to the small ball of fur that snuggled himself against the soft fur of her underbelly for warmth. Her eyes softened while a sigh escaped her mouth at the sight of her sleeping one week old son "Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" she whispered so not to wake him or her sleeping mate beside her. Twisting her body, she picked Kopa up by the scruff making the little cub mew in protest of being woken from his sleep but he settled down once his mother placed him between her paws.

"There my little prince. Go back to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you!" Zuri purred nuzzling her son with her nose while he curled up against the fur of his mothers chest laying his tiny head upon her arm, drifting off to sleep under the watchful eyes of his mother.

"Zuri?" the tired voice of her mate tore her gaze away from the cub resting between her paws. Lifting her eyes she met the sleepy amber eyes of her mate, who was watching her with concern "What are you doing up so early?" Simba asked his head rising off his paws to stare around the cave thinking something was wrong. But all he saw were the sleeping forms of his Pride who lay sprawled around the floor of the cave. "The ceremony isn't for another few hours!" he stated catching a glimpse of the moon hanging in the sky outside the cave.

"I just had a bad dream. That's all, you really shouldn't worry," Zuri explained lowering her head down on her paws beside her sleeping cub, watching as Simba settled himself down closer to her so that their bodies were pressed up against each others his head resting upon Zuri's.

"Simba, explain the reason for this ceremony again, why do you do it?" Zuri asked while closing her eyes. She was told shortly after Kopa's birth, that the Pridelander's had a tradition among them that involved the royal family and each royal cub that was born, which was the royal cubs were presented to the animals of the Kingdom. She didn't really understand why there was a need for such a tradition, seeing she never seen one happen like it in the Rasheda Pride, but she knew every Pride was different and held different traditions.

Simba shrugged his shoulders and licked the side of his mate's neck, "It's a tradition that's been around since the time of the first King of these lands. Mohatu, I believed it was a way to show the animals of his Kingdom, that when he was gone that they would be in capable hands of his heir. But it's also a good way for the animals to catch a glimpse of their new Prince or Princess. I don't know much about it, this will be the first time I will witness it first hand when Kopa is presented," he turned his head enough to gaze at his son with proud eyes.

Letting out a loud yawn, Simba closed his eyes once more letting himself drift off to sleep while beside him, Zuri had opened her eyes once more and stared at the mouth of the cave. She watched the light of the moon move across the flat surface of the ground outside the cave like a ghostly figure. Laying there she focused upon the breathing of both her mate and son to tell her that all she had seen was indeed a dream and this was reality.

_'It was only a dream…but why do I feel such dread?' _she pondered to herself. Sighing, she lowered her head and turned it to tuck around Kopa to shield him from the world. _'I'm so foolish, it was just a dream, nothing bad could never happen with the protection of the Pride'! _with that last thought Zuri let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

The Great Circle rose over the Pridelands, its light sweeping slowly across the grasslands gracing the Kingdom with another day of glorious peace. Far and wide across the lands, the animals emerged from their sleep, the birds taking to the sky filling it with their array of colours while the herds trekked their way toward the great stone formation in the distance.

At Pride Rock, as the light of the sun finally reached the great formation chasing away the shadows of the night, Simba emerged from the cave and stared out over his lands his eyes taking in the movement of the herds and flocks. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it Simba?" Sarabi approached her son and sat down beside him looking out over the horizon, "Oh I remember the day you were presented to the Kingdom. How proud your father was that day!" she turned and smiled at her son chuckling when she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Now Simba, what do you have to be nervous about, you look like your sending someone to their death," Sarabi teased patting her son's paw with her own.

"The last cub that was presented was Kovu when Scar was alive, true there wasn't any herds left to present the cub too…I guess I'm just worried what the kingdom will think of Kopa…" the King sighed blowing his mane out of his face.

"Oh Simba, today's suppose to be a happy day, the animals are pleased their rightful King has returned and to present a new royal cub to them will give them hope that the Kingdom will be in the right paws once again. Now is not a time to worry, for there is nothing to worry about, now just enjoy the day, you always will remember this day…trust me on this!" Sarabi nudged her son with her head before trotting back into the cave where the other lionesses were emerging to get their glimpse of the presentation, many nodding and giving their greetings to Sarabi as others were whispering in excitement for the presentation of their new Prince.

Simba turned his head just as Zuri began to make her way out of the cave, with Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala by her side. Dangling in her mouth, eyes heavy with sleep was Kopa, who mewed when the sunlight hit his eyes which clamped shut right away as soon as it did. The cubs eyes had just opened a day prior, where Simba had secretly hoped his son would inherit his mothers beautiful blue eyes, he was happy to see the eyes were the colour of his, much like Simba's had been the colour of his parents. Simba smiled and watched as the happiness and pride washed over Zuri's face at the multiple of compliments she received from the Pride.

"Da young Queen appears to make a fine mother!" Simba jumped at the voice beside him and turned his head toward Rafiki and glowered "Do you enjoy sneaking up on others?" he asked. The old shaman just chuckled and with staff in hand proceeded his way toward Zuri and Kopa with Simba in toe but upon reaching Zuri's side, Simba moved to stand along side her his head held high as Rafiki bowed and held out his arms silently asking for the cub.

Zuri looked toward Simba with her eyes and the King gave a simple nod of the head giving her a reassuring smile. With hesitance, Zuri held out Kopa for the shaman to take she watched as Rafiki held Kopa expertly in his arms while smearing something across his forehead. She tried vaguely to remember Sarabi describing it as anointing; a process that many of the pride's cubs went through but only the royal family had such a grand ceremony such as this.

Kopa opened his eyes wide when he felt a bit of sand sprinkle over his head causing his nose to wrinkle till a sneeze finally managed to escape. A chorus of "Awe's!" and "Just like his father!" broke out behind the royal couple from various lionesses. Kopa squirmed and let his eyes adjust to the light around to get his first real glance of the world outside the cave where the Pride had kept him until the time of the ceremony. He let out a happy mew at the sight of his parents but his tiny eyes filled with confusion when the strange mandrill holding him turned from his parents and began walking to the tip of Pride Rock with Zuri and Simba falling in line behind them.

The small cub, stared up at the sky where he blinked when he saw the smiling figure of a large red mane lion much like his father looking down upon him. Kopa felt two hands wrap around his body, and he found himself being raised further up to meet the smiling figure in the sky as down below an eruption of loud noises sounded out and as he turned his eyes to the animals below Kopa give a little start at how many there were.

From behind, Zuri and Simba watched on with pride radiating off their faces at the cheers of the animals let out as soon was Kopa was presented to them. Turning their heads to face one another, the two pressed their noses up against the others in a gesture familiar to them since they were cubs, staring into each others eyes.

They both closed their eyes when they felt a gust of wind ruffle their fur, opening his eyes once more Simba tore his gaze away from Zuri's and up at the sky where he grinned and turned his attention back to Kopa as Rafiki lowered him down to hold him in his arms once more while turning to face the Queen and King.

Kopa mewed when he spotted his parents again, raising his paw to bat at his fathers nose when Simba got to close to nuzzle him and purred while grabbing his mothers nose with both paws when she licked his head. "Our little prince!"

From the shadows of Pride Rock, a pair of amber eyes glared at the royal couple and their cub. A sneer crept upon the lionesses face as she turned from the scene and trekked toward the nearest cave where two cubs bounded out and greeted her with happy smiles "Welcome back mommy!" but the smiles vanished as soon as they saw the look on their mothers face and jumped off to side while she stomped on by.

The cubs shared a look and followed their mother into the den where another group of lionesses stood from where they were laying looking at the lioness that had entered. "What is wrong Zira?" one asked.

Zira growled under her breath and made her way toward the back of the cave where her youngest cub lay asleep. The other lionesses around her muttered under their breathes as they gathered together to speak among themselves as the other two cubs made their way toward their mother. Zira gazed down at her sleeping cub, then at the mouth of the cave with a scowl on her face "That cub won't be prince for long!" she turned her attention back to the cub at her paws "No, soon you my Kovu will be recognized by the kingdom as the **TRUE **heir!"

Many of the lionesses shared a common look, a silent thought passing between them all about if their opposed Queen had lost her mind along with the fall of her King, but none dared to speak it. Vitani made her way over to the lionesses and rubbed her head up against one "Auntie Dotty, why is Mommy upset about Queen Zuri's cub, he seems awfully cute?" the young cub asked.

Said lioness lowered her head and looked down at the cub and licked her head with a grin "You'll understand when you're older!" was all that was said while the lionesses turned their attention to their opposed Queen who was looking upon the sleeping cub, Kovu, with determination building in her amber eyes.

Vitani stood confused, she gave her mother a look, then bounded out of the cave to get her real official glance at the new prince not fully understanding why her mother was being reluctant towards. Vitani rarely had time to see the Queen since her mother refused to join the Hunting party anymore going against the Kings wishes but the Queen had spoken to her mate telling him it really was no big deal to the party. The young cub pounded up the slope and over the rocks, only to have her paw get caught on one causing her roll when she hit the ground.

"Oaf!" Vitani breathed out when she collided with someone's leg. Looking up she gulped when she found herself eye to eye with Sarabi, "Hi Miss Sarabi…" she said nervously waving her paw up at the older lioness.

Sarabi smiled and with her paw helped the young she-cub back up onto her own "Hello Vitani, what can I do for you?" she asked. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't like you leaving the cave," she added looking back the way Vitani had come, it had been a great relief when Zira refused too join the hunting party anymore. It made it easier for those who didn't see eye to eye with the other lioness who always seemed to sneer when pointed out that she was no longer Queen and had no say in what they hunted.

Vitani gave a wide toothy smile shuffling her paws nervously "I…I wanted to see Queen Zuri's cub!" she stammered peering around Sarabi's legs at the main cave where she could see Zuri and Simba sitting in the entrance just in the shade, her eyes widened in wonder at the brownish-gold cub laying in the Queen's paws.

Sarabi chuckled and without a second thought about it, nudged the cub with her nose toward Zuri and Simba, watching Vitani stumble as she looked back at her with a nervous smile. "Well, lets go!" she smiled giving the cub another nudge this time with her paw. Smiling, Vitani trotted over to the King and Queen who looked up when they heard her and Sarabi approaching. While Zuri seemed relaxed and smiled softly at the approaching she-cub, Simba had tensed up at the sight of Vitani and moved himself closer to his mate and son.

"Hello Vitani," Zuri greeted when the cub stopped in front of her "Have you come to see Kopa?" she asked, it had been awhile since she had seen the she-cub who had always been curious about what kind of cub she would have. Vitani gave a shy nod, and moved closer to Zuri, her eyes flickering up to Simba who was watching her cautiously then back down this time to the cub lying in Zuri's paws.

"He doesn't look like you Queen Zuri!" she commented, then realizing what she said her eyes widened "Oops sorry!" she apologized only to hear the adults around her laugh.

"Oh don't be sorry sweetie, I know he doesn't look much like me, he looks just like his handsome daddy," Zuri stated turning her head up to watch her mate as he chuckled and grinned down at her.

"Kopa does have a bit of his mother in him," Simba eyed the brownish fur that was growing atop of his sons head, it wasn't much right now but he knew it would grow over the months. Just seeing that small tuft of hair made his heart leap for joy knowing he could see apart of his mate in their son.

"Kopa?" Vitani let the name roll off her tongue for a moment, "Kopa…yeah I guess that's alright!" she agreed making the adults laugh again. "Perfect name for the young prince!"

Zuri nodded "That it is," she beamed looking down at her son, "It was the name of his grandfather…my father!" the name had come to her while she and Simba were discussing names and when it came time to pick one for if they had a son. Zuri, who never knew her father, wanted nothing more then to name her first born son after him.

Vitani crawled closer until she had her nose pressed up against Kopa's, who blinked his tiny eyes open when he felt someone disturb him from his sleep and looked up at the deep blue eyes staring down at him in wonder. Zuri smiled as the two cubs admired one another, smiling at the thought that just maybe her son would have a friend here after all.

"VITANI!"

The young she-cub jumped at the sound of her mothers angry voice and lowered her head groaning "I have to go!" she gave Kopa one last look over before she heard her mother call her name once more. "Bye…" with a hesitant farewell she bounded off with the three adults staring after her.

Sighing, Zuri laid her head down beside Kopa who snuggled up against her neck, licking her with his tiny tongue. _'Ah my son, how I wish you could have been born in a time of full peace…but there is anything but peace in this Pride…not with her watching our every move.'_

Zuri raised her eyes and stared in the direction that Vitani had run off too, where Zira stood waiting at the entrance of their cave. The older lionesses scowled at her only daughter and shooed her into the cave then raised her head once more and in that brief moment the old and new Queen caught each others gazes and Zuri shuddered at the pair of amber eyes and tore her gaze away and looked down at Kopa who let out a loud squeaky yawn. _'I'll always protect you my little one…no one will harm you. Not while I'm around! I will __**always **__be here for you.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Amber eyes watched the darkening skies, it had been days since the young King had sent his major-domo on his errand and was the beginning to think that maybe the hornbill had lost his way. As the Great Circle began to set on another day, the Pride began to retire to the caves, leaving their King to watch the skies with wary eyes. "Sit there any longer and you might become nothing but stone." Simba jumped when he heard someone speak behind him and turned his head as Nala approached him coming to a stop at his side and sat down.

"Still watching for Zazu?" she asked.

Simba scoffed, nodding head, "Yes…I thought I gave him clear directions to take him to the Rasheda's, I'm beginning to think he might have lost his way out there. I can only hope the Great Kings would help guide him there and back like they did for me!" he turned his head to gaze at his cub hood friend who gave him a smile, "Shouldn't you be settling down with the others?"

"What, and miss out on a quiet starry night?" Nala laughed titling her head back to stare up at the stars. "Sitting under the stars, counting them as they appeared, just like we did when we were young."

"Yeah…too bad we can't go back to those times."

Nala lowered her head, "If we did and nothing bad had ever happened, you may not have ever met Zuri or had your son now," she stated turning her head to gaze at the cave where she could see the outline of every lioness gathered inside all preparing to settle down for the night.

"I guess you're right…but it would have been better if my Father was still around!" Simba finally tore his eyes away from the sky. "I wish he could be here to meet his grandson…"

Nala's laughter caught him off guard "Zuri told me all about how your father had been the one to convince you to return to Pride Rock. I'm sure he's up there looking down on you and him, on all of us. But it is too bad, I mean he could handle Kopa for you guys," Nala chortled, "For I have a feeling he'll have your adventurous spirit in him…and I don't think Zazu in his ripe old age is up to the challenge of looking after the clone of his last charge!" she laughed softly shaking her head.

"Hey! I wasn't that difficult to handle!" Simba narrowed his eyes into a glare, which only caused Nala to laugh louder jabbing the King in the chest with her paw.

"Oh Simba, who are you trying to kid? You ran circles around poor Zazu…"

"And you didn't?"

Nala paused for a moment rethinking her words then gave a simple shrug of the shoulders, "You were the one who came up with half our schemes more then I ever did, so I do believe you are responsible for poor Zazu's sanity when it came to watching us and fearing for his life whenever he had to report to your Father that he had lost us both…again!" chuckling she looked out over the horizon as the moon finally began to rise to join the stars that twinkled across the blackened sky.

"And of course Zuri and Jaali told me of all the crazy stuff you did out in the Jungle!" she added.

"Did they also care to mention to you they were out there right along side me causing trouble?" Simba scoffed, muttering under his breath while he turned back toward the cave with Nala walking along side him. "Yes they did tell me that, though Zuri tells me you got in more trouble then she ever did that and played too many pranks on her." Nala smiled and pushed him in the shoulder "So relax why don't you, Kopa having your adventurous side won't be all that bad…we just got to keep a close eye on him!" she cast a look over her shoulder in the direction of Zira's cave.

Chuckling, Simba nodded "Well we have a few months until he will be running around on his own. I have a theory Zuri will keep a close watch on him!" Telling Nala goodnight, he turned and began making his way into the den he strolled on past his pride he nodded his head to them and murmuring soft goodnights which were returned by the lionesses while strolling toward his mate.

Nala watched him from the entrance of the cave and shook her head while making her way over to her mother settling down on the ground beside her. Sarafina turned her head to her daughter and asked "What's on your mind?"

Nala stared ahead of her to both her friends and their cub "I worry for him, the same way I worried for Mheetu."

Sarafina's eyes saddened at the mention of her son who died far too shortly into his life though a scowl lined her face at the thought of who had caused her sons untimely death. "Zira isn't going to kill this cub…she would be foolish to ever try and attempt something like that again…

Nala snorted, "I know…but I still think we should keep our eyes open on the matter!" Laying her head down on her paws she closed her eyes and blocked out her mothers voice as she tempted herself to fall asleep. Sarafina watched her daughter for a moment, then laid her head across Nala's neck and let her eyes slid shut "I hope your not right about this my dear, it would be heart breaking for history to repeat itself…"

* * *

Two sets of amber eyes stared back at one another, one pair filled with mild interest while the other filled with innocent curiosity. Another pair of shocking blue eyes watched in boredom from the sidelines as the staring contest commenced until finally a sneeze broke out ending it.

Jumping back, Nuka rubbed his nose with his paw growling low. "Ew!" lowering his paw he glared in the direction of his sister who had fallen to the ground in a fit of laughter the moment Kopa had sneezed in Nuka's direction marking him as the unknowing winner of the contest. "Shut up Vitani! It's not funny!"

Rolling onto her stomach, Vitani eyed her older brother with myth dancing in her blue eyes "Oh come off your high Zebra Nuka, he's only two weeks old he doesn't know any better, so stop over reacting!" climbing to her paws she padded her way over to where Nuka and Kopa were. Sitting down, she scooted closer to Nuka pushing him aside to peer down at Kopa who stared up at the two older cubs with confusion and interest.

"Hn! Whatever!" Wiping his nose completely clean; Nuka scoffed "He doesn't look much like a prince. Looks rather small and scrawny."

"And you're not?" Vitani asked.

"For the last time, I am not scrawny!"

"No you're right, you're just shaggy!"

Huffing, Nuka slapped his paw on the ground "I'm telling mom!"

Vitani giggled and grinned "Yeah that's right you go tell mom, you big Momma's boy!"

"Now Vitani, that isn't anyway to speak to him!" a voice reprimanded her. Both cubs looked up to see Zuri approaching them. The young Queen looked down at Kopa who lay where she had left him just moments ago on his stomach staring up at her, mewing once he saw the lioness above him was indeed his mother.

Vitani's ears flattened against her head from being scolded, while Nuka grinned triumphantly from ear to ear. "Sorry Queen Zuri…" she apologized while shooting a glare at Nuka when Zuri's attention was focused on Kopa.

Zuri chuckled and smiled, 'It's not me you should be apologizing too" she reminded the cub tearing her gaze from the cub at her paws to the two oldest cubs before her. When Vitani looked confused, the Queen nudged her head in Nuka's direction causing the she-cub to pout but it vanished when Zuri gave her a stern look. "Sorry…" she mumbled to her brother whose grin only grew wider.

Zuri shook her head at the two of them, but she chuckled at how cute a sight they were when they scuffled with one another. Then bending her head down, the queen picked Kopa up by his scruff and began carrying him toward the shade where a group of lionesses were all laying lounging about to escape the heat of the day with Vitani and Nuka falling in line behind her.

Sarabi lifted her head the moment she heard them approaching and smiled gently "Afternoon Zuri" she greeted lowering her head to smile softly at her grand cub. "Why hello little Kopa!" she cooed licking the cub on the nose the cub wrinkled his nose as his face scrunched up and a sneeze escaped him.

"Hello Sarabi," the Queen returned the greeting placing Kopa down at her paws in the shade and licked the top of his head where more of his brownish tuft was coming in, slowly but surely. Lifting her head, she smiled at her mother-in-law "How are you this afternoon, enjoying the weather I hope?"

Smiling, Sarabi nodded her head then raised it to gaze at the cloudless sky and the beaming sun through the leaves of the tree that shaded them. "I almost forgot just how hot the sun could be," she lowered her head just in time to see Nuka and Vitani poke their head's out from behind Zuri.

"Oh, we have guests!" Sarabi acknowledged and while held nothing against Zira's cubs, she was at times weary.

"Yes, they came to see Kopa," Zuri turned her head as the two cubs stepped out from behind her and stood nervously under Sarabi and the other lionesses stares.

Sarafina who was among the lionesses eyed the two cubs; she was one of many of the pride that felt uneasy with the young cubs around their Prince. Sure cubs couldn't do any damage, but the mother of said cubs could but they kept their opinions to themselves and settled for just keeping a watchful eye since both Sarabi and Zuri had no problem with Zira's cubs. Zuri more so then Sarabi.

Nuka shuffled his paws under Sarafina's watchful gaze, he didn't understand why he allowed his sister to drag him along…it would just end with their mother lecturing them again about never trusting the _'traitors' _and _'outsider.' _Even though he and Vitani really didn't any problem with the Queen, they both thought she was really nice, and she treated them just the same.

Sarabi however smiled at the cubs making them relax a bit more in the presence of the Pride. "Ah well Kopa is still too far young to play though I'm sure when he is older he will be a good friend for you two and Kovu of course," she spoke reassuringly lowering her eyes down to her young grand-cub that had flopped onto his back after his failed attempt to climb on his paws.

"Have you seen Simba, Sarabi?" Zuri asked while she helped her cub back onto his stomach.

"I'm afraid he's out handling a problem at the Waterhole. With Zazu gone it's much more difficult to spot problems in the Kingdom," Sarabi explained while lowering her head back down on her paws a loud yawn escaping her mouth. They hadn't gone hunting that day, but it was just a lazy day and she was rather enjoying the weather and the sun. She didn't realize just how much she missed it all these years.

Zuri opened her mouth to speak when Vitani jumped to her paws and asked, "Sarabi why did the hyenas run away when King Simba arrived?" she was only beginning to grow out of her spots when Simba had returned to the Pride but she knew there had been hyenas she had seen them often in the main cave.

The lionesses gathered glowered at the mention of hyenas, and spotting the look on their faces Vitani shrunk back behind her brother who stood fully on his paws protectively in front of her. "The hyenas…" Sarabi sneered but smiled calmly after she saw the cub's reaction, "They never belonged here dear."

"They were nothing but mangy scavenging mutts who stole the kills for themselves!" a lioness scowled from behind Sarabi.

"If it wasn't for that damn fool Scar they would never have come here!" Sarafina growled padding her way over to sit along side Sarabi her eyes on the cubs that had lowered their heads, their ears pressing against their heads.

Zuri watched them with sympathy; though Scar had been a tyrant and had brought ruin to the Pridelands during his reign she didn't think it was right to speak so cruelly of him in front of Nuka and Vitani. He was their father after all. Though where the Pride went out of their way to avoid mentioning anything against Zira in front of the two, Scar it seemed was another matter and it didn't matter who was in nearby when it was brought up.

"You two should run along back to your Mother or else she might worry," Zuri instructed nudging the two cubs with her paw.

"Can we come back and play later with Kopa?" Vitani asked with a hopeful tone.

"We shall see, but for now run along!" Zuri smiled while watching the two cubs scamper off to their own cave.

"Don't see why they insist on playing with Kopa!" Zuri turned her attention to a cream coloured lioness who lounged about in the tree above, "I mean they have each other and of course Kovu they should be fine with just that. It's not safe for Kopa to be running around with them especially given who their mother is."

"That may be so Ajia," Zuri started, reaching forward to scoop Kopa up with her paw as the small cub was attempting to crawl away again. "But just because their mother is…" she wasn't exactly sure what world she would use to describe Zira, the lioness hardly spoke a word to her since the day she arrived at Pride Rock, but that didn't stop the stares that often still sent shudders running throughout her body.

"No matter how _difficult _Zira can be, we shouldn't suspect her cubs are the same. Young Vitani seems very full of life and Nuka…" she thought back to the little grey cub, when she first arrived the cub looked stick thin and in poor health due to the conditions he was born and raised in but over the coming months he had grown into a handsome cub though curious and at times innocent Nuka shied away from most the Pride and followed his Mother's every word. "Nuka is a bundle of surprises!" was all she could think of saying about the cub whose moods surprised her at how well they could switch so quickly.

"I see no reason they shouldn't be able to play with Kopa. After all he'll need some friends and they are the only cubs around his age." she added. She wasn't about to let her son be friendless, she knew she would have been rather lonely if she hadn't had Jaali and Simba out in the Jungle. Sure she often wished there was other female cubs but she wouldn't trade Jaali and Simba for anyone at the time. They were and still are her best friends; well one of them was now the love of her life.

Ajia just scoffed from where she laid perched among the branches of the tree, her back paws dangling off while her head rested on her folded forepaws "As his Mother is it only right you have a say in which he plays with, but I can just feel it, those cubs will one day be trouble. I can just feel it!" she gazed in the direction of Zira's cave.

"Nala, what's the rush?" Sarafina's voice made the lionesses turn their head in the direction she was gazing in to Nala who was approaching them fast. She came to a stop once she reaches them and took a moment to catch her breath then turned her attention to Zuri "Zazu approaches…" she chuckled at the confusion that spread across the young Queen's face. Obviously she had taken Nala's haste that something may have been terribly wrong and it appeared she wasn't the only one as the lionesses all around breathed sighs of relief.

"Uh, thank you Nala!" Zuri thanked her bending her head to grab Kopa when Sarabi stopped her. "No need dear, I'll watch him!" the old queen offered with a generous smile while lifting up her young grandson with her paw and nestled him in them as he gave a loud mewing yawn and curled into his grandmother's fur. "Thank you Sarabi!" Zuri flashed a grateful smile then followed after Nala who began taking her to where Zazu was planning on landing when a question came to her.

"Nala?"

The said lioness turned to face her friend, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you just find Simba?" Zuri asked, normally it wasn't she herself who took care of Zazu's reports.

"Funny you should ask, actually I was going to report to Simba on the matter when I first spotted Zazu, but he had insisted he speak to you first. I believe he may have word for you from the Rasheda's and by his urgency to deliver it, it seems important!" Nala explained while they rounded the corner.

Believing it to be urgent news from home, Zuri quickened her pace to where Nala had to try and keep up but shortly the two were once again walking side by side to where Zazu had requested privacy. At the first sight of the major-domo, Zuri had seen he hadn't exactly had the nicest of flights between both Prides. His feathers were ruffled and dirtied and coated with sand so she had taken he had been caught in between both a rain and sand storm during his travels.

"Go and find Simba, I'm sure he'll want to report to him afterwards. He's down by the Waterhole!" Zuri padded her way over to Zazu while Nala took off in the opposite direction for the quickest path to the Waterhole.

"You wished to speak to me Zazu?" Zuri questioned the hornbill, sitting down when she reached the bird that was ruffling and cleaning his feathers when she approached. Lifting his head, the major-domo made himself as presentable as he could and stretched out his wings in a steep bow "Yes my Queen, I have news from the Rasheda's!"

A bright smile crept onto the young Pridelander queen's face at the thought that she had news from her homeland and she motioned for him to carry on with the delivered news. "First of all, they all congratulate you and Simba on the birth of the new Pridelands heir Prince Kopa and wish many blessings for the healthy cub!" he started off smoothing out the feathers in his front and rubbed his beak that he bumped during one of the storms he had flown into on his journey back.

"But I also bring news from Queen Leta…" Zazu's face grew serious and Zuri should see what appeared to be grief in his eyes like he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "I'm afraid your highness that this news is not good, and I am sorry to bring such bad tiding's along after the young prince's birth but Queen Leta had insisted upon telling you!" he began to explain.

"Well…go on Zazu…" Zuri urged, impatient to know this news however feared what it may be.

Sighing, Zazu nodded clearing his throat "Well your highness…Queen Leta would like to give you the bad news of that your uncle, King Mansa, has fallen gravely ill and would like to pass it on in case there is no chance of him recovering," he fell silent as he watched the emotions flicker across the young Queens face.

Zuri's body seemed to shut down at the mention of her Uncle falling ill; taking a few minutes to calm herself down and taking a few deep breathes she inquired "Do they know how he had fallen ill?"

Zazu nodded, "Yes my Queen, it appears the King has been bitten by a black mamba your highness!" his response was not what she was expecting or hoping for.

A black mamba?

Zuri felt her heart drop in her chest, if only it had been a plant or a less venomous creature she had seen the result of black mamba venom in the apes that roamed the Jungle and in such other creatures. In her Uncle's old age there was no telling if he would survive the bite from one, but the venom was so deadly even the healthiest of lions wouldn't be able to live.

"Your highness, may I be excused now? I must report to King Simba that his news has been successfully delivered!" Zazu stretched his wings and watched his Queen expectantly.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of her Uncle's fate, she nodded, "Yes…if Nala hasn't collected him yet check between here and the Waterhole that was where he was last expected to be," she instructed while Zazu gave one more steep bow and took to the sky in search of the Pridelander King, leaving his Queen alone to gather her thoughts on the situation back home.

Laying herself down on the stone ledge, her paws dangled over the edge while she laid her head down on them staring off into the horizon. Her thoughts traveled to her Uncle, whom she was sure wouldn't make it, then to her cousin who wasn't really expecting to take the throne so soon from his father, to finally her Aunt who would have to raise her new cubs on her own once Mansa passed. There was of course the pride to help but with all the lionesses reaching old age there was no telling…and then there was the thought that the last time she had seen her Uncle she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye before she left with Simba…and now she knew she would truly never get that chance…

She didn't know how long she been laying there, lost in her own thoughts of how she should have been back home helping her aunt and cousin in their time of grief that she didn't hear the sound of paws heading her way until they were right beside her. While lifting her tearful gaze to meet Simba's soft understanding eyes, was the first time the young queen had realized she had been crying.

Simba, who once had heard the news of Mansa, had come running back home to find his mate hadn't returned to their cave and no one had seen her since she had gone off with Nala to speak with Zazu. Once he had found out where she had been from his major-domo he headed off to find her, it all but broke his heart at the sight of his mates tearful gaze that met his.

Bending his head down to her level, Simba nuzzled her gently while lowering himself down onto the ground along side her. Zuri turning her body to lay herself down across his paws while he laid his head down atop of hers and closed his eyes "It'll be alright…" he whispered to her though not all that convinced himself though he knew he had to comfort his mate.

During his entire stay with the Rasheda's, Mansa had earned Simba's respect. Not only did he let him live and stay with the pride when he still had doubts of another male outsider cub but he had raised him in the same manor he had raised Jaali like as if Simba was his own son as well. He had filled the father figure in his life when his own had been ripped from him. And he still never really truly got the chance to thank the old King for sending Jaali and part of his pride to help him reclaim Pride Rock. "I'm worried for my aunt and cousins…" he heard his mate whimper tearfully.

"I know…but come on; this is Leta we're talking about. There's nothing that Queen cannot handle, she's far too stubborn to let anything go wrong. And Jaali…Jaali will be fine, he'll have Jamine and Leta to help him along!" Simba tried his best to reassure her and himself while licking her ear.

"You're right…but this still shouldn't have been the way my Uncle dies…he's too proud a lion to deserve a death by the poison of a black mamba!" Zuri cried while closing her eyes turning her head into her mate's mane.

Simba nodded, "There is nothing we can do Zuri, we can only pray that his passing won't be that painful!" looking off into the horizon he watched the sun as it began to set in the distance and as the shadow of night crept across the grasslands. The two of them laid there until night was fully upon them and the Great Circle was gone from the sky and the stars began to twinkle above them than they finally climbed to their paws and began making their way toward the main cave.

When they arrived, the lionesses who were gathered inside climbed to their paws and bowed their heads to their King and Queen in silent respect for their Queen's dying Uncle. Sarabi who stood at the back of the cave with Kopa, approached them when they gotten closer and rubbed heads with Zuri in affection, "Our Pride's prayers go to your Uncle my dear Zuri, for what he had done in keeping Simba alive enough to return to us!" Sarabi spoke for the whole Pride.

"Thank you Sarabi…thank you all" Zuri spoke gratefully for her new pride's respect and prayers on her Uncle's death. Stepping around her mother-in-law she made her way toward Kopa, laying down so she could curl her body around her son who crawled himself closer to his mother where he began to get his evening meal of his mothers milk. Turning her head, Zuri began to bathe him while he fed taking the time to focus on her son to take her mind off the news she had received.

Simba stood watching his mate, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Death is apart of life my son, be it be natural causes, illness, poison…anything really…death is death. Some are just harder to accept then others," Sarabi whispered to her son.

"How long did it take you to accept father's death?" Simba asked, he knew it had taken himself a long time to get over his fathers death and too this day it still bothered him from time to time.

"A while…but it was harder since you were gone as well. Without you, it made his passing harder. I've come terms that he will never be coming back, however…" Sarabi turned her head to look her son in the eyes "It's still hard to accept the way he had died but that's only natural! I'm just so happy that you never really died that day," she rubbed her head against his and whispered goodnight while making her way toward Sarafina and Nala to lay with them that night.

Making his way over to Zuri, Simba laid himself down beside his mate and son so that Kopa was nestled safely between the two of them. The King and Queen stared a look and a small smile each while they lay their heads down turning them ever so slightly to watch their nursing cub.

All around them whispers of soft prayers filled the cave.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Mournful cries carried into the dark of night as it descended upon the Rasheda's, that night no moon rose and not a single star twinkled in the blackening skies for the Pride who grieved for the loss of their King who parted from the world as the last rays of the morning light disappeared beyond the horizon.

The lionesses sat in a circle in the center of the grove, their heads bent while tears streaked their fur. In the middle of the circle sat the Rasheda Queen with her two youngest cubs, the five month old Princesses had their heads buried against their mothers legs while they cried for their father's passing.

Queen Leta's face itself was impassive save for the tears that streaked her face while she stared up at the starless night sky above. Her mind filled with silent cries and prayers for her departed mate, it took all her strength not to break down in front of her Pride for she still had to remain strong for them as best she could. Along as being strong for her son whom she knew wasn't ready for the responsibility of being King.

The lionesses lifted their heads turning them all to the side when they caught the sound of flapping wings and watched Jamine descend from the sky to land before his Queen; his head bowed low raising it only when they all heard the sound of approaching paws. The Pride watched their young Prince, now King, appear out of the darkness of the Jungle his once playful eyes clouded with grief, his face lined with the grim fact that his Father was officially gone.

The Pride broke apart for their Queen who climbed to her paws and slowly made her way toward her only son. Jaali bent his head as she approached, "It's been done Mother…I have taken Fathers body to the Pride's resting place, I laid him next to where he had laid Aunt Zakia." His voice had hardened to keep his grief from spilling out of him like it was threatening too, but he hadn't needed too, his sisters spilled enough grief for him, as their cries grew louder at the mention of their Father having been put to rest.

They were too young to have experienced the loss of their Father.

The Queen stopped just before her son, her eyes heavy with the sorrow she didn't openly express. The loss of her sister, her still-born son, her nieces departure from the pride, and now the death of her mate, took a toll on the old Queen but she wouldn't let that hold her down when she had her son and two daughters to care for still and a Pride that needed taken care of.

Jaali however could see through his Mother act, and with his paw he reached out and pulled his mother toward him, laying his head against hers while she buried hers into his mane. Not sure what to say to a grieving lioness, especially his mother, Jaali just held her to him in the only form of comfort he could think of while nuzzling her gently with his nose.

Leta remained in her sons hold long enough to collect her thoughts, now was not the time for her to cry tears of grief. Not when she still had her responsibilities.

Taking a long, but steady breath, Leta pulled herself away from her son lifting her face to his. Her eyes reflecting her sadness as well as her will to stay strong, with her back to her pride she sidesteps Jaali while approaching the waterfall, with a single bound she landed on the tallest boulder and turned to face her pride.

"The passing of our beloved King, Mansa, is indeed a saddening time. This pride has lost so much in the last year. And now to loose Mansa…" Leta clenched her eyes shut, taking in a shaky breath, she felt her will power crumbling but she opened her eyes and stared down at her pride sisters and cubs. "But Mansa would not want us to grieve for him for long; he would want us to remain strong. We are all that is left of a dwindling Pride.

"We must push forward. Let the loss of our king not weaken us, but make us stronger. Let his spirit make us strong like those of our ancestors have many times in the past. Let the wisdom of that he has taught his cubs!" Leta lowered her eyes to her son and daughters, "Be the strength that will guide them to secure our pride's future as we too will soon pass on to join Mansa among the place of our mothers and fathers of old!" her smiled softened while her eyes swept over her pride.

"Let our grief be turned into strength as we welcome our new King, my eldest and only son, Jaali!"

The Rasheda's turned their eyes from their Queen to Jaali, who began to approach his mother while the lionesses hung their heads in respect. Climbing atop the stones with his mother, Jaali kept eye contact with her, whispering; "I'm not ready!"

Leta placed her paw atop of his and stared her son in the eyes, "I know…" she whispered to him. "It is why I shall keep my title of Queen till the time comes that you find a mate or death takes me like it has done my mate. I will help you, Jaali, on the path you take now. Like the many Kings before you, you now hold the responsibility of leading your Pride into the future. To secure their safety. Do you accept?" Leta this time spoke loud enough for the rest of the Pride to hear her.

Jaali turned his head ever so slightly to find the eyes of the lionesses all on him, many of their eyes and faces wary with age, the only youngest among them able to bear cubs now were his two sisters. He knew his mother would not be able to rule alone, she did not have the strength to protect the Pride from danger with her old age. But Jaali himself did not know if he was ready to become King just yet…he expected a year or two more of his Father's life but that was cut short.

His eyes for a moment swept over the crowd as if with hope to search for two sets of familiar eyes of his cousin and his friend. But he found nothing but the stares of his pride. The two he was always the closest too were now gone…and he was alone where he as had always expected Simba to be there along side him to help guard the pride.

But he was alone. When word from Zazu had come telling them all of Zuri and Simba's new cub, a cub they named Kopa after his late Uncle, it had brought joy to them. He had been ready to ask to be allowed to travel to see the cub, when the news of his father's accident with the mamba had stopped that. How he wanted nothing more then for his friends to be there, by his side…

A nudge from his mother, had Jaali turning his attention back toward her, Leta was watching her son with sad but soft eyes. She didn't have to say anything to let him know that he wasn't alone in this, that he had her, along with many of the other lionesses to help him.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Jaali sought for a sign that would show him that he was ready for this responsibility. As he watched the sky, his eyes widened as he watched the first star of the night slowly blink into existence, shining brighter by the second. A smile spread across his face.

_Thank you…Father, _he thought silently.

Lowering his head, he smiled at his mother. "I may not be ready as I had hoped…But I accept the duty of ruling and caring for my pride like those before me!" he declared loud and clear for all the lionesses to hear him.

Smiling, Leta nodded and turned to face her Pride, "Out of the grieving loss, and the bones of the dead, a new King steps forth and takes the place that many before him have. Let him roar, let it carry throughout our lands, let the animals hear it, let it be loud enough to carry to our ancestors in the sky!" she announced stepping back as Jaali stepped forward.

The lionesses below climbed to their paws, their eyes watching their new King with hope. His sisters pushing their way to the front to look up at him, now that their Father was gone, he was responsible for their safety as well as that of the Pride's. Lifting his head to the sky once more he stared at the only star in the sky…

"_It is your time my son, I want you to know, that I've always been proud of you…even though I've never truly shown it. You are my only son, my heir, and I love you dearly"_

Jaali felt his heart lift remembering the last words his father had spoken to me shortly before he had passed from the world, and with that, he let his voice be known, be heard as he roared the loudest he'd ever had before. Letting his voice carry throughout the grove, the Jungle and the sky, letting it be known that a new King had stepped forth.

Behind him, Leta watched her son with pride; lifting her eyes to the sky where she too saw the new star and smiled closing her eyes she finally let the tears for her departed mate fall. Her ears listening to the roaring cries of the lionesses joining chorus with their new King welcoming him.

Unknowns to the pride, a greyish mane lion stood in the shadows of the Jungle, his eyes watching held sadness and pride for the new King and the pride. A voice sounded behind him; "Come Mansa, the pride will be safe under in the paws of your son. But the future heir of the Rasheda's needs your watchful eyes!"

Mansa turned his head toward the large red mane lion behind him. The lion held the strangest resemblance to the young lion he had taken into his pride years prior and though he never admitted it out loud he had come to see Simba as a second son after all and was proud of him just as much as he was proud of his own son, and in the beginning when he saw him, he thought they were the exact same lion till he noticed the differences. This lioness was larger, his mane was fuller, and his name wasn't Simba at all…

"Take me to my great-nephew…Mufasa!"

Mufasa nodded turning he disappeared from sight in a few short steps. Taking one last look back at his Pride he too turned and left them behind following the former Pridelander King to the Pridelands where he was told he must watch over the son of his niece and keep him as safe as he could.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bodies low to the ground, figures stalked silently through the tall grass, their shoulder's squared, claws unsheathed they felt the dirt shifting beneath their paws. Dozen pair of eyes peered through the grass at the herd of wildebeest grazing in the grasslands, unaware of the gang of lionesses that were creeping up upon them from all sides, their bodies hidden, all awaiting the signal to strike.

The hunting party had been stalking the herd for some time, pinpointing the proper time and perfect target. Many of the young calves had just been born, but they would have been the perfect of prey to go after, young and not as fast. They were however huddled together in the center of the herd surrounded from their parents, so the lionesses focussed their attention on the elderly gathered near the back of the herd.

The lionesses were stealthy, making sure to keep low and avoid any source of noise possible as they awaited the signal from their Queen. Said lioness was the closest to the unsuspecting herd, sapphire eyes pinpointing the right targets. Zuri had joined the hunting party to take over for Sarabi just three months before leaving Kopa back at Pride Rock under the watchful eye of the one lioness that had volunteered to stay behind and watch the young prince.

Zuri was waiting for the right time to attack. The bigger game on the savannah was so much more difficult and different then it was in the Jungle where bigger prey was limited and the underbrush and trees were perfect camouflage compared to the open plains of the grasslands. She had to keep low to the ground so that her dark fur was not easily detected and would not give her or the others away and cost them that days hunt.

Catching movement from the corner of her eyes, Zuri's shoulders tensed, one of the calves it seems had separated itself from the herd and had moved closer to Zuri's position.

From behind their queen, the lionesses all watched cautiously at this, their eyes looking toward their Queen to the herd where the calf's parents had yet to see their youngling move from the safety it had previously been in. Queen turned her head slowly so not to make a sound and caught eyes with Sarabi who was only a foot behind Zuri half hidden behind a rock. Zuri motioned with her eyes to the elder wildebeests in a command the former Queen understood.

Zuri turned her attention once more to the wondering calf. Shoulder's squared to braced herself then like a spring she propelled her body forward, letting her paws carry her toward the unsuspecting calf who at the last minute realized the danger and only had time to let out a panicked cry as Zuri tackled it to the ground and clamped her jaws around the calf's neck as it struggled beneath her.

From all around her, the other lionesses had sprung into action, Sarabi leading them toward their original targets.

In the matter of moments the herd had scattered in a panic, the calves in the center of the herd as the adults ran as fast as they could away from the predators leaving the elderly behind to try and keep up. It was them the hunting party finally managed to bring down.

With the calf's neck still clamped tightly in her jaws, Zuri made her way toward the rest of the hunting party were gathered around their prey. Dropping the calf, Zuri looked around at their catches, three in total that would serve the pride nicely for several days to come.

"Well done girls, we'll be feasting for days!" Zuri complimented looking at each and every one of them who bowed their heads mumbling their thanks while they ate their own fill of the kill. Zuri looked down at her own kill, the calf wasn't enough for a grown lioness but it would be enough for a cub or at least the few in the Pride that she had in mind. Kopa was still too young to eat meat, so this would serve Zira's cubs nicely. However the other lioness despised the new Queen and often refused the helpings Zuri would bring back, but Zuri would find sooner or later the helpings missing and cubs which were happy and full on meat.

Together the hunting party carried their kills back toward Pride Rock, where they were greeted by those who had stayed behind. Looking around, Zuri saw that Simba was still out with Zazu on his daily patrol. She continued to look around when a familiar cry of; "Mommy!" sounded to her right.

Turning her head, Zuri's face brightened up at the sight of her three month old son bounding his way over to her from where he was previously been sleeping in the shade of a nearby tree with old Aufa who walked along slowly behind the excited cub. Kopa skidded to a halt but wasn't fast enough to stop himself and resulted in tumbling into his mothers front legs.

"Oops!" Kopa giggled peering up at his mother with a wide toothy grin. Zuri peered down at her son with a gentle expression and bent down and licked the top of his head where a tuft of brown mane was now just beginning to grow in. "You must be careful!" she cooed using her paw to lift him back onto his paws.

"I missed you mommy!" Kopa rubbed his head against his mothers muzzle as she continued to lick his fur clean.

Zuri chuckled, "And I've missed you my little one," she smiled down at him. "Has your father come back at any time today?" she asked watching as Kopa's ears flattened against his head and his shoulders slumped just a tad. The cub shook his head slowly, "No…he hardly has time to play with me!"

Eyes softening, Zuri bent her head and nuzzled her cub, she knew Kopa felt a little left out when Simba was busy; "Don't be so sad my little prince, your father would love to spend time with you but as King, he's a very busy lion. But if you want to play why don't you play with Vitani, Kovu and Nuka?" she asked looking off in the direction of said cubs cave where Zira and them still slept away from the rest of the Pride.

"Their Mom won't let them play!" Kopa grumbled smacking the ground with his paw. Casting one last glance at the caves, Zuri lowered her gaze back down to the cub at her paws and smiled nudging him with her nose. "Well, I'll play with you now. But first you have to eat!" picking the cub up by the neck she carried him toward there the hunting party were now resting in the shade of the acacia trees their stomachs full with that days hunt.

Placing Kopa down, Zuri watched the cub run excitingly up to his grandmother who smiled at him and licked the top of his head. Zuri took this time to eat, she needed her strength to produce milk given Kopa was still too young to eat only meat. Once she was finished and had cleaned herself up she reached out with her paw and scooped up her son and pulled him back to her. "Dinner time!" she chimed laying down in the shade to relax as Kopa began to drink.

"They don't want to be apart of this pride or partake in our hunts and yet they scavenge from us, like vultures!"

Zuri's eyes opened once more at the sound of Sarafina's voice, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder where the other lionesses were looking to see the two lionesses Spotty and Dotty dragging the carcass of the wildebeest calf toward their cave. Spotty dragged as Dotty kept watch. "They have cubs they need to feed!" she reminded them, which had been the reason she had taken down the calf after all.

Aufa glowered, "All the same!" she laid her head down on her paws again.

"They may not want to be apart, but they are nonetheless and it's our responsibility to look after our pride sisters!" Zuri stated looking each lioness pride in the face. Though her main concern was the survival of the three cubs in Zira's care. Though male cubs were known to leave the pride, Vitani would no doubt stay and she was the future of their pride when she would bare cubs of her own.

"Zuri is right," Sarabi spoke up.

The others turned their heads, "No matter our differences, now or in the past, they are still members of this pride and therefore vital for our survival…hopefully in time they will come to accept that fact!" Sarabi looked off toward the caves, where she could see the outline of the other lionesses. What had once been one family had been split into two, from their differences. She lifted her head toward the clear sky, and what little clouds that was present that day.

The kings of old would not be happy about this, she thought, not at all.

While lowering her head, she spotted Zuri who was now watching Kopa with a tender expression on her face, softness in her eyes while she watched her three month old son try and stifle a yawn. Zuri bent her head and licked the top of Kopa's head and began bathing him while the cub lay down in her paws.

"Moooooom! You bathed me this morning!" Kopa whined, attempting to crawl away when Zuri caught him by the scruff and dropped him gently back in her paws.

Chuckling, Zuri smiled down at her son, "Yes, but you've gotten dirty since then. And you should be happy to be clean, or else your coat might get dirty and so itchy you'll bite all your fur off just to stop the itch. And then you would be a furless lion. Would you want that?" she asked, her smile broadened at Kopa's look of horror as he thought of himself without any fur.

The other lionesses that were watching, laughed as the young price reluctantly lowered his head onto his paws with a huff while allowing his mother to finish bathing him. Once she was done, he tried once again to stifle another yawn, but was fighting a loosing battle to sleep; Zuri nuzzled him, "Sleep my little prince."

She nudged her son affectionately with her nose, watching while her son's head dropped onto his arms while he lay sprawled across his mothers, Kopa's eyes drooped until they fully closed over the amber eyes that he had inherited from his father. Sarabi commented that Kopa was a spitting image of Simba when he was a cub, save for the tuft of brown mane that was just beginning to grow atop the young princes' head.

Zuri didn't know much about the genealogy of the Pridelander's, but she knew that brown manes were a thing that befell a lot of young males of the Rasheda's over the years. And now that she took a closer look at Kopa, she realized how much Kopa reminded her of her cousin, Jaali, whom she hadn't seen in almost over an entire year.

Her ears drooped a little against her head. As she thought of her old home, her old pride. How she missed them. She often wondered what was going on back in the Jungle, with Mansa dead, Jaali would have been crowned King. She wondered if her cousin had found a mate yet. How were her youngest cousins Tufa and Yamile? They had only been five months old when Mansa died…so young to have lost their father.

But at least they had known their father. Zuri only knew hers by the stories her mother told her.

She wanted so badly to know what was going on back home; she was quite surprised that Jamine had never been sent to them and Zazu…well Zazu did not wish to dare about trip like the one he had faced the last time.

Sighing the Queen looked down at her sleeping son. Everyone who saw him saw Simba in him, but Zuri…She saw something, much, much more than that. She saw the might and majesty of any male cub born throughout Rasheda history…her eyes saddened a bit knowing that Kopa would never get to see the other Pride that he had come from.

For all that Kopa knew, was that his mother was a Pridelander, the Queen of the Pridelands…to him, besides being his mother, and was nothing more than that. She knew one day she would tell him where she had come from, but he was much too young to know that exact tale just yet. Three months was much too young for a cub of his age to be plagued with nightmares of the past.

"The king returns!"

Zuri raised her head and smiled as she watched her mate and king ascend the rocks, he took one look around before spotting the lionesses lounging about in the shade. Padding his way over, Simba first greeted his mother, and then took his time in greeting his Queen.

Purring, Zuri turned her face into his mane while he affectionately nuzzled her, she licked his muzzle as he pulled away and gazed down at their son still sound sleep in her paws. "How was the hunt?" Simba asked, his eyes finding the carcasses of the Wildebeest, he nodded, two that was good enough to sustain the pride for days if portions were shared equally and fairly.

"There were three…I managed to take down a calf as well…but Dotty and Spotty took it for Zira and the cubs…" She turned her head toward the cave at the far end and sighed. She was used to a pride acting as one unity, and here it was two separate's, it saddened her but she knew it was better then to force Zira to accept her as Queen or to join the pride. That would be her choice in the future. She had three cubs to look after, Zuri could only hope that Zira wouldn't be that stubborn forever and realize that the Pride would always be there for them.

That's what a pride did. You looked after one another.

Simba grunted, of course Zira would try and take what she thought was her part of the hunt, even though she wanted nothing to do with the pride. But he didn't say anything because he knew Zuri cared for the survival of Zira's cubs and kept saying that that would come to accept what had happened. But Simba had something in the back of his mind that told him differently.

He lowered his gaze back to Kopa, who was sleeping, not at all noticing that his father, whom he been waiting for all day, was back.

"When did he fall asleep…?" Simba whispered.

"Just before you arrived, he's awfully tired. He must have been running around all day…He's been waiting for you!" Zuri looked up at her mate. Simba's brow furrowed and he sighed looking away from his Queen whose gaze he felt was piercing right through him.

"I know I said that I would…"

"You told him a lot of things Simba. I understand you have your duties, but Kopa needs your attention too. You know what it's like to grow up without a father…don't let Kopa miss out on that too!" Zuri spoke softly; she nuzzled her mate as he grimaced at this true but sad fact.

"Tomorrow…"

'Simba…"

"I swear. Tomorrow. I'll bring him out into the grasslands with me!" Simba turned his head to face Zuri once more. She looked him in the eyes before nodding, "Alright. I believe he's now old enough to go out for his first real look at his future Kingdom!" the queen smiled.

Zuri knew Simba would keep the promise this time, even if she had to wake him herself and push both father and son out of the cave for a day of roaming the grasslands. Kopa had yet to go any further then the waterhole, and she knew her son was going to be excited about this.

She lowered her eyes to gaze lovingly down at her son. She would do anything to see him happy.

* * *

The Great Circle had begun to rise in the early morning sky, spilling its light slowly across the grasslands, chasing away the night. At Pride Rock, the Pridelander Queen had been up since the crack of dawn, sitting in the mouth of the cave, watching as the early morning light welcomed the day. Sapphire eyes watched the birds take to the air, and the animals scattered across the grasslands rise for the coming of a new day.

She turned her head away from the scenic view before her and stared back into the cave where she could see the outlines of her Pride who themselves had yet to rise. From where she sat she could hear the soft snores that she belonged to her son Kopa, who at the moment was draped across his father's back, his tail twitching. He had some how left the spot where he been sleeping in her paws during the night and had crawled onto Simba and had fallen asleep right after he reached his goal.

Zuri smiled at the wonderful picture both father and son made. Getting to all four paws, she slowly crept back into the cave and over to her mate and son, and stopped along side them and with her nose, nudged Kopa awake.

Groggily, the cub raised his eyes, his eye lids drooping to try and catch more sleep, "Mom…what you doing…it too…early!" Kopa tried to say between his yawns.

Zuri chuckled softly, and reached over; grabbing Kopa by the scruff she carefully lifted him off Simba's back. She watched her mate's ears twitch, and body shift but the lion never woke up. Rolling her eyes, and shaking her head, jolting Kopa a little till he whined, she placed him down at her paws. "Now, your father is going to be up soon Kopa, you want to be up so you can go out to the grasslands with him do you not?" she whispered.

She grinned as the Kopa who gave a loud wide yawn while scratching his ear with his paw, suddenly perk up, his little ears twitching along with his tail in excitement, a large grin cracked across his face. "I forgot…wait…he not up yet? Dad? Dad!"

The Queen didn't bother to stop her son as he turned to face Simba, his paws spread apart and his tail twitching behind him. This would be Kopa's real official day out of Pride Rock and though Zuri wished to be there, she wanted to give Simba some bonding time with his son. Something Simba hardly had time for and something Zuri did often.

Kopa stalked slowly toward his father and with his paw, reached out and jabbed him in the muzzle, "Dad….dad…" Kopa continued to jab in between each _'dad' _but Simba's only response was a small snort as he rolled on his side and scratched his stomach with his paw. Yawning loudly, but still never woke up.

Stomping his paw against the ground, Kopa didn't seem to realize that the other lionesses in the den had already woken up and was watching the scene untold before them with smiles on their faces and chuckling to themselves.

Stalking forward once more, Kopa moved around his father's head and with his teeth began tugging on Simba's ear. "Dad…" his voice was muffled by the ear in his mouth. "Daaaaaaaaad!" Kopa continued to tug on Simba's ear until he gave up when an idea came to him, climbing atop Simba. Kopa sat on his fathers shoulder and before Zuri could stop him shouted;

**"DAD!"**

Simba shot up so quickly that Kopa didn't have time to jump, he was flung back, where he landed on the stone floor he continued to roll under he crashed into the cave wall with an "Oaf!"

"Kopa, are you alright?' Zuri made her way to her cubs' side and with her nose rolled Kopa onto his stomach and helped him onto his paws.

Kopa shook his head for a moment, rubbing it with his paw, messing up the tuft on his head, he didn't say a thing for a few minutes then looked up at his mouth and grinned. "I'm fine mom. That was fun!"

Zuri let out a sigh of relief and licked her son's ear and then turned toward Simba, who had climbed to his paws, was watching them with concern. "Is he alright?" Simba asked approaching his family, if he had known Kopa was on top of him he wouldn't have gotten up so quickly, but the cub did give him quite the surprise when he shouted in his ear.

"He's just fine," Zuri smiled, then stepped behind Kopa and with a nudge of her nose on his rump she pushed him toward Simba.

Simba looked confused for a moment, when Zuri gave him a stern look and motioned to Kopa that he remembered what he had promised. He looked down at his three month old cub and watched as Kopa grinned up at him, he kept switching the weight on his paws from one to the other every few seconds unable to contain the excitement that was bottling up inside him.

"Are you ready Kopa?"

The young Prince nodded his head vigorously, he looked back at his mother, "Are you joining us mommy?" he asked, and his ears flattened a little when she shook her head.

Smiling, the brown lionesses nuzzled her son "No, today is just about you and your dad, maybe he'll show you some cool stuff…like pouncing…though he never really was good at it as a cub!"

"Hey!"

Zuri giggled flashing her mate a smile "Well it's true."

"I second that!" Nala called from where she laid along side Sarafina watching the royal family. The light tanned lioness flashed her cub hood friend a cheeky smile as he grumbled and hung his head and muttered something about lionesses ganging up on him and how unfair it was. The times he really missed having Jaali around were when he didn't have to be surrounded by females if he had his friend there with him.

"I'm sure you were great at pouncing dad!" Kopa spoke up, "and you get to teach me!" the cub bounced on the spot unable to contain his excitement that he might actually get to learn something cool from his father. In the young prince's eyes, there was no one half as cool as his father he thought, and there never would be.

A grin spread across Simba's face, he nudged his head toward the mouth of the cave where the morning light was finally shining in. "Come on cub, we have a long day ahead of us!" Simba turned and began to leave the cave when he heard someone clear their throat and turned to see his mate watching him with an eyebrow cocked. "Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

Simba blinked his eyes, confused; he had Kopa coming with him…what could he be forgetting?

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Goodbye dear, see you later…ring a bell?"

"Oh…Oh!" Simba turned and hurried back and rubbed his head against Zuri's as she buried her face in his mane, he licked her eat affectionately "I'll see you when we get home!"

"You watch over your son!" Zuri gave him a stern look, causing Simba to chuckle nervously, "Well…if he's anything like me…well you know…"

"Yes, I do know…that is why I'm reminding you to watch over him." Zuri smiled and bent down giving Kopa one last nuzzle and lick on the head then watched while father and son left the cave a proud smile on her face.

"Where are we going first dad?" Kopa bounded along side Simba as they descended from Pride Rock, he was excited about this, the furthest he's ever been was the watering hole and that was always with his mother or grandmother or Nala if either lioness weren't busy.

And the fact that it was his father that was showing him around didn't hurt either. Kopa had to bound every few steps to be able to keep up with his father's long strides, noticing this; Simba slowed his pace until they were both walking comfortably side by side. Simba leading Kopa down the ever familiar path that led away from Pride rock and toward the watering hole for a morning drink.

Simba had just bent his head to get a drink when he heard a "Yaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooo! Look out below!" he raised his head just in time to see Kopa zip on past him, up on a flat surface rock and over it into the water creating a small tidal wave that hit Simba square in the face soaking his fur and his mane. Spitting water out of his mouth he looked around for his son, "Kopa?" when he got no response, he eyed the water nervously, "Kopa?" still he got no answer. He hurried into the water until he was elbows deep. "Kopa!"

From down below his head, a smaller one appeared out of the water and blew water at his nose, "Gotcha!" Kopa laughed splashing the water with his paws, but stopped shortly after he noticed the scowl his father was giving him. His ears pressed against his head while Simba grabbed him by the scruff and carried him down onto land and dropped him down.

"Kopa…that…that was not…Do you know how worried I was? Thinking maybe you hit your head and drowned!" Simba was so upset, he couldn't really think what to say at first, when Kopa didn't come up out of the water or answered when he called his name, Simba for those brief moments thought he failed his son. He had drowned and he couldn't save him in time. He remembered for a brief moment something that had happened like that before…back in the Jungle when the Rasheda grove had overflowed during the rainy season. And Zuri had almost drowned…he could have lost her than…just like he could have lost his son now.

Lowering himself down as close to the ground as he possibly could, Kopa ducked his head down, his ears folded back against his head. "I'm….I'm sorry dad…I…I didn't mean too. I was only trying to have some fun…" he whimpered, tears appeared in his eyes and threatened to fall.

Simba was determined not to crumble under his son's tearful eyes, but for some reason, for a moment he saw not Kopa before him…but he himself…after the time his father saved him and Nala from the Hyenas. He heaved a sigh and bent his head and stopped for a moment as he watched Kopa shake thinking he was going to get punished, but Simba licked his head and helped Kopa to his paws and wrapped a paw around him holding his son against his leg, his paw resting on the cub's back while Kopa himself wrapped his paws tightly around his father's leg.

"Just don't do that again Kopa. Alright? You could have been hurt….you could have been dead…You had no idea just how scared I was…" Simba sighed.

Kopa looked up, "You were scared?" Simba nodded his head, "But I thought Kings weren't supposed to ever be scared?"

Simba suddenly grinned, his mind going back to when he was a cub and he had a similar talk with his own father, "Yes Kopa. Even King's get scared. I was scared I might loose you, I wouldn't be able to face myself if you died…and I would never be able to face your mother, she would have been devastated if anything had happened to you…so please…promise me you won't ever do that again?" he looked down at his cub as Kopa stared back at him with his round amber eyes.

Kopa thought for a moment then nodded his head, "I promise dad!"

"That's my boy," Simba chuckled and grabbed Kopa in his arms and rubbed his paw on top of his head.

"Dad! Dad stop!" Kopa pushed himself away and fixed his tuft, "You're messing up my mane!"

Grinning, Simba walked past his son and flicked him with his tail, "Least you have more hair then I did at your age!"

Kopa wrinkled his nose where his Father's tail had flicked him, and turned on a bound and hurried after him. "Really…but you have such a big mane now dad!" he awed up at his father.

"That's because I grew up son."

"Will I have one like yours?" Deep down he secretly wished when he grew up his mane too would be as big as his fathers.

Ruffling the tuft with his paw, Simba grinned, "Maybe. When you're older and you're king!" he answered as they walked along, leaving the watering hole just as a herd of Antelope arrived to get their share.

The two walked through the grasslands with Simba explaining everything that was around them, he pointed to the various herds that they passed, to the birds that flew over head, and he was surprised that Zazu hadn't come to find him yet. But he supposed Zuri was behind that, he had a feeling she was making sure the hornbill didn't disturb his outing with Kopa. However, he was also sure that tomorrow he would have even more issues to handle and he sighed at the thought but soon pushed those thoughts from his mind.

He was going enjoy the time he had with Kopa. He never had much time with his father and hated that, so he wasn't going to let his son suffer through that either.

He couldn't believe he hadn't done this before. Sure, he was King, but he was also a father. He listened to Kopa go on about what he usually did with the lionesses in the pride when he wasn't around, or the times he got to play with Vitani, Kovu and Nuka and how he thought Zira and the other lionesses were mean when they wouldn't let him play with the other three cubs sometimes.

"They're so much fun…though Nuka can be a bit stubborn…he's such a Momma's boy at times…" Kopa raved on.

"Now that's not very nice Kopa…" Simba didn't know why he was defending the other cubs. He never really got the chance to know them, unlike Kopa and Zuri. And Kopa probably wouldn't if it hadn't been for his mother; Zuri thought it was good for Kopa to play with cubs around his own age. And Simba couldn't disagree; in both the Pridelands and the Jungle he always had company so he never argued with his mate over it.

Kopa shrugged, "It's true…" he said as they started getting close to Pride Rock again, he could see the lionesses were lounging down on the ground in the shade as the sun had moved onto the other side of the structure. All except… "Where's mommy?"

Simba raised his head and squinted his eyes, he could see the lionesses as well, all expect one. Zuri, she wasn't with the others. Maybe she was up in the cave? Resting from a days break from always watching Kopa. "I don't know…let's ask!" he picked up pace until Kopa had to jog to keep up with his father.

Sarabi raised her head when she caught their scents and smiled at her son and grandson, "Hello, did you two have fun?" she asked as Kopa bounded over to her and started talking about all the things that Simba had shown him during their outing, all except what happened at the watering hole. He didn't want to get his grandmother upset at him either or for his mother to find out.

Sarabi chuckled, "Well it seems that you've indeed had fun."

"Mother?" Sarabi raised her head toward her son, "Have you see Zuri?" Simba asked looking around for his mate.

"Oh, Zazu came looking for you, but she told him you were busy with something else at the moment. He kept saying it was important, so she decided since you were busy that she would take care of the matter…oh don't worry Simba, she's perfectly alright. It was just a quarrel between the zebra's and the Rhino's about an area of the land that has the best grazing!" Sarabi explained and reassured her son when she saw the worry spread across his face; Simba looked like he was going to leave to find his mate when Sarabi stopped him.

"Simba…she's their Queen. She can't always sit up in Pride Rock and only leave to hunt; she need's to handle some matters as well. And I'm sure she's doing fine. Have faith in your mate! I did similar things when your father was alive and busy with other matters," Sarabi reached out and lifted Kopa up and set him in her paws as he licked some dirt off his paws.

Simba slumped his shoulders and looked off into the distance like he was trying to catch a glimpse of Zuri or Zazu but couldn't see either of them. He sighed, and nodded, he had to trust his mate, she was Queen as he was King, and she had every right to the royal business as he did. And he was glad that he wouldn't have double the work and that Zuri had done this so that he and Kopa could have some time to themselves.

It wasn't long before the pride climbed to their paws and made their way up the path to the cave, Kopa being carried by his grandmother; the cub had fallen asleep, tuckered out from his day out with his father. Simba himself went to the edge of Pride Rock that gave him the best view of the lands before him; his eyes were scanning for any sight of his mate and Major-domo.

It wasn't until the great circle began to descend from the sky and night crept back over the Savannah that Simba caught sight of the two. Zuri was moving slowly through the grass with Zazu resting on her shoulder, the two with talking about something that Simba couldn't hear.

Simba turned and hurried on down from the peak, just as Zuri began climbing the ramp upwards. She lifted herself over the ledge just as Simba arrived to greet her. "How did it go?"

Zuri looked up a bit surprised to see him there but she smiled and shook her head, "Everything went well. I'm sorry; Zazu said it couldn't wait till tomorrow so I went to take care of it. How did your day with Kopa go?" she asked as Zazu bowing to both his King and Queen took to the sky to head for his nest to prepare for the night.

Simba started to explain everything that went on during the day, when he explained what happened at the watering hole, Zuri rushed on past him and inside the cave stopping when she saw her son sleeping. She sighed, grateful to see that he was alright. She laid herself down beside him, watching him turn into her in his sleep to snuggle against the fur of her stomach.

She nuzzled him, licking the top of his head as Simba joined them; he laid down on the other side of Kopa so that the cub was between the both of them, warmed by the fur of both his parents. "See, he's alright Zuri, I gave him a talking too already and he promised he never do anything like that again."

Zuri sighed and looked at her mate and then down at her sleeping cub, she wondered what would have happened if something did happen to Kopa? Would she ever be able to forgive herself or forgive Simba who was supposed to be watching him? The answer was yes to Simba and no to herself.

She never wanted to loose her cub.

He meant the world to her.

He was everything.

"Zu'"

The Queen raised her head to stare at her mate, Simba grinned at her and licked her cheek and nuzzled her, "he's fine!"

"I know that. But I'm still a mother and it's my job to worry!" Zuri smiled at him and laid her head down so it rested near Kopa. Simba's head soon joining hers lying down on her neck. The royal couple listening to the soft snore's of their son as they too drifted off to sleep unaware of the amber eyes that watched them from the darkness with malice.

_'It won't be long now…soon the prince will be no more…and Kovu will be the rightful king' _thelioness crept out of the shadows and turned without being noticed and moved through the darkness toward her own cave where her own cubs lay asleep, dreaming of peaceful things while their mother planned her revenge.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The joyous sounds of laughter carried out loud and clear throughout the grasslands, irrupting the quiet peace of a lazy afternoon as the great circle hung over head, shrouded in the wisps of clouds that were lazily carried upon the light breeze that blew throughout the lands, ruffling the grass. The source of the sound was found with four young cubs, each months apart, bounding happily through the grasslands, the tall grass hiding them from view while they chased each other in an innocent game of tag.

They weren't alone; watching them from outside the tall grass was two lionesses who laid themselves out on the large flat rocks which warmed them from the amount of heat they had absorbed from the sun that morning.

Zuri and Nala, one with her head resting on her paws, the other sprawled out on her side, had their eyes closed enjoying the day all the while listening intently as the cubs played in the grass.

The two volunteered to watch the cubs, though Nala thought she had rather be somewhere else, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu had arrived at their den that early morning, they claimed that Zira had let them out to play. But Nala, much like her mother, had her suspicions about all of it. Why would Zira suddenly let her cubs out to play?

But Zuri didn't question it at all. Kopa was excited to be able to play with cubs around his own age. And the Queen never did have a problem with the three cubs. They didn't treat her any differently, so Zuri thought why should she? That and she loved the cubs, she thought they were sweet, especially little Vitani whom she had a soft spot for since the beginning. The cub wasn't anything like her mother, something that would come in handy in the future when she became an official member of the pride and hopefully didn't follow the views of Zira. Not if Zuri had anything to do about it.

Nala lazily lifted her head from her paws and stared at the long grass catching a glimpse of brown and brownish-gold fur streak by, the colour of their coats signified Kovu and Kopa. The brown one was chasing the prince. "Are you sure this is wise Zuri?"

The Queen gave a yawn, her eyes blinking open while she turned her head to the right to look at her friend. She then looked at the grass as it rustled and then out jumped Kopa laughing while Kovu gave chase, shortly followed by Vitani and Nuka. The cubs ran around the small grassy plain trying to use the rocks to hide them as they played.

"Of course I'm sure this is wise Nala, look how happy they are, this is how cubs should be. Happy, playful and carefree…" Zuri looked at Nala who scoffed and she gave her an apologetic look.

Nala looked away for a few moments; her eyes watching the cubs run around, happy, playful and carefree as Zuri said they should be. Yes, it was the way cubs should be, they shouldn't have to worry about the troubles that plague the adults. They should only have to worry about when they get to play or when they get to eat. Enjoying life to the fullest.

She was once like that. Before Mufasa's death and Simba's disappearance.

She was carefree; she had a best friend, a loving mother and Pride. There was bountiful food to eat that the Hunting Party always managed to bring back. There was nothing she really had to worry about…

Then Mufasa died and Scar became King. And from there things went wrong. It had stopped raining, the clouds came but no rain fell, but it blocked out the sun, the plants died and the water dried up. The ground became nothing but a shadow land. And with no plants or water the animals moved on, so it made hunting more difficult and they started to starve.

Nala had to grow up pretty quick.

More so when she discovered that her mother was expecting another cub, which she gave birth to, a male cub, by the name of Mheetu. Nala felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of her baby brother, he never really got much of a chance at life, with lack of food, and Sarafina was unable to produce as much milk as she could have to feed him. They had resorted into killing buzzards just so Sarafina and the others could eat, and so that Sarafina had enough milk, just enough that Mheetu wouldn't starve. By some miracle they managed to keep the cub healthy.

But that made no difference in the end. Nala, though she did everything she could to defend her baby brother from the hyenas, who looked for anything they could eat even if it were one of the cubs and lionesses, there was one she never been successful in keeping him safe from.

Zira was always paranoid. More so then Scar was. No one really knew why Scar didn't kill Mheetu. Maybe it was because if he killed the cubs, the lionesses wouldn't follow him. The cubs were never brought near Scar, kept away and always with another lioness or two to watch them. And for some reason…as months went on Scar seemed to suddenly take an interest in the young male cub…something that made many of them uneasy. Why would he have interest in Mheetu when he already had a son by Zira.

But one morning, Mheetu had wondered off before they had even awoken. Most the pride was gone, out hunting; they had been gone for three days. Nala and Mheetu had been left behind with Aufa, and Kara. All were asleep when it had happened. It was the screams of the young cub that had awoken them. But by the time they had gotten there it had already been too late.

Zira in an act of greed had killed a cub. To reassure the survival of her own cub that she had bore to Scar. Nala still remembered her words;

_"Weak cubs must die for the strongest to survive!"_

Nala closed her eyes and sighed, but that simply wasn't the case, Nuka became malnourished as well just like Mheetu had been. There was no need to kill the cub. Every cub was an importance to the Pride, and for their future survival. No, Nala knew the real reason, Zira was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if Scar chose a stronger cub over Nuka to be his heir. And if she didn't bare him a strong one, then he would choose another mate….

Nala shuddered at the thought.

"Nala?"

Nala's eyes opened and she turned her head to find Zuri watching her with a look of sympathy on her face. "Forgive me; I shouldn't have said that, I know you had a rough…"

Holding up her paw to stop her, Nala gave her a hint of a smile, "Don't worry about it Zuri, it's in the past. Just sometimes…cub hood isn't that all it's cracked up to be!" she turned her head again to watch the cubs then lowering it down closing her eyes to get a small nap in.

Kopa ran fast to get away, casting a look over his shoulder he stared at her pursuer. Kovu had long since given up on chasing him and had tagged Vitani instead and now the she-cub, with a look of determination, was chasing him down. "You can't run away forever Kopa!" she called after him with a giggle. "I'm going to catch you!"

"No you won't!" Kopa called over his shoulder, he laughed and picked up pace but wasn't watching where he was going when his paw caught in a hole making him loose his balance and sent him tumbling. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Whoa!" he felt the ground disappear beneath him.

"Kopa!"

Nuka, Kovu and Vitani stopped running to watch Kopa tumble across the ground until he disappeared out of sight. Looking at each other then hurried over to where he had disappeared and stopped staring down the hill that Kopa was now rolling down, heading toward a pond. There was a loud slash the moment he toppled into the water.

They waited a moment for him to come back up, when his head popped up and he climbed to shore. The three wasted no time in sprinting down the hillside to him, "Are you alright?" Vitani asked.

Shaking his head to get the excess water out of his ears, Kopa nodded "Yeah I'm okay…" he checked his paws, and then turned to check his tail, yeah everything was attached and besides the bruising he was okay.

He turned around when he heard laughter and glared at Nuka, "What's so funny?"

"You look like a drowned rat with the water hanging off your coat!" Nuka laughed, slapping the ground with his paw. Kovu was the next to join in laughing.

"I do not!" Kopa argued but it only fuelled their laughter. Growling, he spread his paws and with a leap pounced on Nuka causing the two of them tumble about on the ground. Each trying to push the other one off as they rolled around in the mud around the bank of the pond splashing it on Kovu and Vitani.

"Hey!" they whined as they two jumped into the scuffle, mud flew in every direction as they wrestled, laughing.

"Cubs?"

The cubs all froze, Kopa with Nuka's tail in his mouth, sprawled across his stomach where Vitani had pounced on him, and Kovu's hind leg in Nuka's jaws. Each cub was covered from head to the ends of their tails down to the bottom of their paws in mud. They all lifted their heads to look up at the two lionesses on the hill above them with sheepish smiles, "Hey mom!" Kopa called up to Zuri when he dropped Nuka's tail out of his mouth.

Nala and Zuri who had first discovered the cubs missing had begun to panic when they had heard laughter and had followed it to the hill to see the cubs wrestling about in the mud. Both were smiling and laughing inwardly at the sight the cubs made, when the cubs had looked up they all had antelope caught in the predators eyes look to their faces.

The two made their way down the hillside toward the cubs that scrambled to get out of the mud; they stood in a line as the two lionesses reached them. "Look at you, you're all filthy!" Zuri chuckled; reaching out she wiped some mud off of Kopa's face.

"But now my fur matches yours Mom!" Kopa said with a cheeky grin he had inherited from his father.

Lowering her paw, Zuri raised an eyebrow and smiling said "That you do. But I'm afraid we're going to have to clean you before it gets caked in your fur!" she bent her head just as Kopa was about to ask how she was going to clean him, he didn't think mud would taste that good. He prepared himself for a tongue bath that never came, instead he was picked up and carried into the pond where Zuri lowered him down into the water and began using her paw and the water to get the mud off of him.

Nala did the same with the other cubs, one by one carrying them into the pond and washing them and then carried them back out to avoid them getting dirty again.

Once all the cubs were clean again, the lionesses helped them all climb up the hill again. Zuri using her nose to push Vitani up when the she-cub started to slide down again when her paws lost their footing. The she-cub gave the Queen a sheepish smile in thanks in which Zuri returned.

Once at the top, Zuri looked around and then up at the sky, "We should be heading back to Pride Rock…" she was cut off by the groaning of the four cubs in front of her, she chuckled and smiled. "Now, none of that. You all have been out here playing since the great circle had risen, it's time to head back, you all must be hungry!" at that the sounds of rumbling stomachs could be heard and the cubs stared at their stomachs and then back up at the two lionesses with sheepish grins.

Nala grinned, "Now no more arguing, off you go!"

Vitani nodded and suddenly remembered and reached over and pushed Kopa in the arm with her paw. "Tag! You're it!" she laughed and took off running again with Kovu and Nuka following her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kopa whined as he gave chase to them.

Zuri smiled as she watched them go, ah, what it was to be young again, she thought while she and Nala followed after the cubs that chased each other in the direction of Pride rock.

None of them seemed to be aware of the two figures on a distant hilltop watching them. A tanned lioness and a large dark golden brown, gray mane lion stood watching the group as they made their way across the grasslands back to Pride Rock. They had watched them all day, but no one noticed them, no one ever did. Unless they wished to be seen, than they were invisible to the world.

"He has grown," the lioness spoke. "Quite well, I must say!"

The lion nodded his head, "Yes, but he is not quite ready yet…"

"He will make a fine King," the lioness smiled as she watched the young prince suddenly give up on chasing the other cubs and ran back toward his mother and tagged the unsuspecting lioness. The Pridelander Queen suddenly started giving chase to the cubs whose laughter could be heard across the Savannah.

Her smile then faltered to be replaced with a one of sadness. "Is this wise…"

The lion turned his head toward the lioness and grunted, "It is his destiny!"

Sighing, the lioness hung her head, "But why must it be awakened in great sadness!"

"Because destiny is tricky and never fair!" the lion took one last look at the group, then turned his body and started to walk away. "Come Zakia."

Zakia watched her daughter and grandson as they move further away into the distance, her eyes sad and yet happy at the sight before her. This was all she ever wanted for her daughter, happiness. And to think she had found it in a stray prince that they had unsuspectingly taken in. But sad because she could not be apart of it, not in the physical, nurturing way she could have been if destiny had not taken her that day.

"Zakia!"

She looked over her shoulder and then at the group, yes destiny was tricky and unfair, she thought, then with a heavy sigh she turned and followed, "Coming Mansa."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Come on Kopa, stop being such a coward!"

"I'm not going to do it! And I'm not a coward!

"See Vitani, I told you he was too afraid!"

"Oh Nuka, leave him alone!"

"No. Not until he admits he's afraid!"

"I am not afraid!"

"Then prove it. I dare you!"

Glaring at the older cub across from him, Kopa tried to think of an argument to get out of this one. The last time he took a dare from Nuka it had gotten him in trouble with the lionesses, they had been out playing in the grasslands while the lionesses hunted not that far away when Nuka had dared Kopa to try and sneak up on a calf and frighten it not realizing it was the same herd of zebra that the lionesses had been stalking. Resulting in no dinner for that night. And him being grounded to the den for two days.

"Fine!"

Vitani who been sitting aside with Kovu, looked back and forth between her brother and Kopa. "Kopa, don't listen to him, you don't have to do it."

"If I don't he'll never leave me alone!" Kopa grumbled under his breath, knowing it to be right. The older cub loved to rub it in his face. Swallowing his pride he stared downwards toward the ground, where at his paws lay the very thing he been dared to eat. With his paw he carefully picked up the large slimy slug they had stumbled across while at the watering hole.

As curious as cubs were, they had poked around at the slimy thing that was until Nuka got the nerve to dare one of them to eat it. He had stopped pestering Vitani and Kovu, only after Kovu said he would tell their mother which made Nuka shut his mouth rather quickly and focus his attention on Kopa his last victim. "Come on; eat it already, unless you're not brave enough. Some prince you are!"

"Shut up! I am too brave. And I'll prove it!" Kopa stared down at the slug which he held in his paw, wishing suddenly that maybe his mother, father or the lionesses would come along and see what was going on and stop them. But sadly their babysitter at that time was Zazu who was busy speaking with a flock of flamingos' that were nesting nearby and were complaining about how their eggs had nearly been trampled on by the elephants.

So while their babysitter was busy, the cubs were free to do their own thing.

"Hurry it up!" Kovu by this time had joined in on the fun. He was leaning toward on his paws eagerly to see if Kopa would actually do it. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" he chanted.

Taking a deep breath, clenching his eyes closed, well…here goes nothing, Kopa thought while he raised his paw and the slug to his mouth and with a slurping motion dragged the slug back with his lips into his mouth. Vitani, Kovu and Nuka watched with baited breathes and wide eyes while they waited to see what happened. When Kopa's eyes snapped open and in one quick motion spat the slug back out onto the ground.

"Ewwww!" Vitani screeched as the slug was spat out right near her paws. She jumped back from it like it stung her.

"Bleh! Yuck!" Kopa hung his tongue out of his mouth scraping it with his paw trying to get the horrid taste of the slimy creature out of his mouth.

Around him, both Nuka and Kovu erupted in laughter, laughing so hard they fell on their sides and were breathing too hard that they had to stop just to catch their breathes but even then they were snickering. Nuka slapped the ground with his paw and pointed it at Kopa, "Ha! I was right! You aren't brave enough to eat it!" he laughed.

Shoulder's slumping, and ears pressed against his head, Kopa looked downwards. Glaring at the offending slug he swiped at it with his paw sending it soaring into the water.

"Some prince you are…Whoa!" Nuka suddenly found himself submerged in water from where Vitani shoved him. "What was that for?' he shouted when he came back up.

"Leave him alone!" Vitani glared while padding toward Kopa, she gave him a smile "I thought it was very brave what you did. Not even Kovu and Nuka would have put it in their mouths!" she gave Kopa a tiny lick on the cheek which made the cub tense up, the skin under his fur heated up a bit.

'Uh…thanks…" Kopa managed to get out stepping away from Vitani clearly embarrassed.

Kovu snickered behind his paw but said nothing while Nuka climbed his way out of the water shaking his limbs, his greyish fur dripping with water. He glared at his sister, rubbing his ears to make sure he got all the water out of them, "Wait till mom hears you pushed me in the water again!"

"Yeah, you tell mom, you're such a Momma's boy!" Vitani smirked at her older brother who glowered at her.

"You're the one who said you tattle if I made you and Kovu eat the slug!" Nuka snapped at her, spreading his paws his tail twitching angrily behind him.

"So I was going to tattle for once, you tattle more then I do!" Vitani held her head high, but also spread her paws. Prepared to fight Nuka off if he pounced on her. But before Nuka could the voice of their babysitter was heard and they turned their heads toward Zazu who landed on a rock near them.

"It is time to head back. It is getting late!" the hornbill raised his head toward the sky where in the distance the Great Circle had begun to descend from its spot in the sky, casting the cast it in an array of orange and reds.

"Awe, but Zazu, we're not done playing!" Kopa protested stepping toward the major-domo. "Can't we stay out a little while longer?"

"No can do young master. See as you are the prince, it is dangerous for you to stay out away from Pride Rock after dark. Now come, I promised your mother I would have you back before the great circle has disappeared from the sky," with the beat of his wings, the hornbill took flight. Circling above the four cubs as they all groaned and slumped their shoulders but followed Zazu as he began to lead the way back toward Pride rock.

"It's not fair. I want to play some more, it's still light out," Vitani whispered so only the boys heard her; all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I say we ditch the dodo," Kovu muttered under his breath eyeing Zazu who was too busy talking to himself, complaining about the reports he should have been taking care of instead of babysitting another bunch of cubs. Nuka, Vitani and Kovu grinned at the idea of ditching Zazu to get some more play time, it wasn't often they got the chance, their mother or one of the other lionesses were always watching them. It wasn't until recently that Zira started letting her cubs out to play, confusing much of the other Pridelander's at her change of heart.

Kopa though looked hesitant to agree, both his parents had told him what would happen if he were ever to ditch any of his babysitters. When Kopa said that they must have ditched the major-domo in the past Zuri's only response to her cubs protests her;

_"Yes and that had nearly gotten us killed."_

And her tone and the stern look she had given him when she had said it left no more room for arguing. Kopa looked at his friends to Zazu and back, not sure of what to do. "Come on Kopa…" he turned his head toward his friends who were all watching him waiting to see what his decision would be.

"Well…"

"Oh come on, we know the way back, we take this path all the time. We'll get back before it gets really dark out!" Kovu argued holding up his head and looked at Kopa, being only a few months older then him, he was only a few inches taller.

"I dare you!" Nuka smirked at the young prince.

Kopa glared at him and then over at Zazu who hadn't noticed his four charges of the day had fallen behind. What was with Nuka and daring him? It was like the older cub was trying to get him into trouble. Growling low, he huffed, "Fine…"

"Yes!" Kovu quickly covered his mouth with his paws when he realized he been a little too loud. But Zazu hadn't turned back to investigate. The cubs continued to trail after the hornbill but slowed their pace every minute until finally the major-domo was so far ahead they lost sight of him.

They kept their bodies low to the ground for a few moments, hiding amongst the tall grass. Their ears up and alert for any sound. Nuka, being the tallest was the first to raise his head and looked around and then grinned foolishly. "That dumb bird probably won't know we're gone until he reached Pride Rock!" the others knew this to probably be true, every other time that Zazu had been ordered to watch over them the bird was always too busy talking that he never seemed to realize they weren't responding.

Three other heads popped up in the grass, two sporting similar grins to Nuka's while Kopa still looked a little nervous. "Oh come on Kopa, have some fun. As long as we get back by dark they can't really blame us, we could say we got distracted and lost on the way or something like that," Kovu shoved Kopa in the shoulder with his paw.

Rubbing his shoulder, Kopa thought about it for a moment, before he too grinned and nodded, "Alright. And it is cool to be able to explore by ourselves!" he agreed. It wasn't often they weren't unsupervised, sure their babysitters gave them space to run, play and explore their surroundings but they were always close by to stop them from doing things the adults thought was _'unsafe' _or _'reckless_.'

Honestly, it was like they never been cubs before, he thought.

"Come on, I saw this really cool place when I was walking with mother," Nuka jumped over the others and began bounding off through the grass. Sharing a look, the three took after the older cub following him through the large grass all wondering what it was that Nuka wanted to show them.

Kovu wasn't looking where he was going when he felt the ground disappear suddenly beneath his paws. "Whoa- Yowl!" Kovu had started to topple forward when he felt a set of jaws clamp around his tail and begun to pull him back. Once he had ground beneath his four paws again he sat down, wiping his brow with his paw he looked over at Kopa who dropped his tail. "Thanks."

Kopa grinned and padded to the ledge and stared down into what could only be a large gorge, "Wow…dad never took me here. He never said why though, he just said it was something that he never wanted to go near again," he wondered staring down inside the gorge, he looked around and saw that were steep pathways leading down into it.

"I say we go explore, there could be some caves down there," Vitani began stepping down the steep path, when her paw hit a stray rock and it tumbled over the side falling all the way to the bottom. She looked over the ledge and gulp, "On second thought…"

"Sheesh, what's with you cowards!" Nuka jumped around his sister and began climbing down the gorge.

"We're not cowards!" the three younger cubs shouted as they followed after him. Their voices echoing off the rocks. None of them seemed to notice that they were being watched.

A twisted smirk spread across the spies face, as they slipped through the shadows into the gorge after the cubs keeping them within eyesight while staying out of theirs.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them?" Simba snapped, his stared down at the hornbill at his paws.

Zazu had returned just moments ago, and to their surprise, without the cubs. The major-domo had noticed the cubs were missing as he approached Pride rock and had turned to go find them when he had been spotted by the pride.

To say the King and Queen were not happy in the slightest that he had lost their son. An ever so familiar thing that he had experienced before and silent was cursing that he allowed these cubs to outsmart him again.

"Forgive me your majesty, but they were right behind me, they must have slipped away!" Zazu bowed so low that his beak touched the rock.

Simba scowled turning his head he stared off into the distance over the land, as if he were searching for any sign of four cubs that were out there. But he could see no sign of them.

At sound of paws approaching him, he turned to see Nala and Zuri, Nala grinned at him, "Oh relax Simba, I'm sure they're just fine out there. Cubs need to learn to explore on their own from time to time…I mean, come on, how many times did we end up ditching Zazu as cubs?" Nala grinned as she and Zuri sat down beside the King.

"Yeah…but do you remember all the trouble we got ourselves into?" Simba turned his head toward his mate and friend.

Nala threw her head back with a laugh, "You mean the trouble you got us in!"

Zuri grinned, and looked out over the savannah. As upset as she was that Kopa had taken off without permission, she knew that she too at his age had done the exact same thing with Simba and Jaali. But that didn't stop her from worrying that something may happen to her son and the other cubs out there.

"There is still some sun in the sky, I'm sure they will return shortly. They know they can't stay out after dark alone," Zuri made sure to drill that into her sons head. "They're young, they need time to explore and grow into their own. If they're not back by the time it starts to get really dark then we could search for them."

Simba looked at his mate, she gave him a stern look and he sighed and nodded his head, "Very well," he turned his head to look out over the Pridelands wondering just where his son could be.

* * *

"This place is so cool!" Kovu blurted out as they walked through the gorge. It had taken them some time to get down the Cliffside with difficulty. Each cub had nearly lost their balance on more then once occasion during the descent, but as they had reached the moment where the ground became sturdier and they found themselves walking on flat ground staring up at the large walls of stone around them.

"I wonder why the adults don't want us here." Kopa questioned his head looking which way and that.

"Who cares, we get to explore on our own!" Nuka grinned; he shifted his movement from paw to paw in excitement. It wasn't often that they were allowed out to play and he wanted to make the best of it. Not even when his father had been alive did Nuka really leave his mother's or the other lionesses sides.

Both he and Vitani had always been warned that if they left the cave they would be attacked by the rebel lionesses that slept in the back caves of Pride Rock. Which only seemed to confuse the two cubs, neither of the lionesses nor the usurper King and outsider Queen as Zira called them had ever tried to hurt the cubs. Sure some seemed to just tolerate them but none of them had ever hurt them. Queen Zuri was always so nice to them, often sharing the meals from the hunts with them that were until their mother would step in.

Vitani in excitement jumped up and down kicking up dust from the ground beneath her, "Oh! Oh lets play hide and seek. We have plenty of room to hide here!" she proposed turning in circles on the spot to prove her point. Back at pride rock, hide and seek was only as fun as long as you didn't know all the hiding spots and found a new one but that was hardly the case. There were only so many places that cubs could hide amongst the stone structure.

"Fine but I'm not it this time!" Kopa quickly stated with a smirk. The other three cubs looked at each other then called out;

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Awe, that's no fair! I don't want to be it!" Kovu grumbled, swiping a stray growing weed in the ground knocking it aside.

"Too bad you were too slow in calling not it!" Vitani poked her younger brother in the ribs making him jump.

"Yeah, so go count," Kopa was smirking, a smug look on his face, it wasn't often that he wasn't it. He hated being it. They always picked on him saying that because he was the youngest he should be it first. It was nice to not be it for a change, he thought to himself smirking at Kovu who reluctantly turned his body and stomped over to a pile of rocks nearby and hid his face in his paws while he started to count.

"1...2...3..."

With Kovu's counting as the signal the three cubs bolted off in separate directions to find their own suitable hiding places. Their laughter echoing off the rock walls around them.

Kopa ran far into the gorge, looking over his shoulder to see if Kovu had finished counting yet. He couldn't see Nuka or Vitani anywhere and thought they might have already found their hiding places. Looking around desperately he saw one, a small nook in the rocks that was just big enough that he would fit.

Scampering over to it, Kopa checked it out; he saw nothing inside that was dangerous, no bugs, and no snakes. Perfect, he thought.

With one last look over his shoulder, he squeezed himself into the nook and shifted his shoulders. It was a tight squeeze but it would do. He lowered his head into the shadows to try and conceal himself some more and stared out through the opening waiting for Kovu to come and find them.

He then heard his friend's voice;

**"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"**

Kovu's voice bounced off the walls of the gorge. Kopa lowered himself further into the nook, coiling himself up like a snake prepared to strike, ready to leap out of the hole if Kovu spotted him and make a run for it.

He waited and waited….and waited.

But there was nothing. No sound.

Nothing.

Maybe he had run further then the others?

Shifting his body, he poked his head out of his hiding place and perked his ears to listen for any sound. Then he heard it.

Laughter.

It was the laughter of the other cubs. But he couldn't tell if it was close or not. It sounded far away with how much it was echoing. Slipping out of his hiding nook, he lowered himself so that his stomach was against the ground and began crawling forward using his paws to drag him much like his father had taught him.

He was nearing a corner when he turned his body sharply and pressed himself against the rocks in the shadows as the sound of scampering paws and laughter was heard drawing nearer and Vitani and Kovu ran by where he was trying to conceal himself.

He watched them run in circles, Kovu trying to catch his sister without much prevail. Vitani's face was bright with a large smile that reached her eyes as she taunted her brother who was chasing her.

Kopa watched the both of them carefully and looked around, not wanting to be spotted he had to make it back to the safe spot where Kovu had counted. Only then would he be safe from being tagged and being made it like always. Slinking along side the stone wall, he crept backwards until he reached another corner and bolted around heading in the opposite direction.

"That was so close," he breathed out and looked around trying to figure out where he was and the way back to the way they had originally come. He couldn't remember. Not wanting to admit he was lost, he convinced himself that he was heading in the right direction.

With one last look over his shoulder, he padded off in the direction he was heading, leaving behind the laughter of his friends. He figured Nuka had beat both him and Vitani there and Kovu was already busy chasing Vitani, whether or not he had caught her yet, Kopa couldn't be sure but neither of them had seen him so he was still safe for now from being caught.

He kept searching looking for anything familiar. The rock pile or Nuka but he couldn't see neither.

And it was starting to get even darker. The shadows in the gorge were getting larger as the sun sank lower in the sky bringing the night. He was beginning to think all this was suddenly a very bad idea. It was getting dark and he couldn't find his friends. Deciding to go back the way he came, he turned around to go back when he spotted something. A bended tree that looked like it been snapped in half long ago. The strange thing was the patch of grass that grew around the tree.

Looking around, Kopa started making his way toward it.

Reaching out with his paw he touched the grass, watching it flatten between the weight of his paw. It was real, not an illusion.

Stepping onto the grass he bent his head to sniff it when he thought he heard a voice whispering his name.

_"Kopa…"_

"Huh? Whose there?" Kopa turned around on the spot but he couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" he called out almost too quietly scared of what was in the growing shadows, it wasn't a voice he recognized. Deciding it was only his imagination he turned back to the broken tree when he heard it again…

_"Kopa…"_

Whipping around the young prince glared into the shadows, "Whose there! Who's calling me?" he demanded his voice echoing off the stones. All he got was silence. Eerie silence.

Fear crept and sunk in his stomach. He felt the airs on the back of his neck stand on end and he wanted nothing more then to get out of there.

_"Kopa…"_

This time it was much closer then it had before. Gulping the young prince turned slowly staring to his right and jumped landing on his tail scurrying backwards a bit with the use of his paws at the figure that stood in shadows gazing at him.

Kopa squinted her eyes to make out the figure; it was a lion, golden brown in colour, and large red mane. Jumping to his paws he let out a startle, "Dad?" but the figure made no other noise or movement it just stared at him. "Dad? Is that you? I'm sorry I snuck off!" Kopa thought that his father must have come looking for him and the other cubs and that he was in trouble now.

He moved slowly toward the figure, his ears lowering against his head, trying to figure up an excuse to get out of trouble. He eyed the figure more closely and paused, this lion wasn't his father. He was must bigger built then his father was. "Who…who are you?" He croaked out, he remembered being told about rogue lions that often wandered into other lion's territory and tried to kill their alpha male to gain access to the land and lionesses and the rogues would kill the offspring of rival males.

The strange lion looked down at the cub with a soft expression on his face and moved closer to the cub that started to scurry backwards. "Kopa…I'm…" The strange lion spoke but its head snapped up and he glared at something behind Kopa. The cub confused turned around and stared into the shadows, "What are you looking at…" Kopa turned back to the strange lion and stopped. The lion was gone. Where did he go, Kopa thought when he heard the sound of paw steps approaching.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Kopa tensed up, but this time he knew the owner of the voice. Whipping around he stared wide eyed at Zira who stepped out of the shadows with a dark smirk on her face. "Why, if it isn't the little prince. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be back at Pride rock?"

"We…Nuka…Vitani…Kovu…I…we…uh…were playing…" Kopa wasn't sure what to say to Zira. The lioness had only ever treated him with distaste and Kopa was taught to keep away from Zira at all times despite being friends with her cubs.

"Playing? After dark?" Zira lowered her head toward the cub who took a step back, "Where are my cubs?"

Kopa pointed over his shoulder, "Th…that way!"

Zira raised her head and stared down at the cub, she smirked as she watched him squirm. She had him alone. She could do it now and no one would be the wiser. But no, this wasn't the right time she thought, she would wait a little while longer. She could hear her cubs calling in the distance, calling for Kopa. Without another word she reached down and grabbed Kopa by the neck, holding him there with his head in her jaws.

She fought the temptation to bite down and have it done with. Revenge her Scar.

Smirking feeling the young prince squirm in her grasp she carried Kopa into the shadows following the scent of her three cubs.

Kovu, Nuka and Vitani were running in circles calling out for Kopa, they had ended the game some time ago but they couldn't find any sign of the young prince anywhere. Vitani lowered herself to the ground, her ears pressed against her ear; Kovu walked over and rested his paw on his sister's head. "Hey I'm sure he's just fine!" he looked at his brother who walked back over to them and shook his head indicating he hadn't found Kopa either.

Vitani let out a sniff, what if something happened to Kopa? How was she…they going to tell that to his parents? They weren't even supposed to be out after dark.

The cubs looked up when they heard someone approaching and thinking it was Kopa jumped to their jaws and ran forward only to stopped and stared with wide eyes at the sight of their mother. Oh no, they thought. They had been caught. That was then they saw she was carrying something…no, someone, a cub.

Zira dropped Kopa to the ground in front of her three cubs, she glared down at them, "Well, well, well, four naughty cubs!" Zira sneered as the cubs each lowered themselves down knowing they were in trouble.

"We're sorry mom…" Nuka reached out to touch his mothers paw but Zira snatched it back and snarled at the cubs.

"You should be sorry. The sun has set, and you're in the gorge. It is dangerous, this is what I get for letting you out and play. And you…I bet this was your idea!" Zira turned toward Kopa who jumped at her voice and anger. He backed away whimpering.

"Not his fault mother!" Vitani spoke up climbing back to her paws. "It was ours…"

Zira turned her gaze to her only daughter, narrowing her eyes enough to make Vitani squirm but stayed on her paws. "Never the less…come, we're heading back to pride rock and I promise you cubs will be punished!" she hissed to her cubs then looked down at the royal cub with an almost twisted smile that made his stomach sink.

Turning, Zira moved on through the gorge toward the path she knew that led out of it, behind her the cubs all looked at one another then hurried after the lioness. As they climbed they had difficulty, often loosing their footing but Zira didn't stop to help them. Calling over her shoulder every few minutes for them to hurry up.

The walk back to Pride rock was in silence. Each cub wondering what punishment they would receive for sneaking off and disobeying their parents. Kopa thought he would get the worst out of the punishment and the lecture that, that wasn't how a prince should behave.

Kopa looked up as soon as they could see Pride Rock through the little light that the moon cast over the Pridelands. He lowed his pace a little. Then he thought back to the strange lion that looked like his father down in the gorge. Who was he…and why did he glare at Zira? He thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother's voice.

"Kopa!"

* * *

Zuri was beginning to worry, the sun had finally set and there was no sign of the cubs. Zazu had been sent off moments prior to search for the cubs and Simba was beginning to rally the lionesses to make up a search party.

She tried her hardest not to think of something bad happening to the cubs. To keep positive thoughts that they were alright. That her son was alright. She couldn't imagine what she would do if anything were to happen to Kopa. He was her only cub, her only son, and she couldn't loose him. Sure she could always have other cubs, but she still did not want to go through such loss of loosing her first born.

Turning she looked out over the darkened grasslands, trying to search for any figures moving through the darkness but she could seen none.

Oh Kopa, she sighed hanging her head. Perhaps she should have agreed with her mate earlier and went looking for them then. But she didn't want her son to think that she thought he was incapable of trying new things even if those new things was unsupervised playtime.

"We'll find him Zuri!" raising her head she watched her mate approach her with Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi flanking him. "They couldn't have gone far."

"What if they're hurt?" Zuri whispered.

"Then we pray they're not!" Sarabi smiled rubbing her head against her daughter-in-law's but she too was worried for her grandson. There really was no telling what dangers he could run into especially after dark.

Nodding her head, Zuri stepped toward her mate and nuzzled his mane while he licked the top of her head to show his affection. Together they made their way down Pride Rock to join the rest of the pride where they split into teams, Zuri leading one while Simba led the other.

Wishing each other luck, they headed out to find the cubs.

"Kopa!" Zuri called out into the night. "Kopa! Vitani! Kovu! Nuka!"

Nothing answered her back. Trying her best to keep her thoughts positive she moved through the grasslands, the lionesses with her adding to her calls as they searched desperately for the young cubs. Though their prince's name left their lips more then the others.

Zuri checked every place between Pride Rock and the watering hole she thought the cubs might go. Places where she had taken them to play, or spots she knew they loved to play hide and seek in. But the cubs were nowhere to be found.

"My Queen!"

Zuri raised her head at the cry from above and watched as Zazu dived toward her, flapping his wings tiredly. "I found them my Queen!"

"Where are they?" Zuri demanded the other lionesses hurrying over to hear.

"They are north of here my Queen…Heading for Pride rock…but Zira is with them!"

Zuri felt her heart stop and her blood run cold at this news. Zira was with her son. Did she hurt him? No, Zazu would have said anything if he thought the cub was hurt. Clearing her mind, she looked toward the hornbill "Go and find Simba and the others. Tell them to meet us back at Pride Rock," the old hornbill bowed his head and with a good beat of his wings was soaring upwards and out of sight in search of the King.

"Hurry!" Zuri breathed out, her blood pumping through her body now as her heart pounded in her chest. Instinct to get to her cub driving her to run faster then the other more experienced lionesses. It wasn't long before she saw them and relief flooded through her seeing that all four of the cubs were safe. That Kopa was unharmed.

"Kopa!" she called out as they drew near the small group.

They slowed their pace to a brisk walk as they surrounded the ground. The other lionesses scowling at the sight of Zira. Why was she with the cubs? Had she done anything to the young prince they all wondered.

Kopa bolted toward his mother the moment he saw her and that she was close enough, he rubbed his body up against her legs. "Oh Kopa, I was so worried!" Zuri lowered her head and licked the top of her sons head, then nuzzled him purring in content to have her cub back safe and sound with her.

"Where have you been?"

"I found them in the gorge, your son is a bad influence on my cub's outsider, and I suggest it be wise if you keep him away from them!" Zira answered for Kopa who looked up with wide eyes. The other three cubs looked at their mother, all apparently upset with this.

"Are you suggesting my son convinced them all to play outside after dark?" Zuri raised her head to stare at the lioness.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," Zira smirked.

"But mother we told you…" Vitani started but Zira cut her off, "Silence!" lowering her ears to her head Vitani looked down at the ground.

"I bet it was your cubs that convinced our prince to stay out!" Aufa stated to Zuri's right the other lionesses nodded their heads.

"This is what I get for returning the young prince?" Zira cocked her head to the side, a smirk pulling at her mouth. Zuri watched her with a hard stare before she motioned for Zira to pass.

"The blame will go to all cubs. And cubs will be cubs Zira. Do no punish them too harshly," Zuri sighed looking down at her son who as cowering at her paws, obviously scared that his mother would do something. Lowering her head she licked the top of Kopa's head once more as Zira was passing her, and froze when the other lioness stopped only to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't do it this time. But I'd watch your little bastard prince if I were you outsider. Accidents happen!"

Snapping her head up, Zuri turned and stared at Zira who smirked and turned and began making her way toward pride rock yelling at her cubs to hurry along. Zuri felt the fear creep into her heart at that message; wrapping her paw around her son she drew him closer.

The words echoed in her head more then they should of.

_Accidents happen._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Grounded.

The one word all cubs feared. To be grounded to be watchful eyes of the Pride. When Zuri took Kopa back to Pride Rock, the rest of the pride was there waiting. They all seemed concerned to see if their Prince was alright. Even Simba, but after he checked his son over he became stern lecturing him about how dangerous it had been to go out at night, how something could have happened to him. And finally that he was grounded to Pride Rock until Simba was sure the cub had learned his lesson.

That had been five days ago.

Kopa had found out the other cubs had been grounded too, only they been grounded to their cave and forbidden to ever play with him again.

Not even his parents had gone as far as that. Kopa was allowed to still explore Pride Rock but under the watchful eyes of at least one of the lionesses at all times. The young cub was sprawled upon the tip of Pride Rock, his front paws dangling over the edge as he stared out over Pridelands. He was waiting for his mother and the hunting party to return.

His babysitter that day was Kana, and said lioness was lying not far from him under the shade that a rock produced. From time to time she would open her eyes and raised her head to see if the Prince had moved but Kopa hadn't moved from his spot since the hunting party had left that very morning.

Finally a small roar could be heard signalling the returning of the hunting party. Jumping to his paws, Kopa stared out over the lands spotting the figured of his mother, grandmother and the lionesses dragging back carcasses of two impala's.

Turning the prince bolted on down past his babysitter who had gotten to her own paws at the call. Kana watched with an amused expression as the cub scampered on by her, his claws scratching the rock as he tried to control himself when he turned and jumped down bounding off the rocks to the bottom of the structure to await the party.

Zuri approached with Sarabi, both dragging the carcass of one of the Impala's, she looked up when she spotted Kopa making his way over to them. She smiled at her son, "How was your day sweetie?"

"Boring!" Kopa answered sitting down and scuffed the ground with his paw. "There's nothing to do here and Zira still won't let the others out to play!"

Zuri didn't want to admit that she was also keeping her son away from the other cubs, not because of the cubs themselves but because she was suddenly scared of Zira's warning. A warning she hadn't admitted to anyone about not even when the lionesses had asked her what Zira had said to her that night. But she knew she couldn't keep the cubs away from each other forever and that it wasn't right too but for now her sons safety was her concern.

She smiled softly and lifted his chin up with her paw "Don't worry my little prince; all will be well before you know it. And then you'll be able to play again." Lowering her paw she stepped around her son as Kopa quickly fell in line behind her while they took their days kill up out of the way of other predators.

Zuri tearing off pieces for herself and Kopa she carried them over to a shaded spot and lay down with the meat in front of her. She watched her cub dig into his food, tearing at it to make chewable pieces he could swallow. Kopa looked up with Zuri's favourite toothy smile that he inherited from his father "Aren't you going to eat mommy?"

"Of course my little one, but I can wait until you've had your fill," Zuri smiled softly at her son.

Kopa looked down at his food, licking his chops; he then bent his head and with his nose nudged the food toward his mother who watched him. "Eat!" he told her, flashing another toothy smile. Smiling, Zuri reached out and grabbed the meat with her teeth and began to eat.

Kopa watched her to make sure his mother was eating then dug back into the rest of his meal until his stomach was full. Once he was done he watched while his mother began to wash her face, making his way over to her he sat down between her paws and started washing his mothers face with his tongue. Zuri stopped and lowered the paw she been using and watched her son clean her fur, this being the first time Kopa had ever attempted such a thing.

She purred and nudged him with her nose and gave her a loving smile. "Well now time for your own bath!" she remarked laying him down in her paws she began bathing him with her tongue, cleaning his face from the blood and from there went to tongue bath the rest of him cleaning his fur.

Normally Kopa didn't really bother to stay still for his baths, but with nothing else to really do when you were grounded to Pride Rock. Plus he enjoyed his mother's company especially given his father was always busy, "Momma?"

Zuri lifted her head, "Yes?"

Kopa turned in her paws to face her and cocked his head to the side; "Could I go out…" he started.

"Kopa, you know what your father told you!" Zuri cut him off.

Flattening his ears against his head, Kopa slumped his shoulders, "But…I was thinking maybe I could go out with Dad, you know…on his patrols with him?" Kopa queried looking up at his mother with a hopeful expression.

The Pridelander Queen had to think about this for a moment, she remembered Jaali's old punishments in the past when they got in trouble was her and Simba were always grounded to the den but Jaali was always forced to accompany his father on patrols and his prince lessons. The Queen thought about it and nodded thinking that her son was hold enough to accompany his father.

"Alright…"

"Yes!" Kopa cheered jumping to his paws.

"However," Kopa stopped and looked at his mother, "I will have to speak with your father first to see what he thinks and then we will tell you tonight. If he agrees you can start going out on patrols with him…now you may cheer!" Zuri chuckled watching Kopa jump around in circles for a few minutes then turned and bolted off toward Sarabi.

"Grandma guess what!" was the last thing Zuri heard as he ran off.

The Queen laid there for a few moments more, then slowly climbed to her paws and stretched her body out. Feeling her joints pop, she sighed, her muscles were sore from that days hunt. Turning she began to make her way into the den to relax unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching her.

From the rocks above, two lionesses sat watching the Queen make her way into the den, then looked off in the direction where Kopa was bounding around in excitement in the presence of Sarabi and the other lionesses.

The two made no move to make their presence known, they simply slinked off into the shadows, climbing behind the rocks toward the back caves where their opposed Queen stood awaiting in the entrance awaiting their report.

"Well?" Zira sneered.

Dotty stepped forward first, "The young prince is always under the eyes of his mother and the lionesses. They are keeping him very guarded."

Zira smirked, so her threat had worked, the Queen was sure to be more protective of the prince now. But she was sure the Queen hadn't told the other lionesses or her usurper King anything or else they would have come to see her. "Perfect, all will go as planned and soon we will be rid of that bastard prince and outsider once and for all. Then Simba will feel the grief he has laid upon me!" Zira turned and walked back into the cave where the others were all resting. Keeping their eyes on the three cubs that lay in the back of the cave.

Dotty and Spotty shared a look, like many they were beginning to think the death of Scar had driven their opposed Queen insane. Though none dared to say it. They too thought that Scar's death had been unjustified. But they knew the cause of his death was the hyenas rather then the others in the pride. No lion deserved to die that way. Many of the lionesses had come into the Pride during his reign and if it hadn't been for Zira speaking up for them they might not have been turned away.

Their loyalty was to Zira. It was the least they owed her.

Making their way into the den they were approached by the three cubs that shied away from their mother. Vitani reached out and touched Spotty's paw with her own, "Auntie Spotty? Did you see Kopa today?" she whispered. The lioness knew why the cub was quiet while speaking of the prince, Zira had punished the cubs for their defiance of disobeying the rules she had set and Vitani had gotten more then one blow for requiring anything about the Pridelander prince.

Spotty spared Zira one look, the lioness appeared to not have heard her cub, or if she had was silent as she awaited to hear how Spotty would answer. Gazing back down at the bright blue eyed cub before her, she gave a simple nod of her head "He is well. Grounded much the same as you three. You should quit acquiring this information Vitani, less you wish for your mother to punish you again," the lioness regretted her words when she saw the fear enter the young she-cubs eyes.

Bending her head, she gave the cub a quick lick and a nudge with her nose, "Relax, you'll be fine!" she raised her eyes to look at Zira who wasn't paying attention to them. She knew her opposed queen loved her cubs, but she had a hard way when it came to showing it.

Vitani looked up at Spotty and then at her mother, she walked to the edge of the den where her brothers sat staring out. It been five days since they had stepped outside of the den, in trouble for wanting something they hardly had. More time to play. Look at what that cost us, Vitani thought bitterly.

"Why do we have to sit in the den? Kopa get's to run around Pride rock!" Kovu huffed, lying down, his tail twitching behind him.

"Mom's being unfair!" Nuka mumbled under his breath.

"You'll be able to play soon, don't you worry," Dotty and Spotty came to sit behind the cubs while they to stared out into the green lands outside the cave. They couldn't believe that this was what the Pridelands originally looked like, when they had first come into the lands; the ground had already been brown with lack of rain and little water from the drought. This land was completely new to them; though they were rather jealous they couldn't enjoy it as much as the other Pridelander's. Zira had forbidden them from mingling and that often meant keeping to the back caves to keep the other lionesses away.

"I wish we could play…" Vitani sighed lying next to Kovu.

Dotty thought of something for a moment, then turned and made her way back into the cave, she passed the other lionesses that raised their heads to watch her pass them lowered them again. Dotty approached Zira, "Zira…"

Snarling, said lioness turned to face Dotty. "What is it?"

"The cubs have been punished for five days now…"

"And you think they should be let off? If that it Dotty? Are you questioning my parenting?" Zira snapped loud enough that it caught the attention of the other lionesses and cubs in the cave that all turned to watch how this would play out.

Dotty kept her head up as Zira snarled at her, she quickly shook it "No…never Zira," though Dotty knew that was somewhat of a lie, she did not think corporal punishment was suitable for cubs. "I am only here to suggest that maybe the cubs should be allowed to leave…" Zira snarled again, "Under the supervision of a lioness or two!" she added quickly.

Zira eyed Dotty, then looked at her three cubs who were watching all this with baited breathes, all hoping their mother would content. Leaving the cave was what they wanted, and if it was with babysitters then they would settle for that. Sneering, Zira looked back at Dotty, "Very well. You and Spotty will watch them…starting tomorrow…however…" she spoke up cutting off the three cubs cheers.

"Keep away from the prince!"

The three cub's shoulders slumped. Sure they were being let out but their mother still wouldn't let them near their friend. Dotty did not care for this rule, she was getting the cubs a time to play outside, and she nodded her head. "Yes, of course!" she turned and approached her sister. The two of them shared a look then sat down with the cubs who were now talking among themselves trying to figure out where they should go the next day.

* * *

Zuri stood at the entrance of the den, watching the sun set over the grasslands. She smiled as the wind breezed on by ruffling her fur, and closed her eyes. During these quiet times she got, she liked to reflect back to the flourishing jungle and the grove and waterfall that was Rasheda Territory.

Her true home.

How she often missed it. Walking the paths her mother took her and Simba on as cubs. The smell of the trees and the undergrowth. The sounds of the birds and animals that scurried through the trees and underbrush.

The games she and Simba played with Jaali.

The presence of familiar faces of her aunt, uncle and the lionesses she had grown up around.

How she missed them. The Pridelands was her Kingdom, hers and Simba's. But the jungle was where here heart was and she often ached for it. But she knew if it came to the Jungle or her mate and cub. Simba and Kopa would win every time. She would not give them up. Death would have to rip her from them to make her give up the two she loved the most.

"Mommy?"

Sapphire eyes opened, and turned to lay upon the young male cub that padded his way over to her. "Is dad home yet?" he asked eagerly. He had been waiting all day for Simba to come home so that his mother could ask him about taking Kopa out with him into the Pridelands.

The brown lioness shook her head, her smile only widened at the disappointment on the cubs face. "Now Kopa, he'll be here shortly and then we can ask him!" she answered smiling at him reassuringly.

Grumbling the prince nodded and sat down beside his mother, staring out of the cave. He waited all day; he wanted to know if his father would let him. He shifted his weight from paw to paw when they heard the sound of flapping wings approaching and watched as Zazu soared from the Sky. And just as the hornbill landed, Simba climbed up over the rocks.

"Dad!" Kopa jumped to his paws and ran toward his father.

Simba looked up as his son approached him and grinned; he chuckled and flashed a grin as the cub started bounding around him. "Now what's got you all wound up?" he questioned grinning at his son, looking up at the sound of approaching paw steps he spotted his mate making her way over toward the two of them.

Kopa jumped away from his father over to his mother and jumped up and down in excitement. "Ask him! Ask him!"

Eyebrow raised, Simba looked toward his mate who with her paw settled their young son down as best she could. "Ask me what?"

"Simba, Kopa here today has come to me with an idea. He wishes to continue his grounding under your watchful eye out in the Pridelands. Helping you with your patrol. Much like Mansa had done with Jaali!" Zuri proposed watching her mate as she awaited his reaction to this.

Simba blinked his eyes; this was not what he expected Zuri to ask he looked down at his son who was watching him eagerly. His tail twitching behind him in the excitement that was bubbling up inside him. He gave this some thought. Kopa had obeyed his punishment without much complaint; he guessed he could let his son come along with him.

If not to continue punishment but for some more bonding time with his son.

Simba gave a curt nod, "Alright. He can come. Starting in the morning!" he agreed with a large grin actually looking forward to spending more time with his son.

"Yes!" Kopa jumped up and down again, bounding around his parents who laughed at the excitement of their son.

"Well then that mean's and early bedtime to make sure to get up early enough!" Zuri mentioned grinning as she watched the cub stop his jumping and turned toward his mother with wide eyes and started to whine.

"But Mooooooooooom!"

"No buts, now into the cave little lion!" Zuri moved her body behind his, giving his rump a nudge with her nose to shoo him into the cave.

Grumbling the young prince stomped his paws all the way into the den, where Zuri and Simba could hear the quiet snickering of the pride who watched on in amusement. Zuri looked at her mate and nuzzled her head in his mane, "You made your son really happy just now."

Simba grinned and shrugged his shoulders "Hey gives us more time to bond, a son can never have enough father bonding time!" he asserted as the two of them made their way into the den to see their son padding around the back of the cave. "Time for bed Kopa, you heard your mother."

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The great circle was still low in the morning sky, when a group of five, three cubs and two lionesses made their way from the back caves down the winding back paths that led away and around Pride rock into the grasslands. Dotty who was in the front of the small group, kept her eyes open for any danger that may be to the three cubs that frolicked between her and Spotty who brought up the rear.

Each cub could hardly hold in their excitement for finally being let out of the den and away from pride rock for the first time since Zira had grounded them. To them it was almost like the first day they had ever ventured out of pride rock with their mother and on their own. Though their moods were a little dampened that they couldn't find Kopa and play with their friend, they were happy to be able to gallivant even with their two babysitters in the form of two of their mothers most loyal lionesses.

Dotty and Spotty walked an equal amount of distance apart, but not to far apart that they wouldn't be able to help the cubs if something were to happen, but enough for them to walk without having the cubs but into their legs.

From the rear, Spotty kept her eyes on the cubs, watching with a small grin tugging at her mouth. It was amusing to watch the cubs. Their happiness was a new thing for her. She and Dotty had arrived in the Pridelands shortly after Scar took the throne, and when the land was already beginning to change into the shadow lands that it had been. The cubs were so young, but even then it didn't seem like happiness ever reigned down on the Pridelands.

Her eyes fell upon Nuka. He was such a small thing when he was born. So small that Scar really hadn't wanted anything to do with his only son, Spotty like many lionesses knew the truth behind the fact that Kovu was indeed not the son of Scar. Vitani in fact had been the last cub that Zira had managed to bare for Scar. But to Scar a princess wasn't what he wanted as an heir.

And in a desperate move, Zira had entrusted her lionesses to find a rogue. It was a risky move, but none had dared defy the Queen that had pleaded them out to the King. And so they had searched and indeed had found one, the next tricky part was getting around the Hyenas. After distracting them Zira had slipped from the Pridelands. She was gone for five days with only the lionesses knowing where she was.

Spotty remembered Scar storming the cave multiple times demanding to know where Zira was in which they always responded that they didn't know. Though they were loyal to Scar they were even more loyal to Zira. Zira had returned later to a furious Scar but the King did not harm his Queen when she told him she was pregnant.

None outside those loyal to Zira were the wiser. Though many knew that Sarabi and the others suspected something which soon made the king suspicious but in the end when Kovu was born the King replaced Kovu as his chosen heir over Nuka. The cub had been resentful in the beginning, but Nuka never really showed that anymore. Spotty's eyes softened, Nuka was a sweet cub, and he always was. The same was with Vitani and Kovu.

"Yow!"

She was brought back from her thoughts at the yowl; lifting her head she stared at the cubs, more importantly Kovu and Nuka who were now wrestling on the ground, each trying to better the other. Dotty turned when she heard the noise and snapped, "Now that's enough, don't make me turn us around and head on home!"

Both boys broke apart at that pointing their paws at one another; "He started it!" each one blaming the other then glared at one another. Spotty took back what she thought there was still some rivalry between the brothers after all. Moving forward she cuffed boys on the head with her paw and growled, "Behave!" with a nudge of her nose she got them walking again but both cubs shared another glare and stuck their tongues out at one another.

Both lionesses grinned when they heard Vitani scoff, "Boys!" with a roll of her eyes.

The sisters shared a common look, before ushering the cubs on toward the watering hole where they figured was a better place then not for the cubs to play at.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad, come on!"

The King grinned and chuckled at the sight of his overly excited cub. He and his Queen stepped out of their den into the first rays of sunlight that bathed Pride Rock in its radiant warm glow. Both laid their eyes down upon their son who resembled a lion who had, had too much to drink from the way he kept jumping from paw to paw every few seconds unable to contain his excitement of being allowed out with his father. Too Zuri, though Kopa often reminded her of her cousin, Kopa was much more excited to wander along with his father then Jaali ever was to do so with Mansa as a cub. Then again, Simba was much different than Mansa in everyway.

Kopa had awoken quit early that day. Up before the great circle had even risen. The moment he had seen the first rays of sunlight in the horizon he had run to wake his slumbering parents.

"Come on!" Kopa began to jump on the spot his tail twitching behind him.

"Alright, alright!" chuckling Simba turned toward his mate and rubbed his head against hers. "I'll take good care of him, you relax today."

Zuri laughed softly, "Oh I plan too, without a jumpy cub to bother me."

"Hey!" Kopa exclaimed with a scowl and a sharp look that made both his parents break out in laughter. Zuri bent and licked her son on the snout, and smiled, "I am only kidding. Now you have fun with your father and be good…" lifting her head she looked Simba in the eyes and gave him a lick on the cheek. "The both of you!"

Simba's face showed mock hurt as he laid his paw over his chest, "Oh, my Queen I am hurt!"

"Uh huh, sure!" Zuri smiled jabbed Simba with her paw lightly. "Now get going and enjoy yourselves!" she followed her mate and cub to the edge and sat down while she watched both of them descended down from Pride Rock to the ground below. Smiling as she watched them go, and stayed there until she could no longer see them in the distance then made her way back to the others where she would enjoy a day of being free of her restless cub.

King and Prince made their way from Pride Rock, Simba trying to carefully step around his son who was weaving himself in between his father's legs as he ran back and forth in zigzag patterns, bouncing around on his paws laughing. Kopa was too happy to be allowed out of Pride rock and more importantly being out with his father.

It wasn't often the young prince got to go anywhere with his father much less on his patrols. "What are we doing first dad?" he asked as he started to pad along side his father with a proud grin on his face, to be included in royal business as he thought of it.

Tilting his head down to look at his cub Simba grinned, "We await Zazu for the morning report," at the face Kopa made Simba let out a laugh remembering that very look that came over his face when his father took him out on the Pridelands for the first time and they had run into Zazu.

Simba led the cub through the grasslands toward the glade where Zazu always met him. When the two arrived, Simba sat down and watched Kopa as he padded around the small glade in the tall grass. "Kopa…"

Said cub raised his head, "Yes?"

"What do you do all day when I don't see you?" this always made Simba curious with his duties he was hardly around his son.

Kopa was confused about this question and actually gave it some thought, shrugging his shoulders. "I play with Nuka, Kovu and Vitani mostly. Or I hang out with mom and grandma. But my friends are more fun, but don't tell mom and grandma that!" he quickly told his father looking scared of what would happen if they heard. Simba grinned and ruffled the top of his head, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" he winked causing his son to grin.

"Your majesty!" a familiar voice rang up overhead.

Both prince and King raised their heads as a shadow flew over them, and with a flap of his wings Zazu landed on the ground in front of the two royals. Wings spread out he gave them a sweeping bow, "Sire, I have the morning report…"

"Yes, yes Zazu out with it!" Simba sat back looking down at his major-domo. "What news on the animals?"

"The apes are going wild sire, it appears a small family of leopards…."

Kopa, who wasn't really interested in listening to Zazu, wandered off a bit, slinking through the tall grass. Body low to the ground he slinked along, he heard movement ahead and continued forth, sticking his nose out of the grass to sniff around when he felt his nose press up against something. "Huh?"

Pushing up on his paws, Kopa stuck his head out of the grass to see what was pressed against his nose and blinked his eyes at the gazelle calf that stood in front of him. The two stared back at each other with wide eyes, the calf's legs quivered a little at the sight of the lion cub. "Uh…hello…" Kopa smiled at the calf but jumped when the calf gave a startled cry of;

**"Mommy!"**

Kopa soon found himself surrounded by the herd of Gazelle staring down at him, the calf he had crept up on now standing behind its mother sticking its head out to look at Kopa who gulped and shrunk to the ground at the sight of all their eyes on him. "Stay away from my calf lion!" the mother gazelle snapped her teeth at Kopa causing him to jump and fall backwards with a startled **'eep'**

There was the sound of running paws behind him, before Simba made himself known, "What is the problem here?"

The gazelle looked up and over at Simba who positioned himself above Kopa, "The cub was about to attack my calf!" the mother gazelle accused.

Simba looked down at Kopa and then to the calf, he chuckled "My son is just out of his spots. He can't do much harm to your calf. But I will have a talk with him," bending down he picked up Kopa by the scruff and stepped back into the grass with his son dangling in his mouth. Turning he left the gazelle herd behind them, once deep in the grass he set his son down and stared down at him, "Kopa, what have you been told about sneaking off? Maybe I should take you back to Pride Rock!"

Kopa jumped to his paws, "But dad I didn't mean too I swear. I'm sorry; I was just snooping around while you talked to Zazu…"

"Kopa you could have been seriously hurt…."

"They wouldn't hurt me! I'm the prince!"

Simba sighed and shook his head, brushing some mane out of his eyes, "Yes Kopa, you are a prince, but prince or not. They like the pride will defend their young and themselves. They may respect my ruling Kopa but we also hunt them. That is the circle of life. And you have to be careful. Being a prince isn't a privilege. It's a responsibility and doesn't give you an immunity to harm. Is that understood Kopa?" Simba said sternly.

The cub sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah dad…I understand," he sulked.

Sighing, Simba bent and nudged his son with his nose. "Come on, we have some patrolling to do young prince! And you have much to learn in what it takes to be a prince and future King." Stepping over his son he began making his way through the grass out onto the savannah to do his usual round about patrol of his territory. It wouldn't be for a while before Zazu would come with his next report unless it was an emergency so that gave him some time with his son.

Kopa bounded off after his father, holding his head high as he walked along side him, he grinned up at his father who returned it with a grin of his own and ruffled the top of Kopa's head. The cub smacked at his fathers paw and fixed the tuft of hair on his head, when he stopped and stared off in the distance.

His eyes landing on the gorge where they had explored just days before. Realising his son was no longer following him; Simba stopped and looked back at his son "Kopa?"

"Dad, why won't you let me go there?" Kopa suddenly asked. This confused Simba, making his way back over to the cub he sat down, "Why do you want to know?"

"Um, that's where we went to play…" Kopa lowered his ears when Simba looked at him shocked.

"Kopa, I told you a dozen times never to go there!" Simba scowled.

"But why not?" The cub demanded. Simba sighed and looked away for a moment, then to the gorge as he thought about this. He never really wanted to share this with his son, not yet, not at such a young age. But he figured if he wasn't the one to tell Kopa then the cub would just go to the other lionesses and find the reason.

Sighing, he looked down at his son, "You heard from your grandmother what happened with your grandfather right?"

Tilting his head to the side, Kopa thought about it and nodded, "She said Grandpa died along time ago before I and the other cubs were born. She said he was a great King before he died and his brother Scar became King. She said he was the reason the Pridelands died and you were the reason it thrives now!" Kopa grinned remembering the stories his grandmother told him of his grandfather, Mufasa. "Why…why does that have anything to do with the gorge?"

Simba looked at his son and thought for a moment, and got to his paws and began walking toward the gorge. "Let me show you!" he motioned for Kopa to follow him. The cub jumped to his paws and hurried along after his father curious to see what he had to show him. Simba took Kopa to the safest way down into the gorge, picking his son up by the scruff to carry him down so that the cub wouldn't trip and fall.

Setting the cub down on his paws once they had reached the bottom, Kopa looked around, "Well?"

"This way…" Simba started to walk again, Kopa walking quickly to keep up. The young prince noticed that it was familiar where they were, this was where he had gone when he had hidden from Kovu when they had played hide and seek and had been found by Zira. He rounded the same corner he had days before and stopped staring at the tree and the grass that grew around it. Why were they here? He wondered.

"Dad…" he watched as his father made his way toward the tree and patch of grass. Simba looked back at his son and motioned him over, when Kopa was sitting beside him; Simba sighed and laid his paw upon the grass. "This here is where your grandfather died…"

Shock hit Kopa like a tone of bricks. He stared at the grass and the tree. This…this was where his grandfather died. "The grass…"

"When I was a cub. My father once said to me… 'Everything you see, exist together in a delicate balance, as King you must understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope…'"

"But don't we eat the antelope?"

Simba chuckled and patted his son on the back, "I asked that exact same thing."

"You did?" Kopa looked up at his father.

"Yes, and my father said to me, 'Let me explain, you see when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected in the great circle of life'" Simba chuckled running his paw along the grass. "At the time I thought it was foolish talk that everything he told me was just so cool that I wanted nothing more then to grow up and become king." That was until he had met the Rasheda's, when he had met Jaali and Zuri. Being free of princely responsibilities. A lioness that loved him for being himself and not just a prince. But that was before he returned home and resumed the throne, he didn't think he could ever leave the Pridelands again but like his mate he too often missed the Jungle and the adventures they had as cubs.

Kopa stared at the grass. So his was where his grandfather died. The great King Mufasa as many called him. The last great King till his father took the throne. "Dad…why weren't you here when Scar took the throne?" he looked up, "You were the heir…"

Simba not sure of how to tell his son of his the years he been a coward. Running away when his mother and pride needed him, hiding away in the jungle with no worries of being a king. He never wanted his son to know any of this but he couldn't hide it any longer from his son. He knew he would learn the truth sooner or later and he guessed the cub had grown to the point that he could know all about it. "I ran away…My uncle told me that my father's death was my fault…so I ran away. I ran for days, until I finally collapsed. I was somewhere in the desert. Far from here. I thought I would die but then I was found by another pride…your mother's pride."

Kopa looked confused, he always thought of his mother as a member of the Pridelander's. "Moms not from here?"

Nodding his head Simba continued, "She comes from a Pride called the Rasheda's. They live in the Jungles far from here. They raised me while I lived there. Your grandmother Zakia raised me and your mother along side each other, that's how we got to know each other so well. But we weren't the only cubs…there was Jaali, the prince of the Rasheda's he was your mother's cousin…"

"What made you come back?" Kopa asked.

"Nala, she came searching for help with Scar. And she stumbled upon the Rasheda's when Queen Leta and your mother found her. But it wasn't her that really made me come back…it was your grandfather…"at Kopa's confused look he just chuckled, "Don't worry I came back and that's the end of it!" he looked at the grass and tree and sighed closing his eyes. It was hard coming back to this very spot so many memories he had tried for years to forget.

This was all news to Kopa, he wondered why they had never told him about this, but he guessed now he understood why he often heard Zira say his mother was an outsider. He was curious of the Rasheda's now and wondered if he asked his mother if she would tell him about them. That's when a thought struck him when he remembered the ghost…

"Uh dad, what did grandpa look like?" he asked looking up at his father.

"Hm, well a lot of the lionesses say I look just like him only he was bigger in height and mane!" Simba brushed at his mane with his paw and gave his son a grin.

So that lion was his grandfather, Kopa looked at the spot he had seen the figure that night. It was the ghost of Mufasa. But why did he come and see him? Kopa was confused having never really seen a ghost before. But he was suddenly happy that he got to see his grandfather even as a ghost. And he had to admit both his father and grandfather shared similarities and Kopa had thought Mufasa was his father until he got a closer look.

Movement to his right made him turn around to see his father walking away, "Dad?"

"Come Kopa we still have patrols to do," Simba called over his shoulder. Wanting to get away from the place where his worst memories were reality.

The cub took one last look at the grass and tree then hurried after his father, who picked him up again to carry him up the side of the cliff. Kopa clenching his eyes shut in hopes of not having to look down at the floor below hoping he wouldn't be dropped. Opening them only when his father set him down on his paws again. Turning Kopa stared back into the gorge then quickly turned and followed his father who walked away.

"Where we going now dad?" he asked once he had caught up.

"The watering hole," Simba answered as he grinned down at his son and nudged him knocking the cub to the side a bit, "Race you!" with a laugh he took off with Kopa whining. "Dad!" behind him as Kopa took off after his father trying to make himself run faster to beat his father.

The two reached the watering hole with Simba in the lead, Kopa coming up behind him out of breath. Hunched over on his paws trying to catch his breath, he looked up and pointed his paw at his father "That's not fair. You cheated…you started first and you got longer legs!" he breathed out.

Chuckling Simba grinned and nudged Kopa toward the water to get a drink and calm down from the long run. "Don't worry, one day you'll be able to beat me."

Kopa grinned and bent his head to get a drink when he heard laughter. Familiar laughter. Lifting his head, he turned to the right and hurried over to a rock and crawled up peering over. There he spied three cubs playing in the shallows of the water. A large smile cracked across his face at the sight of his friends, the young prince not even noticing that they weren't alone jumped to his paws and called on down. "Hey!"

The three cubs stopped their playing and looked up at Kopa who shadowed them; Vitani wiggled her way out of from under her brothers a big smile spreading across her face. "Kopa!" she squealed as the young prince jumped down from the rock and splashed water over them when he landed in the water.

"Hey" The she-cubs whined spitting water out of her mouth. "That wasn't very nice!"

"You were already wet!" Kopa grinned from ear to ear trotting over to his friends. Kovu and Nuka jumping to their paws, the cubs greeted each other, swapping stories about what had happened during their groundings before Kopa ended up pushing Vitani into the water which proceeded to have her tackle him into the slightly deeper end.

Spotty and Dotty who were resting in the shade raised their heads at the noise and furrowed their brows at the sight of the young prince and looked at one another. They had been ordered not to allow the cubs anywhere near the prince, but what Zira didn't know couldn't harm them. They raised their head when Simba made himself known, sitting atop the rock that Kopa had jumped from.

The King and the lionesses looked at one another, neither saying a word, but each giving each other a neutral shrug. For the cub's sakes, they would push aside their differences for just that day and allow the cubs to have their fun. They stared at each other for the longest time before the surprised cries of the cubs drew their attentions and they turned to watch as the cubs started to gallivant with each other.

None the wiser to the pair of eyes in the tall grass watching them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The days came and went, as did the weeks which turned into months. It wasn't long before the rains once again came to the Pridelands, bringing with them the green colours of fresh life. The dark clouds rolled over the grasslands, the thunder booming in the air as lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the great structure of Pride Rock. Where the Pridelander's had taken shelter in the dens, warm and dry from the miserable weather outside.

Resting with stomachs full from an earlier days hunt none seemed the wiser to the storm raging outside the cave. All but one. Amber eyes watched the lightning flash outside, with each clap of thunder Prince Kopa would jump a little. The young prince couldn't sleep with the storm, so he sat along the edge of the den watching the thunder. He seen rain before, but this was his first rainy season since his birth.

The young prince stuck his paw out of the cave letting the rain hit it before pulling it back in, a sour look on his face. Because of the rain it made it difficult to go out and play. There was only ever a few brief moments where the rains would stop before they would eventually continue. The Hunting Party often took those times to go out and hunt for the pride, with the rains came new herds to the Pridelands. Those who followed the rains across the savannahs.

Kopa and the other cubs only had those brief moments to play till their parents ushered them back into the caves. Kopa after the first two weeks of rain thought being stuck in the cave like this was just as bad as having to be grounded. Whenever he would whine about it to the adults, his mother and father would only laugh and say "Should have seen the rain in the Jungle" that had followed by a story from both his parents who told them what had happened when the lake in the grove had over flooded and had caused them to all climb for the high caves where they had to stay for days without little food save for the mice they could catch.

It was one of the many stories his parents now shared with him.

When Kopa had returned from his walk with his father those months ago, he had gone to find his mother to have her answer the questions that were running through his head at that time of finding out his mother had come from another pride…

* * *

_Kopa and Simba left the watering hole shortly before the great circle began to descend from the sky. The cub was more energetic than he been in days thanks to being allowed to play with his friends, who had left in the opposite direction that the two royals had taken toward Pride Rock. Kopa tried to convince them to walk back with him and his father but the other cubs sitters who he only knew by name of Dotty and Spotty, said that wouldn't be wise. He had seen them a few times around Pride Rock but was never to approach them or so he grandmother always said._

_He could never understand the prides hate for each other._

_His mother always taught him that every member of the pride was important for its survival._

_As soon as Pride rock was within sight, Simba shooed his son along. "I'm going to speak with Zazu for the last report of the day. Go, run along, and find your mother!" he said hitting his son's rump with his paw to send Kopa on his way._

_"But dad can't I come with you?" Kopa asked turning to face his father._

_Simba shook his head "No Kopa, you've been out enough today. Hurry on home to get something to eat. I'm sure your mother has something for you. Plus it's getting dark, now run along!" the King gave his son another nudge, then turned his body and padded away to make one last round and speak with Zazu._

_The young prince sat there watching his father walk away then with a defeated sigh, he turned and began making the rest of the way toward Pride Rock. As he got closer he could see the silhouettes of his mother and Nala at the base of Pride rock, Nala was lying across the stones while his mother sat. He could see her head occasionally look out over the grasslands before returning her attention to Nala once more._

_Picking up the pace, Kopa called out, "Mom!"_

_Zuri and Nala's head's turned toward the call, Zuri climbing to all four paws to watch her son's body slink through the grass while he made his way over to them slightly confused as to why she didn't see Simba with him._

_Upon reaching them, Kopa made a leap for the rocks but only managed to grasp the edge before slowly sliding backwards. "Whoa!"_

_Reaching out, Zuri caught her cub with her paw and scooped him up bringing him up onto the rocks planting him at her paws. "Are you alright?"_

_Kopa shook his body, fixing the small tuft of hair on his head and nodded his head "Yes!" he answered flashing both his mother and Nala a large smile. The tanned lioness returned it and reached down and nudged the cub with her paw, "So cub what were you and your father up too?" she asked._

_"We had loads, dad showed me a few places and oh he also showed me where grandfather died…" Kopa trailed off when he saw the two lionesses' share a look then looked back down at him. "What? I asked him why I couldn't go near the gorge and he went and showed me why…"_

_"He showed you?" Zuri asked a little concerned, she thought it was a tough subject for a cub Kopa's age to know. "And why did you ask if you couldn't go near there?" leaning in she eyed her cub with a questionable look; suspicions confirmed when the cub shifted his paws nervously._

_"Um…well…that's where I and the others were playing that day…" he muttered shrinking under the stares of both lionesses._

_"Kopa what have we told you…"_

_"I know, I know…and I'm sorry! But we got curious…and nothing bad happened…we were just playing a new game of hide and seek. The gorge had new places for us to hide. We know all the hiding places here!" Kopa mumbled smacking his paw on the ground. He didn't like upsetting his mother if he could help it, "So…dad took me and showed me where Grandpa died and he gave me a weird talk about how our body becomes the grass and that's why there's a patch of grass there" he said looking up at his mother and Nala._

_Both lionesses spotted a smile and chuckled. Nala remembered that lecture, Simba had told her about it when they were cubs. It had been his first day out on the Pridelands with his father._

_"Well you had a long day so you must be hungry, come I saved you some!" Zuri nudged Nala with her head and grinned at her new pride sister and turned and began making her way up Pride Rock when Kopa's voice sounded behind her._

_"Hey mom?"_

_Zuri blinked and looked back at her cub, "Yes Kopa?" she wondered what her cub wanted that kept him from wanting to get his evening meal._

_Kopa jumped to his paws and hurried along after his mother so he walked along aside her while they both made their way up Pride rock. "Dad told me something interesting!" he told her with a large grin on his face._

_Deciding to humour her cub, Zuri grinned and nudged him along so that he was ahead of her helping him over the edge and began making her way toward where she had stored the scraps she had saved for him. "And what's that?"_

_"That you come from another pride!"_

_Kopa's answer shocked her that Zuri almost tripped over her own paws. She looked at her cub shocked, "How did you…"_

_"I told you, dad told me. He told me what happened after Grandpa died and how your pride took him in…why didn't you tell me you were from another pride mom?" Kopa asked stopping to look up at his mother who stared back at him, his ears folded back, thinking his mother was unhappy with him knowing this. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"_

_The chuckle that came from his mother's mouth wasn't the response he was expecting, "Huh?"_

_Smiling, Zuri reached out and snatched her cub with her paw bringing him close to her, she ran her tongue over the top of his head messing up what little fur was growing there, chuckling when he squirmed and smoothed it back down again with his paw. "Oh Kopa, I'm not mad, just a little surprised. But yes, what your father said was true. I am not from the Pridelands!" she let go of him and continued to where she had hidden the food. Kopa falling in line behind her._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the cub._

_"I was planning on telling you when you were older," was the Queens response._

_Kopa grumbled, "I'm old enough…"_

_The Queen grinned and nodded her head, "Yes, yes you are. How silly of me!" she pushed aside the rock where she had the hid the scraps and pulled them out, holding them in her teeth she turned and dropped them in front of Kopa who eyed them. "Eat!"_

_"But…"_

_"Eat and I'll explain. But not until I see you eating!" Zuri gave her some a stern look. The cub started digging into his food, with a piece of meat in his teeth he started to chew it enough to slid it down his throat while he watched his mother his expression telling her he wanted to know what she had to tell him._

_"I wasn't sure how you would take finding out I wasn't a Pridelander…that I was, an outsider. Your father and I mated…" she laughed at the look of disgust that came over Kopa's face an obvious sign that, that wasn't something he wanted to hear. "Okay, okay…well your father and I got together before Nala came searching for help. I was pregnant with you at the time. A few weeks along actually. With everything we heard we knew there was no other way, so we left, him and I to come to the Pridelands to help…I never even got to say goodbye to my aunt and uncle and the lionesses there. Only those who had come with Nala and Jaali to help with the Pridelands…"_

_"Why would the Pridelands need help mother?" Kopa asked confused._

_Zuri looked down at her son. She was trying to decide whether or not to tell her son this and she sighed lowering herself down on the ground knowing she had no choice. She motioned for her son to make his way over, in which Kopa hurried over and sat beside him between his mother's paws._

_"You see Kopa…your grandfather had an uncle…and this Uncle…had done bad things…" '_

* * *

That was the first night that Kopa had ever heard the true stories of the tyrant Scar. He was shocked when he had heard it. That a member of his own family could have done something like that and it had only been confirmed by the other members of his pride. Willing to share their side of the story given Zuri only really knew the parts in where she been involved in and what they had told her.

Though confusing at first. Kopa began to see why his grandmother and the lionesses never really trusted his friend's mother and her lionesses. But his mother always said to him;

_"No matter what their views are. They are still members of this pride and ever member is important to its survival!"_

The young prince couldn't understand why his mother would defend those who hated and insulted her. But he could only place it as his mother's personality and loving nature. For that's how he saw his mother. She had all the necessary traits that made a Queen, she often reminded him of his grandmother Sarabi and her fair nature.

A loud clap of thunder jarred the young prince from his thoughts momentarily. His amber eyes looking out at the storm that raged outside the cave, he realized that the rain was starting to get so heavy that it was spraying into the entrance of the cave and managed to soak a little of his fur.

With his paw the young prince attempted to fix the tuft of hair growing in on his head. Brown…the sign of the Rasheda in his blood…that's what his mother told him. That almost every male member of the Rasheda's sported a brown mane, something she was sure he too would one day wear proudly when he became King of the Pridelands.

The young prince backed a little ways back from the entrance so he wouldn't get wet anymore then he already had. He stared out into the storm. How any one could sleep through that surprised even him. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Bolts streaked across the sky, lighting up the outside of the cave and what Kopa saw made him freeze.

Two figures stood outside the cave, sitting near the edge of the structure.

Two lions.

Both red and grey manes.

And they were both staring back at him.

Clamping his eyes shut, Kopa opened them again but when he did the figures were gone. Lightning continued to light up the sky but the figures were no longer there, Kopa was beginning to think he was imagining things. Maybe he needed sleep.

But one of the figures was familiar to him.

The one in the red mane…

His eyes widened at the memory of seeing the spirit of his grandfather all those months ago. Mufasa. He had seen Mufasa again.

But why? And who was that second grey mane lion that was beside him?

Kopa climbed to his paws and walked toward the edge of the cave thinking he could see them again. When his mother's voice sounded behind him.

"Kopa? What are you doing? Get away from there and come and get some sleep!"

Kopa looked over into the darkness of the cave, his eyes seeing that his mother had awoken and was watching him with a concern look as her eyes were telling him to come away from the storm.

"But mom I…"

"No buts young lion come away from there before you get too wet!" Zuri had almost panicked when she had awoken without her cub beside her. Wary and full of concern she had searched the cave with her eyes till she spotted him at the head of the den almost about to wonder into the rain that fell outside. The Queen had only awakened due to a dream, a dream that hadn't plagued her for months since the time of her son's birth.

She watched the cub groan and look back out into the storm before finally stomping his way over to his parents and settled down between the both of them. She looked down at her cub, "You shouldn't wonder into the storm like that it could be dangerous!"

"But mom I saw…" Kopa sighed and lowered his head at the stern look she gave him. Zuri curled her body around her cub, nestling him between her and her mate's body. Kopa managed to peek toward the entrance of the cave, his mind wondered why he seen his grandfathers ghost again and who was that second lion…he almost seemed familiar…like he had heard about him before…but couldn't place the name…

With a tired sigh and a yawn, the young prince lowered his head, turning his snout into his mother's fur as he sought warmth from the chill the storm brought.

Outside the cave, the figures of two lions sat in the shadows watching the cave, and more importantly the young prince who had returned to his mother's side. The rain pounded down upon them and around them, but either of the two was affected by it. They had been sitting there for some time, watching, always watching over the young prince without his knowledge.

The greying male turned toward the other, "He had seen us."

"So it seems. The boy is a curious one."

"Is he suitable?"

"Do you question my judgement on it?"

"This isn't your pride you're speaking of!"

"He will make a fine King my friend, you just need patience."

The greying male scoffed and glared turning his attention to the cave before them then turned and vanished upon mid-step.

The red male, stared at the cave, watching the young queen and prince curl into one another. A look of sadness came across his face as he watched the young queen tremble from the dreams he knew plagued her.

"It begins…"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Keep low to the ground…yes, like that. Now remember, you must be as silent as you can be or else the prey will hear you. You must be able to get close enough, to lead the party or ambush the prey, for you see every lioness plays their part in the hunt. Remember that and you will be a great huntress Vitani!"

The she-cub stared up at the Queen with wide awe filled eyes, clinging to every word the brown lioness was telling her. In the background the faint sounds of her brothers and Kopa could be heard as they gallivanted through the tall grass that was lush and thick from the rains that had fallen on the Pridelands. The rains had come and gone leaving the grasslands with freshly new foliage.

Zuri, who had long since grew tired of her sons constant complaining about the rains and lack of being able to play outside had agreed to accompany the cubs out that day. During the first few weeks of the rainy season, Zuri began to understand how her mother and the other lionesses felt in the Jungle when they hadn't been allowed out to play due to the floods.

She had been lounging on the grass, enjoying the feel of the sun on her back when she had heard the sound of paws approaching. She had opened her eyes to see who it was, she had been surprised to see that it was Vitani approaching her with a sheepish look on her face as if she was nervous of asking something and when the Queen has asked what was bothering the cub she was taken back when Vitani asked if she may teach her some hunting skills.

"You're too young Vitani; you needn't worry about having to hunt just yet."

"Please, Queen Zuri?" the cub kept on asking till Zuri had finally decided to give the cub some pointers.

With her paw, Zuri lowered the cub down onto her stomach till she was inches off the ground. Telling her how to space apart her paws and had her creep through the grass. With a grin, she had the she-cub creep toward the male cubs. They were too busy playing that she figured they might not notice Vitani sneaking up on them.

Sitting back, the Queen watched the she-cub slink her way through the grass, a proud smile on her face as she watched her move trying not to make a sound that would alert the boys that she was upon them. Though she could hear the cub whispering to herself.

"Keep low…feel the ground shift beneath your paws…quiet as a mouse…"

Biting her lip, Zuri kept herself from chuckling and shook her head. She soon enough lost sight of the she-cub in the grass but from time to time could see the grass shift showing her the exact location of the cub. It seemed Vitani was intent on getting Nuka, more so then the other cubs, for that was who she was moving towards.

Shaking her head, the Queen lowered herself back to the ground to get in a nap in the sunlight only to lift her head again when she heard a loud yowl come from the direction the cubs were in.

"Ow! Vitani get off!" Nuka's voice rang out.

With a sigh, Zuri got up and made her way over and stood peering down at the cubs. Vitani it seemed had successfully snuck up on her older brother and now had Nuka pinned beneath her. The she-cub looked up with a proud smile on her face. "I did it Queen Zuri, I did it!"

Smiling, Zuri reached out and hooked her paw under the cub she lifted Vitani off Nuka and set her aside. "Good work Vitani, you listened well."

Vitani smiled proudly and looked at Nuka who glowered and rolled onto his paws then reached up and fixed the mane that was starting to grow in. Although Zuri noticed it wasn't as full as it should have been but the cub was still young, she figured he had some more growing to do before his mane would be as big as any other males.

She fixed her eyes on the other two male cubs; both of them had tufts of mane growing in on their heads. Though it would still be some time before it grew anymore. Although Kopa did seem to have more then his father did at that age, she thought amusingly to herself.

And it was a fact she often teased her mate about much to his displeasure.

"How did she do that?" Kovu asked pointing at his sister. They hadn't even noticed Vitani until she had leapt from the undergrowth and had taken Nuka down. The two had tumbled before Vitani had managed to pin their older brother to the ground with enough force Kovu and Kopa thought it would have knocked the wind right out of him.

"I taught her a few hunting tricks. But only a few, she's much too young to join the hunts just yet. But perhaps in another month or two she might be able to accompany the hunting party out and learn by watching…the same could be said for you boys!" Zuri set her eyes on the three male cubs.

"But hunting is a lionesses job," Nuka huffed sitting down he swiped the ground with his paw.

With one eyebrow raised, Zuri smirked "Oh, is that so?"

The three young males nodded their heads. This caused Zuri to smirk and stares down at them, "Well, as a matter of fact. Lion's do hunt. Your father Kopa learned and so did my cousin, a lion can't always depend upon a lioness to do the job for him!" she poked each cub in the nose with her paw smiling as she watched them scrunch up their muzzles.

"But why's that? There are always more lionesses then there are lions…right?" Kovu asked looking up at the young Queen.

"Yes, Kovu, that is true. There are more lionesses then lions in a Pride. But my dears have you noticed there isn't any other grown lions in the pride?" the queen quizzed them sitting herself down she looked at each cub in turn. When they nodded their heads, she asked again "Do you cubs know why?" when they shook their heads she smiled and thought about for a moment on how to explain this to the cubs.

It wasn't unusual for a pride to have a few males, but those males were normally related in a sense. Her father had been her uncle's friend growing up, and so unlike the other males in the pride he stayed when the others left to make their own prides or were travelling as rogues. He was going to help rule along side her uncle to help him with protecting her mother and the other lionesses and future cubs but he had died shortly after she was born.

"You see little ones, though a pride can have many male cubs. Not all of them stay, you see when they become of age they leave the Pride to find their own, some becoming rogues, some males travel together to protect one another…."

"Does that mean I have to leave Mommy? I don't want too!" Zuri's eyes softened as she watched her cub wrap his paws around her arm. She bent her head and nuzzled the top of his head with her nose, ruffling the tuft of hair that was beginning to grow in. "No Kopa, you are your father's heir. You'll be King one day, so your place is here in the Pridelands…"

"What about us Queen Zuri?" Nuka climbed to his paws and stared up at the brown lioness.

Looking down at the two other male cubs, Zuri had to think for a moment before she answered. She already knew what the answer would be. Simba, as great a ruler as he was, and as fair…Zuri knew from speaking with her mate, that he would not have his Uncles mate's sons live at Pride Rock when they came of age to leave. Nuka was the oldest, so she knew he would be the first to leave before Kovu.

But she wasn't sure what to tell them, or her son. She was sure Kopa would be sad to see his friends go, while Vitani would be sad to see her brothers go. But unlike them, Vitani, whom Zuri could protect given she was a female, had a place amongst the Pride as much as the pride seemed separated, Vitani was the youngest female and that meant she was a liable member.

And possibly a future mate for her son…

She never brought it up with anyone else. But Vitani was the only female cub around Kopa's age even if she was a few months older then he was. But she was healthy and strong for one her age and Zuri had high hopes she would become an even greater skilled lioness. One like that would make a wonderful and strong Queen for the Pride. If she had to choose anyone for her son…it would be sweet little Vitani.

"That will be decided upon in the future!" was all she had to say. But she could tell by the looks on the cubs faces that they knew the truth behind her words. She reached out and laid her paw on their heads each for a moment, "Don't worry about it boys, that isn't for a long time!" getting to her paws she lifted her head and stared up at the sky watching the sun in the horizon.

"Now, get some more play time in before we have to head back," smiling she turned and began making her way a shaded area and lowered herself down to finish the nap she never really got to start.

The cubs sat where she had left them. Though now Nuka and Kovu were looking as though someone had struck them with a paw at the thought of having to leave the Pride.

Kopa turned toward his friends and thought for a moment before speaking "Don't worry guys, I'm sure dad won't let you go…and when I'm King you can stay…" the prince was cut off when Nuka jumped to his paws and glared in Kopa's direction and pointed at him.

"This isn't fair! You should be made to leave too. I was born before you…my father was also a King. So I'm a Prince just as much as you!" Nuka snapped at Kopa stepping toward him driving the young Prince backwards till he tripped over his own paws and tumbled to the ground.

"Some Prince can't even stay on his own four paws!" this time Kovu joined in on the teasing.

Growling, Kopa scrambled back up onto his paws and opened his mouth when Vitani beat him to it. "Leave him alone! It's not his fault he's a prince. And he even said he would let you two numbskulls stay!" placing herself between the boys she glared at her brothers although she could understand their feelings. She really didn't want her two brothers' to leave either but that was the way of the pride.

Kovu's ear's lowered a little and a guilty look appeared on his face at having jumped to accusing his friend. While Nuka just glowered, to him it didn't seem fair at all that he should have to leave the Pride he was born into while Kopa got to stay all because he was the prince.

He was born a Prince too. His father had been King before Simba. Now that he thought about it. Why couldn't he be King? Wasn't it supposed to be the oldest that got the throne? He had been born when Scar was King, he was a Prince and he was the oldest. He should be the next King…right?

And then he would be allowed to stay and Kopa would have to leave.

All these thoughts were running through his head. All confusing him. But there was one thought that stuck. That he having to be forced to leave in the future wouldn't be fair.

Smirking, he cocked his head to the side. "Aw, look the little Prince need's a female to protect him. How sweet!"

The fur on his back bristled and Kopa shifted his weight on his paws like his father had taught him prepared to pounce on Nuka if given the chance but Vitani was still in the way. "I don't need a female's help. And it's not my fault your father was a tyrant King and my father got rid of him! He deserved to die!"

The words that came out of his mouth made even Vitani gasp and move away from him with a sour look on her face. She didn't know Scar as much as Nuka did, but he was still her father. "Kopa…"

Thinking about what he just said. Kopa quickly opened his mouth to apologize but Nuka was already stepping forward between him and Vitani and putting some distance between them. "Come on, we should be getting home before mother does!" butting Vitani with his head Nuka began pushing his siblings toward Pride Rock then got in front to lead the way.

Kopa sat himself down on the ground and watched his friends walk away, only catching a small glimpse of Vitani looking back at him. He didn't know why he had said those things. But it wasn't fair for Nuka to get mad at him over something that he had no control over and was Pride tradition.

The young Prince didn't know how long he been sitting there for, but he finally looked up when his mother's shadow loomed over him with a questionable expression. When Zuri had woken from her nap she had expected to hear the laughter of cubs but she had woken to silence. In a panic she had jumped to her paws and searched the area but she could not see any of the cubs until she came upon her son. And only her son. 'Kopa?" she questioned the cub looking up at her, she could see by the look on his face that something had happened.

"Where are the others?"

"They went home."

"On their own?" Zuri looked concerned and around the area. Not that the Pridelands seemed as dangerous as it was and by their age she and Simba had been exploring on their own. But she had agreed to watch the cubs and if anything happened to those three, Zia would surely put the blame on the young Queen. And Zuri didn't need anymore strife between the prides than there already was.

'Yes…"

"Why would they go off on their own? Did something happen?" Zuri asked sitting herself down she waited for her son to answer. Kopa remained silent for a few moments before he began explaining everything that had happened, what Nuka said and what he had said in return.

In the end, Kopa hung his head to avoid the stern look his mother was giving him. "Kopa, I am very disappointed in you. I told you that story to give you a reason to why I was here and everything that happened. Not for you to use that against your friends. Now when we get back I expect you to apologize to them all…and I will speak to them about this…whole leaving the pride thing," seeing the look on her son's face she wrapped her paw around him and drew him close.

Licking the top of his head, she mussed up his tuft and then patted it down with her paw. "Come, we should be heading home ourselves lets see if we can beat your father home, shall we?" climbing to her paws she waited for her son then matched her pace with his while they began making their way back toward Pride Rock.

The entire way back, Kopa was thinking about what he was going to say to his friends. Would they even want to talk to him after what he had said? He hoped so. He knew his mother was disappointed in him, but he wondered if the others would be as well. His grandmother might. He didn't know about his father though.

The great circle was just beginning to sink in the horizon when they had finally reached Pride Rock. They could spot the lionesses lounging around enjoying the last rays of daylight. Neither of them could see a sign of Simba, Zuri took this as her mate was more then likely preoccupied with Zazu's evening report.

Kopa who had remembered he hadn't eaten that much that day, had quickened his pace wanting to get a hold of some of the left over's from the other days hunt that the pride had saved. Her cub's eagerness caused Zuri to laugh that she nudged him with her nose telling him to run on ahead of her and get his grandmother who would no doubt be waiting for them with something for the cub to eat.

Watching the cub run on ahead, Zuri had slowed her pace to a brisk walk. The last rays of sunlight washed over her fur warming her. It had taken her some time to get use to the sun. In the Jungle there had been so many trees that shaded the forest floor that not much sunlight often reached them save for the open grove and meadows.

In fact it had taken her some time to get use to the openness of the savannah and often found herself missing the tree cover of her previous home. But the Pridelands had their own beauty to them that she just loved watching the land as the sun set each day and when she could catch a sunrise she would enjoy it like it was her first.

Reaching Pride Rock, Zuri could already hear the laughter of the lionesses that had seen Kopa arrive eagerly for dinner. Shaking her head, she began her trek toward the top when a sneering voice stopped her.

"How dare you tell my sons that would have to leave this Pride you outsider!"

Turning her head, Zuri wasn't all that surprised to see Zira making her way toward her with a look of pure hatred that Zuri had become accustomed too. Turning her body fully to face the angered lioness, Zuri sat herself down on a rock above Zira staring down at her with a somewhat bored expression. Zira's tirades were becoming a tiresome thing to her.

"I only told them something they were bound to find out eventually Zira. You know the way of the Pride's and young male members. It was not like I told them they should leave right away, they're still young. They still have some time before they should feel the need to find Pride's of their own…." Zuri started to say when Zira cut her off with a snarl.

"My son's have every right to stay here; they were both born before yours! My Kovu was hand chosen by Scar himself, he should be allowed to be the rightful heir to the throne!" Zira sneered, her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth while her fur stood on end.

"Last I checked Zira; it was Nuka who was born first, not Kovu. And secondly Scar is no longer King, by rights your cubs shouldn't be alive but my mate is no cub killer and has allowed your cubs to live among the pride. To be nourished and well taken care of. Here they have safety and another cub to play with. The past is the past. As it should be…Scar is gone!" Zuri eyed the lioness before her. Choosing her words wisely knowing they could only anger the older lioness more so than she already was. She wondered if Zira was always like this or was she ever once a kind lioness. She heard some of the other lionesses that stayed with Zira say how their former queen had changed since her mate's death.

She guessed a mate's death could change any lioness. Each having a different effect. Sarabi she heard became stronger because she had to take care of her pride where Scar wasn't. Zira seemed to turn to hate…

"He's only gone because you and your mate killed him!"

"No Zira, the Hyenas killed him. Simba gave Scar a chance to walk away, to take you all with him and leave the Pridelands alive. But he was foolish to not take it like he should have. And that had been his downfall!" Zuri climbed back to her paws so that she stood above Zira her shoulders square and her head held high that she looked down upon the other lioness. "Now, as Queen, Zira, I will say this, you cannot threaten me any longer."

"How dare you talk down to me outsider?" Zira stepped toward Zuri, wanting to take her plans ahead of schedule, to take back what was hers, when a rumbling of growls were heard. Lifting her head, Zira took notice of the other lionesses that had arrived each standing on the rocks above and around Zuri each staring down at her with anger each ready defend their Queen if need be.

"She is your Queen, Zira!"

"She may speak to you how she wishes!"

"You are the outsider here now Zira!"

A chorus of growling words were heard from them. Sarabi and Nala stepped down to flank Zuri on either side. "Leave Zira, you have said your words and Zuri hers. Your son's are welcome in the Pride but they will never hold the title of prince's again. Simba is now King, not Scar and Kopa is the heir!" Sarabi said coldly staring at the mate of the lion who had killed her own mate. Sarabi still often scorned herself for being so blind to the truth for so long.

She wasn't going to make that mistake again. This time she would keep her son safe. Him, his mate and his son.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Zira backed down. Looking at Zuri who was still looking down at her, she sneered. The lioness was getting too much of a backbone. The time had to come soon before the Prince got any older, the older he got the more he would be able to defend himself. And that simply wouldn't do.

Stepping back, Zira smirked and bowed her head mockingly "Your Highness," with that she turned and padded away toward the back caves of Pride Rock leaving the other lionesses behind her. Soon her plans would come into effect, and when that Prince and Queen was out of the way, Kovu would be able to step forth and take the throne.

"Soon…" she sneered.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Da-thump. Da-thump._

_The sound echoed in her ears. The constant pounding of her heart that beat wildly in her chest. Her paws ached but she never stopped running, not just for her life, but the life of her cub, her son._

_Her little Kopa._

_Whenever her body seemed to be slowing down, she would hear them again. Their laughter. Their endless laughter. Laughter that created nothing but a sick sinking feeling in the pit of the Pridelander Queen's stomach. Their laughter drove her onwards, far ahead of it, never wanting to hear such cruel laughter again._

_But everywhere she ran, it was endless. Pride Rock was so far away. Growing further and further into the distance no matter how fast she ran toward it._

_'HELP!'_

_She wanted to call out. But she could not risk dropping her cub, and the feeling of doubt filled her. Knowing that no one could hear her. She was alone. All alone. Alone with her son who would die should she not do something. The wounds on her body seemed to be, becoming too much._

_Dizzy from the loss of blood. The Queen found herself slowing. Her home getting further away from her. "SIMBA!" she cried out for her mate, realizing her mistake that she had dropped her son who landed upon the ground with a thud._

_"Mommy?" the cub whimpered as if fearing his mother would leave him behind. Zuri turned and looked down upon her son. Who stared back at her with the ever familiar eyes of her mate. Simba…would she ever see him again?_

_"Sh…" she started but it was too late, she could hear the laughter. Head snapping up, the Queen stared into the darkness from the direction they had come from but slowly it was surrounding them. "Run Kopa! Run!' Zuri grabbed her son by the scruff and tossed him yelling for him to keep running and never stop._

_But it was no use. The laughter was getting closer and louder. They were gaining on them._

_"Mommy!"_

_The brown lioness stopped realizing she had overtaken her son in the chase and had lost him behind her._

_"Kopa!" turning in circles, she tried to spot him through the darkness. She lifted her head to the sky, dark clouds rolled over head, threatening to spill the rain that they held inside. Blocking out the light of the moon and stars from view casting the world around her into complete and utter darkness._

_"Kopa!" she shouted again but came no reply. Dread filled her body. Where was her son? That's when she heard it, a sound that was enough to make one's blood run cold. A blood curdling scream. NO! Was the thought running through her head and she took off in the direction the sound had come from._

_Part of her screaming for her to turn back. That her son was alive and this was someone else._

_Through the darkness she picked up the sight of something laying on the ground._

_Something small…_

_Something lifeless…._

_Something golden brown in fur and brown of mane…._

_"NO!" The scream wretched from her as she dashed toward the fallen body of her son. Throwing herself down upon the ground she wrapped her paws around him, drawing him near her body. "No…Kopa…my little boy…"_

_It could not be. Her son could not be dead. And yet here he was…his fur blood stained from multiple claw markings…her beautiful little boy was gone and it was all her fault. She could not protect him. She had failed. What sort of mother was she? What would her mate say?_

_Would he blame her for their son's death? He surely would. It had been her job to protect him. Clenching her eyes shut, the queen buried her nose in her son's blood stained coat as tears coursed down her cheeks._

_"Zuri…"_

_A voice came upon the wind. But the Queen would not lift her head._

_"My daughter…"_

_Sapphire eyes opened, head lifting up Zuri realized that the landscape around her had changed. The grass that was lush and green from the raining season was now crisp and dry and dead crumbling to the ground. The land seemed dead. And a fog had rolled it from all around._

_But that was not what caught her direct attention. Eyes slowly widening, the Queen drew herself to her paws looking down to see that her son's body no longer lay where it had fallen. She could not understand what was going on…_

_Lifting her head she stared at the sight that greeted her. "Mother…" how could this be? Her mother was dead. How could she be standing right in front of her. There seemed to not be a single marking on her body from where the hyenas had ripped her apart. She looked young and healthy as she did before age had started to take her._

_The very same lioness that had raised her, and died to save her. Now stood in front of her giving her the same tender smile she had always given her since the day she had first opened her eyes to look upon the lioness that had brought her into the world. "Mother…is that really you…?"_

_The lioness nodded her head slowly, the smile never leaving her face._

_"But…how could this be…am I dead…?" Zuri could not remember if she had been killed. Maybe it was when she had been mourning the death of her son. Had death come that quick?_

_Zakia's eyes saddened. And Zuri felt a great sadness wash over her…but if she was dead…where was her son? Should he not be here in the afterlife with her? Lifting her head she opened her mouth to speak but the other lioness shook her head and motioned for Zuri to follow._

_Standing, Zuri began to walk toward her, her mother was a welcoming sight…"Mother…" she reached out her paw for the lioness who just smiled back at her when once again everything changed._

_'No Zuri!"_

_The lioness stopped from reaching out toward the image of her mother. A lioness she wanted nothing more then to see since the day she died. To nuzzle her again. To tell her, that she loved her, or to talk to her about all her problems again. How joyous that would be…_

_"You are going the wrong way Queen Zuri."_

_The second voice spoke again. Turning her head slowly, Zuri looked back the way she had come, stopping dead at the tall shadow that stood in the darkness where the light from the moon that now shown through the clouds could not reach. The figure was tall…it stood on two paws…two legs…straight as a tree…but not nearly as tall as one._

_Who was this strange creature? "Mother!" whipping back around Zuri saw that the other lioness no longer stood in front of her… "Mother! No! No, come back, mother!"_

_New tears ran down her face. She was alone now. Not even the dead body of her son with her for comfort. No son, no mother, no mate, no pride._

_"Queen Zuri…"_

_The queen snapped her head back around and stared at the strange shadowy figure, a snarl tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_The figure moved slowly through the darkness toward the light. Zuri turned her body fully to see this creature. Who were they and how did they know her? She had never seen such a creature before…_

_The strange two legged creature stepped closer….and closer…and closer into the light…_

_A gasp escaped Zuri's lips, "What are you…"_

_"I am…"_

* * *

"Zuri! Zuri, wake up!" A pair of paws shook her gently at first, and then a little harder each time they called out her name. An ever familiar voice called out to her, a voice that held such a tender lovingness to it when it spoke to her. But now it had a growing demand to it filled with concern.

Eyes opening, they clamped shut again at the harsh light that filled them. Why was it so bright…? It was night and dark just moments ago…and that figure…who…

A shadow cast itself over her and Zuri found herself opening her eyes again to stare into the concerned amber ones of her mate. They were filled with worry, worry for her. Looking around her, Zuri suddenly remembered it was daylight. The great circle hung high in the sky telling all that it was the middle of the day…

Now she remembered, she had fallen asleep when Sarabi had agreed to take Kopa for the day. To allow the two to have some quality time. The young Queen knew the former Queen was making up for the times she had lost when it came to loosing Simba as a cub. Making it up with her grandson.

It had all been a dream…no a nightmare. Here her son wasn't dead, he was a live. Safe with his grandmother. And she too was alive…there wasn't any wounds on her body. She sighed; she should have known it was a dream…why else would she see her mother…

How often had she dreamt of her mother since her death? Too many times, far too many to count. But this was the first she had ever been in such a terrible dream…But she was relieved that, that was all it had been…

"Zuri?"

Lifting her eyes once more to look at her mate, she spoke "Yes?"

Simba sighed and sat down, he had come across his mother and Kopa out in the grasslands during his patrol and had hurried home to see his mate thinking to spend some quality time with her. For as of late Zuri had been too tired to do much and some quiet time with their son being busy was time he thought they could spend.

But when he had arrived, Aufa had told him Zuri had gone to rest on the other side of Pride rock where she deemed it would be quiet. He had been hoping to surprise her, but what he found was not what he expected.

His mate was twitching in her sleep. Moaning in pain, crying in fear. From time to time he heard her cry Kopa's name and then she spoke of her mother. It was around that time he decided to wake her, having taken good five or so minutes to get her to open her eyes.

"Are you alright? You had me worried…" the King looked down upon his Queen with a questionable expression.

Climbing to her paws, Zuri stretched her limbs hearing them pop. "Yes, I am fine…it had only been a nightmare…thank you so much for waking me up…it felt…so real…" she trailed off with a whisper turning her head away she stared off into the distance where she could hear the laughter of the lionesses as they lounged around in the shade of the afternoon.

Simba watched her with careful eyes and sighed nodding his head, he stepped toward her and wrap his paw around her drawing her against him. He knew she wasn't about to tell him what she had dreamt of, so he didn't push it. Laying his head against hers as she buried her face against his mane.

She had to fight the urge to sigh in relief as she nuzzled against her mate. Here she was safe. And safe she would always be. She didn't have to worry. She knew Simba would never allow anything to happen to her. The two remained like that for some time, enjoying each others company, both seemed to be lost in the thoughts of the alone time they use to have when they snuck away from the pride in the Jungle for some nice quiet alone time. Just the two of them.

Pulling away, Simba lowered his paw "How are you feeling…you haven't been really well as of late…" this was a concern of not just him but the pride as well. On the hunt just two days prior, Nala had come to him saying that Zuri had collapsed during the hunt, claiming she been too tired. He wondered if she been having more nightmares then just the one he had woken her from?

Looking thoughtful, Zuri didn't know how to answer. She knew she been hadn't been feeling well and during the hunt she had claimed it as being too tired. The lionesses had believed her and did not blame her for loosing that day's hunt; it would be another day or so before the members of the pride went hungry anyways and would hunt again.

"I believe I shall be fine, you shouldn't worry Simba!" Zuri turned back to face her mate with a smile lighting up her features that made a smile spread across the King's face. His mate's smile was always one to make him melt but he still couldn't get rid of his nagging feeling.

"Still, I think you should do what I suggested this morning!" Simba urged, looking her in the eyes and saw them suddenly turn stubborn and a sigh slipped from his mouth. "Zu'…"

"Simba, I will be fine"

"What if it get's worse?"

"I'm sure it won't."

"Zu', come on, just hear me out. Do this for me…do it for Kopa?"

Simba knew he had his mate there. Zuri would do anything for him and Kopa. Especially for their son. Closing her eyes, Zuri let out a small sigh then nodded. "Oh very well, I shall go see Rafiki, you stubborn lion!" she playfully shoved Simba with her paw making him give her his usual cocky smile.

"Oh, come now, you know you love me!" letting out a laugh, Simba dodged the paw she swiped his way. Grinning, he gave her a nuzzle and a lick on the cheek. "Come on then, I'll walk you there," he got back to his paws fully and stepped up beside her as the two of them headed toward the other lionesses.

Who all fell quiet as the king and Queen approached, smiles spreading across their faces as they bowed their heads. Zuri shook hers, she had told them constantly that bowing was not a something she wanted. But she guessed it was something that came with being mated into a royal family. She cast a glance at Simba. Said lion was just giving the other lionesses a smile in return, his words jarred her from his thoughts, "I'm escorting Zuri to Rafiki to have him check her out."

This caught the attention of the pride that looked toward her with concern. "Is it that serious?" Aufa asked looking at the Queen with a look of concerned in her old eyes.

"No, no, Simba is just being his usually over protective stubborn self!" Zuri smiled reassuringly at the pride. She was sure it was nothing but she would humour her mate.

Simba nudged her with his head to get her to move when a cry came over head, "Sire, it's urgent! Hyenas spotted near the western border!" Zazu swooped down from overhead and landed on the rocks his feathered ruffled in which he fixed with a good few shakes of his wings.

Gritting his teeth, Simba looked between Zazu and Zuri not sure what to do. He wanted to accompany her to Rafiki to make sure she would be okay, but the news of the hyenas was never a good thing. "Go," Zuri smiled placing her paw atop of his.

"Are you sure…I can take you there first…then go and handle it…" Simba stopped talking when Zuri gave him one of her looks.

Nala climbed to her paws and jumped down from the rocks approaching her two friends, "I can escort her Simba," she offered smiling when Simba looked at her with relief glad someone would be with Zuri.

"Thank you," Simba turned toward Zuri and gave her one last nuzzle before following after Zazu who took to the sky to lead the way, the entire time cursing the timing for this for his mind was on his mate and not his duty as a king.

Watching him go, Zuri shook her head before looking at Nala who smiled at her. "Stubborn!" she grinned the other lioness laughed and nodded her head in agreement before they excused themselves from the others and started on down Pride rock toward Rafiki's. It would be a good walk to get there.

"Do you think it could be something bad?' Nala asked part way from Pride Rock.

Zuri shook her head, "No, but I will see him anyways. Something familiar about this, but I can't place my paw on it," she chuckled lifting her head to look at the sky. For a moment she let her mind drift toward her dream, that wasn't the first time she dreamt of her death nor Kopa's…the night before Kopa's presentation was the first time…and it had been months since she had dreamt of that again.

And then the appearance of her mother…and that strange two legged creature…she didn't even get his name before she had been awakened. What did all this mean…to dream of it more then once then to dream of her dead mother…was something going to happen to her…to Kopa?

She couldn't think of it. If anything happened to her son she would never let herself regret it not even if she died. She would torment herself in the afterlife knowing she couldn't protect her only cub.

Was this a sign?

She stared at the sky, her mind clouded with thoughts when she heard Nala call her name. "Huh…oh, sorry Nala, I got side tracked," she looked toward her friend who was watching her with concern. Zuri saw they were half way to Rafiki's baobab tree which was looming just ahead of them.

Furrowing her brow, Nala looked at Zuri closely. For some time there her friend had blanked out and had almost a pained look on her face. The last time Nala had seen that look on her face was months ago when they had gotten news of Zuri's uncle when he had died. It had taken the young Queen a while to get use to the thought that her uncle was gone and she hadn't been there for her family instead she was in the Pridelands and unable to see them and offer her comfort to them.

"What's on your mind Zuri?' she asked softly stopping she sat down on the ground leaving the Queen to stop and turn toward her from where she had walked a bit ahead of her before realizing that the other lioness had stopped.

"What do you mean?" the young Queen asked looking at her friend.

"You look like something is troubling you, would you like to talk about it?" Nala asked getting to her paws she walked toward Zuri and sat down in front of her.

"It's noth…"

"Don't tell me it's nothing Zuri. The last time I seen you this disturbed was over your uncle's death…now what is it that is bothering you?" Nala pressured looking her friend in the face. She didn't mean to pressure the young Queen, but she was beginning to worry that maybe something was bothering her friend. "I won't tell Simba is that's what you're worried about. I swear you have my word."

Closing her eyes, Zuri let herself think about it for a moment then finally she sighed "Alright," she started looking up at the sky then looked around them then finally landed her eyes on Nala. She continued "When I was laying down earlier to rest, I had a nightmare…but I had one similar before…the first right before Kopa's presentation. We were being chased…both Kopa and I…and we were attacked…both times we…" closing her eyes again Zuri dug her claws into the ground.

"You both died?"

Nodding her head, Zuri fought the tears that wanted to fall. Lifting her head, she took a deep breath of air. "Yes…and this time, I saw my dead mother in my dreams…I have often dreamt of her but those dreams were normally about the past…cuddling with her when I was a cub. Strolling with her along the paths that she marked in the Jungle that she deemed safe for me should I wonder alone…how concerned she was for me and Simba that time we got lost with Jaali….and…." she paused not sure if she should speak about the last part of her dream.

Not sure how Nala would take that.

"And that's it…" she said looking toward said lioness.

Nala sat there, brow furrowed, concern written across her face, now deeply disturbed that her friend and Queen had dreamt, not once, but a couple times about her and the young prince dying. But that would be impossible. Zuri was a strong lioness, and Simba wouldn't let anything happen to Zuri nor Kopa. And the pride was well, the pride respected and loved the young Queen and Prince, they would protect them as well. They wouldn't let something like what happened in the past happen again not if they had anything to do about it.

But that didn't make it any less disturbing and now was suddenly wishing she hadn't said she wouldn't tell Simba. For if something really did happen to Zuri, she would feel guilty about not telling her best friend and anyone else that could lead to the queen and prince's protection.

"Zuri…I…" Nala started, but she paused not sure what to say.

"It's alright, Nala!" Zuri gave her friend a grin.

"No, Zuri…I'm worried that maybe…"

"Yes, I know. That's why I said it's alright. Because…I'm worried as well, I don't want anything to happen to Kopa…I don't care what happens to me…I can't live knowing I didn't save my son…but I will do anything to keep Kopa safe!" Zuri cut her off.

"And I…I mean, we, the pride, will keep you safe," Nala stepped forward and nudged Zuri with her head.

"Thank you," Zuri whispered returning her nudge before she turned and continued her way toward the baobab tree in the distance. Nala standing back as she watched her walk on ahead, knowing if something happened…she would need to help Simba along, oh how she hoped her friend didn't have to go through such a loss again.

Clearing her mind, Nala jumped to her paws and hurried after the brown lioness.

Arriving at the tree, neither lioness was surprised to see the old mandrill shaman was expecting them. Leaning on his staff he motioned for them both to follow him up into the tree in which the two followed with their claws digging into the bark to help them up. Once inside they looked around.

Zuri stopped to look at some drawings on the bark of the tree and approached it. They were images of lions. From their mane colours and fur and stories she heard, they were the great kings of the past, and then her eyes landed on the one that was Simba and smiled. She set her eyes upon the last drawing… "Kopa…" she breathed out. Her son was up there with his father and the past kings…and one day he too will be a great King…

Somehow, deep past her fears and her doubts that the nightmares gave her, she knew her son would be a great King one day and she would be as proud of him as she was everyday she watched him grow more and more.

"My Queen," Rafiki's voice jarred her from her thoughts making her turn toward the shaman. "What is troubling you?"

Zuri suddenly remembered why they had come there and approached Rafiki, sitting down she began to describe how she been feeling. And she could have sworn she saw mischief in the old monkey's eyes, almost like the first night she had met him all those months ago in the Jungle when he had come to convince Simba to head home.

Rubbing his chin, the shaman laid his staff down and walked to the side of the young queen and had her lay down and laid his hands upon her side once she had done exactly what he had told her to do. Then bending down he laid his head against her stomach, with his ear pressed close. Closing his eyes, he grinned and nodded his head. "Ah…"

"What is it?" Nala asked from where she was sitting.

Standing back, Rafiki laughed and moved around his home muttering to himself as Zuri climbed back to her paws. "Da Queen is not sick."

Both lionesses shared a look, then focused on their attention on the old mandrill again who was still walking around rummaging through his things. "Then what is it?"

They watched Rafiki grab a baobab fruit and crack it open. Taking a bite out of one half he chewed leaving them watching him wanting to know what he was going to say. "Da young Queen…"

"Yes?" both lionesses leaned forward.

"Is pregnant…" Rafiki took another bite out of his fruit, chewing as he watched them as the news sank in. Their eyes widened.

Zuri gasped and laid a paw against her stomach. Pregnant? Was that why it was so familiar to her. She was pregnant…she was going to have another cub…possibly more then one? A large smile started to crack across her face at this news. She couldn't wait to rush back to Pride rock and find Simba and tell him the joyous news…

But the smile soon vanished as she thought of her dreams…

No…no…what had she done…she was pregnant…if something happened to her…the cub would either die…or she would leave it motherless…and would eventually die without anyone to nurse them…

All these thoughts ran through her head pushing all joyous thoughts from her head. These thoughts remained in her head as they left for Pride rock.

Nala quickly stepped up along side her friend and nuzzled her gently, "It will be alright…" she whispered. The young queen looked at her; she thought for a moment before she turned toward Nala stopping the lioness in her tracks and looked her in the eyes.

"Promise me something Nala?"

Nala took a moment before she nodded her head, "Yes…of course, what is it?"

"If something happens to me…you will take care of my cub…I trust you…please…"

Nala was shocked but stared at the brown lioness. "Zuri…"

"Promise me!"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment then nodded looking up with tears in her eyes. Nala nodded, "Yes…I promise…but nothing is going to happen Zuri. I swear it!" she vowed. But deep down something inside Nala told her she was vowing a broken vow. But she would do anything in her power to stop it.

Rubbing her head against Nala's, Zuri looked up at the sky then turned and headed toward pride rock to tell the pride of the news. With Nala falling in line behind her with a sad look on her face which she quickly hid before they met the pride.

Neither of them was aware of the two figures standing in the distance beside a tree watching the two lionesses. One figure stood taller then another, and seemed obviously to all around them save for the two lionesses walking further into the distance. "That is her?" the smaller one asked.

"Yes, the time draw's near where we will be needed, are you prepared?" the taller one asked without bothering to glance down to see the small figure nod it's head. The two stood there even as the light in the sky seemed to grow dark as time passed and the two lionesses were far out of range that they could no longer see them.

"The time is near…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The news of the Queen's latest unexpected pregnancy came as a surprise to the Pride but it soon turned to elation at the thought that the Pride would once again be gaining another new cub or perhaps cubs, in the coming months.

No one seemed more surprised and shocked than Simba himself, the King had returned late in the evening after handling the Hyenas that Zazu had reported to him. Having rushed back to Pride Rock in hopes that any news from Rafiki on Zuri's condition was anything he shouldn't be worrying about.

Only to find the lionesses and Kopa gathered around Zuri who was lying in the entrance of their den. Kopa's paws resting on his mother's stomach, and before the King could ask how everything went the first words out of his son's mouth that he heard was; "Do you think it's a boy or a girl…I want a brother!"

The King and Queen spent some time discussing the matter of having another cub. The thought of another royal cub for some reason was an irksome feeling for Simba when he remembered one of the reasons that his Uncle had killed his Father and had tried to kill him.

Zuri only gave her mate a stern look and said calmly; "Simba, I don't think our cubs are going to be rivals. This is different. Now you should be happy, instead of worrying like a fool…" although Zuri called herself a hypocrite for it. For she too was worried, but for a different reason all together. She had, had Nala swear on the Kings of the past to not tell anyone what she had told her and although she had seen the other lioness was reluctant, she had agreed in the end.

That and agreed that should anything happen to Zuri, Nala would step up and raise her cubs. If there was one thing she wouldn't let about the dreams come true, would be her son's death and possibly her soon to be son or daughter.

But despite her fears, the Queen couldn't help but feel the joy at the thought of having another cub. Back home this would be considered a blessing for it would mean more life for the Rasheda's. But here in the Pridelands, Zuri wasn't blessing her old pride but her new one with life instead.

And secretly she was hoping that her second born would be a girl. This way she could keep both her cubs with her.

There was however, one lioness that wasn't the least bit ecstatic about queen's pregnancy. When the news had reached Zira from the mouths of her spies, her fury had been taken out on the messenger. Striking out, her paw connected with the lioness' face sending her sprawling back onto the cave floor.

The other's present quickly stepped back, Dotty pushing the cubs that were present behind her and Spotty. All three cubs were crouched together behind the two lionesses staring through their legs at their mother with wide frightened eyes.

"What do you mean the Outsider is pregnant again?" Zira roared approaching the lioness she had just struck. Hawa lowered herself closer to the ground, her ears pressed back against her head as she stared at her opposed Queen who towered over her, though she tried not to appear as frightened as she really was.

"I mean exactly what I say Zira, the news spreading around the pride is that the Outsider is indeed with cub again. A few weeks to be exact," she explained again. She like many of the other lionesses was spies for Zira, keeping an eye on the others in the Pride, those who followed Simba. "But…this is good news…more cubs mean's life…" though many saw Zira as their Queen rather than Zuri for she had been the one who had spoken up for them when their Pride had stumbled upon the Pridelands and had convinced Scar to allow them to live.

None could deny how fair life had been since Simba became King. There was more game and even the new Queen was fair to all, even those who opposed her. The new King had even allowed the cubs to live where others may not have. But none could deny Zira either.

A sneer spread across Zira's face, pulling her mouth back over her teeth as she growled at this.

No! She thought.

No, this was not good news. This wasn't good news at all. Her plans had been in motions, to rid the pride of that Outsider Queen and the young Prince. Her plan of revenge against Simba, to let him feel the pain that he had made he endure when he had murdered Scar. Though he wouldn't just loose a mate like she had, he would loose a mate and his heir and then there would be nothing to deny Kovu from his rightful place as the hand chosen heir that Scar had picked upon the day of his birth.

But now the Outsider was with cub again…this would ruin her plans.

She could still take out the Queen and the Prince and possibly the next cub while it still grew inside the womb.

But with the Queen expecting it could mean the pride would be watching her more carefully. To assure that nothing happened to her and the unborn cub. She had to find a way to separate them from the Pride…

No, this was not good at all. She could not afford for this to ruin her plans.

She would avenge her mate. Her Scar.

Snarling, she stepped back from Hawa and began to pace the length of the cave growling low under her breath. Hawa, herself, quickly climbed to her paws the moment Zira had stepped away from her and backed toward the rest of their small pride.

"She's at it again…" Kumai muttered to her left.

"She hasn't been quite right since Scar's death…" Asma shook her head.

"The King did not deserve that sort of death…" Baya scowled, her head moving inches left and right while she watched Zira pace the cave. This was nothing new to them; she did it pretty much every day when she was thinking or impatient. This seemed to grow more and more each day.

Every one of them knew of the Zira's plans, but none were sure of what they should think on the matter. None of them wanted to be responsible for the death of a cub. Simba had spared Nuka, Vitani and Kovu when he had come into the pride when he could have killed them like any other lion would have done. But he had spared them, saying he nor was his mate a cub killer.

Dotty cast a glance back over her shoulder at the three cubs, they were ignorant to their mother's planning.

As it should be, Dotty thought. The young Prince was their friend, and though Zira was their mother. They had no doubt one of the cubs would go running to Simba to save the life of their friend…and the Queen. Each cub had expressed on many occasions how much they loved Queen Zuri. She was nice to them, she took them out into the Pridelands to explore…she even taught them.

As Vitani had showed them when Zuri had taught her a few hunting techniques.

That had not pleased Zira at all. She almost taken her anger out on the young cub like she had with Hawa till Spotty intervened reminding Zira that Vitani was her cub and only daughter and was only as curious as cubs were. And had suggested perhaps Zira ought to teach Vitani and the other two cubs how to hunt herself, to make sure they didn't go to Zuri for teachings.

It had worked for Zira had started dragging her cubs out into the grasslands with the lionesses following close behind to teach the cubs how to hunt, "Properly" Zira claimed stating that Zuri had taught Vitani incorrectly but when the cub started to protest by saying what Zuri had taught her had allowed her to successfully sneak up and pounce on her brother, Dotty had been quick to hush the cub.

Warning her not to speak of a word of that in front of her mother, for fear of punishment. Which had made the young golden cub quickly shut her mouth and said no more on the matter.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Nuka asked, looking up at the lionesses that all turned their heads toward the cubs upon hearing his voice.

Eyes softening, Spotty nudged the cub with her head. "Nothing is wrong with her Nuka…she's just very….very stressed at the moment!" was the only excuse she could think of to explain Zira's mood.

"Is it true Queen Zuri is going to have another cub?" Vitani asked raising her head, but kept her voice low so that her mother didn't hear her.

The lionesses share a look as they circled the three cubs; Kumai gave a nod of the head. "Yes Vitani, its true Hawa heard from the mouths of the other lionesses herself about it." Hawa nodded her head from where she sat beside Kumai.

"Cool, we get another friend!" Kovu exclaimed, excited at the news that there would soon be another cub for them to play with. The lionesses couldn't help but grin at the cub's excitement at the thought of having another cub in the pride, although they all knew Zira would soon do something to take away the three cub's friend to begin with.

It was another reason they were hesitant to kill the young prince. Knowing the cubs here would be devastated at the death of their only friend. "Can we go see Kopa?" Vitani asked.

Looking over her shoulder, Spotty watched Zira, luckily this time she wasn't pacing in the front of the cave. The lioness nodded her head and then quickly hushed the cubs before they could say anything and led them to the mouth of the den. "Alright, but be back when the Great Circle starts to descend," she whispered nudging the cubs with her head.

Nodding, the three scampered out of the cave as quickly as they could knowing why Spotty had slipped them out. They moved quietly until they were around the bend then took off running shouting at one another about racing each other to the top of Pride Rock laughing as they went.

Reaching the top, Vitani jumped around in a circle laughing "I won! I won!"

"You cheated!" Kovu breathed heavily. Slumping his body to the ground while glaring at his older sister.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" this time Nuka joined in with Kovu.

"Hey now, what's all this about?" the cubs jumped at the sound of Simba's voice as he approached them. He had been returning from his morning patrol when he had heard the chorus of voices ahead of him and had hurried on, only to find his late Uncle's cubs bickering at the top.

Approaching them, he stared downwards watching as they froze under his stare and fell quiet. He wondered for a second why they seemed afraid of him then remembered that he never really spent that much time around them like his mate was. And suddenly he felt guilty for treating them so poorly for the way their parents were.

They were his son's best friends. They hadn't done anything to harm him and he knew as soon as his new cub was born they would be his or her friends too.

Grinning, he bent his head to look down at them "So are you three going to explain what was going on?"

At the sight of his grin, the three seemed to relax and then began pointing paws at one another. Vitani at her two brothers and the boys pointing toward her. They shouted at the same time;

"They said I cheated!"

"She cheated!"

"Whoa, now slow down. Now one at a time?" Simba sat back and cocked his head to the side a grin still on his face. Despite them being Zira's cubs they seemed nothing like their mother and had more of innocence to them from what he was seeing.

"They said I cheated in our race because I beat them here, but I didn't. I can't help that I'm faster than them!" Vitani huffed casting a glare in her brother's direction.

"I'm older you then you…" Nuka started.

"What does that have to do with being the fastest?" Vitani snapped.

"I have longer legs," Nuka stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's the dumbest reason ever," Vitani rolled her eyes making Nuka huff and glare at his little sister.

Clearing his throat, Simba caught their attention. He nudged Nuka with his paw, "Being the oldest doesn't always make you the fastest. Trust me, my friend Jaali was older then both myself and Zuri. And she was always the fastest of us!" he chuckled at his cub hood memories. How he wished he could often return to those days, just running and playing through the Jungle without a care in the world.

No responsibilities of being a King to weigh heavy on him and his duty as a father. He hardly saw his son because of that and he feared it would be the same with his new cub. At least Mansa was always around despite his duties but then again the Rasheda territory wasn't quite as large as the Pridelands were.

Sometimes he found himself thinking of how it might have been if Nala had never found him in the Jungle. How he could have lived out his days as Jaali's right hand lion, protecting the pride together while helping his mate raise their cubs. That's how he always thought it would be as time went on.

Not that he regretted coming home and freeing the land and the pride from his tyrant of an Uncle. He loved being around his mother again. But he couldn't help but feel that he might have left a new life behind in the Jungle. A life where maybe family life would have been easier and would be around the very Pride he grew up in. Sure he was born into the Pridelanders but he grew up in the Rasheda's. He was as much as one of them as he was a Pridelander.

"Was she really faster then you?" Kovu's voice brought him back from his memories.

Chuckling, Simba nodded his head, "Faster…"

"And smarter too!" a lighter voice giggled from to their side. Turning their heads they saw Zuri approaching with Kopa at her paws. The Prince's smile broadened at the sight of his friends and bounded over to them.

Simba pouted and cocked his head to the side as Zuri giggled and rubbed her head against his which he quickly returned the gesture licking the top of her head and nipped playfully at her ear until they heard four different gagging noises come from the four cubs that were watching them.

"Hey now, soon enough in the future you four will be nuzzling your own mates!" Simba grinned as the three boys of the group scrunched up their noses at the thought of mates.

"Ew, that's gross dad!" Kopa stuck out his tongue.

Simba grinned and chuckled while Zuri just shook her head. Ah, the things that cub's said. He suddenly remembered saying something similar when Zazu had told him and Nala for the first time that they had been betrothed since birth. But that really didn't matter in the end. It wasn't Nala he had fallen in love with. It was the lioness beside him, the one he grew right up along side of. Slept beside of for years as the two of them enjoyed the stories that Zakia told them when the two of them couldn't sleep.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see said lioness poking each cub in the nose with her paw telling them how silly they were and that they wouldn't need to worry about such things till they were older.

Rubbing his nose with his paws, Kovu looked up "Is it true that you're going to have another cub Queen Zuri?"

A soft look came over Zuri's face and she inclined her head in a nod, "Yes, it is true Kovu. In a few short months you four will have another new playmate…." she laid her paw against her stomach with a tender look on her face that Simba hadn't seen since she was carrying Kopa. Sarabi explained it was a lioness thing, and the look changed when it came to carrying to holding the cub in your paws.

"Oh, I hope it's another girl!" Vitani giggled as she stepped up toward Zuri and laid her paw against the queen's stomach.

The boys quickly made face's at that, "Ick, no, I hope it's a boy!" Kopa huffed, "Who want's a silly girl for a sister!" from beside him Kovu and Nuka started to scoff with laughter as Vitani shot a glare at them which only made them laugh harder.

"Sister's are not silly…and it would be nice not to be the only girl anymore and be stuck with these three!" Vitani inclined her head toward the laughing three then looked up at the King and Queen.

Chuckling, Zuri licked the top of the she-cubs head, "Don't worry Vitani, I'm sure you will get your wish!" she reassured the cub, making the golden cub smile from ear to ear as the boys groaned at the thought of having another girl tag along. And beat them at racing and pouncing. It just wasn't right they thought, males were suppose to be stronger then females, but they didn't say a thing knowing the Queen would tell them otherwise.

Kopa's excuse always was "My mother said a boy shouldn't pick on a girl, so I let you win!" but that only caused Vitani to want to practice some more to show him what their mother had been teaching them. Remembering that, Kopa jumped to his paws and made his way toward his mother, "Are we still going?"

Quirking his eyebrow, Simba looked from his son to Zuri wondering what the two of them had been planning. "Oh, I agreed to let Kopa here follow the hunting party so that he can learn…you three are welcome to come as well," Zuri smiled at the three cubs who shifted their paws wondering what their mother would think. But they did come play with Kopa so if he was going they ought to go too.

"Don't worry, it will be fun!" Zuri promised turning her head she saw her mate was watching her with a questionable look. Something along the lines that he didn't think she should go out hunting while pregnant but one look from Zuri had Simba closing his mouth before the question could come from his mouth.

"How bout you join us as well Simba?" She asked.

Kopa's ears perked at this. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with both his parents together and he looked toward his father, "Please dad?" he asked eagerly.

Simba had to think for a moment, but one pleading look from his son made him give in, he nodded his head "Alright, I'll come along. Some ones got to protect you lot!" he laughed as Zuri shoved him in the shoulder while muttering that she could likely take care of herself and the cubs.

"Now, you four are to not intervene with the hunt. You are to watch and be mindful of what they do. And try not startling the prey!" Zuri instructed the cubs as she and Simba lead the cubs into the grasslands. Zuri had talked to Sarabi the day before about it when the Hunting party had discussed that they would go out hunting the next day. The former queen had agreed saying it was about time the young prince started taking lessons.

The cubs followed with large grins on their faces. Though Nuka, Vitani and Kovu had seen their mother and her lionesses' hunt they had never seen how the actual Hunting party was.

And the Queen always seemed gentler toward her teachings then their mother was. The fact that she smiled and congratulated them whenever they accomplished something was different…their mother always seemed to sneer and tell them to do it again only better.

The group ascended a hill that overlooked the grasslands, at the top they could see the Hunting party down below on the other side awaiting the Queen. "What will you be hunting Mom?" Kopa asked as they began to climb down the hill once more to reach the others that looked up the moment they heard them approach.

"Antelope dear," it was the safest she thought with the cubs around. Though she was sure Simba would keep near them and make sure nothing happened to the cubs if one from the herd strayed too close.

Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi separated themselves from the Hunting party and approached the newcomers. Sarabi smiled as Kopa bounded past his parents toward his grandmother, rubbing himself around her legs as Sarabi gave the tuft on his head a lick and then nuzzled him.

"There you are, we were wondering when you would be showing up," Sarabi smiled lifting her head from her grandson to her son and daughter-in-law who returned it.

"We had to stop and pick up some tagalongs," Zuri chuckled nudging her mate with her paw then side-stepped to reveal Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. "I hope you don't mind Sarabi, this could be beneficial for all of them!" Zuri looked up over at the former Queen. She knew Sarabi would have no problem, but she could see it in the face's of the other lionesses.

Those who didn't want anything to do with Scar or his breed. The cubs seem to sense all the eyes that now landed on them and lowered themselves to the ground their ears pinned back against their heads, tails tucked low.

Nala eyed the three cubs and looked from Zuri to Simba and back at them. Simba didn't seem to be saying anything in fact he was grinning and nudging the three cubs back onto their paws. "I think it would be a great idea!" he stated drawing the eyes of the pride.

Chuckling, Sarabi smiled "Yes, it would be beneficial. And the more the merrier!" she looked over her shoulder at the other lionesses who only nodded their heads in agreement. Sarafina didn't look pleased but she nodded her head nonetheless, Nala grinned though as time went on she saw nothing wrong with the cubs.

Though she looked at Zuri with a look of mild concern, like she always did since she and the Queen had that little chat on the way to see Rafiki. The young lioness had kept her word and had not told anyone of what the two of them had talked about but she was still keeping an eye on her friend and Queen.

Catching the lioness' eyes, Zuri looked back at her before looking away knowing exactly what was on Nala's mind. It was no more then two days after they had found out about Zuri's pregnancy that Nala had approached the queen on concern of Zira's cubs. Nala had become aware that the biggest threat to the Queen and royal cubs was the mate of Scar.

She had approached her on the concern that the three cubs should be separated from their mother. Saying, Zira couldn't possibly do anything to Zuri if they had her cubs.

But Zuri had shaken her head saying; "No, I won't hold cub's hostage for this situation. I have no doubt that Zira is a threat, but it will only anger her more if we make it look like we're holding her cubs against their will. Cub's belong with their mother…even ones as twisted as Zira," like Nala Zuri had suspected Zira for some time.

Ever since she arrived in the Pride and how Jaali had said to look out for Zira to make sure she never did anything to her.

Nala since then had felt guilty for suggesting such a thing but she just wanted to keep her friend safe. Not wanting more pain and anger to fill the pride than there already was. But Zuri was right; cub's belonged with their mother. She approached them, lowering her head and grinned, "You three up for some fun?"

They jumped at the sound of Nala's voice and looked up at the lioness nodding their heads. Nuka stood tall on his paws, head held high "I want to learn to be the best hunter in the pride!" though his shoulder's slumped when Vitani laughed to his right.

"Yeah right, I'm going to be the best hunter!" she proclaimed holding her nose in the air.

"Oh, I'm sure you both will be great hunters. But first you need to learn," Nala stepped back and focused her attention on Simba and wondered why he had tagged along and looked at Zuri again. The brown lioness rolled her eyes making them both chuckle figuring out why Simba had come along. Though Zuri had a pretty good feeling Simba had come along to be with his son as well, she could almost see the playful gleam in his eyes. How she loved that look, though Simba was a concerning mate and father, he still held that playful side of him that she loved about him that side of him that he held onto ever since he was a cub.

"Simba, are you going to be joining us?" Nala suddenly asked. This perked Zuri's interest and a large grin spread across her face.

The King who been speaking to some of the other lionesses, turned looking suddenly surprised to at being asked whether or not he would be joining in the hunt. "Uh, no, I was planning to stay with the cubs and watch you all…you know, make sure the four of them didn't get into trouble…or hurt. Wouldn't want to ruin the hunt now would we?" he asked his cocky grin spreading across his face.

Zuri stepped forth and looked to be thinking about something for a moment then said "I think Simba should join us today!" the words seemed to flabbergast her mate who stared at her with wide eyes, jaw dropping just a little.

For a moment he seemed a loss for words, then finding his voice he stammered. "But…"

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Come on Simba, you can show the boys here how a lion does the hunting!" Nala joined in.

"But…I…"

Sarabi seemed to get what the younger two lionesses were trying and smiled stepping toward her son. "I too think it's a wonderful idea," she agreed along with the two younger lionesses, smiling as Simba's head snapped around to face her with disbelief on his face. "You wouldn't want to teach your son that hunting is only a lioness's job do you? I mean, what sort of example are you setting for him?" she continued, her head slightly tilted to the side as her son stared at her.

One thought was running through Simba's head. _'They're all working together against me!' _he looked from his mother, to his friend, to his mate and back a few times. Opening his mouth to argue about it again he was stumped by the next words that came out of his son's mouth…

"Yeah! Dad that would be so cool! Please! Mom said you and Uncle Jaali learned to hunt! I want to see your cool moves!" Kopa bounded over placing his paws on his fathers leg standing back on his hind legs looking up at his father with a large grin on his face that made Zuri think of her mate when he was a cub.

The King sighed, closing his eyes. He now knew there was no backing out of this. "Oh very well," opening his eyes he looked into the smiling face's of the three lionesses that had put him into this mess and then down at his son who cheered and jumped back to stand along side his friends.

"But someone should watch the cubs…"

"I will!" a lioness stepped up from the back and around the others.

"Thank you Binti," Zuri smiled at the older tanned lioness who nodded her head.

"I am getting too old for this anyways, plus I get to watch our young King on his first hunt with his pride!" Binti chuckled as Simba groaned, the others joined in with their laughter. They too were looking forward to seeing their King hunt for the first time with them.

"Alright you four now behave yourselves and be good for Binti. And pay very close attention!" Zuri told the cubs, making the four cubs nodded their heads to show they understood and they would do as they were told.

"Yes mom."

"Yes Queen Zuri."

"Now come cubs, we should find a good and safe spot for you to watch the hunt," Binti nudged the cubs with her nose then stepped ahead of them and began leading them toward a small gathering of rocks that were high enough for the cubs to watch the hunt and would keep them safe.

Once the cubs were gone, they joined the other lionesses where they stood. "Do we know where the herd is?" Zuri asked.

"Just around the next hill, we were careful enough not to get spotted. And there are no other herds for miles in either direction so we are in the clear, there are no young for this season," Sarafina explained.

Zuri gave it a moment of thought, it would seem this herd had its young early or was still carrying. That would make many females slow but still on the safe side it was best to corner the weak and break them from the herd, they were also there to teach the cubs just not get food.

But they needed enough food to last them the next few months now that the dry season was upon them. The grass may seem green now but it would soon be brown and dry as the storms moved further away and she needed enough food before many of the herds moved on to find fresher food. Without enough food she would not be able to produce the milk she would need when her cub was born.

Turning her head toward her mate she grinned, "Ready to show us what you got my love? You haven't hunted much since the Jungle and even then you lazy boys replied on us lionesses!" she teased him nudging his leg with her paw.

Focusing his attention on his mate, Simba just grinned and nudged her back "I bet I'll take down the target!" he jested.

Scoffing, the Queen rolled her eyes and shook her head 'Keep dreaming" she moved to the head of the hunting party with Simba making his way up beside her. Sarabi and Sarafina flanked Simba's right while Nala kept close to Zuri on her right. Following the scent of prey they moved around the hillside rather then climb over.

Having a lesser chance at being spotted should they move around the hills rather then over where the Antelope could spot them coming from above. Stopping just as the herd came into view the party lowered themselves low to the ground; the grass was so tall this time of year that they were able to hide themselves.

In the distance, Zuri could see where Binti had brought the cubs to watch safely out of range of the herd. If she squinted her eyes she could see the lioness resting upon the rocks with the four cubs sitting on them with their heads held high to see if they could get a good view of the hunt.

She chuckled inwardly to herself because she could see them twitch a bit in excitement and impatience wanting the hunt to begin.

Looking around, she saw the rest of the pride started to spread out, making sure to keep silent in hopes that the antelope would not see or hear them. She saw that Nala and Simba had stuck close to her but Sarabi and Sarafina like the others had spread out in hopes to flush out worthy prey.

From the rocks where the cubs were they could see the movement through the grass.

"Look! Look, they're starting!" Vitani bounced on the spot.

Binti lifted her head to see that the she-cub was right, and quickly hushed the cubs. "Shush, you don't want to spook the prey cubs, it would make the hunt much harder, now watch as they stalk the prey…searching out for the weak…"

"Why the weak?" Nuka asked, "Wouldn't the strongest be more filling?"

"Possibly. But the strongest will be the fastest and have more strength to fight off those who come after them. Believe me cubs, being kicked in the face, or side by your prey hurts…" Binti chuckled remembering her first hunt years ago before Scar or even Mufasa was king, it had been during Ahadi's reign that when she was young she had gotten foolish and had gone after a herd of Zebra and had ended up getting kicked in the side cracking a few ribs that took some time to heal but she was lucky they didn't puncture anything to cause her death.

"So, they weed out the old, or the sick or the young. But there are no calves in this herd just yet so they will go for the first two if they can spot them…"

"But that take's too long. Why can't they just jump the prey and get them. I'm hungry!" Kopa complained making Binti grin and chuckle once more at her young Prince's impatience.

"Patience young Prince…"

"But…"

"Patience is a virtue and you must learn it. Like I said, if things are rushed or if they choose wrongly, a member of the hunting party could get seriously hurt. Hunting is a skill. A very important one. And you need patience if you want to catch your prey." Binti explained grinning as she motioned with her head for the cubs to face forward again.

Creeping through the grass, keeping low, Zuri shifted the dirt beneath her paws. She could hear Simba and Nala on either side of her, catching a glimpse of their fur, and her mates red mane. She lifted her body enough to peer through the grass enough to see the other lionesses and then the herd.

With keen eyes she could see four reliable prey. Three were elderly, while the fourth was limping from a twisted hoof. Looking around she caught the eyes of her pride seeing that they too spotted the four eligible targets. Sarabi to her far left nodded her head and the hunt began.

Creeping closer and closer, waiting for Zuri to the signal. The lionesses that had spread out on the far side of the herd would take the charge and lure the targeted four to where she, Nala, Simba and three others laid in waiting to ambush them once they got closer.

It wasn't long before they heard it. Sarabi's roar as she and the others had leapt from their hiding spots and charged the herd which quickly scattered the moment they made themselves known.

The cubs jumped to their paws the moment they noticed the hunt had began. "Yeah go Grandma!" Kopa shouted cheering for his grandmother as they watched Sarabi and the others flush out the targets leading them toward the others that were hidden.

They watched as those hidden came into view, led by both Zuri and Simba as they went to take down their prey which quickly veered around them in hopes of escape but the wounded one was quickly taken down by Nala and Sarafina who had been chasing it to begin with. While Simba and Zuri went for another working together to bring it down, Simba leaping to bound on it's back and crush it down to the ground with his weight digging his claws into it's hide while Zuri clamped her jaws around the neck of it letting it suffocate before finally snapping its neck.

"See that cubs, they are all working together, luring and ambushing in order to catch the right prey…"

"Look! One's getting away!" Kovu pointed and the others saw that he was right. One of the three elderly ones had broke away from the others and was coming closer to them than there the others were hidden.

"Don't worry cubs the others will…"

"I will get it! My mother showed me how!" Nuka stated holding his head high he bounded from the rocks.

"Hey! That's no fair mother taught us too!" Vitani shouted as she and Kovu jumped after their brother.

"That's not fair! I'm the prince I should take it down!" Kopa hollered jumping down and bounded off after the three of them into the grass where the antelope was heading.

"Cubs! Get back here! Cubs!" Binti had hurriedly jumped to her paws, panic written on her face. If anything happened to the cubs she knew the Queen and King would surely be upset with her, they had entrusted them in her care, especially their son.

"Cubs! Kopa! Kovu! Nuka! Vitani!" she shouted jumping down from the rocks and ran into the grass. "It's too dangerous!"

Zuri let the antelopes neck drop from her jaws, climbing to her paws she grinned looking down at her kill then around her to see the other three that had been brought down. She furrowed her brow, that wasn't right there should have been four…

"Sarabi? Where is the fourth?" she addressed the older lioness.

Sarabi looked up from where she was helping divide the kills and looked around, "The fourth broke away from the group and had headed back to join the herd where it had scattered."

Looking toward the running herd Zuri nodded, three would be enough to fill the Pride for some days before they would need to hunt again and would give Zuri enough to feed both her and her unborn cub to keep it healthy. "Three will do, we've done a good hunt now lets get the cubs…"

Before she could finish the sentence she heard Binti in the distance calling out for the cubs. The cry alerted the entire hunting party who stopped what they were doing and stared off into the distant watching as Binti leapt into the grass from the rocks calling for the cubs to come back and that it was dangerous…

And from their excited cries they could hear over the frantic ones of Binti's they were heading toward the herd…

"No!" she breathed taking off at a run with Simba shortly bounding beside her. "KOPA!" the two of them shouted for their son as they raced forward in hopes of catching him before the herd became aware. Herds would attack even lion cubs in order to keep themselves safe, whatever was a threat to them they would try and fend off. And with the pride being nearby already hunting it made it worse.

Keeping two lionesses to watch over their kills, the others bolted after their king and queen fearing for the cubs. And they had a right too for the herd had become aware that the hunting party was heading their way again and had started to scatter, amongst them they could hear the panicked cry of the cubs…

The cubs had raced through the grass, laughing in hopes to be able to put their training to use and even though Kopa had never had much training like the other three had from their mother, wasn't about to be left behind and proven that he wasn't the prince that he was. And to him a Prince never fails, so he was bound to catch something and show his mother and father that he too was a great hunter…

Slowing their pace, the cubs stood on the other side of the grass their noses telling them the herd was on the other side. Sticking their heads through the grass they stared upward at the antelope and gulped seeing how tall they were compared to their smallish cub bodies. Even Nuka who was taller then other three was still smaller than the antelope that loomed over them.

"They're big…" Kovu gulped.

"We can take them…after all mother taught us!" Nuka squared his shoulders. If he could take down an Antelope for his mother he would finally show her that he was a son that she could be proud of instead of Kovu.

Behind them they could hear Binti still calling for them but they couldn't back down now. "Look it's the one they were chasing!" Vitani nodded her head toward the antelope that had gotten away from the hunting party. It was looming near the edge of the herd but was slowly making its way to the center in hopes that it wouldn't be targeted again.

But the herd seemed to have calmed again now that the hunters had caught the other three. Although they still seemed to be somewhat alert. But it was enough for the cubs to know they might not be in danger. "I go first!" Nuka stepped forward but Vitani grabbed his tail.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I'm the oldest!"

"That's not fair!" Kovu argued glaring at his brother.

"Well life's not fair, now is it?" Nuka glared back at his younger brother. In truth life wasn't fair. He was first born, he was the son of a King but still Kopa who was younger then he was to be King and not him. He was the oldest of his siblings but still their mother dotted more time and effort on Kovu then her first born.

"I say I go. I'm the Prince!" Kopa spoke up.

Vitani stomped on her brother's paw before he could say anything in return. She then spoke up, "I say we all go together!" she gave each of them a glare then looking over her shoulder when they heard Binti again and thought they heard someone else calling in the distance.

The boys all groaned but they nodded their heads in reluctance. Lowering their bodies like they seen the adults so they crept through the grass behind the herd trying not to get spotted. None of them wanting to find out what would happen should they get stomped on or kicked like Binti told them to watch out for.

Kovu and Kopa paired together while Vitani and Nuka did the same. Each creeping toward the one they had seen get away from the hunting party. Nuka though lifted his nose and smelt a familiar scent on the air…

_Mother_, he thought. And she was close by somewhere. Looking at his sibling's and friends he thought for a moment. Spotting Kovu getting awfully closer to the prey than he was…he couldn't let that happen…if he did…than it would be him getting all the credit again…

Squaring his shoulders. Nuka raised his head and before Vitani realized what her brother was going to do, he let out a roar of his own causing the other three cubs to freeze as the herd suddenly became alert of what was amongst them.

"Nuka stop!" Vitani cried out trying to grab her brother's tail but he darted away from her too quickly.

Running as fast as his paws could carry him, Nuka ran for the elderly antelope only as soon as he had roared and made himself seen panic broke out amongst the herd. Legs suddenly appeared everywhere as he tried his best to dodge around him, but the herd was jumping and running in circles.

"Nuka!" Cried the other cubs as they watched from the side lines their eyes wide with fright as they watched Nuka zig and zag to avoid getting stomped on. Vitani and Kovu were finding it hard to breathe, afraid of seeing anything happen to their brother much less knowing what their mother would do to them if he got hurt.

Heart pounding in his chest, Nuka was no longer making a dash for the antelope he was running for. He couldn't even tell it apart from all the others now. Eyes wide, Nuka lowered himself to the ground trying not to get trampled. "M…M…Mommy!" he cried as he placed his paws over his head whimpering as the ground shook and the thunderous sound of the herd pounded around him echoing in his ears.

The three cubs watched terrified from the side, Kovu and Kopa trying to figure something out, both thinking they should run and help but none of them could see the opportunity without getting themselves hurt in the process. Their breath caught in their throat as they saw the antelope turn course and now were sure to hit the grey cub…they all thought he was gone…when…

**ROAR!**

From the tall grass leapt a golden brown and red blur that darted into the middle of the herd that scattered in separate directions this time. Simba managed to grab the grey cub by the neck and dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit before he jumped away from the herd where the rest of the pride was now gathering.

"Kopa! Cubs!" Zuri pushed herself forward grabbing her son she checked him over while Simba made his way over and set Nuka down. Vitani let out a cry and wrapped her arms around her brother nuzzling him and licking his cheek.

"Ew, Vitani…stop!" Nuka tried to pry her off but his heart was still pounding in his chest.

"What were you cubs thinking? We told you to stay out of harms way. Nuka you could have been killed!" Simba scowled down at the cubs that lowered their heads their ears pressed against their heads as the Pride surrounded them each with a relieved look of seeing the cubs were all safe.

Sarabi bent and nuzzled her grandson giving his head a quick lick.

"We're sorry dad…"

"We just wanted to try and help…"

"We saw the last one get away…"

"That is no excuse. You could have been seriously hurt. You're all the future of this pride and more…you got to be careful…" Simba sighed looking at his mate. He couldn't really be mad, and he knew his mate wasn't either she had been more scared then mad and now more relieved that the cubs were safe.

All cubs make mistakes, he thought. And mistakes like this were good for them to learn from.

Nuka looked up at Simba. Someone he was told he should hate, but here this lion had saved his life… "King Simba…"

Simba quickly looked down at the cub and raised his eyebrow, "Yes Nuka?" he asked bending his head down till he was level with the cub.

"Thank you for saving my life," Nuka thanked him, stepping toward the king laying his paw on his.

Blinking his eyes, Simba looked at his mate who was smiling then down at the cub. Maybe his Uncle's offspring weren't so bad after all, he thought.

Smiling, he bent his head and nudged Nuka with his head. "No problem Nuka, you're very welcome. Now let's get these kills back home!" he said as the pride surrounded the cubs and began making their way make to where they had left their kills and grabbing them began dragging them back toward Pride Rock.

From the grass, a lioness watched sitting down, she had scowled when she had seen the whole thing. She had heard the cries of her cubs and had come running only to find her son nearly killed by the antelope. Prepared to grab him, she had been stopped when the pride had arrived and Simba had rescued her son.

Her eyes had widened when she had watched Nuka thank the very King that had killed his father. _Traitor!_ She thought with a growl.

"My dear Scar…how you would be so ashamed of your son…this simply cannot be…I won't let Simba and that damn outsider get to them anymore…soon…soon they will be gone and Simba will know the pain of what he had done to me by taking you away…" she spoke to no one in particular as she jumped down and followed the pride home keeping her distance…

…Listening to the sound of her three cubs laughing in the distance which made the scowl on her face deepen.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Even with the incident on their first try with the cubs accompanying the hunting party, Queen Zuri saw no reason to cancel any further training for the cubs. It was a survival lesson and though they had made a mistake the cubs it seemed had indeed learned from it.

Although now after one more demonstration with the larger herds, Zuri and Simba who had joined in his son's training as well as the other cubs who they caught around their son when they went to collect him, had decided to move onto smaller prey so that the cubs could practice.

Birds. Mice. Hares. Whatever small animal the cubs could catch.

Each a challenge in their own ways for the cubs to hunt. After teaching the cubs what they needed to know the two adults would sit back and watched from a distance. Simba at one time roaring with laughter at the sight of his son bounding on through the grass after a hare that was clearly giving him a run for his money.

Although in the end it appeared each cub was successfully getting better. Although all still too young to go for larger prey, however Zuri was quite sure in a few more months Nuka would be perfectly ready to try. Each cub after their kills looked proud of themselves, even Nuka, for unlike with his mother he got praised for it by Zuri with loving gestures and nuzzles that were more motherly than any attention he received from his own mother for the longest time.

He loved his mother, of course he did, she was his mother. There was no other lioness he loved more then his mother right now. He always wanted attention from her. But she was always more attentive to Kovu then she was to him. Sometime's he wished she would be more like Zuri, he missed the attention she use to give him before when he was born but that slowly stopped as time went on. Especially after the death of his Father.

But with Zuri. She was always kind to him. She praised him. She stopped the others if they picked on him too much. He loved Zuri as an aunt, for that's how he saw her. A loving aunt who looked out for him and the others.

Even Simba, though his mother told them to hate him especially saying he had murdered their father but the King was always kind to them. In the beginning Nuka thought the King hated them, but now that he had started training them, and when Simba had saved his life during the small stampede, it appeared otherwise.

Not even Scar praised him, though that was later on; there were the few times Nuka could remember of his early cub days that his father had made some fatherly gestures toward him.

The training went on for days. Too weeks. Too months.

And as she began to show more and more, Zuri stopped participating in the hunts leaving Nala in charge as head of the hunting party till it came time for her too return after she gave birth to her new cub.

But as the months wore on, Zuri found herself before more and more tired as lack of sleep finally built itself up. The only other one that knew of the reason was Nala. And more then once Zuri had to beg with her friend not to go to Simba or anyone else about what her nightmares were about.

Although there was one part of her dream that she never spoke about not even with Nala. And that was of the strange two legged being that appeared in them. He was always at the end but he was always there now…only her dreams this time were different…

This time she could hear not just Kopa crying…but the soft mewing cries of a newborn cub…but she couldn't see this cub…she ran and ran but never found neither of her cubs…and this time she didn't find a dead Kopa…but instead she was attacked before she could find either cub…and was killed…

And each time she lay there dying, she would open her eyes and that two legged being would be standing above her. He would crouch down to her, his strange thin five fingered paw reaching out to her. His face was still in shadows but he would speak comfortably to her…and just as he told her to come with him…And each time she would beg to know of there whereabouts of her cubs…in which he would say…

_"They are safe…"_

And that was when she would wake. Wide eyed and scared. The first things she would check for was her cub and mate. And it always relieved her to see both of them fast asleep beside her although on occasion Simba would wake to his mate's restlessness beside him and would watch her with concern as she waved off his worries and tried to fall back to sleep.

And he had to wonder if her tiredness would take a toll on carrying their new cub or cubs as many of the lionesses commented saying she was big enough to be carrying more then one. But neither the king nor Queen cared, they would welcome any cub no matter how many into their family as well as any member of the pride.

"Simba, it's perfectly normal to worry about your mate and cubs. But I'm sure Zuri and the cubs are they just fine. But have you ever thought of asking her why she was so tired?" Sarabi looked toward her son when he came to her with his worries. Chuckling, when Simba shook his head to indicate that no he hadn't thought of asking her, "Then do so."

"What if she doesn't tell me?" Simba furrowed his brow. He felt like lately there was a lot that Zuri wasn't telling him and that both concerned him and frustrated him that his mate didn't trust him with this.

There were times he would walk into the den and find Zuri and Nala speaking in hushed voices. But whenever they would hear him enter and approach they would fall silent and greet him as though they hadn't been speaking about anything secretly at all. And the looks Nala would give him, was like she desperately wanted to speak to him about something to confide in him…but she never spoke of what it was.

Sarabi watched the concern flash across her son's face and sighed, reaching out she placed her paw upon his. "Simba, it's important that you speak about your concerns with your mate. I'm sure she will tell you, if you would only ask, why would she come to you if she thought perhaps you wouldn't listen?" she too noticed a difference in the young Queen but given Zuri was from another Pride, she was queen at such a young age for a lioness and now going to be a mother of two or possibly more, she could understand the young lioness may be having some trouble due to worries.

"Did you and father ever…?"

"Your Father was often a stubborn lion while growing up Simba, so yes we had our little…spats as you could say, and had trouble communicating but like you and Zuri, we grew up together. It's always easier when you grow up around each other for you know each other and that there often makes the best of mates. Now go on, I believe I saw her at the ridge on the east side of Pride Rock," stepping back Sarabi stepped around her son and gave him a small wallop on the behind.

Jumping, Simba flashed him mother a look who only gave him a cheeky smile before she turned and padded off to where a group of lionesses was dosing off in the sunlight. Eyes following his mother, Simba then took off in the direction that his mother had told him that Zuri had last been seen at.

Sprawled out in the shade, Zuri was over looking the Pridelands although that wasn't where her eyes were. She was watching the group of lionesses with three young cubs. She been resting wanting some time to relax away from her rambunctious son, who at the moment was off somewhere with Nala watching him, when she had heard yelling.

When she awoke it was to find her least favourite lioness of the pride instructing her cubs how to hunt. She didn't know why Zira insisted on teaching the cubs when they were already undergoing training with her and Simba, but that didn't seem to please the former Queen, just like everything else the royal couple did, Zuri thought bitterly.

She had long since given up on Zira, she was a hopeless case, but that didn't stop her from trying to speak to the other lionesses that followed Zira. On the most part they spoke back or at least acknowledged her. However to her surprise each lioness had congratulated her on being with cub again, one lioness especially, named Hawa who had approached her personally to speak about the pregnancy.

Her eyes spotted that lionesses amongst the group she was watching, she was very kind to her, this gave her hope that maybe just maybe there was some hope left for the pride and one day they wouldn't be divided any longer.

Finally her eyes landed on Zira, who at the moment was instructing Kovu, she never could understand why the lioness seemed to favour one cub over another. Especially when that lioness had three cubs to love and care for. As she watched, her body suddenly tensed up when said lioness raised her head toward her, their eyes meeting.

Zuri watched the hatred that filled those eyes and the sneering smirk that came over that face. And for a moment felt a chill run down her spine to the tip of her tail. There was something in that stare, that scared her more then it ever had before, that stare promised something. Something that Zuri swore silently to herself that she would never let happen to her, or her cubs.

_'You're safe…as long as you have the pride…you are safe'_

She kept reminding herself over and over everyday.

Snapping her eyes closed, she broke contact with Zira's stare, and turned her head away to open them to gaze upon her swollen stomach. It wouldn't be long before she would have to give birth, and she couldn't wait to see her cub, she wondered whether it would be another son or would it be a daughter this time.

Then she wondered if she would live to see her cub, she thought sadly. Her dreams over the past little while had continued as they always had. The cries of her cubs, but she could never find them. Bending her head, she nuzzled her stomach smiling when she felt the cub kick from within; sometimes it felt like she could feel more then one kicking within her.

"How is she or he doing?"

She raised her head at the sound of her mate's voice and smiled as she watched him approach her. "Just fine Simba, what brings you all the way over here? Zazu driving you crazy with his reports?" she chuckled watching as Simba sat down in front of her and bent his head to press his nose against her stomach. Much like he did many times when she was carrying Kopa.

Turning his head, to flash a grin at his mate, he shook his head, "Fortunately, he is still out there flying about and not reporting back yet and my patrol's showed nothing but I should do another before evening…uh…Zu'…" Simba leaned back turning his head toward his mates face, watching a questionable look come over her face as she wondered what he wanted to speak to her about.

"Yes, Simba? Is something wrong?" she asked wondering what her mate wanted. She cocked her head when she saw a nervous look come over his face and now she wondered what he had him look so nervous to speak to her about.

Chewing on his lower lip, Simba thought for a moment on how to address the issue before coming right about and saying… "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked looking his mate in the face.

Zuri was stumped, she wasn't sure what to say, she knew her mate was becoming concern for her. She could see it everyday…but so far he hadn't come to her to address the issue and now that he had, like always she wasn't sure exactly of what to tell him.

Looking from Simba, she looked toward the group from the corner of her eyes, she could see that their session was done for the day and were heading back to their side of Pride Rock. Then sighed and looked up at her King again "I've just been having nightmares Simba that's all, I swear," it was the easiest answer she could give him.

"Nightmares?" well that was easier then he thought, but then again why would she keep nightmares a secret from him. Nightmares were nothing but nightmares; even he had nightmares like about the day of his Father's death only now they didn't come as much as they had when he was a cub especially since he knew he really wasn't the cause of his Father's death. Plus he had a family, he was happy; nightmares really weren't something that could take that from him.

"Nightmares about what?" he asked, it couldn't be just any regular nightmare that would make his mate keep this from him. He seen Zuri had nightmares before, plenty as a cub and some after the time of her mothers death against the hyenas. And each one she had told him about for it was he, who she came crying to about them.

"It's nothing…just something silly…" Zuri began.

"They can't be if they're making you loose this much sleep Zu' and they seem to be coming every night. Come on, tell me, please Zuri. I mean this lack of sleep and stress can't be good for the cub? Can it?" Simba laid his paw gently upon Zuri's swollen stomach, feeling the life inside move around. He grinned proudly for a moment; his cub was what he was feeling inside there or perhaps cubs…his grinned widened at the thought that they might possibly have more then one cub growing inside his mate. He liked the idea of being the father to multiples…he only hoped there was another male…then he would have a tag team against his mate. Though if she ever heard him think that she might slap him he thought with an inward chuckle.

Watching him, and then looking toward her stomach and back. She thought for a moment, perhaps it would be best to tell Simba, like Nala had said. She wanted to tell him, like she told him about all her other old nightmares in the past. But there was one thing she was worried about and that was him overreacting and finding a way to get rid of Zira before she could become a threat to her and the cubs, not that she wouldn't mind letting Zira leave. But the cubs were another matter all together…

Her son's only friends.

She could not do that to Kopa. She could not send his friends away and cubs were better raised in a stable pride environment. Plus she loved those cubs, they may not be her own but they were family, a pride was one big family and those cubs were her family and she loved each and every one of them.

Watching them play put a smile on her face every time. Teaching them was a great joy as well to watch them grow and succeed knowing one day they would be ready to face the world on their own…the boys especially.

Although she knew Kopa was thinking deep down to have Kovu and Nuka as his right hand lions in the Pride to help them protect lionesses and land. He told her once, "More would be better then one Mama, and then I would have help patrolling the borders…unlike dad!" he told her this after she had explained how Simba had once been in position of being Jaali's second.

No, she couldn't tell him, he couldn't have those cubs sent away. But she couldn't keep it entirely from him anymore, she needed this comfort and wanted him to know she could trust him with what was bothering her and take care of her. Taking a deep breath she said "I often dream of…dying…"

_**Dying.**_

The word echoed in his head, and his eyes widened and the fear coming over his face suddenly made Zuri regret what she just said, quickly climbing to her paws she nudged his head with her nose. "Simba?" she asked worriedly, when she got no response she stepped closer, laying her head against his neck nuzzling her snout in his mane. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"

_**Dying.**_

She dreamt that she was dying. Dreamt of it repeatedly. His mate dreamt of…dying. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes, and the moment he felt her against him he reached out with his paw and wrapped it around her holding him close to her and nuzzling her neck. "It's just…nightmares…they're not going to come true…you don't think they're going to come true do you?" he asked feeling her tense a little against him.

_I don't know, _she thought to herself but said "No," out loud.

"But…"

"Simba, it's just…nightmares. Like you said. There isn't any reason to worry!" opening her eyes she stared into the distance, but Zira and her lionesses were no longer in sight.

"Do…do you know how…you are dying?" Simba asked, shaking his head of the worry, how could dreams possibly mean anything. People had nightmares all the time they never came true. Then again, he didn't think it would be possible to speak with the dead and yet he met the spirit of both his father and his great grandfather….so he left his mind open to the fact that perhaps dreams could be a sign. Obviously he could tell his mate thought so as well…maybe not so much but he could tell she thought it was a possibility.

Pulling away from her mate, Zuri looked him in the eyes "Simba, there isn't anything to worry about. And please stop worrying or you're going to become too overprotective of me…"

"But…"

"No buts…" pressing her nose against his, she grinned slightly, and watched as he returned it with a grin of his own "the cubs and I, are going to be just fine…" she knew she had said something she shouldn't have for the grin was suddenly wiped off his face.

"The cubs…"

"Simba…"

'You mean you dreamt of the cubs dying as well!?" Simba questioned and when she didn't answer but instead dropped her gaze from his, he knew deep down in his gut that perhaps this really was something he should be worried and fearsome of. His mate dreamt of her and their cubs dying…

He felt something cuff him in the head, and when he looked forward he could see his mate glaring at him. "Simba, I told you this was nothing you should worry about…now promise me that you won't go overboard with this…please?" Zuri begged her mate.

Looking at his Queen, Simba thought for a moment, maybe she was right, maybe it wasn't something he should worry about. It was just nightmares after all…like he said…but why was he getting this feeling deep down in his gut? And why did he feel there was more she wasn't telling him? Searching her eyes for the answer he suddenly thought…there was another he could go to, to speak about this.

Nala.

He was sure now, that this is what the two lionesses had been speaking about. Nala may know more then he did about it and would probably tell him more then Zuri had. Sighing, and nodding his head Simba said "Alright, I will let it go…but please…don't keep anything from me Zu'…I care too much about you to let anything happen to you or our cubs. You all are my world!"

Smiling sadly, Zuri felt guilty for not coming out with the exact truth but she knew it would be for the best. She was close to giving birth, their family would be growing…she did not need him to be worrying about something and taking him away from his duties to just watch her and their cubs.

"I know I am Simba, just like you and our cubs are mine. Now…promise me you won't say anything to the others…don't want them worrying as well…."

Nodding his head, Simba made a note to find Nala after his evening patrol and only after speaking to her and seeing if she would tell him anything his mate wasn't then and only then would he make a complete decision on what to do about his worries.

"Now…don't worry…you should go rest….don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything…you have my word…now run along and enjoy a nap before our son comes and wakes you!" Simba grinned; he had seen Kopa out with Nala earlier that day so he knew said lioness was giving his mate a break from their son.

Eyeing her mate, Zuri finally nodded, happy that he wasn't jumping into complete overprotective drive. Her mate could be a complete goofball at times, but that didn't mean he wasn't a protective goofball. Giving her mate one last nuzzle she stepped around him and began heading back toward the den's where she hoped she could get in another nap before Nala returned with Kopa. All the while hoping that what she had confided in her mate was for the best.

She smiled sadly when she felt her cub moving inside her again as if sensing her sadness and stress_. 'Don't worry my darling, everything will be alright and you will be born into a wonderful home…where you will be safe…no matter what!' _she thought flashing a look over her shoulder at Simba who was watching her till she turned the corner to continue her way toward the dens.

When she was gone, Simba quickly turned and headed off to do his last patrol of the day, the time it would take to get through all the borders, oversee the herds and listen to Zazu's last report of the day to think about what he would say to Nala when he saw her that evening and he hoped to catch her before Zuri did knowing whatever Zuri and Nala had spoken to about before was something his mate wasn't confiding in him.

And he was determined to find out exactly what that was.

The Great Circle was just beginning to set beyond the horizon, casting its last warm orange glow upon the grasslands as Prince Kopa bound through the low grass toward Pride Rock. Behind him, walking at a much more leisurely pace was Nala who was watching her Prince and friends son with a keen look.

The entire day the young Prince had complained how he was old enough that he didn't need a cub-sitter but Nala wouldn't hear any of it.

Lately she had taken note of Zira and her lionesses. She had seen the lioness Hawa approach Zuri that one time and she had been tensed till she watched the lioness leave without touching the Queen. When she had approached Zuri about it, her friend had told her that Hawa had just congratulated her about being with cub.

But Nala wasn't too convinced; she knew those lionesses were spying on them. She often saw them at a distance just watching Zuri and it made her paranoid but it didn't matter, the memories of her cub hood told her to be mindful of Zira and any who followed her.

"Dad!"

Kopa's voice brought her back to reality and she lifted her head just in time to see the Prince change course from Pride Rock to the left, at first she wanted to call him back before it registered what he had said and whom he had called out too. It wasn't long before she spotted a familiar shape of golden brown fur and red mane, and sat down upon the ground letting son meet father.

Simba had just managed to shake off Zazu who had given him the last report of the day and he was relieved he didn't have to hear another till morning. Over the course of his patrolling, he had tried to think about how to approach Nala about what he had discussed with Zuri and still he couldn't think of a thing.

Upon hearing his son's voice, he turned to look and grinned as he watched Kopa bound through the grass toward him. He was getting big from that spotted cub that he had been. And suddenly he remembered how his mate had let slip that she had also dreamt of their cubs dying and he felt a chill run through him as he watched his son make his way over with a large toothy grin on his face.

He couldn't let anything happen to his mate, or his son, or any cub of his.

He had lost his father at a young age, had lost the lioness that had raised him, the lion that had taught him, he couldn't afford to loose anything else. Especially his mate and cubs.

"Hey dad!" Kopa greeted his Father when he reached him; rubbing himself around his father's legs he poked his head out from behind his front legs as he stood beneath the King. Tilting his head up backwards to grin at his father.

"Hello Kopa," Simba grinned and bent his head to give his son a nuzzle and stepped back to get the cub out from under him and ruffled the cubs head with his paw. "What have you been up too all day?"

"Nala took me out near the western border, I wanted to go to the Northern one but she wouldn't let me and said it was too dangerous" Kopa huffed reaching up to fix the tuft of hair on his head, slouching his shoulders, missing the dark look that came over his father's face at the mention of the Northern borders.

"She's right. You mustn't go there."

"But why?"

Simba thought for a moment, it wasn't proven or not if the hyenas' had gone back there or if they had relocated somewhere else since Scar's reign had ended. But he knew Kopa knew the tales of the hyenas and how his grandmother Zakia had been killed by them and figured that would scare his son enough to keep him away.

"That there my son, is where the hyenas are!" Simba watched as his son's eyes widened at this and his son turn his had off toward the Northern borders with a look of fascination and small fear. He didn't know whether it was right to teach his son to fear and hate the hyenas for he remembered how they had been the ones who had really killed Scar when he had fallen over the side of Pride Rock but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any who would love a lion cub for dinner.

Best to be safe, he thought.

Kopa had tensed at the mention of hyenas he had heard many tales from his family and pride about them. How they were scavengers and deserved to be treated as such. His mother had a strong hate for them especially remembering memories of his grandmother's death he knew.

He supposed he should hate them too, because of them he could never meet his grandmother…or his grandfather because of his great Uncle…but then he remembers the time he thought he had seen Mufasa's ghost. Not once but twice. And the ghost of another lion and sometimes a lioness. They all seemed to be watching him.

But as he got closer to investigate they were always gone. But that was not all he saw. He sometimes saw two strange looking creatures that stood on two legs and were furless except for some bits of hair on their heads but their skin was dark. They too seemed to be watching him but like the others when he got too close they were gone and he could smell nothing almost like they had never been there to begin with.

He had told no one about this, but his friends and they all thought he was crazy. Nuka even saying "There's no such thing as creatures like that. You must be seeing things!" which the others had agreed and he quickly tried to dismiss it as his imagination thinking his friends were right.

"Why do we let them live so close to the Pridelands dad?" he asked curiously.

Quirking his eyebrow, Simba had to think for a moment before answering, "It's because everyone needs a home Kopa, no matter what or who they are. We welcome new herds here all the time not only those who stay all year round," Simba explained nodding his head. Yes that was a just answer.

He heard someone approaching and watched as Nala began making her way over and suddenly remembered he had to speak with her. Looking down at his son, he bent his head and said "Run along, I have to speak to Nala about something of importance. Why not run along to your mother to see if she has something little for you to eat and plus she may want to give you a bath!" he noticed the dust in his sons fur and chuckled as Kopa's face scrunched up at the mere thought of a bath.

"But daaaaaaaad!" the young prince whined but the King raised his paw and gave his son a nudge toward Pride Rock.

"Now none of that, I will see you back at Pride Rock!" he told his cub. Kopa groaned and nodded as he started heading on back toward Pride Rock with Nala and Simba staring after him.

Nala though was confused, what did Simba had to speak to her about, she opened her mouth to ask but Simba raised his paw to silence her and wait until he was sure his son was heading right home and was out of earshot then looked around to see if they were alone. "Simba?"

Looking toward his old friend, Simba sat down trying to think of what to say before deciding to come right out with it. "I spoke to Zuri…she told me about her…nightmares…of her dying…"

This wasn't what she was expecting to hear, after all the times Zuri had mentioned of not alerting the others about the things in her dreams especially Simba, she didn't expect the Queen to come out with it. "What exactly has she told you about them?" she asked wanting to know what Zuri had said, she still had her promise to keep and didn't want to alert Simba of anything that Zuri may not have told him. But didn't know if it was worth keeping if her friend's life was in danger.

"All she had said was that she dreamt of dying…but not how…they must be bad if it keeps her from getting a goodnights rest and is making her stressed. Nala, I know she's told you something…I've seen you two talking…please, tell me what has she told you. Does she know how she dies…I know it's silly…they're just nightmares…but I can't…I can't…" he rambled.

"Whoa, slow down there Simba!" Nala said cuffing him lightly on the nose to get him to stop rambling. She didn't know what to tell him about the dreams, or how she and Zuri had come to the conclusion that the cause of her death might be the very lioness that Zuri had defended when she came to the pride. And she knew what Simba may do if he found out.

"Yes, Zuri has told me about her dreams…she's had them for quite some time but…she hasn't told me how…you…" she was going to say he shouldn't worry but she knew that was a downright lie. She had to think of something to keep Zuri and the cub's safe, someway without breaking her word and then it came to her.

"There may be a threat Simba…"

This caught the King's attention and he stared toward his friend, a small growl came from him. "A threat…what threat?" he asked wanting to know who dare threaten his mate. For a moment he let his mind wonder and he thought…was it…just maybe it was…

"I…I don't know…but Simba listen…there is something that may help…" Nala said looking at the king.

"What?"

"Get Zuri and Kopa away from Pride Rock before she gives birth…there are caves to the eastern borders…hide them there…"

"But…"

Nala looked him in the eyes, "The threat is in the pride…till it is settled…take them to the eastern border, hide them Simba…please Simba…"

"But Zuri she…won't…"

"Hide them!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Dad, why do we have to leave? What about my friends…they won't know where to find me to play."

Turning his head to gaze back behind him at his son, Simba sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had departed from Pride Rock in the dead of night. He had returned to Pride Rock that evening with Nala shortly after they had talked, it had taken Nala some time to convince him that getting Zuri and Kopa away from Pride Rock would be for the best. When they arrived they saw that Zuri was waiting for them as Simba has suspected she would.

At first she had appeared nervous, her eyes travelling back from Simba to Nala, but after staring at Nala for some time she seemed to relax somewhat which made Simba suspicious that they were both hiding things from him.

But nonetheless, he had gotten what he wanted; even though he didn't know the source of the danger, though he had his suspicions, he knew that his mate and cubs were in some sort of it and he had to protect them. Although he didn't like the idea of sending them away, he was more relaxed knowing they would still be in the safety of the Pridelands where he could check on them.

Although it did take some convincing to get his mate to comply, she had been against the whole idea of leaving Pride Rock…

* * *

_"Simba you can't be serious…this is ridiculous! Where else would I be the safest then with the pride?" Zuri stared at her mate like he had fallen off a cliff and hit his head, to her he was speaking complete nonsense._

_"Not when threat could be within the pride…" Simba turned toward his mate, his eyebrows raised. He was curious as to the threat and although he had a feeling, he knew his mate and Nala must know the threat but what he couldn't understand was why they were protecting it. But he would wait until his mate would be ready…_

_He could clearly understood why his mate would protect it…Zuri was always preaching how the pride was one family and unity and must be treated as such or a pride would fall apart._

_Zuri didn't know what to say to that, had Nala gone back on her promise? She thought, no, she couldn't have or else Simba would have told her right off the bat that he knew the threat she was worried about was Zira. If she had known Zira would have been such trouble then maybe in the beginning she wouldn't have…_

_No, that was a lie._

_Of course she would have supported Zira and her followers to stay in the Pride. When she had first seen those three cubs she knew that she could never cast out helpless younglings. Not when she, herself, had been expecting at the time._

_"Simba…please…I'm so close to giving birth…"_

_"All the more reason to protect you!" climbing to his paws, the King made his way toward his Queen and leaned his head down upon hers staring her in the eyes. "You will have the cub away from Pride Rock…I will come and see you…the others will…and I will always have a lioness on duty nearby to make sure you're safe and no one but a member of the pride comes within distance of you and our cubs…please Zuri…for me?"_

_Looking her mate in the eyes, Zuri bit down on her lip, was leaving pride rock surely the safest way? Some part of her was saying yes, but it wasn't to the caves in the eastern borders that she wanted to flee too…she wanted the safety of her old pride…but that was never going to happen._

_Even if she could return, she wouldn't make it there before having to give birth and a newborn cub out in the desert was out of the question._

_And then, there was the other side of her, which was screaming that it was a bad idea. The pride was where she was safe. Pride Rock. In their den. There was no way Zira could reach her in the den without being caught…out there was another story entirely…_

_"What about Kopa…and his friends…the cubs training…he'll get lonely Simba…"_

_"He's a growing cub; he can see his friends when all this trouble has passed…" Zuri gave her mate a look, she knew if anything occurred her son would probably never be allowed to see his friends again. "Plus he's learned all he can, it's not like he'll be doing any major hunting…in the near future till he's least two years of age…" Simba quickly corrected himself when Zuri gave him a look that said not to pull the lionesses do all the hunting speech with her._

_And as much as Zuri was hot-headed when she normal, being pregnant made it a lot worse Simba often found. Especially the second time around._

_Hesitating, Zuri knew there was no convincing her mate otherwise…she knew once Simba made up his mind, it would take more then an argument to get him to change it. The only thing to do was to grin and bare it and please her mates overprotect side._

_"Very well, Simba!" she sighed turning she began to leave the cave then looked over her shoulder and said. "But you get to wake your son and tell him yourself," and before he could argue she had left the cave to search out the other lionesses leaving him to their son… '_

* * *

Waking his sleeping son hadn't been as easy as he had thought. The cub was just as stubborn as his mother…or as his mother and mate said, as stubborn as he was. But perhaps the cub had gotten both his parents stubbornness and he began to seriously hope that his new cub didn't.

One stubborn, adventurous cub was one thing; to have two would be a nightmare. Now he suddenly felt bad for Zakia having to have raised him and Zuri together. He considered just carrying his sleeping son, till Kopa had finally cracked his eyes open and had tiredly complained about being woken and asked his father why.

His son's reaction was just as he expected.

Stubborn.

The cub didn't want to leave Pride Rock. He said that he hardly saw his father enough as it was and he wanted to stay. And that he had friends as well. But Simba had refused to listen and grabbed his son and carried him to join where Zuri, Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala were all waiting.

The three other lionesses were to accompany them to the caves to assure things went safely and smoothly.

And now here they were, mid-way to the Eastern border. He and Zuri taking the lead, flanking the left and right was Sarabi and Sarafina while Nala took up the rear with Kopa centered in the middle of them.

"You and your mother are leaving for your own safety," Sarabi answered softly from her grandson's left. Giving him a warm smile, although she was confused to it as well, but Nala had reassured them that there was indeed a threat in the Pride and both she and Sarafina didn't need to think twice about who it could be.

And for that, she was all for the safety of her family, she had lost Simba when he was young, sure he had been alive all the time she thought he was dead but she still lost out on watching him grow up all the same and Sarafina had lost poor Mheetu had such a tender age, that the death of any more cubs needed to be avoided. And the thought of loosing her grand-cubs was unspeakable, not if she had anything to say and do about it.

To say the young Prince was confused would be an understatement. They were leaving for their safety? Why? He thought to himself. He looked at his parents and then back at his grandmother who was still smiling at him, "But why grandma?"

Looking ahead, Sarabi caught eyes with Simba who had looked back at them again before answering. "There is someone who may hurt you and your mother and new brother or sister, Kopa," she explained reaching out she laid her paw on the cubs head for a moment before pulling it back. "So you're going to stay in the Eastern border caves for a little while…don't worry everything will be fine and you'll be able to return home!" she reassured the cub, noticing the young prince started to look tired on his paws again, she stepped closer to him and bent her head to pick him up from the neck to carry him as best she could, he was beginning to get too big to be picked up soon but for now she would carrying him so he could sleep.

"Now sleep little one," she said with a muffled voice but Kopa managed to pick up her words and moments later started to drift off to sleep again.

Casting a look back at her sleeping son, Zuri suddenly started feeling guilty. It wasn't right to take her son away from his friends, but she knew that perhaps it was for the best. Looking at Simba who was staring dead ahead, she sighed and closed her eyes as she felt some kicks from within her. It was almost like her cub was telling her that they too thought it was a bad idea.

As they neared the Eastern Borders, Nala made her way up from the rear of the group to stand along side Simba. "The caves are only known to those who know them," she stated nodding to her mother and Sarabi. There were other lionesses that knew of them too but as far she knew those with Zira didn't.

It was the caves her mother had gone too, to give birth to Mheetu. The cub had been fathered by a rogue and many had been worried about Scar's reaction should it been male. Female was one thing, a female could mean no harm and would only grow into another huntress the king could use to gather food for him. A male would be possibly competition for the throne one day…

But that wasn't the case. Scar had allowed to the cub to live…but in the end he never did.

And now she was going to keep another cub from being killed at the paws of Zira.

"Are you sure?" asked Simba.

"Believe me Simba, they will be safe!" Nala reassured him as she quickened her pace to lead the rest of the way toward the caves. The caves lined the borders, still within the Pridelands but far enough away from Pride Rock that the great structure was a mere speck in the distance seen by the light of the moon.

Simba helped his mate climb, before letting Sarabi and Sarafina follow Zuri. Casting a look over his shoulder he sniffed the air. There was no scent he recognized and knew that no one had followed them just as he had hoped for.

The passage into the cave was narrow; Nala went first and turned to help Zuri through with Sarafina helping from behind. Sarabi followed with Kopa next till finally Simba was inside as well.

Zuri let her eyes roam over the cave, it was rather cosy she had to admit, there was some dried grass for bedding if need, the air was warm but not too hot and stuffy inside and she figured it would stay that way when the sun rose as well. Sarabi passed her and walked toward a mound of dry grass and set Kopa down upon it, the cub barely stirred as he curled up still asleep.

Which looked like he would be till morning. Much to his parent's relief.

Simba himself looked around and nodded, "It will do!" he said.

"There is a small basin over there," Nala pointed with her paw, "It collects rain water, and should be pretty full. It will last you for now. We shall bring you food from the day's hunts and make sure no one comes close to these caves to discover you two!" she added looking at Zuri who continued to look and walk around the cave.

It was cosy, she couldn't deny that. But it still wasn't home. Here she wouldn't have her mate all the time. He had to stay at Pride Rock and look after the pride and the Kingdom. She looked toward Simba who seemed to be thinking the same thing, he hated to have to leave her alone with just the cubs but at the moment their safety was more important then his need to see them everyday.

"I will try as often as I can to come and see you," Simba said making his way over; he nuzzled his mate wrapping his paw around her as she buried her face in his mane. "We'll get this threat handled and you and the cubs will be home shortly…I promise you!" he whispered to her.

Zuri could only nod her head, closing her eyes, as she kept her face hidden inside his mane. She was having an inner struggle again. Tell her mate who the threat was and have him get rid of it and have her son's friends driven away from the pride with their mother or keep her mouth shut and hope it all passed in time and she would see her mate again.

Though deep down, she knew she may never see Pride Rock again. Although this she kept trying to keep herself from thinking. She wanted to return, she wanted to be beside her mate to watch their cubs grow.

"We should be heading back before sunrise!" Sarafina's voice sounded behind them.

The royal couple parted and looked toward said lioness. "And we must find a way to cover our scent!" she added.

Nodding, Simba looked at his mate giving her one last nuzzle then nuzzled his son. "Tell him…"

"I will," Zuri breathed staring her mate in her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I will stay and keep them company for the night," Sarabi offered stepping up along side Zuri and smiled gently at her. Zuri gave her a look of thanks as Simba seemed to think it over and nodded, "Very well."

Nala who been checking out the cave very quickly returned and looked toward Zuri, the Queen caught her eye and both lionesses seemed to share similar thoughts. Nala wasn't going to break her promise, but she was going to do everything in her power to keep her friend alive.

"Least one lioness will help patrol the area and be bringing you food," Nala said walking over she nuzzled Zuri and whispered in her ear "I'll try and keep Zira away…please be safe…I don't want to have to…take care of them if you're gone…they need their mother!" pulling away Nala went to stand by her mother who was waiting by the entrance and the two of them slipped out into the night.

Simba looked at his mother and mate, then finally to his son. He felt guilty he should be the one staying the night to make sure they would be alright…but he knew he had to look out for the rest of the pride. Walking over, Zuri nuzzled her mate "Go…we'll be fine…and we'll come home soon…you'll see!" she said giving him a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Simba nodded and with a moment of hesitation he turned and left the cave to meet up with Nala and Sarafina where they took another route to get back to Pride Rock and confuse the trails before they hurried on home. The smell in the air told them rain was coming, and even the slightest bit may help shield the scents more than their efforts.

Inside the cave, Zuri turned and made her way toward Kopa, laying herself down beside him she watched him turn into the warm of her fur. She looked up when she heard paw steps and watched as Sarabi laid herself down on the other side of Kopa. "Thank you, Sarabi, for staying with me this night."

"It is nothing dear; I stayed here with Sarafina the first night she was here when we discovered she was with cub. Perhaps it would have been best if she didn't leave here, then Mheetu may still be alive…but she would have been found eventually…"

"Do you think…"

"That Zira will find you here anytime soon? I doubt it. Not if the pride has anything to say about it." Sarabi looked up watching the surprise come over the young lioness' face. "Yes Zuri, I know the truth…it is no surprise…how much she hates you…how much she hates us all for Scar's death…"

"But it wasn't us…"

"Yes, I know that dear but she is too blind. Now I don't know why you suddenly thought she was a threat. But I'm going to keep you and my grand-cubs safe. This Pride won't loose any more cubs if we mean to survive!" Sarabi cast a look down at her sleeping grandson then to Zuri's pregnant stomach. "Why didn't you…?"

Biting her lip, she wasn't sure how she liked it that Sarabi had guessed correctly about the situation, but she knew it couldn't have been more obvious. She sighed, "I wanted to tell Simba, but then I thought…" she looked down at Kopa."About him, and the other three cubs. They're all such the best of friends, I couldn't do that to them. And those cubs are nothing like their mother and don't deserve to be thrown out of the Pride with her. I've spent countless hours with them for months and they show no sign of being like her…in fact I pity them…"

Sarabi nodded her head; she could understand where the young lioness was coming from. She too had been keeping an eye on those cubs to see if they were anything like Scar and Zira but as far as she could tell…that wasn't the case. As for pitying them…she could see that too…especially for young Nuka. The oldest cub and first born he had been a tiny little thing but he was still the first born and heir when Scar was alive…well that was until Kovu had been born and Scar had decided the new healthier looking cub would be a better heir then his first born.

But as tiny as he was, he grew…then became small again and then the herds returned and the cubs became healthy again. And yet Zira…the way Sarabi had seen her treat them…oh she had no doubt Zira loved her cubs it was very hard not to love ones own cubs. But Zira had changed…

She remembered when Nuka was first born. How happy Zira had been. And then came along Vitani, and then lastly, Kovu. There was no doubt Zira loved her cubs. All three of them. No matter how Scar had come to view Nuka as weak as he had become malnourished due to lack of food, Zira still loved him but had become tougher…saying Nuka needed to be tough in order to survive or die.

And then Scar's death changed everything.

Sarabi shook her head; she understood what it was like to loose ones mate but Zira should be happy she still had her cubs for not even Sarabi had that.

Reaching over she placed her paw on Zuri's and smiled softly, "Don't let it bother you dear, everything will work out eventually." Though even as she said this for some strange reason, a chill ran along her spine.

Zuri looked at her mother-in-law and then to her sleeping cub as she tried to take Sarabi's words to heart, to think she and her cubs would be safe and she would be able to live and see them all grow and watch as Kopa himself found a mate, had cubs and became King when Simba and she stepped down.

Looking down again, when she felt Kopa stir but only to fall back asleep, she sighed and bent her head to lick the top of his and nuzzle him for a moment. "I hope so Sarabi…I surely do…"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

For both the young Queen and Prince, the days spent within the eastern border caves seem to pass more slowly as each day went by. On their first night within the cave, a stroke of luck seemed to head there way when it had started to rain, washing away any remaining scent of their's that could lead anyone toward their location.

Sarabi had left shortly after dawn, staying long enough for her grandson to wake and see her and despite the option to stay where it was warm and dry, she disappeared out into the rain to head on home. Using the rain to her advantage to cover the trail of her returning.

However, the royals were never completely alone. As promised, every second day, a lioness or Simba would come and check on them, bring them food from the days hunt and keep them company before they would head on home to Pride Rock. Simba, each time leaving reluctantly, not wanting to leave his family's side. But each time, Zuri reminded him that his place was at pride rock to look over the rest of the Pride and Kingdom and that she and Kopa would be just fine.

Though, Zazu seemed to be the one the two royals saw the most of. For the major-domo could come and go more easily given he had to scour the Kingdom for reports to give to Simba anyhow. The major-domo also often bringing news from the pride to Zuri and delivering word back to pride rock from her.

During the visits from the other lionesses, Zuri could not tell if any of them had suspected who and what the threat to the royals was. But she had her suspicious. She could often see it in their eyes, but none of them said a word, none but Sarafina when she had visited them on their fourth day in the cave.

_"She had killed my son, while he was just an innocent cub. Claiming she did it to make hers become stronger…it would not surprise me that she would attempt at killing another, especially newborn's when they stand barely half a chance. How a mother, can kill another's cub is beyond me…it is not how a pride sister should be. But there is something twisted about her…don't worry, we'll keep you safe…"_

And though Zuri wanted to be reassured by her words just like she wanted to be reassured by Sarabi's words on her first night in the caves, her nightmares were not allowing her to be.

They only seem to get worst, with each passing night, to the point that she'd start to cry in her sleep, loud enough to wake Kopa who would always ask his mother if she was okay. In which she would reply "I'm fine, go back to sleep my little prince."

Like always, her dreams would start off pretty much the same, running from the threat that chased her from the shadows. Hearing Kopa calling out for her, but now it was mixed with the cries of newborn cubs. But then the dreams would change, she would be alone, her cubs nowhere in sight. The scent of blood in the air, making her fear for the life of her cubs and then from behind she would be jumped and viciously attacked. And as she lay dying, the same two-legged creature would come and comfort her, saying that she should not worry for her cubs…for they would be taken care of…

And that was when she would wake.

If she hadn't been concerned for how her health would affect her unborn cubs, she would have surely tried avoiding falling back asleep. But for the sake of her cubs, she managed to allow herself to fall back asleep, but not before checking to make sure they were still safe. Calming, only when she noticed only hers and Kopa's scents and those who visited them were the only scents in the area. And then pulling her son, closer to her, she would will herself back to sleep.

The young Prince though, seemed the more restless of the two. As his mother got closer to her due date, she spent most of her time resting and keeping an eye on the front of the cave. Like, he was not too happy that she would not let him outside of to run around and play, all he wanted to do was go find his friends and often found himself wondering what they were doing to have fun without him.

But he did eventually find something to pass the time, while his mother napped during the day he would explore their cave. He had attempted to sneak out once, but that had failed for even though Zuri was napping, she was still keeping a close watch on her son and if she caught his scent heading for the cave entrance she would stop him. But she had no problem with him exploring the cave, as long as he didn't wonder off too far, get stuck where she couldn't reach him or get hurt.

Though the young prince, however, started to find he was missing his friends. Exploring the caves was fun, but not as much fun if they were there to explore them with him. It was one of the few places in the Pridelands they had yet to explore together.

"I can't wait until we go home, then I can bring Nuka, Vitani and Kovu here to explore with me…it would be so cool!" he exclaimed to his mother as he bounded toward her, he had just finished exploring a new area of the cave. Although he wasn't all that sure if Nuka would be able too fit there, even he himself had to squirm his way through the small rock opening.

Lifting her head from where she had been laying them on her paws, Zuri smiled tiredly at her son. "You shouldn't go too far into the caves Kopa, you could get lost and I'm not in much shape to come and find you." Yawning the young Queen pushed herself up with her paws and beckoned her son to come toward her. Wrapping her paw around him, she licked the top of his head chuckling softly as he pulled away and started to smooth the tuft of hair on his head.

"Mom…"

"Yes, yes I know. You're such a grown up lion and you don't need kisses from your mommy," Zuri smiled and sat back giving another yawn.

Kopa eyed his mother warily; the fact that she always seemed so tired lately was worrying him. He knew she tried to hide it, but he could always feel her when she jerked awake in the middle of the night. He figured long ago, she was having nightmares; he patted her on the paw and grinned, "Get some sleep mom…and I'll…"

Shaking her head, Zuri smirked "No, I shall be fine young one, and I told you a million times you cannot leave this cave…"

"But mom…"

"No, buts!"

"But, it's so boring. I want to run around outside. I want to go home to Pride rock…I miss Grandma and dad…"

"As do I…and we'll go home…soon, I promise you." Bending her head, Zuri gave her son a lick on the cheek and a nuzzle.

Sulking his shoulders, Kopa sighed, "Fine…but can I at least…"

"No, Kopa!" Zuri said sternly. She didn't often like being stern with her cub, but Kopa was so much like his Father sometimes and her cousin Jaali…and even herself as a cub. She knew what it was like when she had to stay in the cave and not go out and play, but the safety of her cubs came first.

"Listen to your mother Kopa!" Zuri lifted her head on high alert, although settled when she recognized the voice of her mate and the familiar red mane that pushed through the cave opening.

"Dad!" Jumping away from his mother, Kopa went to greet his father jumping in place. "Guess what, mom let me explore the caves, it's so cool…but I miss outside…I miss pride rock…can we come home yet? Please?" staring up at his father, Kopa opened his eyes wide putting on his best pleading face.

Grinning outwardly, but sighing inwardly, Simba shook his head "Not yet son, though I wish you were there. You'd get your friends off my back!" the other cubs had been at the den every day seeking Kopa. The excuse for the Queen and Prince not being seen around pride rock was the Queen being so closed to being due and the young prince falling ill. At the moment the cubs accepted the excuse without debate, but how long they would be able to keep it going was the question.

"Why can't they come here and play with me dad? It's so boring, with just me and mom….No offence, mom!" Kopa looked over his shoulder at his mother giving her a sheepish grin which she just returned with a soft smile of her own. She loved that smile of his; it reminded her so much of Simba and how the two looked alike. She often wondered what her other cubs would look like, maybe one would resemble her this time she chuckled inwardly.

Simba looked over at his mate; he was not completely sure why the other cubs couldn't visit. He knew Zuri loved their company as much as Kopa did. And they were cubs after all, what harm could they do. But Zuri, much reluctantly, had told him no. She could not risk the cubs saying something to Zira or any of the lionesses in her company. She would not risk her safety or that of her cubs, even to just see the smile and hear the laughter of the cubs again. She was sure she would see them again…

"Kopa, please sweetie, we been over this before. You will see your friends in time you just need to be patient for now. Now go play and perhaps your father will play with you for a while. After we have some grown u…"

"Ew, Mom, no more…" Kopa cut off his mom. Ducking before his father could ruffle his tuft, he turned and walked back into the cave, heading for the water that been collected from the rain days before.

Zuri watched him until he was out of sight, but still within hearing distance, but turned her head when she heard Simba approach her and wrapped his paw around pulling her closer while she nuzzled her muzzle in his mane. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed in content at the familiar scent of her mate, "I miss you…"

"We see each other, every other day…" Simba tried to joke, but at the same time he tightened his hold around his mate and nuzzled her. "I miss you too, we'll get you home as soon as we can…I really would like if you gave birth back at pride rock…" he would love to have her home, and see the birth of his new cubs. But he had zazu on full alert, if he caught ear of the Queens labour he was to report to him straight away and Simba would do all within his power to get to his mates side as quickly as he possibly could.

Speaking of cubs, Simba placed his paw on his mate's swollen stomach and grinned when he felt movement. "You know…I think the others are right in thinking there is more then one cub in there…" he chuckled. Grinning, when he felt movement again, pulling back his grin vanished as he took in his mate's appearance for the first time.

"Are you not sleeping well again?" he asked. "Nightmares…?"

Sighing, Zuri nodded, "Yes…plus the cubs have been moving a lot…I think they're impatient to come out and meet the world…don't worry. I sleep as much as I can and nap when I can. But keeping an eye on Kopa to make sure he doesn't get out is a full time job."

"Ah, motherhood, not how you imagined it now is it?" Simba grinned.

"Oh, it's how I pictured it…though I pictured it with me lounging back and letting you do all the work," Zuri chuckled, closing her eyes as she felt the cubs move within her. She too was beginning to think there were more then one, she sighed in discomfort. After having Kopa, she knew the more movement she felt the closer she would be getting to giving birth. Though carrying more then one, she felt that she would be giving birth sooner then if she were carrying one.

"You okay?" Simba asked.

"Oh, they're just impatient…"

"Like their mother," Simba grinned innocently when she shot him a look. "Speaking of mothers, mine and the others are on the hunt for dinner. Binti should be dropping by tonight with the portion for you and Kopa…" eyeing his mate's appearance again and how tired she was he then suggested.

"Perhaps one of the lionesses should stay here with you…just for a day or so," he added when he noticed Zuri had opened her mouth to protest. "When Binti arrives with dinner, she can stay with you, keep you company and help you watch Kopa." Plus it gave him the advantage to know what was going on with his mate when he wasn't around.

Sighing, the brown lioness gave it some thought; she knew there was no arguing with her mate. Binti would stay whether she disagreed to it or not, Zuri just had that nagging feeling. "Alright, but just for a day or two…" with her and Kopa already not being seen around pride rock she didn't want Zira to get suspicious if another member of the pride just suddenly up and vanished. Whether the former Queen believed the lie of her being on cave rest or Kopa being ill she couldn't be sure. And she wasn't going to take her chances.

"Thank you…" Simba whispered as the two of them lay down together, he would stay until Binti arrived before heading back out onto his patrol. He watched as his mate laid her head down on his paws as she pressed her body against his side for warmth. Licking her top of her head, he soon laid his atop of hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment while he could before he would have to return to pride rock where he would spend another night alone without his mate and son, and left to worry about them.

_Soon, _he thought. _Soon, they'll be home_.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, in the shade of an acacia tree, two shadowy figures lay, their eyes focused on the main den.

Kumai and Asma had been there all morning. Since Zira had found out the Queen and Prince were supposedly on cave rest, she had sent her lionesses to keep watch.

_"I have a feeling they're hiding something…I want you to find out what!"_

Each morning, they had first attempted to get close to the cave when they noticed the King and other lionesses leaving. But had quickly found out, one lioness was always left behind and would block them from entering or even peering inside the cave. Kumai was beginning to have her suspicions about this as well, "I don't remember them being this protective when she bore the prince!" she yawned boredom was starting to kick in.

The day was hot, and the shade only provided as much coolness as it could allow.

"This is ridiculous…Why does Zira continue with these foul plans…I agree King Scar should not have died in such a way…but it was the Hyenas that did him off. We all saw it happen. Simba and Zuri have been fair to us…" Asma didn't bother to look up from her grooming, licking her paw as much as she could she rubbed it over her face, using her saliva to help keep her cool and clean. She hated watch duty, and she saw no point in it. She hated it as much as she disliked the plan of killing cubs…it just wasn't right.

"Fair or not…it was Zira who vouched for us when we came to the Pridelands…we owe her," Kumai closed her eyes and sighed, she too hated the plan. But to go against Zira…she did not think she could…she remembered what it had been like when she and the others had arrived in the Pridelands.

Their own pride had been attacked and those who survived were few and had to run for their lives in fear they would be hunted down and killed as well. When they had arrived on the border of the Pridelands, the lands still had vegetation although very brown as it was dying from the lack of rain they would later find out. There was only so very little prey, but there had been enough for them.

They hadn't hunted since they had run for their lives, her sister Hawa was still very young only 10 months old when they came here. They had lost their mother and Kumai felt responsible for her sister. It had been her, who had decided to go and find food for them, while the others kept look out.

They could smell other lions in the area, and they did not know how these strangers would take to a few desperate lionesses hunting on their land. But what confused them was that they too could smell hyenas' within the area. Baya had suggested that perhaps they should move on elsewhere before they were discovered but Dotty, and Kumai agreed, that they probably wouldn't make it if they didn't get any food and soon.

She had managed to bring down a small Impala and was just bringing it back to the others when she had been cornered by a pack of Hyenas' her roar when she had tried to defend her kill from them was what alerted the others that had come to her aide. But even that wasn't enough for soon there were more hyenas' upon them.

The hyenas had managed to wound one of them, the oldest of them that had survived, and to their grief she had died from those wounds before Sarabi and her hunting party had arrived and had demanded to know why they were attacking them. It wasn't long before one hyena had run off to fetch the King, that was when they had found out the pride and pack were sharing the same land and living amongst each other.

This confused them, for they seemed to despise each other. There was no hiding it on the Pridelanders faces.

When the King arrived, he had his Queen by his side. Zira looked no older, then Kumai herself. But it was obvious she was the King's mate for how she stood beside him, and how round her figure was which told the newcomers that she was pregnant. She had been pregnant with Nuka at the time. Their first cub.

The King had inspected the dead lioness with little sympathy stating that it had been within the rights of the hyenas to have killed her. For they had trespassed on his land and had hunted his herds. He claimed that they too should be killed and that their bodies would feed the rest of his followers just like their dead pride sister would.

When they had gone to defend themselves, they had managed to kill five hyenas before Zira had spoken up…

"My love, look, they are strong lionesses, and surely they should be allowed to live. We can use a few stronger, young lionesses to keep our Pride strong…and protect your future heir…"

At first it did not appear that the King would listen. But in the end, he gave in to the will of his mate. They had been allowed to live and welcomed into the pride; it had been hence forth that day that they had sworn their loyalty to Zira and Zira alone. They would hunt and abide Scar's law. But it was Zira who had their loyalty for it had been her who allowed them to live.

And it had been there loyalty and "friendship" toward the Queen that had allowed them privilege of the den. Whereas the others they had come to find had been condemned to sleep in the back caves, that they now occupied, they had no quarrel with Sarabi and the others. For they had first saved them from the hyenas giving them time to see the King and Queen and have their lives spared.

But for their socialization with Zira and such that got them hated by the others.

Kumai sighed, closing her eyes. A split pride was something that should never be she thought. But like she said, they couldn't go against Zira. But the Zira they knew seemed to be gone, the loving mother, the lioness who had spoken up for them had seemed to die the day Scar died and Simba had become King.

They had suspected the new King, with his Queen, would kill off Scar's brood. Something Kumai and the others would not allowed, they loved those cubs, even though they were not their own. They loved them and would defend them with their lives much like they had when Simba had arrived with his mate and those lionesses and lion from the pride they had later found out he had been living with the last two years when the Pridelanders has suspected him dead.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and stared toward the cave when she heard the sound of the hunting party returning dragging their kill into the den out of sight. Simba had spared Nuka, Vitani and Kovu…and allowed them to remain in the Pridelands the place they had come to call their new home…and here they were…plotting with Zira to kill the King's only heir and mate.

_The circle of life, _as Zira called it.

Kumai knew full well of the Circle of life…she didn't know what lion wasn't taught it by their parents when they were cubs. But this…

"Well…"

Asma's voice drew her away from her mind; turning her head she eyed the lioness beside her. "We could always go and join them…they always seem to catch the larger meals…I could use some zebra meat!" Asma licked her teeth as she eyed the kill before it was in the cave.

"Yes, tempting, but…"

"I know, I know…we owe Zira…" Asma sighed, lowering her head down to rest on her paws. A bored expressing etching across her face, "But why owe her when she has done nothing but mistreat us as of late…" she looked at Kumai from the corner of her eyes. "After what she did to Hawa I'm surprised you're still supporting her…"

Eyes darkening, Kumai scowled, "Where else would we go dear Asma, the others here despise us…"

"They'll despise us even more when…wait…" Asma fell silent when she noticed movement from the cave and watched as a lioness came out, carrying a large chunk of their meal in her mouth. Asma recognized her as Binti, one of the many lionesses she was surprised survive the long drought during Scar's reign. "Where do you think she's off to?"

"She's probably going off somewhere else to eat…" Kumai yawned, closing her eyes she got ready to take a nap when Asma poked her in the side. "What?" she tiredly opened her eyes again, it was a hot day, they been watching the cave for hours, she figured a nap would do her some good right about then. She followed where Asma was pointing and watched as Binti started moving away from Pride rock as she carried the meat, from where they lay they could see the old lioness glancing over her shoulder from time to time as if making sure she wasn't followed.

Now this was suspicious, she thought.

Climbing to her paws, she stared off after her trying to see whether or not it was worth following the lioness and reporting to Zira about it. "Stay here…and if Zira comes asking where I am…tell her I went to the watering hole…" stepping around her fellow Pride sister, she looked around before leaving their perch and started to follow the older lioness keeping just out of eye sight and down wind of her.

Kumai became more suspicious when she noticed the lioness wasn't keeping an exact course, first she headed west and then south, then south east until finally heading toward the Eastern bordered of the lands. Why was she going so far from Pride rock, Kumai questioned herself quietly. There was nothing but rock formations in that direction, that Kumai knew of.

The lioness quickened her pace to keep up, but always out of sight and down wind so not to be directed. There had to be a reason as to why the old lioness was heading out there, slinking her body low to the ground Kumai blended in with the grass and slowly began moving closer and closer.

Lifting her eyes she stopped moving when she noticed Binti had as well. The lioness looked left then right and only when she thought the coast seemed clear did she climb the rocks and with another look back causing Kumai to lower herself further so she wasn't spotted when Binti looked in her direction, with that Kumai watched as the lioness slipped out of view when she was sure she hadn't been followed.

Lifting her head, Kumai stared at the rock formations, more importantly the little opening she could now see as she moved forward.

What was the old lioness doi…

Kumai stopped her line of thought when a new scent…or rather scents reached her nose. The whole area was littered with scents from the entire pride, but the scents that lingered the most were scents that confused her…the scents of the Queen and young prince. And the scents were fresh, very fresh…and they were coming from that direction of that cave…

Sniffing the air, to make sure she was right, she noticed the King's scent was lingering there as well. Moving through the grass, still remaining downwind, Kumai disappeared behind the rock formations and began to climb, lowering herself down so that she was hidden she saw an opening in the top of the cave and stopped when she heard voices within…

"We managed to catch a zebra today…we had aimed for two but the second had gotten away when the herd had doubled back. If this is not enough, more can be brought your majesty!"

'No, Binti, this should be enough to feed Kopa and me for the time being. I've eaten enough already to satisfy myself and the cubs in me as well as be able to produce the right about of milk for them when they're born."

When she heard Zuri's voice, Kumai slipped closer the whole place smelled like the Queen and prince. There scents were the ones that lingered the most, she could smell the other pride members still now that she was closer but their scents were not as strong as that of Zuri and Kopa's.

What exactly were the Queen and Prince doing…all the way out from Pride Rock…?

"Binti…" Simba's voice jarred Kumai back from her thoughts and she started listening closely again, "would it be too much to ask, if you were to stay here with Zuri and Kopa for a day or two. As she gets closer to her due date, Zuri is getting more tired and…"

"The young Prince is a little rambunctious?" Binti chuckled, "Don't worry your majesty I will be honoured to stay here and watch over them. I'm sure Zuri here would love some female company as well!" inside the cave Binti smiled at Zuri who returned it. In fact the young Queen was missing some company from the lionesses. Of course she missed her mates company even more, but of course Simba wasn't a female and didn't exactly do girl talk as he and Jaali called it whenever they saw a group of lionesses crowded together.

"I'll send Zazu to check on you later tonight…alright fine tomorrow!" Simba stated when he noticed the look his mate had given him. He knew that look all too well, it was the look she gave him when she thought he was being too protective, "Now eat," Simba grabbed a large half from the food that Binti had bought and pushed it toward Zuri leaving the other half for Kopa who was already digging into it.

"Whoa, slow down son chew!" he chuckled as Kopa looked up at him with a mouth full of food and a large grin on his face as he chewed. "You're going to make yourself sick if you eat so fast…then your mother will bicker," Simba grinned sheepishly at Zuri when she cast him a glare. "She's like your grandmother."

"She is?" Kopa asked when he swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his chops. Only to dig back into the rest of his meal. "She doesn't seem like Grandma."

"He means, my mother dear," Zuri stated while she ate, cringing a little when she felt the cubs inside her move too much. Binti caught this and furrowed her brow, she knew those signs all too much, but didn't say a word as she settled down in the cave. "Though, I don't see how…"

"Protective, caring…she bickered if any of us got too dirty, or if we ate too fast…like you!" Simba smirked at his mate as she scowled.

"Well, someone has to be that parent, or else you'd just let him get all dirty and roll around in the mud all day."

"That be cool!"

Chuckling, Simba grinned at his son then nuzzled his mate, "I should be continuing my patrol. I'll send Zazu tomorrow, Binti I'll tell the others where you are so they don't worry." Turning, Simba nuzzled his son and grinned ruefully, leaving was the hardest part of every visit. He hated returning to Pride rock without them, but he knew they would be home soon and even then there would be more cubs.

And he had a feeling; the new cubs would be born before they returned…he only hoped he could make it in time to be there for the birth. And he hoped by keeping a lioness by his mate's side, it would mean she wouldn't be alone with Kopa when she gave birth.

Giving his mate, one last lick, he slipped his way through the opening. Stopping outside when he could have sworn he smelt something on the air. Sniffing the air, he recognized that scent as one of Zira's lionesses, looking around he could see no one and judging by the wind it was being carried. Taking a few more sniffs of the air, he figured the lioness must be out hunting for Zira.

Jumping down from the rocks, he slipped off toward the west to continue on his patrol and see if he could run into zazu, he had no doubt the hornbill might be looking for him to give his latest report.

From atop the caves, Kumai watched as Simba disappeared further into the distance. Why were they keeping the Queen and prince away from pride rock, she wondered and lowered herself down to listen. She was clearly interested, but confusing, the queen seemed close to her due date, it wasn't unusual for a lioness to saunter off to give birth alone, but the Queen had given birth at pride rock before. The formation was a secure place to give birth and be alone if need be.

Out here, there wasn't much protection other than hiding in these caves and that only lasted as long as no one found you.

"My Queen, are you feeling well?"

Kumai lowered herself back down onto the rocks and listened closely to what was inside.

"The cubs are getting impatient Binti, I told Simba this."

Inside the cave, Binti eyed the young Queen and then her stomach. The Queen was beginning to show signs that the cubs would be due soon, but Binti would give it another day she thought to herself. She smiled, she wondered how many cubs the Queen would bear this time, it would truly be wonderful for more cubs, and it had been so long since the Pride had so many cubs. And the more cubs meant more survival for the Pridelanders.

Even though Zuri wasn't a Pridelander, her blood was now mixed with the cubs she was carrying and along with Kopa. That new blood would mean stronger bloodlines in the future. She was saddened that someone like Zira could not see that, it was terrible the way they treated Zuri, it wasn't unusual for prides to take in new members.

Zira's lionesses were a clear example of that, which is why Binti could not understand why she cursed and called Zuri an outsider. She shook her head, that lioness had changed so much…so sad, she thought.

"Binti?"

Looking down, Binti watched Kopa approach her, "Yes young Prince?"

"Have you seen my friends lately?" the young prince asked.

Furrowing her brow, Binti looked at Zuri, who gave a nod of the head before Binti answered the cub "Yes, I saw them running about Pride rock, they come asking for you every day, don't worry young Price they shall be there when you return home and hopefully with your brothers and sisters and as well…whatever your mother bares!" she laughed at the look Kopa got at the idea of having sisters.

"I hope they're all boys!" Kopa said bounding around Binti toward his mother he carefully laid a paw on her swollen stomach. Leaning close when he felt his siblings move inside his mom, he still thought it was weird and yet cool at the same time.

"Oh, well I hope they're girls, so they don't get as messy as you!" Zuri licked her son on the nose making him jump back and rub it with the back of his paw with a disgruntled look on his face. "Now go play before it gets dark…and inside the cave!" she added when she saw the grin come over his face.

The lionesses waited until Kopa had scampered off before speaking again, "Thank you for staying with me Binti, it's getting tiring watching him…and not sleeping well…"

"Yes, Nala shared with the lionesses that you been having nightmares…" Zuri looked up at Binti in surprise she thought only Simba and Nala knew that, not the entire pride. "She hasn't told us much about them, other then you feel like they're warning you of some sort of threat…which I don't know…but it's hard to…no, actually it isn't…but you shouldn't have to fear her…and yes…the whole pride…well besides Simba knows…we were all there the day she threatened you Zuri, the day you explained to the cubs about how males when they get older venture off on their own. You shouldn't think of her as a threat Zuri…Zira stands no chance of going up against the entire pride…you shouldn't feel like you have to hide…"

"I didn't…it was…Nala's idea, she told Simba to send me here…I agree I thought I would be safest with the pride, but Simba had insisted…and here I am…I much rather be back at Pride rock," Zuri grimaced when she felt a sharp pain but ignored it, after being pregnant with Kopa she knew she wouldn't give birth right away at the first sign of pain.

"And I do not fear her…I fear for my cubs. They cannot be watched every minute and I do not want anything to happen to them…" she added.

Above them, Kumai stood on the rocks; she had gotten what she had wanted. She furrowed her brow, could they possibly know Zira's plan…But obvious Zira had threatened the young Queen too much that she had become suspicious…

Moving to the back of the formation, Kumai climbed down and waited, then bounded off through the grass, taking the long way back to Pride rock. Looking upward she could see the sun was beginning to set, by the time she reached Pride rock again the sun was just slipping off into the horizon.

It seemed the Queen and Pride who suspected Zira had not told the king. Which confused her, why would they not and have the King get rid of them? Wouldn't that be easier then hiding? It's what Kumai would have done…then she thought of the cubs, she could see where Zuri had a difficult time. When the Queen first arrived, she had supported the opinion that the Pride was a much safer place for the cubs to be reared.

When Pride Rock came into view, Kumai stopped and stared at the large structure she had called home for some time now. Sitting, she contemplated on whether she should tell Zira about what she knew.

Looking back over her shoulder, she sighed and hung her head, she didn't want to be responsible for the death of cubs…but she owed her life to Zira, she thought to herself and climbed back to her paws and continued on her way to Pride Rock with a heavy heart.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It was already dark when Kumai made it back to Pride Rock, moving around to the back of pride rock, she lifted her head a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth when she caught sight of Vitani bounding her way over to her. "Whoa, there young one! What's got you so wound up?" she asked when the cub reached her, laying her head upon the cubs head as Vitani breathed deep to catch her breath.

"It's mama…"

"What about her?" Kumai furrowed her brow. Although she had a feeling she already knew, when she arrived she could see Asma was not in her spot anymore. Zira must have learned of her missing…

"She's mad…she…"

"No need to say anything more…" stepping around the cub, the lioness began making her way toward their den where she could see Kovu and Nuka sitting outside with tired looks but obviously they didn't want to enter the cave with their mother at the moment. If Zira was this angry, obviously she had sent someone to the watering hole to find her which of course they wouldn't have.

Grinning at the two male cubs, she passed them and made her way into the den stopping to take a moment to assess the situation inside. She could see her sister Hawa in the corner of the cave; the young lioness had barely said few words or went near Zira since she had struck her months prior. Scattered amongst the rest of the cave the others all sat cautiously watching Zira as she paced.

However the lioness stopped when she spotted Kumai had returned, a deepening scowl tugged at her lips exposing her teeth. "Kumai! Where have you been? You dare have Asma lie to me about your whereabouts?" she growled approaching the lioness that didn't back down instead stood her ground.

Casting a look at Asma, who just shook her head to indicate she hasn't said a word about Binti. Now, it was up to Kumai to decide whether she should lie or not. Though, if she lied, and Zira found out why, she was completely sure it would cost her. Her eyes flickered toward her sister, she wasn't about to let Zira get to her again.

Sighing, she knew what she had to do…as much as she hated it…and knew she'd hate herself for it. But she had too…

"Well!" Zira snapped at her causing Kumai to flinch.

"I followed that lioness Binti…out toward the Eastern borders…she was carrying food with her. Much too big for just herself…" she started; closing her eyes she sighed and continued. "I followed her to the rock formations; it appears there are some secret caves there, though only noticeable upon closer inspection. But I saw the old one slip on inside, the area is littered with their scents, all of them…even the Queen and Prince's…all new scents. And the Queen and Prince's was the one that were the heaviest…it appears the Pride has moved them into hiding there…and from what I've heard they had become suspicious of you, Zira…" Keeping her eyes downward, Kumai stepped back when she heard Zira growl.

The others braced themselves for Zira's rage but what they weren't expecting was the former Queen to start laughing.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Zira smirked as she turned away from Kumai and made her way towards the back of the cave, the others moving to get out of her way. Baya made sure to keep the three cubs out of the wave, the last thing they needed what their mother was planning.

"So far away from the Pride…what a perfect idea…" Zira turned toward her lionesses, "How strong are the other scents there?"

"Weak…it seems they bring them food and leave shortly after…and space out visits…but Binti is staying there for a day or two…" Kumai continued to explain.

"She does not matter; we can take her down as well. That old lioness would not have the strength to stop us and neither will that outsider, she is too far into her pregnancy to have any strength at all to defend herself against the lot of us…and while she lays there, I'll tear those bastard cubs from her womb and rip them apart myself! And she'll die watching her cubs suffering!"

The lionesses stared at Zira with wide eyes when she described what she would do, many of them felt their last meal coming up and going back down. Yes, they knew the plan involved the killing of cubs, but to kill them in such a brutal way by ripping them out of their mother while she was still alive was….

**Monstrous.**

Sharing a look, Dotty stepped forward, "Zira…wou…wouldn't it be better…to wait until she gives birth…she may die as you…as you take the cubs out…wouldn't it be better to…have her actually be alive…to witness their deaths?" she stumbled on her words, the images of the plan Zira had just talked about made flashing in her mind which she resisted the urge to shudder.

Turning toward Dotty, her eyes narrowed. "You dare to question my methods?"

"No…no, of course not Zira…but like I said…she could die before you kill the cubs…wouldn't it be more painful to be alive and watch them die?" Dotty swallowed hard as she said those words, it was almost too painful to say. Just the thought of killing cubs and being responsible for it made her sick to her stomach, but she knew there was nothing they could do. They owed Zira their lives…as well as if they defied her; they knew Zira would kill them herself.

Spotty stepped forward to back her sister "She's right…what's more painful to a mother, then being helpless while watching her cubs die and she not being able to do anything about it? Let her feel the same pain you felt as you watched Scar die…" she knew that had done it as she watched Zira's eyes widen and a painful look come over her face before it vanished as fast as it had appeared, replaced once again with a look of malicious.

"You're right…yes, what a more perfect plan…and then when that Usurper King arrives…oh the looks on his face to see his precious mate and cubs ripped away from him…oh, our revenge shall be done and Kovu shall be the new King!" Zira laughed maliciously.

"Now we just have to wait till she gives birth…only a matter of time…and then we shall attack…" turning, Zira called her cubs into the cave. The lionesses stepped aside as all three came bounding in and over to their mother.

Kumai suddenly felt like she should have kept her mouth shut. Making her way over to her sister, she laid down beside her. Hawa noticing the look on her elder sister's face, turned her head and nuzzled her, "It won't be your fault Kumai…you had too…" she whispered.

Looking her sweet sister in the eye, Kumai sighed and nodded, "Doesn't make me feel any less guilty Hawa…" laying her head down on her paws she watched as Zira got her cubs ready for the night, how a mother could do such things to another and their cubs confused her. But she knew what the price would be if they didn't follow.

And she didn't want her sister's death hanging over her head.

* * *

"Wow, dad actually did that!"

Kopa was sprawled across his back in between his mother and Binti, the cub was too full of energy since he ate dinner and without being able to really run it off. He had began pestering the two lionesses that was until Binti had suggested that perhaps the young Prince would love to hear some stories from before he was born.

Both lionesses participated and when they reached stories about his parents, the prince became even more interested in it. And with a grin, both lionesses began telling stories they knew about the King, Binti telling stories about how the young prince was before he ran away from the Pridelands and Zuri sharing more stories about her and Simba and that from the their time in the Jungle with her home pride.

Chuckling, Zuri nodded, "Yes…your father and Uncle Jaali were quite the troublemakers…well your father would say that I was too…but actually most of the time it was just him and Jaali…and their favourite target was me. Once your father said they couldn't do it to anyone else because the older lionesses and my Uncle would bite their heads off. Which would have been true if they were to try!" she laid slightly on her side, with her paws crossed in front of her.

She had just finished telling her son, the tale of when Simba and her cousin had dug a hole in her favourite resting spot and had covered it up to trick her. It had taken her some time to get the mud out of her fur that day. "Your father was quite a prankster…"

"Then why do I get in trouble when I do things?" Kopa asked rolling onto his stomach he stared at his mother.

"Just because we were…troublemakers…" she could not hide the fact that she was once one, she did cause trouble from time to time. "Doesn't mean, we'd raise you to be one and let you get away with it young cub!" leaning forward she pressed her nose against her son's and smiled at him.

Licking his mother's nose, Kopa said when she leaned back "I wish I could meet Uncle Jaali, he seems so cool!"

Eye's saddening, Zuri nodded, "I know my son, and I wish you could meet him as well. Maybe one day you will, you know you look so much like him, well only your eyes are your fathers. You have a good mixture of the Pridelanders and Rasheda's in you." she brushed some of her sons growing tuft out of his face, the light brown was darkening she saw and was fur it would be even darker as he got older.

"That would be so cool!" Yawning, Kopa crawled toward his mother and laid across her front paws, tucking his face into her fur. Zuri blinked, it had been so long since Kopa curled into her paws, but she smiled nonetheless and licked the top of his head. How, she loved her little cub, she could not imagine what she does without him.

_Go insane, more like it._

She watched as Kopa yawned one more time as he started to slip off to sleep.

"He's truly like his father…" Binti smiled.

"I think he's like all the lions before him," Zuri whispered, she could see her son would grow up to be a great King one day. Along side his friends and siblings, he would never be alone, even when she and Simba and the others all passed on.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she cringed in pain; she could feel the cubs moving more inside her. Her discomfort was caught by Binti who stood and made her way over and examined the young Queen, "You are close…very close…" laying her paw on the Queen's stomach she pushed down lightly, it was something her mother had done with her to determine how many cubs she would bear one day.

"Well there certainly is more then one cub in there…they are squirming too much to be able to tell exactly how many," it could be two; it could be three or more. But Binti could not be sure the paws kicked too much.

"As long as they're healthy, I could really care how many there were…well as long as it's not so many I want to pull my fur out while chasing after them. Kopa at that age was a handful enough…well he still is, but five cubs at that age together…must be a nightmare!" Zuri laughed softly so not to wake her sleeping son.

"There was once a lioness that had six cubs," Binti mentioned as she moved back to the spot she had claimed and lay back down carefully, careful of her old bones.

"That must have been painful to deliver; did all six cubs make it?" Zuri asked, she knew the more cubs there were, there was sometimes a tendency that some would eventually not make it past their first year. Especially if there wasn't good hunting that year or if they fell ill.

"Sadly no, we had a drought that year. Only two managed to survive, we lost a few cubs actually. I was just a little older then Sarabi was, I was lucky not to have gotten pregnant that season or else I may have lost mine was well. Though I'm surprised we managed to have Nuka, Vitani and Kovu survive the longest brought we ever had when Scar was reign. Nuka, especially. He was such a tiny thing. Though healthy when born, but he became so malnourished as the months went on…" Binti sighed.

"Well, life has returned to the Pridelands and so has Nuka's health. He'll be a strapping young lion one day." Zuri smiled, whether he stayed with the pride and helped protect it with Kopa and Kovu or he and Kovu left to find their own pride and start their own families they would both be strapping young lions.

"Let's hope they're nothing like their parents!" Binti sighed while she licked her paw and began to groom herself a bit.

Thinking for a moment, Zuri shook her head, "I highly doubt they will be anything like their parents. I spent so much time with those cubs, and they're the sweetest cubs I've ever met and they're Kopa's best friends…" looking down, Zuri nuzzled her sleeping son.

"Scar wasn't like that either…actually Scar wasn't his real name…" Binti whispered sadly. "His real name was Taka…and he was…much like Nuka, a tiny thing when he was born. We all thought he wouldn't survive, Uru, his mother had given birth early…she didn't leave those caves for days…we had to bring food to her. She couldn't leave taka…or more like she wouldn't leave him. But he survived…and he grew and he was so sweet…such a happy cub. But as he got order he started to…change!" crossing her paws in front of her, Binti looked off to the side deep in thought as she remembered back to when she was growing into adulthood. She was three years older then the others. But she was friends with them anyways.

"What changed?" Zuri asked.

Sighing, the old lioness looked back at the young Queen. "Scar was the youngest of the royals…Mufasa was to be King…and so Ahadi spent a majority of his time teaching his son once he got old enough the ways of ruling the Kingdom. Taka was left with the pride, I could see how much he wanted to join his father and big brother, but he was left with us. He became friends with Sarabi and Sarafina…I would watch them all, to make sure they were alright and didn't get in trouble. Like I said he was such a sweet, sweet cub. But as he got older…I could see that Taka started to scorn the fact that Ahadi seemed to pay more attention to Mufasa…it wasn't on purpose. Ahadi loved those boys, both of them equally. He was a proud Father. One day…Taka decided to…well we only know the aftermath…it was during the drought I just mentioned to you…

"But it was a terrible accident with some water buffaloes. It caused his scar…and ever since then he requested that everyone call him Scar…it didn't hook for a while then eventually it did. For he would attack anyone who called him Taka…all but his mother. Uru, to the day she died, called him Taka. I was there when she died…she even whispered his name…he hadn't come to her when we called for him…for he wasn't at pride rock at the time. But that day when he found out…what was left of Taka inside him, died the day Uru did…" closing her eyes, Binti shook her head.

"He could have been…such a great lion…but hatred and jealousy got the better of him…"

Smiling sadly, Zuri adjusted Kopa in her arms and reached over and patted Binti's paw. "Did you…?"

"Oh no, I didn't feel for him that way. It's like you and the cubs here…I looked after him, when he felt like he was being picked on…I comforted him," laying her head down on her paws, the old lioness sighed. "But it doesn't matter…what matters is that people can change…even when you thought you knew them they can surprise you!"

Staring at the old lioness, Zuri drifted off into her thoughts with a worrisome look on her face. Could it be possible? Could the sweet cubs she knew now…become something like their parents? She thought. _No, not if I have anything to say about it! _She nodded; she wouldn't let anything happen to those cubs. No matter how Zira raised them, she would also take part in raising them like she did when she taught them along side Kopa.

She would make sure those cubs became the best that they could be.

With that, she laid her head down next to Kopa who shifted in her paws and laid his head upon hers and she smiled. This may not be how she expected to raise her cubs, but the Pridelands was still a beautiful place and she was happy to raise her cubs in such a place where they could thrive.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

To keep the Pridelanders from getting suspicious, Zira had her lionesses go and spy on the main den once again the next morning. "Let them continue to think we do not know the truth. Do not follow them anymore, we cannot afford them to catch our scents within that area or they may move them again!" she had said while she sent her cubs out of the den as well.

She didn't need them to find out. She knew them all too well, they may be her cubs but they were also loyal to the outsider Queen and that prince. She needed them out of the cave while she made her plans on how to kill the outsider and her cubs, they could always slip inside the caves and do it quick and simple…but, ah, that would be too easy, she thought.

Much too easy.

She wanted the fun of watching them try and defend themselves while knowing there would be no escape. To watch them suffer. To have that outsider watch as her beloved cubs died before her, while she could only watch and cry as they died crying out for their mother to save them.

_Yes, they would suffer. They would suffer for you my beloved Scar. And when the outsider and her cubs are gone…then I will find a way to get rid of Simba. And then Kovu will take his rightful place as King, just like you wanted._

She would make it so. And then her revenge would be complete. Simba would suffer the same pain she did at loosing her mate, only he would also suffer the loss of his precious cubs as well. And then as he grieved she would take him down as well. Yes, the plan was finally perfect.

She just needed a way to lure the prince and Queen from the caves, but she was sure she knew just how to do that, she thought as she turned her head and stared after her cubs as they left the cave to go play for the day. Yes, they would play their part in this as well.

Vitani looked over her shoulder as they walked away from their den, spotting their mother looking after them.

"Vitani, hurry up!"

"Coming!" turning around, Vitani picked up the pace to catch up with her brothers as they made their way around Pride Rock. For days, they couldn't play with Kopa, every time they went to see him, his father and the others would say that he was sick and that the Queen was on cave rest.

And every time they've tried to ask if they could go in to just see them, they were denied.

The three cubs stopped and peered around the edge of the rocks staring toward the main den. Lounging outside, Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi were resting in the morning sun enjoying the warmth before the sun reached midday and the heat would be too much to lay out in it.

"I don't see Kopa…" Said Kovu.

"He can't still be sick, can he?" Vitani furrowed her brow. "It's been a week…do you think it could be bad?" she whispered.

Ears twitching, Nala lifted her head lazily from where she had it resting on her mothers back and stared off in the direction she could see the cubs. Once they were spotted they ducked behind the rocks again, chuckling inwardly, she climbed to her paws and stretched letting out a yawn. Stepping around her mother and Sarabi quietly so not to disturb them she made her way toward where the cubs were hidden.

"If, you wish to hide, you should be quieter!" she told them rounding the corner she looked down at them as they stared up at Nala sheepishly. "Have you come for Kopa?"

"Yes…is he better now? Can he come out and play?" Kovu asked, stepping closer to Nala. The young lioness stared down at the brown cub, his green eyes bearing up at her, how much this cub resembled Scar. It was still questioned among the Pridelanders whether or not Kovu was actually Scar's son or not. Though he resembled the former King so much it was hard to think he was another lion's son…

"Miss Nala?"

Coming out of her thoughts, Nala turned her head to look at Nuka who had spoken up this time. "Well…is he?"

"Unfortunately not, he's still rather sick. I'm sure, once he feels better he will come and find you," Nala answered looking over her shoulder to the East for a moment then focused back on the cubs.

"How about Queen Zuri? Has she had her new cubs yet? Is there a girl cub?" Vitani asked eagerly. She was really hoping for another girl cub to play with, she was always surrounded by boys.

Shaking her head, Nala grinned and answered "No, she hasn't given birth yet…" not that they would really know, she added to herself, "But it should be anytime now and I'm sure there will be a little princess that you can play with Vitani."

"Cool!"

"Ugh! More girls. Who'd want more girls?" Nuka rolled his eyes.

"I would!"

"Yeah, well you're a girl 'Tani, of course you would!" Kovu teased looking smugly to their sister who stuck her tongue at them.

"Now boys, it would be nice to have a little princess or perhaps Princesses to run around here. It's been a long time since…" Nala stopped, when she saw Vitani open her mouth to say something but quickly corrected herself, "Well it's not often we have a Princess. And it may be nice. Plus, more girls mean a stronger pride to continue on."

"But girls are yuck!" Kovu scrunched up his face.

"Well, you won't be thinking that in the future young lion when you find yourself a mate!" Nala smirked.

"Not me, I won't ever mate. I'll be a lone lion. Strong and proud. With no yucky girls!" Nuka proclaimed holding his head high but not for long as Nala grabbed the cub and brought him close and started to lick his face all over causing the young cub to squirm. "Ewwwwww!"

Laughing, Nala released him, "It's not so bad to have a girl liking you Nuka," she watched as he rubbed his face endlessly with his paw while muttering under his breath.

"But whatever the cubs will be, you three will have more friends to play with…" she supposed, if the threat with Zira was handled and Zuri came home with the cubs, would these three cubs before her still be there? She looked down at them, Zira could always be banished but Zuri would never let these cubs up out into the world and leave the only home they knew.

But question was…would these cubs be willing to stay behind while their mother left? Nala wondered. She would have followed her mother anywhere. Cubs loved their mothers and Nala knew these three loved theirs despite how she might treat them from time to time.

Although she didn't trust the cubs before, she came to, and though she hated their parents she knew she didn't want to see anything happen to these cubs. They were too innocent. Nothing like their parents. And if the Great Kings were good, these cubs wouldn't loose that innocence that set them apart from their parents.

"Can we at least go inside?" asked Vitani, "We really miss them."

It was true. All three cubs not only missed playing with their friend, they missed the company of the Queen as well. They loved when she spent time with them, showed them things, and played with them. It was something their mother never did, which at times they felt was wrong. Nuka especially would find himself often getting jealous of the attention that Zuri laid upon Kopa.

It was that attention he missed from his mother. Before Kovu was born and his father had died. But he still did his best to get as much of her attention as he could. He had expressed his concern to Zuri many times, in which the Queen would reassure him that there was nothing that could stop Zira from loving him. He was her son. That a mother could never hate her cubs.

"They miss you too, but it wouldn't be wise. You may catch what Kopa has and then you'd be sick as well. Now we can't have that now can we?" Nala grinned.

Sighing, the cubs slumped their shoulders, "Ok…" they started to leave when Nala suggested.

"How about I take you out into the grasslands, I can teach you a few of the things that Zuri might not have about hunting?" she watched as the cubs looked at each other before they smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go!" she said turning she began making her way down pride rock with the cubs bounding after her, heading out into the grasslands where Nala was sure they could find some small prey for the three cubs to practice with. Deciding she might make it into a game to keep them entertained something that Zuri would do with them she was sure.

* * *

Down by the watering hole, Simba stretched his limbs as he refreshed himself with a morning drink. He had yet to stumble across Zazu, meaning the hornbill had left before the King had awakened and was out flying about to get whatever he could to report to him with. Lifting his head, he stared off in the direction of the East.

He only seen his family the other day and he already missed them. He missed waking up to them. Missed nuzzling his mate in the morning before he headed on out, he missed being asked constantly by his son whether he could come out into the lands to help him patrol. Kopa was so much like him when he was young before his father had died, he'd always been so eager to go out and patrol with him.

He knew soon, he'd have to bring Kopa out to train him on how to defend the pride and his lands and he knew he'd have to do the same with Nuka and Kovu. Just like Mansa had done with him when he trained him along side Jaali…

_Jaali._

Simba turned his head and stared off into the distance, he missed his friend, and he knew his mate missed her cousin as well. Actually, he missed a lot of them; he wondered how they were doing without Mansa. How Jaali was handling being King. He wondered how Leta was doing…

He missed the old lioness. He owed her a lot. She been the one to carry him in from the desert and convinced Mansa to let him stay in the pride. He survived because of her, and the others that had found him. He wondered how she was doing right now; with the loss of her mate…she had two daughters to continue raising. They hadn't heard from one another for some time, he often wanted to send Zazu to the Rasheda's and he thought perhaps he would do the same after the cubs were born much like he had with the announcement of Kopa's birth. But he wondered if the old bird could handle a second journey?

He then wondered if he could take Zuri, and Kopa and a few others out to the Jungle. It would be a few days trip but it would be nice to return even for a short visit and the Rasheda's would get to know the cubs.

Yes, perhaps after the cubs were born and they were a few months old, and everything was safe…and whatever threat it was to his family was handled; they would go and visit the Rasheda's.

Smiling, at the thought, he turned his head when he heard the flapping of wings and watched as Zazu flew over head, circled around landing softly on a nearby rock.

"Anything to report?" Asked Simba, making his way over to him.

"Yes sire, there seems to be some new herds moving in from the west sire, Elephants to be exact. They bring news of wild fires to the west. But they don't seem to be spreading this way!" Zazu picked at his feathers, ruffling them before facing Simba.

Turning his head westward, Simba furrowed his brow, "To be safe, we'll keep an ear out from herds and such. The birds especially might have word on whether they come this way."

"Yes, sire…is there anything else you need of me?" the major-domo asked.

"When you're done your sky patrol, I need you to go and check on the Queen and Prince this evening. Binti has stayed with them the night before and should be staying another night, but Zuri seems to have been in pain the other night and close to giving birth…she might do so within the night or tomorrow and I want you to keep an eye out for that!" Simba stated. He wanted to know immediately when his cubs were being born and Zazu was the quickest way of knowing. For the sooner he knew, the sooner he could have zazu report to Rafiki and Simba himself could get to the caves for the birth of his new cubs.

Ruffling his feathers, the hornbill nodded his head, "Of course sire, I shall look in on her majesty and the young prince this evening," he waited until Simba dismissed him before taking to the air once more. First to give word to the herds about the wild fires to the west and for the birds to keep an eye on it and whatever ones that may come from that direction.

Watching the hornbill fly off, Simba turned and began to make his normal patrol, heading toward the Western borders first to check to see if any of the wild fire smoke could be seen as well as see to this new elephant herd that had just migrated. The herds always travelled and never stayed long in to much of a place and he found it upon himself to greet them.

Plus to hear word on from other prides that they may have crossed.

* * *

"Come on, Binti!" Kopa jumped on the spot as he waited for the old lioness. His mother had given Binti permission to take Kopa out of the caves but the lioness was to take him to the other side of the rock formations to play. In the part that wasn't part of the Pridelands. Though the cub would have loved to have gone to see his friends, he thought how often it would be that he got to see another land other than the Pridelands.

"Hold on young Prince," Binti was helping Zuri back from the small watering hold in the cave and helped the queen lay down. Since she had woken up, Zuri had felt a great amount of sharp pains and she knew it would be soon before she gave birth but she knew the cubs weren't ready just yet to come out.

"Now, you be careful Kopa and you listen to Binti!" Zuri looked toward her son with a stern look. "Do not run off from her like you had the last time during the hunt."

Lowering his ears, Kopa nodded "Yes, mom. Don't worry I'll behave myself." Bounding over to her., he nudged her head with hers and licked her nose as she smiled at him, and she lifted her head to nuzzle him and nipped at his ear a little causing the young cub to laugh.

"Come Kopa; let's leave your mother to rest!" Binti turned and headed deeper into the cave, she knew one of the few back exits that many others didn't. She knew of it for the reason in case they needed to escape the Pridelands and not to be caught crossing the borders by the hyenas. She often wished she had told Sarafina of it, for maybe if she did, said lioness could have escaped with her cubs and gotten away and perhaps Mheetu would still be alive.

Giving his mother one last nudge, he bounded after the old lioness with an eager look on his face, he never been outside the Pridelands before and he was eager. "Stick close to me, and don't lag behind or you might get lost!" Binti instructed the cub casting a look back at him with a look that said to listen to her.

Nodding, Kopa paced himself behind her making sure to stick close not really wanting to get lost. He looked back at his mother before they disappeared from sight into the caves; he saw some of the cave that he explored himself before they moved on deeper into the caves that his mother wouldn't have allowed him to explore on his own.

At times they had to go slow, to allow Binti to squeeze through openings that were a bit tight for her but enough to still get through. Then she would wait for Kopa to come through and they would continue on. They walked for what seemed like 30 minutes when Binti looked upward.

"There!"

Stopping, Kopa turned his head upwards to see an opening above them. "Huh? But how are we suppose to get up there Binti?" he asked looking at the lioness.

"We climb, of course" Binti moved over to some rocks and bounded up onto them. "Come here!" she waited until Kopa came over and reached down with her paw and scooped him up onto the rock with her. Then sitting on her hind legs she pushed him onto the rocks above them and then hooked them with her paws and struggling she pulled herself up.

Taking just a moment to catch her breath before she stood on her hind legs she grabbed onto the top of the hole above. "Climb!"

"Wh…what?"

"Climb, come on, get on my back and climb up."

Chewing on his lip, Kopa wasn't so sure of this but then started to slowly climb, being careful of when he got to her head and kept his claws in so not to hurt the old lioness and then finally he was out. He stopped for a moment to stare into the Eastern lands in awe, and then he turned and helped Binti through the opening.

Taking a moment to relax, and catch her breath, Binti stretched her limbs and smiled at the cub. "Ah, now that was the easy part, getting back in will be more difficult!" she chuckled as she passed him and looked for a safe way to descend from the rocks. Finding it, she turned and picked Kopa up by his scruff as best she could just to be safe and carried him on down, jumping from rock to rock. When she reached the ground she dumped the cub in the tall grass.

"Oaf!" Kopa rolled in the grass, landing on his back. "Hey that wasn't fair!"

Chuckling, Binti passed on by him, "Relax young cub, you made a soft landing," she smiled at him and waited for him to climb to his paws before they continued on. She moved carefully through the grass, the Eastern lands belonged to the mashariki pride. They were not enemies, in fact during the time of Ahadi and Mufasa they had been an ally pride since they settled in the east.

But during the reign of Scar, there hadn't been much word from them. Since the hyenas had come to the Pridelands the mashariki's had avoided the land like it was the plague. She could not blame them; the stories that must have come from the herds that had moved on were stories of death. Binti herself was part mashariki her mother had moved to the Pridelands from the east after meeting her father. But when Binti was two years old, he died of sickness.

"Are there any lions out here Binti?" Kopa asked bounding along side the lioness.

"Yes, out here lives the mashariki pride Kopa, the pride my mother came from before she moved upon mating my father. It's one of the reasons I know that way through the caves, it was a shortcut to where the pride had lived for a while they moved away from this part when Scar was king. My mother use to bring me to visit her sisters, and play with the other cubs while I was young." Binti smiled as she remembered the memories from her cub hood. Where the pride was at the moment she wasn't exactly sure of, she hadn't seen them since before Simba's birth years ago.

She was sure her son had gone this way; he had left the pride shortly before Simba had been born. How she missed him and often wondered what he was up too. How many cubs did he have? She knew she may never see him again but that was often the pride of having a male cub, when they left to start out on their own it was rare to come across them again.

"You think they're close by?" asked Kopa, looking forward to hopefully playing with some cubs. They may not be his own friends but some other lions might be nice to see.

Thinking for a moment, Binti wasn't completely sure but it wouldn't be a bad idea. If the young Prince could make some allies from the mashariki's it may be good for the pride later on. "We can try and see!" she responded making her way through the grass keeping her nose up she smelled the air to see if there was any scents of lions in the area. There wasn't but there was a faint scent on the breeze.

Stepping out of the large grass, she looked around before calling Kopa to join her. The cub looked around eagerly. Chuckling, Binti caught the faint scent again and followed it, "We haven't found them yet young Prince. But we will, come this way!" she picked up the pace, with Kopa bounding along behind her keeping Binti within his view not wanting to get lost and get in trouble with his parents. If he did, there is no telling how long he'd be grounded for this time, he thought.

Binti kept her eyes on alert, just because the pride had been friendly before didn't mean they still were and then there was the threat of rogue lions that could attack her and Kopa.

It wasn't long when she finally caught onto scents of other lions and from the many scents they were of the pride. "Stick close Kopa!" she whispered slowing her pace so the prince could walk along side her, they were traveling with the wind and she was sure it wouldn't be long before the Easterners noticed them.

And she was right, for some moments later a roar echoed over the Eastern lands as two large lions approached them. Judging by the look of the two lions they were brothers and obviously the two in charge of this pride now, it wasn't uncommon for some prides to have more then one ruler, or one was in charge and the second brother was second in command.

Stopping, Binti motioned for Kopa to get under her and stood above him protectively as the group stopped in front of him.

"Who are you and why do you trespass on our lands?" the lion to the left said. Both were tan in colour, with golden manes but their eyes were of different shades. The left's eyes were a deep blue while the left was dark drown in colour.

"And where are you from?" asked the one on the right.

Kopa peeked out from under Binti and stared at the two lions. He hadn't ever seen other grown lions other then his father…and well the spirits he saw months ago…but at times now he thought they were an illusion. Just like those strange two legged creatures he seen before. He thought their manes were so funny, he never seen a lion with such a light coloured mane.

The one on the left looked down at Kopa who ducked under Binti again, "Your son?"

"No," Binti answered, she held her ground. "I am Binti, from the Pridelands!" she watched surprise come over their faces. "And this is Prince Kopa…son of King Simba and Queen Zuri."

"So it's true…the Pridelands have been restored to a new power…" the one on the right looked at his brother before stepping forward, "I am King Jozi, this is my brother and second in command Khal. What brings you Pridelanders to mashariki land? Is there a problem?"

Binti thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't mention the threat in front of Kopa. She shook her head, "No, I am in charge of the Prince for the day and I thought it may be wise for him to meet another Pride for when he becomes King…Kopa you do not need hide!" Binti stepped to the side and nudged the prince forward.

Nervous for a moment, Kopa stepped forward and held his head high. Khal snorted and smirked, "This ones a mighty prince alright."

"And I'm going to be a mighty King one day too!" Kopa smirked holding his head even high squaring his paws on the ground.

"That you will…" Jozi walked forward and ruffled the top of Kopa's head making the Prince duck away. "Has your father started training you yet?"

Shoulder's slumping; Kopa shook her head "No. My mom and I are in hiding...from a threat no one will tell me about…" he glared over his shoulder at Binti who sighed and shook her head. "That's not for you to know young Prince, but things will be well in time hopefully after your mother gives birth."

"What is this threat against your Queen?' asked Khal

"It is not something I can speak about in front of the cub," Binti commented causing Kopa to complain but a look from her had him become quiet once more. The two blonde mane lions stared at each other nodding their heads; they knew things sometimes were not best said in front of cubs.

"Perhaps Prince Kopa here would enjoy meeting the cubs?" Jozi suggested, grinning when he saw the young prince's face light up at the thought of being able to play with some more cubs. Maybe if he made friends he could come and see them from time to time or they could visit the Pridelands and play with him and his friends. He would have to speak to his father first about it.

"They're with the others, come, we'll take you there, they are not far!" turning the two lions made their way toward where the pride stayed. They reached the top of a hill that over looked where the pride was resting, Kopa eyes landing the cubs that were running around. "Wow…there's so many!" all the cubs seemed of different ages but there was at least six of them, more then there were in his pride.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my daughter," Khal grinned making his way down the slop toward the pride, there was only one lioness resting in the shade, for the others had gone out to hunt. Kopa looked toward Binti who nodded her head, "Go play Kopa!"

With a large grin, Kopa bounded on down the hill after Khal toward the cubs that had stopped their running around when they had spotted Khal return and was not alone.

Sitting at the top of the hill, Binti watched with a small grin before Jozi asked her, "So what is this threat?" he asked.

Looking unsure of what to say, Binti opened her mouth but shut it again. "Ah, I understand. Mashariki's and the Pridelands haven't been allies since the time of Mufasa and our late King, my grandfather, Kono…many of those have moved on, and when the hyenas took over the Pridelands the pride split the older ones left to get as far away from the Pridelands as possible and away from the hyenas. My brother and I decided to stay here and started our own pride with our mates and a few others," Jozi explained.

"Our other brother is probably now leading the other part of us…hasn't seen them in a while…you look familiar though…"

"That's because I came from here, well my mother anyways. I visited while I grew up. But after Simba was born, I didn't visit as often…I wish I had…but the Pridelands are my home and they are my pride and always will be. It's why I am looking after the young prince right now as his mother rests…they're in hiding from a threat that comes from within our pride…"

"Within…who would want to kill…?"

"The mate of our late king. Our new king let her live at the will of his mate, for his had three cubs. One just a few days old at that. Our new Queen has a good heart, and she has come to love those cubs as much as she loves her own. She teaches them, watches out for them, it would break her heart for anything to happen to those three is they were to be banished out of the pride with their mother. It's why she has not told the King of the threat…"

Furrowing his brow, Jozi knew this was really none of his concern, he had heard of the things that Scar had done. It wasn't new; there had been herds from the Pridelands that came through their land spreading word of what was going on over there. From their own lands they could see how the lands had dried up, although it seemed rain fell for them, nothing crossed over into the Pridelands.

_"Cursed…the land is cursed…"_

His mother had said. And indeed it had seemed that way. Even more so when they had gotten word of Scar's defeat and the Pridelands seemed to return to their former glory. "So why have you crossed your borders with the Prince?"

"He was getting edgy in the caves we hid them in. The Queen is due to give birth at any time…so she is resting for the time being. It is not safe to play in the Pridelands without them being found, so I snuck him over here to play for a while…but we shouldn't be long. I should get back to check on his mother!" Binti explained as she looked down the hill and smiled while she watched Kopa down below with the cubs.

Kopa trailed behind Khal as they made their way down the hill, stopping when he watched the cubs come running toward them when they noticed their approach. One cub broke from the rest and hurried toward them faster, the she-cub was yellowish with a creamy underbelly. Her light green eyes lit up at the sight of Khal.

"Daddy!"

Chuckling, Khal bent to nuzzle his daughter as she reached him and rubbed her body against his legs. "Have you been a good girl Nadia?" he licked the top of her head and grinned.

"I'm always good…who's that daddy?" Nadia looked around her father's legs at Kopa who stood a little ways back from Khal.

"This is Prince Kopa, he's from the Pridelands, and he's come to play with you…"looking back at the young Prince, he grinned. "You don't have to be afraid Kopa, they don't bite!" he chortled as Nadia ducked around him and padded toward Kopa with a large grin on her face.

"Hi! I'm Nadia, are you going to be a new friend?" she asked eagerly. There were lots of cubs in their Pride but she still liked meeting new friends.

Kopa stared at the she-cub. This was the first time he was meeting another female cub other than Vitani, and he could see there were several other female cubs in this pride as the rest of the cubs came forward to meet him. "Y…Yes…" he answered Nadia's question, blinking when large grins came over all the cubs faces as they cheered and all pounced on him at once.

"Whoa!"

Khal let out a roar of laughter which was joined by the lioness near by resting on the tree that had woken to the sound of the cubs. She was brownish in colour, but Kopa noticed she wasn't as dark in the fur as his mother was. She was cradling a sleeping cub in her paws that looked no older then a few weeks.

Jozi made his way down the hill with Binti making his way over toward the lioness and nuzzled her. Kopa took this that the lioness must be the lions mate.

"Get as much play time as you can Kopa, we need to get back to your mother shortly!" Binti started as she stopped beside the cubs, who groaned that they might have a short time in playing with their new friend. "Perhaps we can talk to your father about letting you visit or they visit…" Binti added which made the cubs cheer again. She was sure; Simba wouldn't mind rebuilding the old alliance.

Plus perhaps by building an alliance, it would show Zira that there would be more to keep Zuri and Kopa safe. By having a nearby pride that helped them it would be easy to get the royals across the bordered to safety if Zira was bold enough to attack. And hopefully it might stop her…or cause her followers to see common sense; she had seen how some had congratulated Zuri on bearing cubs again. _Maybe there was some hope…_she thought silently, _I hope, _she added.

Kopa wasted no time in jumping to his paws and grinning, he poked Nadia, "Tag!" he laughed jumping over her and two other cubs and began running away.

"Hey!" Nadia giggled and ran after Kopa as the other cubs scattered to avoid being tagged, their laughter filled the area. Binti smiled as she watched, she was sure Zuri would be happy to hear that her son had fun for the first time in days. Looking over her shoulder toward the direction of the Pridelands she had to wonder how the Queen was doing and hoped she was fairing well…

* * *

Zuri smiled as she watched the two disappear deeper into the caves, when they were out of her sight, she cringed and took a deep breath. She had a feeling that today was the day the cubs would be coming. The pains seemed to be increasing by the hour, but they weren't ready to come out just yet, she had similar pains with Kopa.

"Almost time my darlings," she nuzzled her stomach and smiled when she felt a kick from inside. "I can't wait to meet you…I wonder how many of you little ones there are…" she didn't mind how many cubs there could be, unlike with that story Binti told of the six cubs and only two surviving she was sure these would. The Pridelands were flourishing and there were plenty of food, she would have enough to provide milk and after that there would be enough for the cubs when they could eat meat.

She only hoped her nightmares didn't become true…

No, she wouldn't allow them too. She wasn't going to let Zira lay a single paw on her cubs. She would tear her apart, her self if she had too, it that's what it took to protect her young. She sighed, she hated thinking such things but she couldn't afford to have her cubs die…it would tear her apart inside if that happened.

She looked at the left over's from the day before, that she left herself for the morning and reached over and slid them toward her and started eating. She needed her strength to bare the cubs and she wouldn't take her chances. When she finished what was left over from the night before, she yawned and laid her head down on her paws after giving them a good clean.

It would do her some good to get a nap in. Without worrying about Kopa who she was sure Binti would keep safe for the time being, she could get in a few hours at the most unless the cubs inside her said otherwise…or her nightmares. She found it strange that the night before she hadn't had one. When she seemed to have them every night now. Not that she was complaining, it was such a peaceful night with her cub sleeping in her paws. All that was missing was her mate beside her.

Sighing, she shifted her body to get comfortable on the grass she used for the bed in the cave and made the cave floor a bit more comfortable. Cringing again from the pain in her lower body, and sighed, "Hurry up cubs…" she whispered closing her eyes to try and get as much sleep as she could.

The young Queen didn't know how long she been asleep, she would awaken for a few seconds every time she felt a strong sense of pain but then slip off back to sleep once again. However, she started to stir when she heard the familiar sound of flapping wings and lifted her head just in time to see Zazu fly on in.

She smiled at the major-domo as he landed and gave a sweeping bow. "My Queen, the king has asked me to come check on you and…" he looked around confused when he could not see Binti or Kopa and looked questioning at the Queen who chuckled at his confused look.

"Don't worry Zazu, they're just fine, Binti took the prince exploring so I may rest in peace without much noise…" she winced as she pushed herself up on her paws so that she was sitting. As she did this she realized how much strength she had to use in order to do so.

"How…how is everything in the Pridelands Zazu?" she asked, every now and again she liked to hear about what was going on in the kingdom, she was Queen, she had the right to know and also liked to know if there were anything she could do. Plus, it gave her something to know what was going on outside the cave that Simba never spoke about with her.

"A new herd of elephants have arrived, and they brought news of wild fires to the West. The King has asked me to keep an eye on that through the traveling birds. So far the fires don't seem to be heading this way your majesty, so be rest assured. And I'm sure the rains will come and settle it soon!" Zazu reached out and patted the queen's leg with his wing.

He gave the Queen a look over, she looked worse each time he saw her, her eyes especially he had to wonder what was wrong with her. But she didn't seem to be loosing weight, she was eating fine, every lioness that brought food reported that she didn't skip any meals.

Smiling, Zuri nodded her head, a new elephant herd was nothing new, and they tended to migrate whenever they pleased much like other herds. There were those who lived all the time in the Pridelands and then those who migrated. The largest migrations were normally during the rainy seasons.

"Well report to Simba that…" Zuri stopped talking when she felt a great wave of pain and laid her paw against her stomach as she took a deep sharp breath. "Oh…" she moaned in pain.

"My Queen!"

"The cubs….oh…." Zuri quickly moved to where there was more dry grass in the cave and laid herself down as best she could as she cringed in pain. "Binti…Oh…Zazu, you got to go find Binti for me…"

"But…the caves…I can't…"

"She took Kopa into…oh…the eastern lands…to play…please…go find her…!" Zuri cringed gasping in pain. "Please Zazu!"

Panicking, the hornbill flapped his wings, "A…at…once my Queen!" turning he flapped as hard as he could to leave the cave and take off to the East in hopes he could find Binti in time.

"Hurry!" Zuri shouted after him as she curled up in pain. "Hurry Zazu…" she whispered, she didn't deliver Kopa alone and she didn't want to deliver these cubs alone. The pain she was feeling, worse then when she cave birth to Kopa was a bad sign to her.

* * *

Kopa laughed as he chased after one of the male cubs, Leo he came to learn was the cubs name, the game of tag seemed to go on and on as each cub ran from the one who was it. The four adults that were with them say laid in the shade of the tree watching the cubs as they ran about and played. Kopa couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun and was beginning to miss his friends even more, though happy that he seemed to have met some new ones.

"Gotcha!" he cried as he pounced and landed on Leo with a triumphant smirk on his face. "You're it!" he claimed bounding away as the other cub climbed to his paws and started giving chase before he decided to chase another as the cubs scattered again.

Looking around, Kopa looked for a place to hide and ran for a large boulder. Climbing onto it, he slid down the other side and took in deep breathes as he tried to catch his breath from all the running he'd been doing. He couldn't wait to get back and tell his mother…although not too quickly he was having too much fun.

Pressing up against the rock, Kopa peered around to see Leo had already tagged another cub, a she-cub by the name of Cinna, who was now chasing the others. Good, she hadn't seen him, he smirked ducking back behind the rock he would rest before darting out again.

The wind suddenly seemed to shift…and a strange scent was carried on it. Making Kopa freeze and turn slowly and stop when he saw them…the two legged creatures…he blinked his eyes thinking he was seeing things again, but when he opened them they were still there standing some bit away from him.

And they were watching him.

Curiosity getting the better of him and without a backward glance he slowly made his way toward these strange creatures. Who were they…what were they…he never seen such creatures before, never heard of such creatures either. They were furless…what sort of creature didn't have fur…other then the elephants, rhinos and hippos he saw. But these two creatures were none of those things…

He watched as they watched him approach, the smaller one seemed to kneel down like he had seen monkey's do. That's it…maybe they were some sort of strange monkeys? He silent questioned to himself. He came short of them and tried not to appear afraid and braced himself and held his head high and proud like a prince should.

"Wh…who are you?" he asked.

"Ah, the little cub think's he is brave?" the tall one spoke, what seemed like a grin tugging at the corner of what Kopa could only know was its mouth.

"Thinks…No! I don't think…I know I'm brave!" Kopa proclaimed.

"Yes I'm sure you are…Prince Kopa."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We been watching over you for some time…" said the smaller one, who was still kneeling.

"Watching me…why?" the young prince asked.

"It is important for your future," answered the tall one.

Kopa furrowed his brow; these strange creatures have been watching him. They seemed to come and go, almost like ghosts…almost like the lions… "Are you working together with my grandfather…I saw him twice…"

"Smart cub…yes and no…that is the only answers we can give you right now. The time will come when you will see us again and you will know the answers!" this time the tall one knelt down and laid his hand on Kopa's head and peered down at him. "All answers will come in due time…and you must be prepared…for they may come…when you are lost and alone…"

Lost and alone? Why would he ever be lost and alone? He had his family, his friends and his pride…it didn't make sense…maybe they meant he would go exploring again one day and get lost? Yeah, that had to be in, that had to be what they meant.

"Cool…I can't wait!" he missed the grim expressions that came across their faces when he suddenly heard Binti calling his name from behind.

"Kopa?"

"Coming!" he called over his shoulder, he could tell that her voice was urgent, and he wondered what was wrong. "I have to go…" he said turning to face the two creatures again only to find they were no longer in front of him. He turned in circles but he could no longer see them. "Huh…what the?" maybe they really were ghosts. He couldn't see any sight of them and no creature could move that fast and silently…

"KOPA!"

Jumping, Kopa took one last look around before he turned, "Coming!" he shouted again and this time he took off toward where the others were wondering why Binti was shouting and sounding so worried.

From a distance, two male lions, one of grey and the other of red mane sat on a hillside and watched the young cub run back to his caregiver. Beside them stood their two legged companions. "You are sure you can do this?" Mansa asked.

The smaller companion nodded, "Yes, and it shall be…however the cub will be greatly saddened…he will first need to be taken care of and his emotions met and his safety…and then I shall play my part!"

"And you…" Mufasa looked toward the taller of the two.

The tall one grunted and nodded, "It is certain what I can do…"

Mufasa closed his eyes and stared off toward the Pridelands with saddened eyes, he hated what had to happen, but fate was fate…and at times fate was cruel…


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The laughter of cubs was always something Binti enjoyed hearing. It was the sign that a pride was flourishing when you heard the laughter of so many cubs, the mashariki were lucky for how many cubs they had. And hopefully the Pridelands would be too with the cubs the Queen was about to give birth to, there were six in the mashariki pride…and four in the Pridelanders and if Binti was correct and the queen would give birth to multiples then they should have just as many.

And hopefully there would be more females. The pride could always use more lionesses. They were the stability of the pride. More lionesses meant more cubs for the future. And with their males in the pride, that could be rest assured, although if they made allies once again with the Eastern pride, then that meant many arrange mating could be made. And if the cubs knew each other, it would make it all that much easier.

"How is everything in the Pridelands, Binti?" asked Jozi's mate, Hala.

"It is just as beautiful and bountiful as they were in the time of Mufasa and the other Great kings. Our new King is young but he is capable, and he's a good mate and father. Our Queen comes from a pride called the Rasheda's they reside across the desert in the Jungles that was where he was saved and brought too…thank the Great Kings if he had returned sooner Scar might have killed him...and he brought allies from there the young prince…well I guess king now and some lionesses to help…they returned home after the King was restored to the throne…" Binti crossed her paws in front of her while she watched her prince play.

"You mentioned she was expecting?" Khal asked taking his eyes off his daughter to face Binti.

"Yes, what from we can tell it may be a few cubs. Many of us are hoping for a new Princess, we only have one other young female cub in the pride…Scar's daughter, Vitani," explained Binti.

Furrowing his brow, Jozi asked "Why did you let your enemies offspring live, aren't you afraid that they may one day seek revenge for their father's death? You already said that this Scar's mate was after your Queen!" he looked at his mate and then the cub she was holding and grinned proudly, this was his first cub, a son.

"The cubs are nothing like their parents…they're in all sense of the word, innocent. Plus the Queen just adores them; she spends a lot of time with them as well as Kopa. They're all the best of friends. Plus Simba didn't have the heart to kill them or cast them out, and neither did Zuri. With hope with how the Queen and King have done things for them, it will keep the pride from breaking up anymore then it already has!" it would be sad to see the pride break apart anymore then it already did, true Zira's followers weren't born Pridelanders but that didn't matter they were still Pridelanders nonetheless with how long they lived with them.

She could not understand why they were so loyal to her, but that was the way it was. She knew it saddened Zuri; she wanted to join the two separate parts together and for the whole pride to love each other.

_"Pride sisters shouldn't hate each other."_

Binti would have thought the same thing, as well as many of the other lionesses but with what had gone on in the past, it was pretty hard. The others were loyal to Scar and it didn't seem like they would be to Simba…

She shook her head, and looked back toward the cubs getting to her paws when she couldn't see Kopa anywhere, but she saw his head peek out from behind a rock and relaxed seeing that the cub was just hiding from the others. She was about to lie down when Hala spoke up, "Who's that hornbill?"

Hornbill? Thought Binti, turning her head to the sky she saw Zazu flying in their direction with a panicked look on his face he would have ended up passing by if she hadn't called out, "Zazu?"

Zazu who been flying for some time in search of Binti and Kopa, turned his head downward when he heard someone call his name and spotted the lioness he was searching for resting beneath a tree with some other lions. Sighing, in relief, he flew down and landed on the branch in the tree above them and took a moment to catch his breath.

"What is it Zazu? Is something wrong?" Binti asked.

"The…it's the queen…she's gone into labour…she seems to be in a great deal of pain…" zazu panted out.

Eyes widening, Binti cursed she hadn't really realized that they had been gone so long; they shouldn't have been or have gone so far. "I will hurry back as fast as I can! Zazu, go find Simba!"

The major-domo bent his head and took in deep breathes, he knew it would be a long flight to find the King but he knew it was needed and had to be done. "At once…" he breathed when he got his second wind he spread his wings and with a few good flaps had taken off again this time toward the Pridelands heading in the direction he had last seen his King go.

Now in complete panic, Binti turned toward the three with her, "I'm terribly sorry to run off like this…"

Hala shook her head, "Your Queen needs you, if she's alone right now she will need help…" she licked the top of her sons head, she too had, had trouble delivering her cub and knew if their Queen was having difficulty with multiples then Binti had best go and help.

Jozi stood, "I shall lead you back to the borders from here!" he offered, and Binti gave him a nod in thanks as she turned and called out for Kopa.

"Kopa!?"

She looked around confused when she could not see the young Pridelander prince anywhere and this worried her. Had she lost the prince? She relaxed when she heard him shout that he was coming and looked off to where she last seen he had hidden behind the rocks and wondered why he had wandered off further then that. But it wasn't what was important, what was important that the cub hurry so they could hurry back to his mother.

When minutes passed and Kopa still did not show she called out again…

"KOPA!?"

She heard him call back again, and sighed in relief when she finally saw him appear around the rock running in her direction. The cub slowed and padded the rest of his way and smiled up at her, "Sorry Binti, I was hiding!" he apologized but the smile faded when he saw the urgent look on the lioness' face. He had to wonder what was wrong. Had she seen him talking with the two strangers? Was she mad at him? Maybe she had just been so worried about him when she couldn't find him…

"What's wrong?" he asked nonetheless.

"It's your mother…" she said, "We have to hurry back."

His mother? What was wrong with his mother? Now he was beginning to worry. Had something happened to his mother, had the threat that he heard the adults talking about that they been hiding from gotten to her? Was she hurt? Was she dead? His eyes widened, no, his mother couldn't possibly be dead! He thought.

"What…"

"She's gone into labour; she's going to have the cubs. We must get back to help her, Zazu has gone to find your father but we must get back as well!" Binti wasted no times in grabbing the cub by the scruff of his neck, even if he was getting too big for this it was the fastest way, she looked toward Jozi who nodded, giving his mate and cub one last nuzzle the mashariki King began to lead the two back toward the borders between the Pridelands and the their lands. The whole border range was nothing but mountain like rock formations but from time to time they could get through if you knew the right path.

Binti ran along behind Jozi as fast as her legs would allow her as she carried the prince in her mouth. The prince himself was beginning to get to the point that he would eventually be too big to carry any more but she couldn't afford to let him run on his own, in case he lagged behind he was still a cub and did not have the strength and speed of an adult.

Binti picked up the pace when she noticed the rock formations coming into view. But they were far from the spot they had come in through, but it was too late they'd have too take the another way. It was too urgent to try and find the way they had come in through at the moment.

Slowing his pace, Jozi looked toward Binti, "Good luck with your Queen and I hope she bares healthy cubs. Tell your King it would be an honour to meet him and his mate one day and for Kopa and the other cubs to come play!"

Binti could do nothing but nod as she carried Kopa in her mouth. The prince grinned and waved his paw at Jozi, but didn't have time to say anything as Binti bolted and took a running start and jumped onto the rocks, he was confused this was not the place they had come in from but Binti didn't say anything, she just continued on climbing the rocks until she got on top.

She set him down and lowered her body downward, "Climb onto my back and hold on tight!" she said giving him a stern look that he knew better then to argue with and climbed onto the lionesses back and wrapped his paws securely around her neck.

Once she was sure the prince was secure. Binti climbed back to her paws and looked for the safest path to take and began bounding away hurrying fast jumping from rock to rock till she found enough smooth surfaces to run along. On her back, Kopa bounced a little while trying to keep his hold on her, each time she jumped she would give him a warning in which he tighten his hold but each time he would often feel himself start to slip just a bit.

"Are we almost there?" Kopa called, as he nearly lost his grip when Binti bounded up over a steep rock formation and slid down the other side with her claws digging into the rock to slow them down before she pushed off it to land on a smooth surface and just kept on going. It took all of Kopa's will not to use his claws to grip onto the lioness not wanting to hurt her.

Binti took a sniff of air and could smell the Queens scent…with the familiar scent of blood. This caused her to speed up as her heart thundered in her chest to the point she could hear it in her ears as she tried to make it. The scent of blood wasn't much it was expected with birth but she knew the Queen was already in the middle of birthing. "Almost…" she breathed out. She was almost out of breath. She had managed to catch her second wind a while back but she knew she couldn't waste another second.

She knew they were getting closer, for the scent started getting stronger, but it was then she noticed a new scent in the area. It was familiar but she couldn't quite place it, it wasn't lion, but nonetheless she hurried along. Coming to a halt outside where the cave would be, she told the young Prince to hold on as she leapt and landed on the ground with a thud loosing her balance she fell on her side causing Kopa to fall off her and roll.

"Kopa!?" she quickly got back to her paws and looked at the prince.

Lifting his head, Kopa shook it a bit and then reached up with his paw, touching his head slightly when it didn't hurt he looked up and grinned. "I'm okay…whoa!" Binti didn't wait; the moment the cub said he was okay she grabbed him by the scruff and carried him on into the cave stopping when she noticed a familiar figure looming over the Queen.

"…..Rafiki?"

The Mandrill Shaman looked up and over his shoulder at those who had entered, Binti quickly set down Kopa who bolted away from her and over to his mothers side. Zuri opened her eyes when she heard her son coming closer to her and tried to force a smile to see that he was back and safe. She caught strange scents on him, but when she cringed in pain she knew it was not the time to ask.

"Rafiki, how did you get here so fast?" Binti asked hurrying to the Queens side; she moved behind her and laid her paw on Zuri's head she could see the Queen was in a great amount of pain. From the blood she would have thought a cub would have been born, but by the look on the Shaman's face he thought something was wrong. And this concerned the old lioness.

"I speak with de great kings of da past…I was told de young Queen needed help…" Rafiki had arrived just shortly after Zazu had flown off, when he had gotten word from the spirits that he was needed he had left his tree and had travelled east as fast as he could. And he was right to have come as quick as he did, when he arrived the Queen could barely lay still from the amount of pain she was in.

That was until the mandrill had given her some of his herbs for the pain, this wasn't the first difficult birth he had helped another animal with.

Binti bent her head to Zuri's and nuzzled her "I sent zazu to find Simba," She told the Queen. Zuri turned her head to give her a small smile "Thank you…" she breathed when she felt a wave of pain."Oh…" she cried out rolling onto her stomach she took deep breathes she knew this pain all too well.

"Mom!?"

Grabbing the Prince, Binti took him to the back of the cave and then dropped him "Stay here!"

"But…"

"Don't argue…" if this was pride rock, the prince would be kept away from the den and in the watchful eyes of the lionesses but here there was only them and she knew the Queens pain was scaring the young cub. "Don't worry about your mother, this is what birth is like…but stay right here okay!" licking the cub she turned and hurried back to Zuri's side as the Queen got ready to push the first cub out…

* * *

The King had just finished his patrol of the Western and southern borders. He had run into several birds that Zazu had spoken with that had told him more news of the wild fires to the west but they also brought good news that the storms to the north seemed to be heading down their way. Wild fires often brought new life, but only after the destruction that they caused. It was something that Mansa had taught both him and Jaali after the raining seasons when parts of the Jungle often caught fire if lightning got too close to the trees.

The fire's had never come close to the grove, but they could often see the smoke over the trees and hear the cries of the animals in the Jungle, those who got trapped by the fires and those who were running too escape. If a fire was caused just by a stormy day the lionesses used it to their advantage because the fires often drove prey into their territory.

Sighing, Simba shook his head, lately he found himself thinking too much of the Jungle. He loved that he had returned to the Pridelands, he had saved his family and friends, but he missed the Jungles from time to time. He missed the Rasheda's. The next time he visited Zuri, he was going to bring up the idea of visiting the jungle once the new cubs were born. He had made up his mind. It was about time they visited and the Rasheda's got to see their cubs. He knew the lionesses would love to see them. He knew Leta alone would love to see her niece's cubs.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, he saw the sun was going down to the west, it wasn't quite down yet and was a good amount of light but it was right about time that Zazu should be checking on Zuri. Perhaps he should go himself…meet the major-domo half way…

He shook his head; he still had one more border to patrol. He was beginning to wish he had another grown lion in the pride to help him; he might have to speak with the lionesses. But then again that was how a Pride was, the lionesses did the hunting, and taking care of the cubs and the males patrolled the lands.

But he knew when it came to a threat, the lionesses would rally together to help him. He seen the way they had fought against the hyenas once they had been given new hope, there was no doubt that his pride was strong. And his pride was only going to get stronger, he thought with a grin.

Taking a look toward the east, he turned and began making it toward the North to finish off the rest of that days patrol. He stopped when he caught the scent of Nala and turned his head and raised his eyebrow when he saw her bounding through the grasslands and she wasn't alone. With her were three cubs. He smirked, it wasn't often he saw Nala playing with the other cubs, but he was glad to see her starting to come out of her shell and into the one he remembered her to be when they were cubs.

With a moment of thought, he turned and began making his way over toward them. It wasn't long until they noticed him approaching and stopped what they were going. The cubs bowed their heads when he stopped in front of them, but he grinned and reached out and lifted each of their heads and shook his. "No need…" he looked at Nala grinning and gave his old friend a nudge with his head against hers, which she returned. "What are you four doing out here?'

"Nala was playing a hunting game with us!" Vitani answered with a large smile, obviously she been having fun with her brothers and Nala. But she had wished Kopa was with them. But it wasn't often the other lionesses like Nala played with them unless Zuri was also present it was a refreshing thing, she thought.

"She was, was she?" Simba grinned "I don't think Nala is the best lioness to teachmufufu!" the rest of Simba's words were muffled when Nala pushed her paw against his mouth and glared at him. From behind her paw, she felt him grin and shook her head as she placed her paw back down and looked toward the cubs, "Don't listen to him, he's just a silly male!"

"Oh, silly male now am I?" asked Simba.

"Yes, and Nuka and Kovu don't you take after him, we need strong lions, not lazy ones!" Nala turned and smirked smugly at Simba only to find said lion was squaring his shoulders and bracing himself as if he were about to attack. "Simba, what…whoa!" Nala didn't have much time to say anything else as Simba lunged at her and tackled her to the ground causing them both to roll.

The three cubs stood and watched as the two rolled about on the ground, each trying to dominate the other.

"Go Simba!" The boys shouted.

"Go, Nala, go!" cheered Vitani jumping on the spot.

Nala laughed as she rolled, using all her strength to wrestle Simba off her each time while the King playfully fought back. Flashbacks to her cub hood days flashed through her head as they fought, days of when the two of them would wrestle amongst the grass while their mothers watched them from a distance.

"Ha!" Nala let out a triumphant laugh, as she slammed Simba down beneath her standing on his chest with a proud grin on her face. "Pinned yah!" she laughed her face close to his, she stared into his eyes as he grinned up at her, lifting his head he nudged his nose against hers. Suddenly Nala was off him and backing up as bit as he stared at her confused.

"Nala? Are you alright?" Simba asked, rolling onto his paws he pushed himself up and approached the lioness that backed up a bit more from him, causing the King to stop his advance on her. "Nala?"

Nala could feel her heart racing and the skin beneath her fur heat up as she stared at Simba, for months since she found him and since he had become King, she felt a stirring in her she could only explain as something she shouldn't be feeling…not for a mated lion. But they were feelings she had no control over…he was her cub hood friend…the only friend she ever had as a cub…as she grew she had to make other friends with the older lionesses. She and her mother once discussed growing up, about how she would find a mate of her own…Simba was thought to be dead, her betrothal…and the only other male was Scar or Nuka and Nuka was far too young…Nala thought she would never find a mate or bear cubs…well, she knew if she did it would not be with a lion she loved or so she had feared for years. As one of the youngest lionesses in the pride she often feared Scar would try and make her bare his cubs if Zira could not give him a healthy male heir he was looking for…

But when she had found Simba…it stirred more then just new hope in her…but something else. She did not want to admit that it had secretly broke her heart when she discovered that he had already been mated to another lioness, but she could not blame him, and she did not blame Zuri either. She thought it would pass, she knew she could not have Simba, he was another lioness' mate…she had his cubs…

But as she stood there staring at him, her best friend, the one that had returned from the grave in a sense, staring back at her. Memories of their days as cubs flashing through her head, and feelings she could not control building inside her, sadness and some jealousy for a lioness that was lucky to have such a lion as a mate…she took a deep breath as she felt her eyes sting with tears that did not fall.

Knitting his brows, Simba stepped forward again, "Nala, what's wrong?" he asked coming to stop right in front of her. "Come on, tell me what's wrong!" he pushed wanting to get an answer as to why Nala was suddenly acting so weird. To the side, the three cubs had come over and stood a foot away from them watching the two adults with looks of confusion written across their faces. "You can tell me anything!" added Simba.

Could she? Nala asked herself, could she honestly tell him what was bothering her? She wanted too so badly, but what difference would it make? She thought to herself, Simba was already mated and the father, but she stopped to think, then again it wasn't unusual for some lions to take more then one mate. Thoughts rushed through her head, when she heard Simba ask her again what was wrong and to tell him.

Looking toward him, she stepped closer, "Simba…I…" she paused for a moment, "I don't know how to say this…but I lo…" Nala suddenly fell short when there was a loud squawking from above them. Raising their heads to the sky they watched as Zazu came nose diving toward them, too quickly that he was unable to stabilize himself when he ended up crashing into the ground.

"Zazu?!" Both adults hurried toward the ruffled up hornbill that was coughing up dirt from his landing as he climbed slowly to his feet and shook his wings to unruffled his feathers and shake the dirt and grass off them.

"Zazu, what in the name of the great kings was that all about…" the King asked his major-domo. It took a moment for Zazu to get his findings before he turned toward Simba with wide panicked eyes, "The Queen…she's in…labour your majesty! Binti sent me to find you!"

"Labour? Zuri's in labour!?" Simba snapped his head off toward the East, he knew he shouldn't have bothered with the Northern border and had gone to check on his mate. Jumping over Zazu he began making his way East when he stopped and turned toward Nala, suddenly remembering the three cubs that were with them that didn't know that Zuri and Kopa were in the eastern caves.

He cursed, he knew if he took the time to head to Pride rock with them and then bolt for the eastern boarder he may be too late for the delivery. He didn't want his mate to be alone out there, not sure what to do he looked at Nala who as if knowing his silent question nodded her head for him to go. Mouthing _'thank you' _Simba turned and made it seem like he was heading toward pride rock before zig zaging off toward the east.

Nala stood watching him run off, her shoulders drooping and her ears lowering against her forehead as she watched the young King rush off to the aid of his Queen and their cubs. She smiled sadly, it didn't matter if she loved him, Simba wasn't hers, and he may never be. For now his heart belonged to another…

"Come cubs…we should be getting back to pride rock…" she said stepping around the cubs she began making her way home with the cubs falling in line behind her. Zazu had already flown off toward pride rock more then likely to alert the other lionesses of the news of the Queen giving birth.

"Nala, will Zuri be okay?" Vitani asked as she hurried to walk along side the lioness.

"Will we be able to see the cubs?" Nuka asked as he walked along Nala's other side.

Looking down at the cubs, Nala thought for a moment before answering, "We can only tell, sometimes delivering cubs can be hard…" looking at Nuka she shook her head, "We shall see how they are first…" she wasn't sure how to answer that exactly but they would have to come up with a plan to try and keep the cubs from wanting to see the new royal cubs.

Picking up the pace to return home, Nala cast one last look over her shoulder toward the east with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Come on Zuri, just one more push, you can do this!" Binti encouraged the young mother, she stood along side Zuri as the Queen laid on her paws using her strength to push the second cub out. The first had already be delivered and taken care of by Rafiki and given to Zuri to tongue bath and get the cub use to her scent and bond with it's mother for a moment before the shaman moved the cub to the side to check on him.

The first cub was male, and brown in colour like his mother, with a tan underbelly and paws. The cub mewed as it was removed from his mother, his blind eyes unable to see but he knew by scent the animal holding him wasn't the one who was just cleaning him before.

Setting the newborn cub down, so that he may assist the Queen once more, he looked toward the young prince who was watching all this with wide eyes, he motioned with his hand for the prince to come over. Casting a look at Binti and his mother, who was panting and laying on her side as the second cub was being delivered, he jumped up and made his way over toward Rafiki. "Yes?" he asked eyeing the mandrill. He'd only seen the shaman a few times, and never really knew what to make of him.

"Watch de cub for your mother while I help her," the shaman grinned patting the young prince on the head as he made his way back to Zuri's side and picked up the new cub and brought it to her to bathe. For a moment he was silent, before he announced, "It is a girl…" the cub much like the other was brown in colour like her mother, with a milky white underbelly and the white on her paws went up to her elbows on her front legs. The cub mewed as Zuri wrapped her paw around her and drew her close and started to bath her.

She had a daughter…a son…and a daughter…she felt the tears come to her eyes, she had two beautiful healthy cubs. She smiled and looked up and was just about to ask Kopa who she saw watching his new brother with a look of awe and joy on his face to bring the cub over so she may feed them both when she felt another clutching pain.

"OH!"

Binti who been watching the whole thing with a wide smile, thought that as the second cub was born it would be the end, two healthy cubs, and she chuckled that they both resembled their mother this time rather then their father like Kopa did. She jumped when she heard Zuri cry out once more and realized the Queen wasn't yet finished giving birth, "Rafiki!"

The Shaman hurried back over and took the newborn princess and set her with Kopa who had jumped at his mother's cry as well and looked at her worriedly before the shaman gave him his new sister to watch over as well. He couldn't believe he was a big brother, to a little brother and sister, he grinned proudly as his little sister mewed in protest at being separated from their mother and pulled her tiny body along the cave floor blindly. He moved in front of her and bent his head down and licked her head making her look up blindly and mew at him, causing his grin to broaden. "It's ok…" he reassured looking over his shoulder at his mother who had rolled back onto her paws and braced her body to push out the third cub. "Mom…"

Opening her clenched eyes, Zuri stared toward her cubs as she felt the pain rise, she clenched them shut again and pushed her hardest to deliver the third cub. "It's okay Kopa…mama's fine…" she gritted through her teeth, though the herbs the shaman had given her lessoned the pain then it had been before delivering cubs was never easy…especially when you were delivering more then one. She could feel her strength giving way and fell onto her side.

"Zuri!?" Binti laid beside the Queen and pushed her up a bit so that Zuri's upper half was laid up against her.

"I…oh!" Zuri cringed in pain as she tried to push but she found herself having difficulty pushing the third cub out all the way. And the more she tried the more the pain seemed to build inside her, hurrying over the shaman realized the problem, "Da Queen doesn't have the strength…the cub isn't coming out…" he laid his hand on the young queens stomach and rubbed it to try and get her to relax but the pain was only increasing.

Turning her head to nuzzle Zuri, Binti nudged her nose against the Queen's head, "Come on Zuri, you got to keep pushing…" she didn't want to worry about what would happen to the cub if Zuri had trouble getting it out.

She was trying, Zuri thought, she was trying her hardest to push her cub out. But something was wrong, she thought with a panic, something was wrong and she couldn't get her cub out. What if her cub died? The panic rose inside her at the thought of loosing her cub, sure she had three others…but she seen what one still born cub had done to her aunt and she knew Leta never got over her stillborn sons death.

Taking deep breathes, Zuri braced herself on her paws using the last of her strength to push the cub out. Rafiki was ready, once the cub was partway out, he reached out with his hands and pulled it from Zuri himself as the Queen lost her last remaining strength and the moment the cub was from her body she fell forward.

If it hadn't been for Binti, she would have hit the cave floor.

"Zuri!?"

"Mom!?" Kopa left his siblings sides and rushed toward his mother who Binti lowered gently to the ground. Zuri's eyes were closed, and she looked not to be breathing but after laying her head against the Queen's chest, Binti gave a sigh of relief to see the Queen's heart was still beating. "It's okay Kopa…" she looked at the cub who was nudging his mothers head trying to get her to wake up. "She's only lost a lot of strength and passed out…she should be fine!" she looked toward Rafiki with a worried look as she said this, the Shaman who had cleaned off the third cub himself walked over and checked the Queen over and nodded "Da young Queen just needs rest," he confirmed as he looked over the third cub, who Binti for the first time took a look at.

The cub was dark tan in colour, and white bellied like Simba, in fact the cub looked like a tanner version of Simba. She figured the darkness to the tan was from Zuri's own dark fur. "How…how is it…?" she asked nervously hoping and praying to the great kings that the cub had made it.

Rafiki looked the cub over as he held it in the crook of his arm, and rubbed it's furry body with his hand to check it's breathing. When the cub gave out a soft mew, he grinned and nodded. "She is fine!"

She. Another girl.

A smile cracked across Binti's face at this. Another Princess…the pride had been blessed with two new Princesses and a new Prince. She watched as Rafiki picked up the last two cubs and made his way over and set all three down in front of Zuri and nudged them close and watched as they began to suckle from their mother and get their first well needed meal from her.

Kopa watched all this from where he sat by his mothers head, moving around her, he climbed partway on her back and peered down at his new brother and sisters. They were so tiny he thought, he looked at their spots that they each sprouted, he remembered when he too had once had spots. "Wow…" he breathed out. He couldn't believe he was a big brother and not to just one cub but three. "What are their names?" he asked looking up at Binti.

The old lioness smiled and shook her head, "That's for your parents to decide…" as she said this she heard the sound of paws climbing the rocks outside and braced herself but calmed once she saw a familiar brownish-gold body and stock of red mane push his way through the opening. "Your majesty, you've arrived…" she greeted stepping away from Zuri she made her way toward Simba who seemed out of breath from how far he had run in such a short amount of time. His paws and legs ached because he never stopped once on his way to the caves, looking at Binti he asked "How is she?"

"She's passed out but…" she didn't have time to say anything else for the moment she mentioned Zuri had passed out, the King bolted around her and over to his mate who Rafiki was now looking over to make sure she was alright entirely. "Zuri…" Simba breathed bending his head to nudge his mate's, not yet noticing the three new cubs that were suckling from their mother.

"Da Queen will be fine," Rafiki reassured him, "And de three cubs are fine as well."

_Three?!_

The King's head snapped up at the mention of the cubs. Three? He had three new cubs? He turned his head eye the three cubs pressed against his mates side and blinked for a moment taking all of this in. "What…"

"One male and two females your majesty!" Binti stepped up along side Simba and smiled down at the newborn cubs. She looked toward Simba who still seemed for a loss of words as he stared at his new cubs that once they had their fill of milk started mewing as they crawled over one another. Seeking their mothers attention as they nestled against her.

He stared at them for what seemed like forever, taking in them in, his son and daughters. He had another son and now two daughters as well, he looked down as he felt something push against his paw and looked down at the darkish tanned cub that was pushing her head up against his paw mewing as she found something blocking her way. He grinned and very carefully he slipped his paw beneath her tiny body and lifted her up bending down enough to put his face close to hers.

His grinned turned to a full blown smile as he felt a tiny tongue flick against his nose from the cub he cradled in his paw. His little girl…he thought, his daughter, this tiny little cub was his daughter. He nuzzled the cub, running his tongue along her tiny body to get her use to his scent before placing her once again down by his mate. He gazed down upon his other daughter and his second son, "They're beautiful…" he whispered.

Kopa jumped over his mother being mindful of his siblings and laid down beside them watching as the male cub crawled toward the new scent and climbed over the older cubs paws and laid across them mewing. Grinning, Kopa put his face close to the cubs and asked "Dad what are there names, Binti said it was for you to decide!" he looked up at his father who had moved himself to lay beside Zuri, moving his mates head to rest on his own paws rather then the cave floor. He gave her head a few good licks to try and wake her when he heard his son ask and looking toward him then the cubs. "Uh…lets wait for your mother to wake up…" he chuckled when he watched Binti roll her eyes. It had been Zuri who had named Kopa, after her father, and they hadn't really discussed names for the others. Much less what to name three new cubs.

The king turned his attention toward Rafiki, "Thank you old friend," he bowed his head to the Shaman. He wasn't quite sure how the mandrill had gotten there before he had if Zazu had come to find him, but he was grateful nonetheless that his mate had the help of both he and Binti.

The old Shaman could only grin and nod, as he leaned upon his staff looking at the royal family a sad feeling welling up inside of him as he watched the young prince scoot closer to the cubs so they laid between him and his mother. The plans of the Great Kings was no secret from him, he knew of Mufasa's plan but how that plan would be carried out was something he was against as he turned and made to leave the cave hobbling along with his staff, stopping to look back once more at the royal family and watched the loving look come over the King's as he looked upon his resting mate and cubs.

With a sigh he shook his head.

_'Oh Mufasa I do hope you know what you are doing…'_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Pride Rock seemed abuzz with the news of the new royal cubs by the time Nala and the cubs arrived back. She stopped just before she began to make her ascent toward the den and looked toward the cubs. The entire way home all the cubs could talk about was the new cubs and how excited they were to finally have more playmates.

"I really hope it's a girl!" Vitani had exclaimed her voice full of hope and excitement. She would love another female cub to play with, not that she didn't like playing with Kopa and her brothers, but they were all male, sometime's she'd like another female to talk too one her age rather then the older lionesses. This had caused the three cubs to bicker the rest of the way back to Pride Rock.

"You three should run along back to your mother," Nala insisted.

"But Nala, can't we come and see the new cubs?" Kovu asked looking at the lioness. The other two looked at Nala with large smiles on their faces, each wanting to go and see the Queen. Each was not afraid to admit it, not even Nuka, but they missed the Queen, they loved playing with her, she was a loving Aunt to them. That and by chance of seeing Zuri and the new cubs they could see Kopa as well.

The smiles disappeared from their faces and their ears fell against their heads when Nala shook hers. "No, I am sorry, but do not worry I will tell Zuri that you're excited for her…and I'm sure in a few days you can see them!" Nala said a slight grin on her face when this seemed to bring the cubs spirits back up.

"Now go, run along, I'm sure your mother has dinner for you!" she watched as the cubs ran over to her and stiffened a bit surprised when they each rubbed up along her legs and nuzzled her. "Night, Nala, thank you!" they called over their shoulders as they ran back toward the back dens where they stayed with their mother and the other part of the pride.

Standing there for a moment more, Nala watched them run off then looked down at herself where the cubs had nuzzled her. This was the first time the cubs had ever showed affection toward her like they did toward Zuri. She felt something swell up inside her, a kind of warmth, something she saw she was missing something she once heard the other lionesses talking about. How it was like to want cubs of your own.

She sighed inwardly and shook her head, now was not the time to think about that she told herself. Turning on the spot, Nala ascended up the rocks towards the den where she saw the other lionesses were all gathered around Zazu who had just finished telling the pride about Zuri giving birth.

"One of us should go and see how the labour is progressing…she must have given birth by now!" Durra suggested as Nala joined their ranks. She sat down along side her mother, and looked around, "Perhaps we should wait, Binti is already where with them, I'm sure she will return shortly to tell of us the news…Zira by now would more then likely know that the cubs were born and we can't risk leading her to them in out excitement!" she sighed catching their attention.

"How, the word has only spread to us and we're all here?" Asali asked looking toward Nala.

"I had Vitani, Kovu and Nuka with me at the time that Zazu arrived to tell Simba of Zuri and the cubs. They had overheard, and at the moment they may be relaying the news to their mother. They are very excited and wish to see Zuri…"

"What did you tell them?" asked Sarafina turning toward her daughter.

"That right now is not the right time, but they are getting insistent. They really miss Kopa and Zuri. Vitani is hoping for a female cub to be born so that she can have a new female playmate other then the boys," it was something Nala knew all too well, for it was something she often wanted as a cub, then again after Simba's death, she would have settled for any cub to play with. When Nuka had been born, she was already coming of age but it would not have matter for Zira never allowed Nuka outside the cave much, nor anywhere near the other Pridelanders.

But she got her wish granted when her brother Mheetu was born but when he was brought down, she had lost her last remaining cub hood friend leaving her last remaining friends to be the lionesses that helped raise her in the pride and teach her to become a huntress. So she could understand the young she-cubs plea for another female cub to play with, and she hoped things would turn out well soon enough.

The pride would not always be able to keep their queen away from pride rock or the royal cubs. As much as it was Nala's idea to hide them, she thought by now they would have handle the problem but Zuri was reluctant to let Simba know who the true threat to her and the cubs were. Deep down, she knew Zuri's reasoning for them to keep it a secret for now was for the safety of Zira's cubs as well as her own.

But the feelings that Nala herself harboured for Simba, made her not want to keep it a secret anymore then it already was. It wasn't right, she thought. Simba had the right to know who was threatening his mate and cubs, if she was Zuri, she would have told Simba the truth. Yes, after spending time with them, Vitani, Nuka and Kovu were nothing like their mother, but what were three cubs, cubs of a tyrant lion and lioness, to the life of her own cubs?

Too Nala, she would value the life of her own cubs over that of Zira's. And the cubs were getting old enough that they would be able to handle their own if Zira were to be cast out of the pride or perhaps they could keep the cubs in the pride and only cast Zira out. Therefore the cubs would still be safe and sound within the pride until Nuka and Kovu were ready to head out on their own, however Kopa seemed content to keep his two friends around for the future.

Ajia spoke up from where she was lounging along side Aufa, "Perhaps we shouldn't allow those cubs along side the Queen and prince any longer, it is because of them we have yet to tell Simba about the threats Zira has been making."

"We should never have allowed them to interact to begin with," stated Kana, climbing to her paws she made her way over toward the rest of them from where she been resting in the shade of the den.

"They should never have been allowed to live…" Sarafina said catching their attentions, many of the lionesses looked at her with sympathy. The tragedy of Mheetu's death still hung over the lioness, and the loss of him was buried deep within her. When they had discovered Nala missing that time, Sarafina had been in a complete panic at the thought that she had lost yet another cub of hers. If they didn't already have not much to eat, they feared she would have starved herself, for the days and weeks passed and Nala had yet to be found they all began to fear that the hyenas had taken her down and would not tell them.

They had even demanded Scar to speak to them, but still they kept denying that they had done anything to the young lioness. It had been a relief in more ways then one when Nala had returned, not only had she brought help and the rightful King back, but her return alone had filled their hearts with joy at seeing her alive and Sarafina's happiness at the presence of her daughter.

"Are you suggesting my son to be a cub-killer?" Sarabi demanded, "Mufasa was never that and neither is Simba!"

"Who say's it has to be Simba who does it?" A greyish tanned lioness, Merah asked.

"We are not cub-killers either! It is not the way of a Pridelands. An innocent cub should not be held responsible for their parents behaviour and those three have showed nothing but love and respect for the pride, especially Zuri and Kopa!" Sarabi spoke firmly, looking at them all with a look of disappointment that caused them to look away in shame. She was right, they knew it, and they would never be able to bring themselves to kill cubs, even if those cubs were those of a tyrant.

"Then how else are you we going to handle this Sarabi?" asked Kali, "Unless Zira is handled we can't afford to bring Zuri back here with the cubs…and we can't keep them out there for long…hiding them was a good idea," she looked at Nala for a second then returned her attention back to Sarabi. "But it won't be long before they catch on to this and find them…they keep spying on us for that matter!" she looked off over her shoulder. At the moment there was no one there but the Pridelanders were no fools they knew Zira had her lionesses spying on them each and every day. It made their visits to Zuri all that much harder.

"We figure out a plan; if we do anything that hurts those cubs, Zuri and especially Kopa will be deeply saddened. If we can separate them from Zira, and then confront Simba we might find a way to keep the cubs here within the safety of the pride…our problem besides that is whether the cubs will stay or leave with their mother," Sarabi as she climbed to her paws and looked off toward the direction of the East. "We keep Zazu here, if he flies off it may be suspicious. Binti will return shortly…she can deliver the news of the cubs and Zuri!" Though Sarabi wanted nothing better to do then rush off and she her newborn grand-cubs she knew it would be too risky, so for now she would wait like the rest of them.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!?"

The excited cries of the cubs calling for Zira, made the lionesses who been lounging in the cave look up from their afternoon nap. Hawa and Baya had gotten off their watch duty of the main den just shortly before Zazu had arrived at pride rock with the news of Zuri. The former at the moment had her head resting on her elder sisters back; Hawa knew that Kumai was still filled with guilt from what she had relayed to Zira the day before. She remembered their conversation earlier that morning…

* * *

_'Why don't we just run away Kumai? Just the two of us?'_

_'And go where Hawa? There is nowhere else we can go that we may be welcomed…' Kumai stated._

_'Then lets go to the other Pridelanders…lets go to Sarabi, tell her of Zira's plans…they already suspected her. I'm sure Sarabi can vouch for us to Simba and we will be spared if we tell them the truth…all of us but Zira can stay here…'_

_'And what of the cubs Hawa? Do you think they will stay here without their mother? We can't risk having the cubs leave here with only Zira, she is only one lioness she wouldn't have the strength to hunt anything large enough for all four of them to eat….and we owe our loyalty to Zira and her cubs…'_

_'But…'_

_'There will be no more talk of this Hawa…now go for your watch duty before Zira gets angry…'_

* * *

Closing her eyes, Hawa sighed she could not understand how they could still owe their loyalty to Zira…before she could understand. She was once a caring lioness, she welcomed them like they were her natural pride-sisters…but Zira had changed over time, and not for the better. But she could not go against Kumai; she was the only living blood she had left. Opening her eyes to the sound of the cubs, she like the others turned in their direction as they came bounding up to them.

"Your mother isn't here cubs," Baya spoke up from where she was lounging in the last bit of sun that hung in the sky.

"Where is she?" asked Nuka bounding into the cave to see that they were right, his mother was nowhere in sight.

"A walk!" Spotty quickly answered as she padded over to Vitani and Kovu and grinned down upon the cubs. She reached out and wrapped her paw round the she-cub and drew her close even though they weren't sure of the source of the cub's excitement but it as always great to see them with smiles on their faces. She shot a glare in Kumai's direction when she heard the lioness scuff at the mention of Zira having gone for a walk, sure, the lioness had indeed gone for a walk but it was to stake out the eastern caves.

"What has gotten you all so worked up cubs?" Asma grinned toward the cubs as Nuka made his way over and laid beside her, she draped her arm over the cub and drew him against her side. Often she wondered what it would be like to have a cub of her own; she grinned down at the young lion and licked the top of his head making the cub squirm a little.

"Queen Zuri is giving birth!" Kovu announced jumping on the spot.

The cubs didn't seem to notice the adults stiffen at the news, quickly climbing to her paws making Hawa off to the floor with an _'oaf' _Kumai made her way over and looked down at Kovu. "How do you know this?" she inquired for as far as they knew, the cubs still thought the Queen was on cave rest and Kopa was sick and the cubs were turned away each time they went to the caves.

"We were with Nala today, she showed us this really hunting game…Simba joined us even, but Zazu arrived and said that the Queen was going into labour and he hurried home ahead of us. He must have been looking for Simba a long time because he looked so out of breath…"

"Like he had been flying for hours!" Vitani cut him off looking up at Spotty she wrapped her paws around the lioness' leg. "We tried asking Nala if we could go and see Zuri and the cubs but she said we couldn't…" she sighed her shoulder's slumping a bit her ears drooping.

"But she said in a few days we could…" Nuka piped up, with a grin.

The lionesses weren't sure how they felt about Nala giving the cubs false hope of seeing Zuri in a few days, for now that it seemed the Queen had given birth it only meant that it would soon be time to put Zira's plan into motion. To kill the Queen and the royal cubs. With that the three would never see their friend again…

This only caused Spotty and Asma to tighten their holds on Nuka and Vitani, they knew the news would destroy them but none of them were daring to go against Zira. Kumai forced a smile and laid her paw upon Kovu's head, "Come, we have some left over's for you cubs!" she said making her way into the cave. She shot a glance over at Hawa who met her gaze and looked away when she caught Kumai looking toward her. She sighed, and shook her head while she got the cubs their dinner from the impala they had caught earlier that morning left some for the cubs for their evening meal.

The Queen was giving birth…the words echoed inside of Hawa's mind; she crossed her paws in front of her as she looked off in the direction of the East with a worried expression. She had been hoping the Queen wouldn't give birth so soon to them finding out where the royal's had been hiding out. She didn't want anything to do with the killing of cubs or with Zuri, the Queen was nice…she was one that was worth following…

Zira wasn't worth following anymore, the Queen that vouched for them, was Queen no longer and no longer the kind lioness she once was. She knew killing Zuri and the cubs was not going to go over well…not when the other lionesses knew who the culprit would be. There was no way they may survive this…they knew Sarafina alone wanted blood for her son's death that had happened at the paws of Zira…too kill both the Queen and royal cubs was sure to have them banished…or worst killed…if she was Simba or Sarabi and Zira had killed her loved ones she would surely want the culprits killed.

She was torn between running to Simba with the news of Zira's plans, or sticking by her sister and going through with it. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Kumai with Kovu, she laid her head down on her paws as she sighed inwardly in defeat. She could not go back on her sister, even if it would save them both from Simba's and the other lionesses' wrath….

It would not save them from Zira's.

* * *

_Darkness, for as far as the eye could see. The only light, were the quick bursts of lightning that lit up the sky. Thunder echoed across the savannah, but it was drowned out by the thunderous beat of a racing heart, pounding deep within her chest. Her heart pounding from undying agony…agony for her fallen cubs…_

_She had been too late again. She had woken to find the cave empty, her beloved cubs nowhere in sight. She could smell blood in the air, and prayed to the ancestors that the blood was not that of her young ones…a false hope and prayer…but a desperate one she knew she had to make nonetheless._

_This time it was not the body of her little Kopa she had come across it was the body of her newborn son. His little brown body sprawled on the ground in a pool of his own blood, he looked so tiny…his eyes were still closed shut meaning the cub had not even reached a full five days of his birth…_

_Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, she had searched the entire area but she could not find the bodies of Kopa nor her two other little cubs. Did they get away? She hoped silently, or where they butchered like their brother…?_

_With a sob, she lowered herself to the ground curling her body protectively around her fallen cub and drew his cut up body into her own, she sobbed burying her nose in his fur, what a horrible mother she was to let this happen to her cubs…how could she not protect them? A good mother was able to protect her cubs…like how her mother had saved her from the hyenas…it was a mother's duty to die for her cubs to protect them not the other way around…no parent should out live their cubs…she thought with a heart wrenching sob._

_"I failed you….I failed you my cubs…I am sorry…I am sorry…"_

_"Mommy?"_

_Head snapping up, she looked around, eyes full of tears and hope that her other beloved cubs had survived. But she was still alone, there was nothing around her…was it her imagination? She pondered, was her brain playing tricks on her?_

_"Mama?"_

_There it was again. Her head snapped to the right, but she saw nothing. It was so dark, but what little light she had from the lightning showed her nothing…there was no one there…new tears coursed down her face…her cubs were gone…and all she could hear was their voices calling her…their ghosts beckoning her to join them…_

_"Mommy?"_

_Clenching her eyes shut, she drew the body of her little cub to her chest and buried her nose back in his fur. 'I'll join you my cubs,' she thought to herself, 'I'll join you and we'll all be together again, she cannot tear us apart, we will be together my little cubs.'_

_"Mommy!"_

_A sob escaped her. I'm coming! She yelled out mentally. I'm coming to join you…_

* * *

**"MOM!"**

Sapphire eyes snapped open and stared into the familiar set amber eyes of young brownish-gold cub that stared back at her with both worry and curiosity shinning in his eyes. "You're awake! Finally, you have been sleeping along time mom!" Kopa was beginning to worry that maybe his mom was never going to wake up, he knew it worried his father as well since the King looked like he would gladly pace his worry away if he wasn't concerned with keeping close to Zuri.

It took only a few seconds for Zuri to realize that she had once again been dreaming, only this dream had been different. She had her newborn son rather then the others and could not hear the enemy anywhere…nor had she been visited by the two legged creature that had come to her any other night. She did not have time to ponder what that could mean, when realized her head wasn't resting upon her own paws but the familiar set of golden-brown and white paws of her mate. And low and behold then she turned her head upward she saw his face staring down upon her with concern. "Simba…what…what happened?"

"You had passed out just as the third cub was delivered your majesty," Zuri turned her head toward Binti's voice when the lioness had gotten up and moved over to the royal family from where she been laying off to the side. They had been patiently waiting for the young Queen to awaken, the sun had finally set and there had still been so sign of the Queen awakening.

This worried the young king who had insisted that they fetch Rafiki when the Queen started to show signs of movement. Familiar twitching Binti had come to recognize as the Queen dreaming, she had witnessed it before, it was a good sign, and the Queen was only just sleeping now to gain the strength she had lost during her hard delivery.

"The third cub?" it took a moment for it to dawn on Zuri what had happened during her delivery. Upon delivering her first two cubs, she had been surprised to find that she was pregnant with a third, one that she had trouble delivering…eyes widening, Zuri frantically asked. "The cub…what happens is it…"

"She's just fine!" Simba grinned and turned his attention to three cubs that at the moment were now asleep piled atop of one another for warmth and comfort. The boy was beneath both his sisters at the moment that had crawled atop of him at some point during their sleep. The cubs lay between both him and Zuri, he had manoeuvred his body while his mate had slept so that her head would still be on his paws but the cubs would now be lying between the both of them.

"She…?" Zuri breathed.

A daughter? She…no they, had a second daughter. Rolling carefully onto her stomach so not to squish her cubs, she turned enough to lay her eyes on her sleeping cubs, and smiled at the sight of them. She didn't need to ask which one was the third, she could tell by her colour fur that stood out against the dark brown of the other two cubs. Her fur was a brownish-gold tanned much like Simba and Kopa's only a tad bit darker, her tiny body was pinned beneath her sisters in the middle of the pile the cubs had crawled themselves into.

"They're all beautiful…" she whispered, reaching out with her paw she ran it gently over her daughters back her eyes softening and her smile broadening when she watched the cub squirm at the touch. The cub mewed as it was woken from her nap, and squirmed more as Zuri slipped her paw beneath her tiny body and brought the cub over to her laying her down between her paws she cradled the little brown she-cub carefully. She looked up as Simba carefully picked up the other cubs and transported them into her paws beside their sister, both now mewing like the other at being woken up. After placing the cubs in their mothers arms, Simba sat himself beside his mate gazing down upon her and his cubs.

Zuri used her paws to adjust all three and then ran her tongue along each of them, from tail to their heads cleaning them thoroughly as well as getting them use to her scent and allowing them to bond. She took some time to give more to the third cub for she hadn't had time when she was delivered from having passed out.

"Mom?"

The Queen lifted her head to look at her first born, who had laid himself down and used his paws to crawl closer to look closely at his new brother and sisters, "Yes Kopa?" she asked watching the awe and happy look that came over her sons face and smiled knowing how happy Kopa was to finally be a big brother and not to just one but three new cubs.

"What are their names?" Kopa asked taking his eyes off the cubs to look up at his oarents. From beside his mother, his Father chuckled; the young prince had asked many times when his mother would wake up so that he could know the names of his brother and sisters.

Blinking her eyes, Zuri looked at Simba questioningly wondering why he hadn't named them yet and she watched as her mate rubbed the back of his head with his paw pushing his mane out of his face giving his mate his usual cheeky grin. "Well…I sort of…well I did tell him that we should wait for you to wake up to decide on the names…" his grin only widened at shake of the head his mate was now giving him. "I'm horrible at names…"

And so was she, Zuri thought to herself. If it hadn't been for Kopa being a boy, they may have had a harder time naming him if he been born a girl, least they could take her father's name and give it to the cub. And by naming him after her father, it least gave her something of him for having never known the lion. "Well…"

"See you're no good at this either…oaf!"

Kopa, and Binti who been watching from where she stood chuckled as Simba tumbled to the ground from where Zuri had shoved him with her paw and as the King was climbing to his paws again turned her loving attention toward the cubs in her paws like nothing had happened. Grinning at his parents antics, Kopa crawled even closer to his mother and laid his paws on her arm to peer down at the cubs that mewed and yawned curling up as their mother continued to tongue bath them.

"So?" he asked.

Looking at her son, then to her mate and to the cubs she couldn't quite think of what to name them. Chuckling, Binti made her way over, "I will need names Zuri, and to tell the other lionesses I'm sure Zazu has long since delivered the news of their birth to Sarabi and the others. They'll want names or you can guarantee that Sarabi will run here herself in the morning and demand the names of her new grand-cubs herself!" she stated smiling at the young mother, so young and already graced with four cubs, she prayed to the Great kings that they lived longer then the other multiple births that occurred in the Pride.

She knew Binti was right, if she did not return to Pride Rock with the names of the cubs Sarabi would come to find them out herself, even though that really didn't matter the former Queen was bound to come and see the cubs anyways. But she knew the rest of the Pride would be awaiting the new royal cubs names as well, looking down at her cubs she thought for a moment and smiled as she pushed her nose against the brown she-cub, who let out again tiny yawn the queen watched the little pink tongue flicker before the cubs mouth closed again and she curled up to sleep.

"Eshe…" was the name came to mind, Eshe had once been a lioness she and Simba had known as cubs. Sadly during the first rainy season Simba had been with them, she had died of starvation and old age. She looked up at Simba and she could see by the look on his face that he remembered who Eshe was and smiled nudging his mate with his nose, "That's a wonderful name…it suits her!" he smiled down at his daughter and repeated her name, "Eshe…little Eshe…"

"Eshe…that's a pretty name mom!" Kopa grinned, "Now what about the other two?"

"Patience, young Prince, give your parents some time…" Binti smiled and nodded her head; Eshe was a lovely name for the young princess.

Zuri bit her tongue a little as she tried to think of two other names of her cubs, looking upon her new son she smiled and licked the top of his head watching him squirm a little at the feel but never woke. "Musa…Musa shall be your name my young prince," she whispered looking up at her mate for approval of the name, the King grinned and nodded thinking it was a suitable name for a Prince. "What about you my son, what do you think of naming your brother Musa?" she resisted laughing at the _'serious' _face that came over her son's face as he seemed to be really pondering the name then gave a nod of approval. "Yeah I guess that's alright," he grinned at his parents while Simba laid his paw on the cubs head and rubbed his tuft.

"Now what to call the last one…" Simba looked thoughtful as he wondered what they should name their second daughter. He laid his eyes down on her, and thought for a moment before a thought struck him and he looked at his son and nudged him with his paw.

Looking up at him, Kopa looked confused as to what his father wanted; Simba nodded his head toward the third cub. "Go ahead…" he said giving his son another nudge with his paw.

"Who…me?" Kopa looked at his father then at his mother who first looked at Simba and then at her son when she finally got what her mate was trying to do and smiled nodding and looked at Kopa. "Yes Kopa, go on, pick a name, she's your sister after all…you should have a chance," she smiled leaning forward she nuzzled her first born.

Kopa wasn't sure what to think about his parents giving him permission to name his little sister. He, much like them, wasn't completely sure, but then again he was just a cub, so of course he wouldn't be good at names. But he looked at the smiles they were giving him, encouraging him, and he felt a moment of pride shoot through him that his parents were taking this chance to let him choose the name of his new sister.

Scooting forward a bit he looked down at the golden-brown tan cub and gave it a moments thought, names passing through his mind, he played around with some in his mind, mixing names together to see if he could find the perfect name to give the she-cub and then it came to him.

"Kiara!"

The royal couple looked at their son when he spoke; Kopa grinned and looked up at the two of them. "Kiara…I want to name her Kiara!" he told them holding his head high and grinning proudly.

"Kiara?" Simba repeated giving it a moment's thought and nodded, grinning at his mate who returned it with a smile. Zuri gazed down at Kopa, she reached out and wrapped her paw around him drawing him into her embrace next to the other cubs licking his cheek she nuzzled him, "That's a wonderful name Kopa," she stated smiling she protectively held all her cubs in her paws.

"Eshe, Musa and Kiara," Binti repeated each cubs name out loud and nodded padding over toward the Queen she gazed down at the three new cubs with a look of happiness that these three had come into the lives of the pride. They had a wonderful new prince, that who despite not becoming King would one day work along side his brother to help protect the pride along with Nuka and Kovu…depending upon if the two other male cubs would be around in the future, she thought silently to herself. She let her eyes land on Eshe and Kiara, Eshe at the moment had squirmed close to Kopa in their mothers arms and had her tiny body curled up beneath his chin, Kiara herself had curled her body into the warm fur of her mother's chest.

And two new wonderful princesses, beside's Vitani, it had been along time since the Pridelanders have had a princess, much less two at once. "They're all beautiful your majesties, they are indeed beautiful cubs and I pray they survive their first year!" she looked at Zuri as she said this watching the sadness and worry come over the Queen's face for a moment before it disappeared. Simba however, his face suddenly became serious and he nodded remembering why he had his mate and cubs hiding out in the Eastern caves to begin with.

"Will you be staying here?" Binti asked, turning her attention to Simba although she already knew his answer but asked nonetheless. The King didn't even have to give a moments thought of it before answering "Yes, tell my mother if she wishes she can come after the morning hunt, Zuri will need food to gain her strength back completely and produce enough milk!" ignoring the look his mate was giving him, he knew Zuri had enough milk for the cubs at the moment but he wasn't going to let her go hungry. She needed her strength after giving birth, and Kopa would need to eat soon as well so there would be no point in arguing about it.

The older lioness nodded, they would make sure Sarabi got the food she needed to bring before they would bring the kill back to Pride Rock. It would be best to have the former Queen head to the caves rather then returning, safer and easier, they would also make sure to hunt closer to the eastern borders as well now that she thought of it.

"Thank you Binti!" the lioness turned to face the Queen, who bowed her head to her in thanks. "Thank you for your support…I really needed it!" Having the older lionesses with her, almost reminded her as if she had her own mother there beside her which she often wished she had. She wished her mother could have been apart of both her births, she wished more then anything her cubs could know their other grandmother so dearly. But she was more then happy to share with them stories and this time she wouldn't wait so long to tell them about her and the Rasheda's like she had with Kopa.

Smiling, Binti bowed her head in return "It was my pleasure to help you your highness. And to watch the new Prince and Princesses come into the world." She turned and began to leave but stopped and looked back at Simba, "Simba, I have something to discuss with you about the Eastern Pride…I brought Kopa there earlier so he could play safely with them, there is a secret entrance far into the caves that I took…we met with the pride and the King would be glad to build the old alliance with the Pridelands once again!"

The King looked confused for a moment, catching this Binti explained, "The Pridelanders and the mashariki Pride have had alliances for some time but they were severed during Scar's reign. When the Pridelands were dying, and the herds left, they moved further into their land. The pride had split into two separate prides that live in the Eastern territory but King Jozi is willing to strengthen the alliance again. The pride is blessed with six cubs of their own, and Kopa here seems to enjoy their company," she smiled too Kopa who nodded and looked up at his father.

"They're my new friends Dad, and King Jozi and his brother Khal are cool, we played this game…" Kopa didn't finish his sentence for Zuri cleared her throat and nudged him as a hint that it was time for him to sleep along with his siblings. "But mom…"

"Now no buts young prince!" Zuri moved the smaller cubs around to allow Kopa to lay down more comfortable in her paws with them. The Prince laid his head on his mothers arm, turning his head enough to nuzzle it in her upper chest. She looked at Simba as she listened to Binti explain more about the Easter Pride and thought for a moment and smiled, "Simba and I will talk about it Binti, need not worry!"

Chuckling, Binti nodded and smiled bowing her head to the royals before she finally disappeared out of the cave. She stopped when she was outside, it was already dark but her eyes let her see through the darkness. She scanned the area to see if there were any of Zira's spies roaming about than she jumped down and began making her way toward Pride Rock making sure to take the long way to confuse her scent in the area. Unaware of the pair of menacing amber eyes that watched her from where they were hidden in the tall grass just downwind from the cave.

Zira had been outside the Eastern caves for some time, she been there just before Rafiki had arrived. When she noticed the shaman she had hidden herself in the grass, she could tell the Queen and Prince was nearby for she could smell there scent like Kumai said their scent was strong in the entire area and seemed to come from the rocks. When she smelt blood, and the change in the Queens scents she knew she had gone into labour, she thought this was perfect.

She could attack now; all that was with her should be Binti for Kumai had said the lioness was staying with the Queen and the prince. Binti was much older then she, she could handle her and with the Queen giving birth, she could not defend herself and the prince was too young to fight her off. Yes, now would be the perfect time, and she could avenge her Scar. She was about to move in, when the mandrill arrived causing her to hide once more and she scowled, not sure if she was able to fight off both Binti and Rafiki, but she knew it would be worth a few wounds. What could a Shaman do to her? Other then hit her with his stick.

The scent of blood from the Queen grew stronger, now was the time to attack! She told herself. While they were all busy taking care of the Outsider. She lowered her body to the ground and began creeping her way toward the cave when she heard the sound of someone approaching and scowled as she stopped her advance and lowered herself to hide even more. She stopped when she saw it was Binti, and she had Kopa with her.

_Where did those two come from…? _Scowling to herself that she may have had her chance to kill the prince if she had known he was out of the cave. She watched silently as the two made their way into the cave. She knew it would only be a matter of time now before others arrived.

Do it, kill them now before others come…let them arrive to see them all dead rather then newborn cubs…let them feel grief rather then joy…the thought of finally avenging her mate and getting her revenge on Simba was distracting enough that she didn't notice Simba arriving until it was almost too late to hide again. Although Kumai had reassured them that the King seemed to have no clue about what was going on like the other lionesses she knew she now stood no chance in killing the outsider and her cubs with the King there.

It seemed hours that she was out there, the sun had set, Rafiki had been the first to leave but since then no one stepped out of the cave. She could not get any closer for the wind had shifted and she had to find a new hiding place so that her scent would not be detected by them. She alone could not fight off Simba, if Binti decided to tell the King about her threat against the Queen. A low growl built up in her throat, she knew she stood no chance against Simba alone, much less with Binti there to help him. The lioness may be old but the two of them was enough to take her down…

The former Queen lay crouched in the grass for hours till she noticed movement come from the caves and she watched Binti slip out the confined entrance looking around. This made Zira lower herself completely to the ground, she had changed her positions many times each time the wind seemed to chance to keep her scent downwind from those present. When the lioness finally jumped and began heading on toward home, was when Zira pushed herself up from the ground and stared after her then focused her attention on the cave where she could smell the entire royal family.

Another day wasted, she thought angrily. She should have attacked the moment she smelt the blood and knew the Queen was going into labour. And her problems would be solved, her revenge would be over and Kovu would once again be heir to the throne just as Scar had hoped he would be. She knew now it would have to be soon, and this time she would return with the others for if the outsider regained her strength or another was with her, she had backup. It didn't matter how many fell, she would get her revenge.

Taking one last look at the cave, Zira began making her way back toward Pride Rock, many different plans going through her head of how she would accomplish her goal.

* * *

It was as she had expected, the pride was awaiting her when she arrived. Many were inside the den but Ita and Kana were sitting up front, when they spotted Binti coming over the ridge Ita called into the cave and sure enough Sarabi was the first to come running out. "What happened!? Is everything alright? How many cubs are there!? Are they male or female? What are their names!?"

"Whoa! Sarabi dear, calm down, all the cubs are fine and healthy; Rafiki was there to be sure of that. Zuri passed out, but she's now awake and healthy as well!" she waited until the other lionesses were all gathered when she started to announce the rest. "There are three cubs…" she smiled at their excited gasps at the mention of how many cubs Zuri had given birth too this time.

She cut Sarabi off when she was about to ask the sex of the cubs, "There is one male, and two females. The new prince and one princess both have their mother's colour fur, and the third cub is a darkish creamy brownish-gold tan. The boy they named Musa, the brown she-cub they named Eshe, and the third…they let the young Prince name her, Kopa gave his little sister the name of Kiara!" she finished with a smile as she watched her fellow pride-sisters each share looks before they started to nuzzle Sarabi giving her, their congratulations.

Even Nala, though after she nuzzled the lioness that helped raise her along side her mother, she took a step back. Her mind going over what Binti had just announced to them, three cubs…Zuri had given birth to three…she was happy for her friend, for despite how Nala felt toward Simba, Zuri was still her friend. Turning her head toward the East, she had a heavy heart about this entire situation. Perhaps it would not be best to confront Simba about her affections for him…perhaps she should continue to keep them to herself…maybe, just maybe they would pass.

"When may we see the new little ones?" Ajia asked.

"Simba, has suggested Sarabi be the first. He wants you to head to the caves as soon as you finish the morning hunt so that food can be delivered to Zuri and Kopa. The Queen is fine, but she will need the food to regain her strength, she had passed out just as Kiara was delivered with Rafiki's help, she had trouble delivering the cub…but don't worry!" Binti said laying her paw on Sarabi's when she noticed her worried look. "Kiara is just fine, Rafiki made it clear that she was healthy despite the trouble getting her out so don't worry Sarabi, and I'm sure you'll love them when you see them…they are so beautiful."

Stepping around Sarabi, Binti began making her way inside the cave where she could smell some left over's, she hadn't given much thought before at how hungry she was but now that she smelt it, she had to eat. Her Pride-sisters followed her on into the caves, some asking for more information on the cubs, each was equally excited to have three new cubs in there pride.

None more excited and happy then Sarabi, she had three new grand cubs. A new grandson and two granddaughters…she felt the tears come to her eyes and closed them as her mouth spread into a smile. "Musa…Eshe…Kiara…" she whispered each cubs name letting each one roll off her tongue, "Kopa…Musa…Eshe…Kiara…" this time she spoke the name of all four of her grand-cubs.

Opening her eyes, the former Queen lifted her eyes to the starry sky above, smiling as she watched the stars twinkle. "Oh great kings…you have blessed me again…and this pride…you continue to watch over us…I pray to you that nothing happens to these cubs…or anything to my family…Oh Mufasa!" she spoke her deceased mates name with sadness.

"How I wish you were here…how proud you would be of our son…how I wish you could see your grand-cubs!" she whispered to the Great kings above.

* * *

Unknowns to her, back in the Eastern caves where the royal family had all fallen asleep, Simba resting with his arm wrapped around his mate, and his head curled around her front paws where all four of their cubs rested protected by the both of them. Eshe had in her blind-state climbed over her brothers and sister and mothers arm where she curled up on it nuzzling herself against the side of her fathers head right into his mane. Once she was comfortable and close to her father breathing in his scent, Eshe fell right on back to sleep.

At the back of the cave, just a foot from the royals, sat two ghostly lions who watched their cubs and grand-cubs sleep. Zakia smiled as she watched a smile come across Zuri's face for the first time in a while since she slept, for once in a long time the Pridelander Queen had a peaceful dreamless sleep as she curled sleeping along side her entire family that night. She had been in the cave the entire time Zuri had given birth, just like she had been there when she had given birth to Kopa. Although Zuri and those she was with at the time had no clue she was there. She could not help but want to be there beside her daughter while she had her cubs no matter what form she was in.

"They're all beautiful…aren't they Mufasa?" she turned her head to the large red mane lion beside her. When she died, that horrible night she had rescued her daughter from the hyenas it had been Mufasa who had greeted her, at first she thought she been looking into the face of Simba, it was shocking how similar the two looked alike but it didn't take long to see the differences. Mufasa was more stockier then his son and his mane were much larger. But his smile was similar to that of Simba's.

Mufasa had come to her to thank her for what she had done, in helping raise and take care of his son. He had introduced her to the other Great King's as well as their mates…as well as reintroducing her too…

"Of course they are, they have the genes of both our lines!" Zakia turned her head as beside her another lion stepped out of nowhere. His fur was dark like the earth, his mane though was a healthy golden colour and his eyes were a sky blue, he grinned at her and bumped his head against hers. "You're late Kopa!" she greeted her mate. She had been shocked and happy when they had been reunited.

He told her, that he never abandoned her even in death, that he been there the entire time watching over her and Zuri. He been there to look over her and Jaali and Simba when they had ventured outside the territory and got lost, that he been there through everything…and more importantly he apologized for how he failed her in dying but she knew he had died to protect her and their daughter. She had known for years and so for that she never truly hated her mate for it.

"Sorry," he grinned, "I was checking on the Rasheda's!"

"How is my sister?"

"Well, growing old every day, but well…" Kopa turned his head to Mufasa, "You sure this is the right plan Mufasa? This is my daughter and OUR grand-cubs this is happening too…" he been furious when he been told of the plan, after going through so much, after dying to make sure his cub survived he could not believe he was going to stand by and allow her to die at the paws of a tyrant lioness at that.

Mufasa took his eyes off his sleeping son and grand-cubs and looked at his friend with a saddened expression. "I do not like this plan anymore then you do my friend, but no matter what we do…Zira will never stop…"

"Then talk to your brother!" Kopa walked over to the larger lion. "Surely he can talk some sense into his former mate!"

Closing his eyes, Mufasa sighed; "Would you rather the Rasheda's died out?" he asked looking at the golden mane lion.

Kopa stopped and shared a look with Zakia then sighed in defeat, there was no doubt the Rasheda's were in trouble, the only young lions they had were his nephew and young nieces the rest were growing in age. In fact in the last few months a few lionesses had died from old age cutting the pride's numbers low. He looked torn, "But this…is my daughter…" he whispered while Zakia made her way over and nuzzled her head into his neck and mane.

"I understand…and I am sorry…but there is nothing we can do to stop Zira…but there are things we can do to keep the cubs safe…if we can we may be able to save all the cubs…" Mufasa prayed that be the case. But Kopa's fate was no longer to be the king of the Pridelands he had a new destiny back in his mother's pride. He did not like this any more then they did he knew the loss of his mate and maybe his cubs was going to tear his son apart he had lost so much growing up and the happiness his gained was going to be taken from him. It filled Mufasa with guilt and sadness knowing what this would do to his only son.

Zakia focused her attention on her daughter and grand-cubs before looking at Mufasa, "Those two friends of yours…they will suffice for this?"

The former Pridelander King nodded, "Yes. They will do their parts in this well."

"You better hope so Mufasa!" Kopa growled giving his friend a hardened look, "This is my daughter you're talking about with this…"

"And my son as well…I fear what this will do to him as well…but he will have his pride…his mother…and his cubs!" Mufasa walked over and looked down at the young cubs sleeping in the protective care of their parents. He looked at Simba's sleeping form and sighed, "Forgive me my son…if I could protect her…I would…" he whispered before he turned and disappeared from sight leaving only Kopa and Zakia alone in the cave with the sleeping royals.

The golden dark lion made his way over and gazed down at his daughter with soft eyes, when he laid dying, his last thoughts of been of his mate and more importantly his daughter. His beautiful little Zuri had only been a week old, but had yet to open her eyes when news of a strange rogue lion had ventured into their territory.

He and Mansa had split up to cover all sides of the territory, they weren't going to let that lion get anywhere near their pride and cubs. He and Zakia had tried many times to have cubs, their cub before Zuri had been stillborn and it had devastated his mate to the point that she almost didn't want to even try and attempt at having another fearing they would get the same result. When Zuri had been born, and they saw that she was healthy, they had both rejoiced that they had a healthy cub. And he was proud to be the father of a daughter. She was his little Zuri…he had been the one to name her, after begging his mate for the opportunity to do so.

And he wasn't going to let this rogue kill her if he got anywhere close to the caves. It had been he who found the lion…or more like the lion had found him. The rogue had attacked him from behind after circling him through the underbrush, he had roared out to signal Mansa of his situation and he knew he had been heard for Mansa had responded with a roar of his own to alert that he was on his way. But it did not matter…for by the time Mansa had arrived, the rogue had overpowered Kopa with sheer size and strength. He had been taken down when the rogue had managed to get his jaws around Kopa's neck cutting off his air supply.

It had been then when Mansa had arrived and tore the rogue off his friend, Kopa had watched the entire fight from half lidded eyes from where he had collapsed in a pool of his own blood. The fight between Mansa and the rogue lasted for a good few minutes but the blood lose from the wounds that Kopa himself had managed to inflict on the rogue caused him to slow down. With a good swipe of his much larger paw, Mansa struck the rogue hard in the head making him into a rock where they knew he died from the resounding crack of his skull hitting the rock.

Mansa had then rushed to his side. But it was too late for Kopa, unable to speak from the wound in his throat and the blood in his mouth he begged his cub hood friend with his eyes to watch over his mate and daughter. _'Don't worry…I'll protect them…nothing will happen to them my friend…I promise…' _Mansa had stayed by his friend's side the entire time while he took his final breathes. Both males had tears running down their faces. Mansa from knowing he been too late to save his friend, and Kopa from knowing he never got the chance to say goodbye to his mate. Zakia been sleeping when he left and he been in too much of a hurry to wake her, and he cried for the fact that he would not be there for his daughter and see her grow up…to be there…to be the one who protected her…and taught her alone side his mate…he hadn't even had the chance to see what colour eyes she would have…

Those had been his dying thoughts. But he had not left them entirely…in death he watched over them…he was there in spirit when Mansa had returned home to the pride carrying his dead body with him on his back…the heart breaking cry from his mate had broken his heart…it had taken some time and two lionesses, Leta and Aida to drag Zakia away from his body so that Mansa could take it to where all their dead were laid to rest.

He watched how Zakia hardly ate, if it hadn't been for Leta reminding her that she needed to eat to produce milk for Zuri she would have starved herself to death. He was there in spirit when Zuri opened her eyes for the first time, her beautiful sapphire eyes…his eyes. He had also been there when Simba had been brought to the pride…that had been the day he had met Mufasa. He promised the red mane lion he watch over his son for Mufasa had two responsibilities to look over his son and his Kingdom that was falling to ruin under his brother.

With his paw he reached out and laid it upon his daughter's head. He watched as she stirred a little but didn't wake. He then looked at his grand-cubs more importantly he looked at his eldest grandson, the one he been so proud of to know his daughter had named her first son after him. At first he was surprised, but then proud and honoured that his daughter and son-in-law would honour him by naming their first born after him. Zakia had joked that she thought his pride would go to his head when they found that out.

Making her way over, Zakia nuzzled her mate and stared down upon the two she had raised. She had hoped Simba and Zuri would become mates, she knew from watching them grow up that the two had a special bond and saw how they often looked upon one another. She been shocked when she had found out the truth about Simba after her death, but it did not phase her she still loved him like a son, and now here he was her son-in-law.

She looked upon her sleeping grand-cubs with a loving smile, "They are truly beautiful…"

"Yes they are…" Kopa breathed bending his head down so he could take a closer look at them. Little Eshe reminded him so much of what his daughter looked like when she was just born, he nuzzled her watching her mew and turn more into her fathers mane till it almost swallowed her tiny body up. He chuckled and bent back up licking his mate's cheek. Then he looked at Kopa, and for a moment he was silently before he said "He will make a fine King…a fine Rasheda!"

"Like his grandfather was!" Zakia whispered to him, she bent her head and nuzzled her sleeping daughter and then each cub, tears in her eyes as she looked upon them her heart ached for what was to come. Stepping back, she gave her mate a look then together they both turned and disappeared into the darkness to go join the others leaving the royal family together in their last few happy moments they may ever have together.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Come on Musa, you can do it…come on, crawl…just follow my voice…that's it…"

Lifting her head from where she was currently bathing her daughters, Zuri watched while Kopa was trying for the fifth time since that morning to get his little brother to crawl toward him. The cubs were only five days old, and though they were moving more, their eyes had yet to open. She watched with a smile on her face as Musa's little body squirmed while he dragged his paws along the floor of the cave trying to pin-point the older cub's voice to follow it.

Chuckling inwardly while she watched his tiny little nose crinkle as he sniffed Kopa's scent and used that to his advantage. "Careful with his Kopa, he's not that big yet!"

"I will Momma!" Kopa grinned from ear to ear while he watched his little brother attempt to crawl towards him. Unable to go outside and play, the young Prince was making up for it by trying to teach his new brother and sister's to crawl, walk and hopefully talk but his mother had informed him on his few attempts that they wouldn't be really talking anytime soon. For now, all they could do was mew when they wanted something.

Taking her eyes off her two sons to bring her attention back toward her two little daughters whom mewed for their mother's attention, both were lying on their backs cradled inside her paws. She ran her tongue along both their stomachs watching them squirm a little at the sensation and listened to their tiny mews.

"There, there my little ones, it's not so bad!" she cooed as she used her nose to roll them over so that she could finish bathing the rest of them. She felt like chuckling when she watched them squirm as much as their little bodies allowed them too, musing over the fact that as a cub, she loved baths but it seemed her daughters didn't…then again she thought, catching a quick glance at her eldest cub from the corner of her eyes.

Kopa had loved baths when he was born, and he grew out of liking them the older he got.

"You'll learn to enjoy them, don't worry," she whispered to her daughters while she nuzzled them both. She smiled as Kiara rolled onto her back once more and placed her paws on either side of her mother's nose and licked the bottom of her chin.

She smiled and nuzzled her cubs then one by one lifted each girl and placed them beside her so they could eat. "Kopa, bring Musa over here please!" she called to her son who quickly jumped to his paws, abandoning his efforts to get Musa to crawl across the cave to him and picked his brother up by the neck to carry him toward their mother, setting the cub down along side their sisters. Mewing, Musa sniffed the air, noticing he was close to his mother; he crawled closer toward the warmth of her stomach where he proceeded to join his sisters for their evening meal.

"How long will it be before they can see Mom?" asked the young Prince, who moved to lay beside his mothers head. The Pridelander Queen reached out with her paw and scooted her eldest closer to her where she started to give him his own bath to clean him of the dust and dirt that collected inside the cave.

"Another few day's dear. Be patient. Even when they open they won't be able to play with you…well not fully anyways. They're too little to be wrestling around like you and the other cubs do. But in a few weeks they'll be strong enough to run around with you, so don't worry!" the Queen answered in-between bathing her son.

At the mention of his friends, Kopa's mood dampened with a heavy sigh he laid his head down on his mother's paws. Not really in any mood to stop his mother from bathing him "I miss them," he whispered.

Eyes softening, but sighing inwardly Zuri knew how much her son missed his friends and she felt guilty for keeping him away from them. She knew the other cubs were missing Kopa just as much, but least they had each other to play with, Kopa was alone, there was not enough room for Zuri to run around with Kopa inside the cave, plus she could not leave her newborns alone and they were too small for Kopa to play with. Laying her head down beside his, she gave him a little nudge and smile "I know you do," she whispered back to him "But you'll see them soon…"

"Promise?"

Zuri wasn't sure what to say to that, she had, had two peaceful nights of no nightmares but they had started again on the third night the triplets had been born. The threat with Zira still loomed over them…she did not know whether she or her son would see the other cubs again but she wanted to have faith. She wanted to return to Pride Rock. See the pride, sleep with everyone inside their den rather then the cave which she was beginning to grow tire of. She longed to run around the grasslands with her pride sisters, hunt with them, play with her cubs in the grass, and snuggle beside her mate at night.

She missed the warmth of his body beside hers. Of course she had her cubs to cuddle with. But they weren't their father. They weren't her Simba.

Every morning when she woke, she had this fear that it would be her last day, and she would no longer be able to see her mate. To nuzzle his mane, to roll around in the grass with him, to chase their cubs with him, to see that loving look in his eyes, or even that cocky smile of his.

"Mom?"

The sound of her cub calling her jarred her from her thoughts, to find him staring intently at her. "Well?"

"Well what…?"

"Do you promise?"

Oh, she thought to herself, she had gotten too lost in her thoughts she didn't remember what her son had been talking about. Closing her eyes, Zuri took a deep breath and said the only thing she could have said to keep his spirits high, "I promise."

She could not help but smile at the wide grin that came across the young lions face as he curled in close to his mother burying his face in her chest before twisting his body and laying his head down upon her arm so that he could keep an eye on his brother and sisters. He felt that it was his duty to protect them, especially when their father was not always around at the moment.

Simba had stayed a night and day with his family to keep an eye on his mate and cubs. He had left Zazu in charge of patrol and reports which the major-domo was happy to oblige. Sarabi had stayed the night after. The former Queen had come as her son had instructed. Just after the hunt she brought enough food for the young lioness and grand cub.

Sarabi had been ecstatic to see her new grand cubs. She gave them so much attention that Kopa wondered if she had been that way when he was born, in which she replied that she had been. He had been her first grand cub, something she thought she would never have again. She had stayed just as long as Simba had before returning to Pride Rock. Since then other lionesses one by one had stopped by to see the new royal cubs. Kopa could not understand lioness's fascination with cubs; he pushed it aside as simply a _'female' _thing.

Catching movement, he lifted his eyes to watch Kiara push away from their mother and squirm a little until she bumped into Kopa's nose when he leaned further over Zuri's arm to get a look at his sister. Nudging the cubs head with his nose, he watched as she mewed and then sneezed making him laugh but he quickly stopped when he noticed it had startled her. Not knowing what else to do, he reached over and wrapped his paw around her and ran his tongue down her head and along her back much like his mother would do whenever he was scared and upset. He watched the cub calm instantly, and it caused him to grin.

"Sorry Kiara," he licked the cub again listening to her mew. Climbing fully over his mother's arm, he settled himself down next to Kiara who soon started snuggling up to the warmth her brother's fur provided. Making sure she was comfortable, Kopa laid his head down near her tiny body while he curled around her. "I'm sorry," he said again, "Nothing will ever hurt you Kiara…Or Eshe or Musa…I'll protect you…"

Watching her two cubs cuddle together, Zuri's eyes saddened as she listened to Kopa pledge that no harm would come to the triplets. How brave her son was, he reminded her so much of both Simba and Jaali…heck, he reminded her a bit of her Uncle and she bet that even part of his courage came from Mufasa and of her father as well. Of all the great lions that came before him.

If Kopa would live to become King, she knew he would do anything to keep his sister's safe as they became vital members of the pride, and hunting party and hopefully one day have cubs of their own. She knew Musa would become a strong lion and stand along side his brother to oversee the Kingdom, she would raise her second son to see that being second and not becoming King would make him still an equally important member of the pride. And if Kovu and Nuka stayed then they would be helpful too, more males to protect the Pridelands and their lionesses…and Vitani would be close to Kiara and Eshe and the strife that had been created would mend with their friendship…

Zuri could feel the tears filling her eyes as she pictured a life that she wished her cubs would have and what she hoped they still would have…She would love nothing more then for her cubs to grow up where they were born…and to die of old age, not in cub hood. In her mind she was fighting whether she should tell Simba the truth now, but also try and find a way to spare the three innocent cubs first.

Perhaps lure them away from Zira, have them come to the den and then run Zira off. She did not want to kill Zira, it would only anger her cubs, but if they lied and said Zira had run off without them then maybe, and just maybe…she shook her head. She did not see how that could work, Zira had a group of lionesses on her side that seemed at the ready to defend Zira. A fight would surely break out. Perhaps if they told the cubs the truth…but would she really want to turn the cubs against their mother, even though Zira was not in the right state of mind she was still their mother. Would she do that just to keep her sons friends within the pride?

Casting a glance at her cubs, the young Queen knew, sooner or later should would need to make a decision she really didn't want too. She would need to make a decision, her cubs or the cubs of another…what was more important? She knew the obvious answer, but she did not know if she had the heart too. She wanted her cubs to live; she wanted to live to watch them grow. To watch her son become King. Watch her daughters become hopeful leaders of the Hunting party till Kopa took a mate…

Closing her eyes, she sighed inwardly. She had no choice. She had too tell Simba, and then go home, rally the pride and then they would decide the fate of Zira, her lionesses and the cubs. Perhaps there was a way that death could be avoided…and the future of the cubs would be stable…

Opening her eyes at the sound of her cubs, she watched as now Musa and Eshe climbed and curled up with Kopa and Kiara and as she watched her cubs all curl together and fall asleep, Zuri knew what she had to do to keep them safe.

Her cubs came first.


	21. Chapter 20

**First chapter of the New Year. Sorry for being late. Like I keep saying I have real life issues to handle.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"So…let me get this straight…you want to tell Simba the truth…now?"

Nala had arrived late that morning, just before the Great Circle reached the middle of the sky. Having volunteered to be the one to check on Zuri and the cubs, Sarabi had wanted to do so, but the lionesses had talked her out of it. They weren't safe with the thought of Sarabi visiting so close between days and neither was Simba it seemed. The lionesses though had a valid reason; they had taken notice that Zira's lionesses had become more vigil as of late.

And Zira herself, well none of them really seen her much around Pride Rock to begin with, but more so over the days and none were sure of what to think on the matter nor were they sure where said lioness disappeared off too when she wasn't around Pride Rock or her cubs. But something in her gut, told Nala it was nothing good that caused the lioness' disappearance during the day.

When she arrived it at been to find Zuri waiting at the entrance, the cubs further behind her in the cave where Kopa was as of the moment watching them. She could hear the young prince grumbling about how he wished they would open their eyes so that he didn't need to have them keep following his voice and stumble away from him.

"Yes…I know I should have done it sooner Nala, but I'm been in a bit of predicament…on one paw I keep myself and my cubs safe…and on the other I risk sending three young cubs off into the wilds with only their mother and a handful of lionesses to protect them…that and they are my sons only friends…" Zuri sighed and hung her head, it had been a difficult decision to come too one she secretly hoped that she was making the right move for.

"But they're not his only friends anymore Zuri…Binti told us when she took him to the Eastern Pride. He made friends with the cubs over there…and I'm sure he would want to play with them again…yes, I know he wants to play with Nuka, Vitani and Kovu here…but if they're gone he won't truly be alone…he'll have his siblings and new friends…Zuri…it's time you thought about yourself and your little ones. I know that's difficult for you but…"

"I know Nala…but I just couldn't…and right now…" looking back at her cubs, Zuri sighed knowing there was no other way. She wanted to bring her new cubs back to Pride Rock; she didn't want them to live out in the back ends of the Pridelands. She wanted her cubs for when they opened their eyes for them to peer down from Pride rock and look over the majesty that is their home.

She wanted to watch them run through the grasslands and play together. And if she continued to hide out in the caves, she wouldn't get that chance and still may not get that chance if she continued to let Zira remain in the pride. She had to make a choice…and she made hers.

Eyeing the lioness before her, Nala thought that Zuri was finally coming to her senses. Since the day she had almost come out to blurt her affections for Simba, and the day the cubs were born. She been struggling to tell Simba about what Zuri and the others weren't telling him. Some part of her was feeling that Zuri wasn't doing her job by showing her mate she trusted him to rid any threat that might come to her and their offspring.

But Zuri wasn't her, Zuri was a lioness that thought about others not just her own safety, she thought about the safety of three other cubs as well…but Nala was happy it seemed the Queen was finally coming to her senses and seeing what the others had been telling her all along.

She watched Zuri's face showed how conflicted she was of the situation and stepped forward and rubbed her head against her friends in an attempt to reassure the Queen that what she was doing was the right choice. "It will be fine…"

"Yes…I know…I will speak with him as soon as he comes for his next visit…" said Zuri.

Thinking, Nala spoke "I'll speak with him when he returns to Pride Rock tonight I'll tell him that there is something you want to speak to him about. When he comes to you, I'll rally the others…have him and you bring the cubs back as soon as you're done telling him. We'll hide the cubs in the den and from there we'll go and confront Zira before she and her lionesses can do anything…we'll out her in front of her cubs, give them the choice of where they want to go…" she knew that might help the Queen in knowing they would give the cubs a choice to leave the Pridelands or stay in the only home they've known.

Eyes slipping shut, Zuri let out a soft sigh and could only nod her head. "Alright, tonight…" she looked back at the cubs and smiled softly as she watched Kopa give a small cheer when Kiara crawled over to him after he called for her. She fought the temptation to go and tell him they would be returning to Pride Rock that night, better not give her son false hope for her would just be too excited thinking he would be seeing his friends again.

Reaching down, Zuri picked up half of what Nala had brought from the hunt while Nala grabbed the other and both lionesses made their way to the back of the cave where the cubs resided so that Kopa could get his fill as well as the smaller cubs seemed to be tiring out from their game with their older brother.

Unknowns to those within the caves, another had heard their conversation. Zira from her place hidden above the caves had heard everything that the two young lionesses had spoken about. For days she had snuck out to the eastern borders, hidden upon the rocks above, she had made sure to roll in dirt and anything that would cover her scent to keep those within and those who visited from catching her scent within the area.

For days she plotted the best ways to kill the Queen and her cubs. Many times she was tempted to slip within and kill them herself. Zuri was alone, she but one lioness, she wouldn't stand a chance not when she had four cubs to defend as well. Then she would take care of the cubs themselves, it would be all too easy to slaughter them, they were too young and defenceless to do anything against her. But to the misfortune of Zira, Zuri was not often always alone not for long, one lioness, a new one; everyday would come and check on her, as well as the King himself.

One lioness was easy…but Zira could not risk going up against two.

Claws unsheathed, Zira gritted her teeth while she listened to the two speak about what they would do. She anger rising with each passing word. How dare that outsider try and turn her cubs against her. She listened how they would tell Simba of their plan that night and she knew she had to act before then.

Climbing to her paws, Zira sneered and carefully backed away from the caves then ran along the rock formations to a safe place she could climb down without leaving any trace of herself within the immediate area that any others could pick up upon. Making her way toward a small watering hole nearby, Zira took a quick dip in the waters to wash the dirt and that from her furs. Then climbing out, she shook the access water from her body then made her way toward Pride Rock.

As she made her way home, her mind was reeling with ideas in how they would execute the plan that night. She knew the King made it back to Pride Rock just before the great circle would set, or so that is what her lionesses always told her from their reports on their watches. Turning her head to the north she could see the clouds of an approaching storm, if they were lucky they would hit the Pridelands…what a perfect way to distract the King from visiting his beloveds. And a perfect way to mask their scents for even if the King were to come he wouldn't be able to catch their scents in the area.

Grinning from ear to ear, Zira quickened her pace when she saw Pride Rock coming into view. Taking her time to make it to the back dens where she and her pride had been forced to stay in since the usurpers had come she spotted Dotty sitting at the cave's entrance her eyes watching Zira's three cubs wrestle back and forth before her.

However her head raised up when she smelt Zira's scent coming closer and scoffed when she saw the lioness was still drying from her dip in the watering hole. For days Zira had been stalking the royals while leaving her cubs in their care. Not that Dotty and the others minded, they loved the cubs, but they knew it was drawing suspicion among Simba's lionesses when it was noted that Zira was absent from Pride Rock for too long.

She was brought back from her thoughts at three different shouts of:

"MOM!"

MOMMY!"

"MOTHER!"

From the three cubs she been cub-sitting since that morning, she much preferred this duty then watch duty like the others did. She watched them break away from their previous wrestling match and run toward their mother who stopped letting them come to her. For a brief moment she could see a hint of the old Zira in the lioness' eyes as she gazed upon her three cubs. But what was there didn't last long.

"Where were you mom?" Kovu asked as he and Vitani rubbed themselves against their mother's legs. Nuka stood back with a large toothy grin on his face as he looked up at his mother, but he too wondered where their mother ran off too during the day. She returned earlier then she normally did. Not that he minded, he like his brother and sister wished she was home more and would play with them more.

Even for a cub he noticed the large difference in his mother from the lioness he knew from the moment of his birth. Sure she wasn't as attentive as others but she was much more attentive then she was over the growing months since his father's death. Dotty and the other lionesses just said it was because she still mourned for his death that made her act the way she did. Which often made him sad; he didn't like seeing his mother sad. His mother should be happy, he thought.

"That is none of your concern Kovu," Zira answered her cub looking down at them. For a moment she felt her heart lighten at the sight of her cubs and how they greeted her but that feeling didn't last long. She would have time for her cubs as soon as her revenge was completed, then and only then would she feel free of her hatred, she thought.

"We missed you mother," her eyes fell on Nuka whose grin broadened when her attention fell on him. Nuka…he reminded her so much of Scar. Though Kovu had Scar's colouring, and his green eyes, Kovu was not Scar's cub but only a few knew the truth. But Nuka, Nuka was Scar's cub, and Zira had wished so much that Scar would have taken their first born as his heir. In the beginning it seemed the King was doing exactly that. He had been elated when Nuka had been born, happy that their first born was a male so that he may be King one day after him.

And Zira had been in bliss. She had given her mate and King what he had wanted. A male heir. Though she could not understand why Scar had insisted that his heir had to be male, but she was happy she had given him exactly that. She had been a happy mate and mother while she watched Scar interact with their son. Though as the months went on and food became scarce, and she was unable to provide enough milk, Nuka to Zira's despair began to become thinner and thinner and sickly that she often cried as she worried that her beloved cub would die. She been angered the day that Scar denounced Nuka as his heir saying he would never be fit to be King.

That had been when Scar had demanded a new heir from her. Zira had fought him for days saying he was being unreasonable that Nuka was still a perfectly good heir for him; she knew how much it had upset her son when Scar had publicly announced that Nuka would no longer be his heir. That he couldn't have such a weak cub.

It was when she noticed Scar starting to take an interest in the only other male cub in the pride, Sarafina's little son who been sired just before the end of Mufasa's reign and born just months into Scar's ruling. He was months older then Nuka. But it seemed he was healthy. She could not understand how Sarafina had managed to keep the cub healthy while she could not do the same with Nuka. It had angered her that Scar would dare try and take another lioness' cub for his heir when he had a perfectly good one in Nuka, she had thought.

But it was that interest in Mheetu that had led Zira into allowing Scar to impregnate her again. But her pregnancy was not easy, not only did she need to make sure she had enough food for herself but also for Nuka who seemed to grow thinner and hungrier everyday. She had felt helpless when Nuka would come to her and cry that his stomach hurt from hunger.

It had been the lionesses, the ones that had come into the Pridelands one day when she was pregnant with Nuka, the ones she had convinced Scar would make excellent addictions to the pride for they would be loyal to him if he allowed them to stay by showing them this they would be loyal for they would be grateful. And it seemed that way, for many of them sacrificed portions or even whole of their own meals for their Queen and prince.

But not even that had helped her, when she had given birth to Vitani a month earlier then she would have. She had been so scared for her little cub. Scared that it wouldn't survive, scared it would be stillborn and that she would have failed to give Scar the heir he was craving. Vitani though had been small upon birth, but healthy, much to Zira's relief but also despair. Vitani was female…and like Scar expressed he would not have a female for an heir. He claimed that Zira had failed him for not being able to provide him with a suitable male heir and that he would be forced to take another for his Queen or take young Mheetu who seemed to be showing promise as his heir.

It's what really caused her to kill Mheetu. She had claimed it had been for she would not let another cub take her cubs portions of food. That the royal cubs were more important then that of a cub sired by a rogue. She killed Mheetu to get him out of the way. She would not allow a cub that was not hers and Scar's to take her beloved cubs places as future rulers of the Pridelands.

It had taken her some time after that to convince Scar to try again for another cub. She pleaded and promised that this time she would give him exactly what he wanted. But that wouldn't be, they had tried a few times but Zira never became pregnant again, she had began to become frantic thinking if she didn't become pregnant again and bare a male that Scar would surely take another for Queen and cast her out.

In a very desperate attempt, she had approached Spotty and the others and had begged for them to find a male rogue for her. They had been uncertain for they feared what the King would think if he found out his Queen had run to a rogue and gotten sired by him and tried to pass the cub off as Scar's. But much like Zira had thought, they were loyal to her and had done exactly that. It had taken almost a month when they had found a male rogue passing the borders and had run back to inform Zira.

And when the lionesses distracted the hyenas, Zira had slipped off out of the Pridelands to intercept this male. Leaving Nuka and Vitani in their care. She was disgusted with herself that she would ever try something like this against the lion she loved, but she was desperate to please him and it seemed she was not conceiving from him any longer. Though much too her surprise the rogue the others had found for her, was almost of exact colouring as Scar was. Even down to his green eyes, though the rogue's eyes were a much darker green then Scar's were.

She spent days with the rogue. Only when she had felt she had conceived did she attack him and run him off from the borders making sure he never came back. Then she returned home, and like she has suspected, Scar had been furious with her. But he reigned that anger in when she announced that she was indeed pregnant. Some part of her had suspected that Scar had, had his suspicions and if he did, he never really said anything. Especially when Kovu been born. Dark brown of fur, and when he opened his eyes days later green eyes shown up at the two that stared down at him.

She had done it. She had given Scar the heir he had wanted. Though it was not his by blood. It did not seem to matter, for she did not have to tell him the truth, he had declared Kovu his heir the day the cub was born and they found that it was male. She knew it had upset Nuka again that his father had declared another his heir but Zira figured he would get over it. She was too happy that she had made her mate happy. She gave him the heir he would raise to be King with him none the wiser that the cub he was raising was never truly his.

But her happiness had been short lived. For days later, Simba had shown up with his mate, Nala and another male as well as a group of foreign lionesses. Spotty and them had fought to keep the battle outside the den where she inside had stayed to protect her cubs. It had only been when Baya had come rushing into the den that she knew something terrible had happened. It was written across the other lionesses face as fear as the suns reflection on the calm flat surface of the watering hole. When she had been told of Scar's fate she had tore from the den as quick as her paws would allow her to run, all around her she could smell the scent of death as make hyena corpses laid about. Fire was everywhere, its smoke clouding the air.

It had not taken her long to find Scar's body…and the scent of hyena in the air. Shenzi's, Eds and Bonzai's were all in the area and all over Scar's body. She could see the shapes of the hyenas being run off by her lionesses. Clouded with grief she had wept over her fallen mate's body before Asma and Kumai had come for her and dragged her away from his body. But it wasn't to the den that they brought her too. But the caves in the back of Pride rock where she knew Scar had resided shortly before his brother's death.

It was just as they were entering the cave that the sky had opened up, shocking them all at the first rainfall that the Pridelands had seen in nearly two years. The rain had seemed to wash away Zira's tears and pain as it was replaced with anger, her anger only growing when she heard her cubs who Dotty and Spotty had transported to the cave for safety were crying scared of the lightning outside and the thunder but also it seems they had heard of the loss of their father. The grief of her cubs only seemed to build the anger inside of her.

It had been that day when she had promised she would avenge her Scar and make sure the heir he had chosen would indeed become King of Pride Rock and all the Pridelands. She would teach her cubs to hate those who had taken their father from them, but that seemed harder then she had thought. For that outsider, the brown lioness that Simba had brought back with him claiming her as his mate and carrier of his cub, had corrupted the minds of her cubs. All three of them loved the Queen. And it sickened Zira that they could love such a lioness, the mate of the lion who had taken the throne away from them and their father.

A low growl slipped from Zira making the three cubs step away from her and eye their mother warily. Ignoring them, Zira made her way toward Dotty who climbed to her paws as soon as she drew near. Stopping beside her, Zira lowered her voice and growled softly.

"Gather the other's…tonight is the night…"


	22. Chapter 21

**Given the story is getting long and I have long since decided to turn this into a series. I will be ending the story shortly and continue it in Part 3 when I am done this portion of Part 2. Make it easier so that there aren't as many chapters to have to go through. And easier on my part.**

**Also I been toying with some lion king bases, coloring them, and shaping them to give a face to my OC's especially Zuri given she's my favourite OC of mine by far. If any interested in checking them out the link on my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"_Gather to the others…tonight is the night…."_

There really was no word that Dotty herself could think of, to describe the mixture of emotions that coursed through her mind the moment Zira's words sunk in. For a moment, she silent hoped that she hadn't heard the former Queen right, wishing that she had heard her wrong. But with the way the other lioness was watching her with a hard but steely stern expression that Dotty knew she had indeed heard her correctly.

Dread…sadness…even anger. Yes, those were the emotions she felt at that very moment. Dread that the day, though she knew it would come eventually, had actually arrived. Sadness that she was going to be one of the causes as to why innocent cubs would never be able to grow up and that a mother would have to suffer watching her cubs die at the paws of another lioness. And finally anger…anger that Zira was actually going to go through with such a cruel thing and anger for herself that she was going through with it.

But as she thought these thoughts, she then silently reminded herself as to what she owed Zira. And as much as she wanted to say something against it, that silent thought that she owed this lioness her life, the life of her sister and the others, made her hold her tongue and say "Yes, Zira"

She watched Zira move on past her and head on further into the cave. Taking a moment to close her eyes and take a few deep breathes she opened them to see three cubs looking at her wondering what was wrong. They hadn't heard their mother, but they did catch the shock that had appeared on Dotty's face the moment whatever their mother had said reached her. She gave them a small smile and walked toward them, nuzzling them all suddenly feeling those three mixed emotions again when she hugged the three cubs to her.

She remembered just earlier that very moment the cubs had come to her and she asked why they seemed so down. She was actually shocked that Vitani had crawled into her paws and cried that she missed playing with Kopa and Zuri and didn't think it was fair that the other Pridelanders weren't letting the cubs into the den to see them. She cried how she missed them and really wanted to see Zuri's new cubs. She had felt guilty, she wanted to say and tell the cubs exactly where the Prince and Queen were with the new cubs but she held her tongue and just simply comforted the cubs.

Not she felt it again, the guilt rise up and blend with the dread, sadness and anger coursing through her. She could sense the cubs were wondering if something was wrong just by the looks they were giving her when she hugged them and licked the top of their heads.

"Aunty Dotty is something wrong?" asked Vitani, wondering what was going on with the older lioness.

Pulling back from them, Dotty looked at each of them in the face and gave a small grin and shook her head. "No, cubs, nothing's wrong…uh…how about you play a game. See which one of you can run around Pride Rock the fastest, do this ten times…" she figured that would keep the cubs out of the den when the meeting was held. She watched the cubs consider it so she added "Do this and I'll promise you tomorrow for dinner we'll bring you Zebra…"

That seemed to do it. Large grins spread across the three cubs face, and they jumped up onto all four paws and bolted on past Dotty heading for the nearest corner to make their start at their new game. She could hear each one of them laughing and shouting at each other each calling out that they were the fastest, baiting each other.

None the wiser to what was about to happen that very night.

With that sickening thought, Dotty turned on the spot and began tracking down her sister and the others from where they had gone out that day, Baya and Hawa was on watch duty of the den while she wasn't sure where the others had gotten themselves too. It was Hawa and Baya she approached first and told them what was happening and to head to the cave. She watched Baya's face become an impassive mask while Hawa's eyes widened in horror and her paws scuffed the rocks beneath her nervously. The younger lioness chewed on her lip looking greatly disturbed but didn't say a think as she and Baya climbed to their paws and made their way toward the cave just as they watched the cubs come around the other side of pride rock laughing as they went about their game.

When she asked if they knew were her sister and the others were Hawa squeaked out "They're at the watering hole…"

Dotty watched Hawa worriedly, she knew the lioness wanted nothing to do with what was about to happen, of course none of them really wanted to be responsible for the death of cubs. What lioness really wanted to be the cause of a cub's death? But out of them all it seemed Hawa was the one who showed any real care for Queen Zuri, it was no secret to anyone but Zira, that the younger lioness thought that Zuri was a better Queen than Zira.

If Zira hadn't changed, they knew Hawa wouldn't be thinking that, but unfortunately that wasn't the case and never will be. Fate had dealt Zira a hard hand and Zira had chosen to allow her heart to be corrupted with anger turning her into a hardened lioness whose only morals involved getting revenge for the lion she loved.

She remained there until the cubs came running on past her, and Hawa and Baya disappeared from sight. It was the sound of the cub's laughter that brought her back and made her turn and start her way toward the watering hole to collect the rest of their little Pride.

Though she knew she should have been hurrying up, Dotty was slow in making her way toward the watering hole. Something deep inside told her she should in all sense of the word stops and smells the roses. To annoy the look of the greenery around her. The vibrant life of the herds she could both smell and see all around enjoying their peaceful life in the Pridelands. Though the Pride hunted them, they still stayed knowing that was the fact of life.

It was shocking to see so many herds, for as long as she remembered since their arrival was the dwindling of the herds until there was none left within the Pridelands as the grass and leaves dried and the water started to shrink till it was all but gone. But now, it was always like she had only imagined the Pridelands to have been such a shadowy place. All around was vibrant with life.

She seemed lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she had even reached the watering hole till she heard her sister's voice calling her. Turning she spotted Spotty, Kumai and Asma lounging about on the rocks by the water just soaking up the warmth of the sun. Spotty had climbed to her paws the moment she had seen her sister coming their way, Kumai and Asma remained silent and still. Asma had long since slipped off to sleep as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun, Kumai herself had her eyes close but was still awake just enjoying a relaxing day wanting to catch as much sun as she could before the storm they saw in the distance reached the Pridelands.

Making her way over to them, Dotty stopped as Spotty jumped down from the rocks and smiled at her greeting her sister with a head rub and a lick but she pulled back when she felt that something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked reaching out she placed a paw upon her sisters watching her waiting for her answer. She couldn't remember the last time she seen such a look on her sisters face, at least not since the time their pride had been killed and they had wondered around till they had come across the Pridelands.

"Zira wants all of us back at the cave…she said tonight's the night…" Dotty managed to get out watching as Spotty stepped back from her with a look of shock, Kumai who been listening opened her eyes and Asma who had woken when she heard them talking was watching Dotty with a wary look.

Climbing to her paws, Kumai eyed Dotty then looked off toward the east. She sighed, knowing this day would come. And as much as she had braced herself…she knew she wasn't ready for it. But had no choice in the matter. Each and every one of them had agreed to stand by Zira no matter what. That's what you did, when you owed someone your life she thought. She jumped down from the rocks followed shortly by Asma. "Then I suggest we get on back, tonight is not a night you want to anger Zira…" nodding their heads in agreement they fell in line along side one another making their way back toward Pride Rock. This time travelling faster then Dotty had to reach the watering hole.

Arriving it was to the laughter of cubs as the three were still in the middle of their racing game. Only this time they seemed to be slowing as their legs seemed to ache but each were still trying to beat the other. "What lap are you on?" Dotty called over to them wanting to see if she had to give them a new came to play so they didn't come into the den and find out what their mother was planning.

"Third!" Kovu called back to her.

"These two tripped and I got ahead of them and Hawa said it would only be fair if we started again…not fair I was winning!" Vitani stomped her paw on the ground but the cubs continues on running passing the lionesses as they each tried to pass the other.

When the others glanced toward her, Dotty explained "I needed a way to keep them out of the cave…I didn't wish for them to over hear what their mother plans on doing…" the other three didn't need much more of an explanation and nodded their heads in agreement, agreeing on the fact that the cubs didn't need to know that their mother planned on killing their friend.

Picking up the pace, the four of them arrived at the den just as the cubs rounded the corner ahead of them to continue their laps around Pride Rock. But the lionesses were sure the cubs would tire themselves out before they reached ten full laps especially since they started over. Hopefully, however, if or when they decided to rest they did so outside the cave.

"There you are!"

Lifting their heads they watched as Zira addressed them, bowing their heads daring not to say a word they moved to stand with Baya and Hawa, Kumai moving to sit along side her sister. Nudging her paw slightly with hers when she saw the sadness that seemed to be lingering in her younger sister's eyes. She knew how much Hawa respected Zuri, though she wouldn't openly admit it, especially not in front of Zira. But to Kumai, Hawa had entrusted her sister with the knowledge that she didn't hold anything against the new Queen. That she respected her for Zuri seemed to respect them despite how they treated her. And who was Kumai to tell her sister otherwise.

"…you were saying Zira…that you planned on going through with the plans…tonight?" Baya decided to speak up, to have Zira continue what she been…in all sense of the word, ranting, about to her and Hawa as the others had arrived. Hearing this the other lionesses sat at attention their eyes watching their apposed Queen as she began to pace back and forth between the back of the den and themselves. The lionesses created a semi-circle blocking off the front of the cave from the back. "Is it not too early?"

Stopping, Zira turned her face toward them, though having gotten use to the looks Zira's eyes held over the months, the pride-sisters had to resist the urge to shudder at the look of madness that was in said lioness' eyes. "This is the perfect time to strike! I overheard that outsider and that Nala, speaking about telling _Simba_," the way Zira spoke his name was as though the lion's very name was poison in her mouth. "About how they perceive me as the threat they been hiding their little Queen from…I heard they plan on turning my cubs against me!"

The lionesses' eyes widened at this. Though they would not admit, they had expected the Queen to tell her mate sooner or later of the threat. Many of them had secretly prayed she would, for it only seemed that Zuri had a problem with Zira and only Zira. She did not seem to think the rest of them as a threat, and by that should she have told her mate then it could mean they could be spared, compared to being punished together should they succeed in killing the Queen and royal cubs. Some of them wanted to run to the King himself and say what was going on…

But loyalty got in the way of them acting…

Hawa shifted nervously, biting her lip, she was not like the others. Her loyalty to Zira died the days the apposed Queen struck at her. It was the loyalty to her sister and pride-sisters of her former pride that made her bite her tongue and not do a thing.

"What do you mean they plan on turning the cubs against you…?" asked Hawa, she did not believe Queen Zuri would ever do such a thing. It was common fact that the Queen cared deeply for the cubs and one of the reasons why she hadn't said anything about Zira was for the fact that she didn't want to hurt Nuka, Vitani and Kovu in the process.

Growling, Zira turned toward them "I heard them say they would tell them around me, make me out to be a murderer in their eyes! And have them choose against me or staying here! I knew from the beginning that outsider was trying to brainwash my cubs! Well no more! Tonight, she and her brood dies!" the others flinched at the malice that dripped from the lioness' mouth.

"What is the plan?" though she did not want to speak of it, she knew it was better to get it out, and so Spotty had asked.

Grinning from ear to ear, Zira looked out of the cave and into the distance where she could see the storm forming. "This storm will give us the perfect opportunity. The thunder will wash out their cries, and our scents in the area will be washed away when we leave them there to be found later on…but I must lure the Queen from the caves…I want her to worry…to suffer….like I had when my Scar was taken from me!" slapping her paw against the ground she caused a rock to fly up and hit the wall on the opposite side of the cave.

"And we shall use the cubs to do that…"

The others narrowed their eyes slightly, they knew Zira had already originally planned on involving the cubs but it didn't mean they didn't like the idea. Bad enough they had to kill the cub's friend, but to involve them in order to lure their friend out into the open…that was just too low for even Zira, they thought. But they held their tongues.

"I shall…" they were drawn from their thoughts as they heard Zira continue on to explain how her plan would go down that evening just before the storm was to hit the Pridelands giving them hopefully enough time if the storm didn't keep Simba from heading to see his mate and cubs.

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Vitani watched as her mother didn't even bother to look back at her nor at her two brothers who trekked along side her as they trailed along after their mother. When they had finished their game when they grew too tired to continue they had made their way back to their den, hoping their mother or the other lionesses had food for them. But when ever got back they found they were unable to enter the den. When they demanded to know why they couldn't go in the cave too, it was Hawa who smiled at them and told them it was grown up business and not for the ears of cubs.

They had tried eavesdropping, but that hadn't worked as well as they had hoped for they been caught and quickly escorted by one of the lionesses and from then on one of them would watch the entrance of the cave to make sure neither cub could get close enough to hear what was going on inside.

It was shortly after that, which Zira had come out of the cave and called for her cubs to come to her. When they had run over, it was only for Zira to turn and walk away from them but giving an order of "Follow me" and without a second word all three cubs bounded after their mother. All curious as to where they were going. Though soon enough they noticed they were heading toward the Eastern borders, a part of the Pridelands that they hadn't been too yet because it was too far from Pride Rock and away from the watchful eyes of the Pride.

Zira walked briskly, she was keeping a casual pace so that her cubs could keep up with her. Never bothering to look back at neither of them as they kept on asking where she was taking them and why, as she trekked her way cross the savannah to anyone who would see them, it looked nothing more then a lioness escorting her cubs on a walk. Nothing unusual. At least that's what it was suppose to look like.

The plan was to lead the cubs out too the eastern borders, leave them near the cave system entrance. From there Zira would pretend to go hunt while she told the cubs to play in the surrounding area where she could keep a close eye on them. The goal was to lead the young Prince out, hopefully by hearing his friends it would be enough to lure the cub out of his cave. Zira knew from the times she's watched them, whenever the Queen would eat, she then feed the cubs and take a nap. That would be enough to make Kopa leave the cave without being stopped…and once the Queen would wake to find her cub missing…

Yes, the plan would work perfectly, Zira told herself.

Stopping, she scanned the area, she could catch Nala's scent in the air but it was already heading back toward Pride Rock. That made this all the more while. The King would not be back till sunset from his patrols; everything was going just fine…she then continued to lead the cubs still they were near the cave system. Stopping she looked back as her cubs had to quickly catch themselves before they crashed into their mother "You're to stay here…"

"Why?' asked Nuka, shrinking under his mothers gaze when it turned vicious for a brief moment but he looked up curious when her gaze softened and she bent to nuzzle him. "I just want you three too stay here, and play while I go hunt, but to keep yourselves within my eyesight" though he was wondering why his mother was so loving in that moment, Nuka took the affection nonetheless with a large grin.

"Couldn't we go with you Mama?" Vitani made her way over to her mother looking up at her. "I love watching the lionesses hunt because one day I'm gonna be a great huntress too!" pride dripped from her voice.

Zira felt pride for her only daughter but it was on brief as she shook her head, no, all three cubs had to be present. She knew from eavesdropping that the prince missed ALL his friends. "No, you are to stay here with your brothers. That is an order" she turned away from her cubs while Vitani's ears flattened against her head. She missed Zuri being around, the Queen always let them watch during the hunts whenever they could be around to watch it.

All three cubs watched till they saw their mother disappear into the long grass in the distance. Kovu rested his hand on his older sisters head grinning boldly at her "Come on 'Tani, don't be down, look around. We never been this far into the Pridelands before, we can explore and have fun" he looked over at Nuka who had the same look of excitement on his face that was on Kovu's.

The fact that they were somewhere they hadn't explored yet finally seemed to sink into Vitani's mind and her eyes too widened with excitement. Climbing to her paws she looked around and pointed her paw toward the rock formations that lined the border. "Let's go there…" she managed to say before Kovu shouted "Race yah! Last one there is a monkey's Uncle!" he started running ahead to get a head start and with shouts of "Hey!" and "You're cheating!" Nuka and Vitani took off after him. Racing toward the rocks, all equally excited to climb and see if they could look around all the Pridelands from them like they could from Pride Rock.

* * *

From deep within the cave, Zuri had already settled down for the afternoon, she had spoken with Nala again before she had left, the other lioness promising to send Simba her way once he returned. Zuri could only hope she was doing the right thing, but gazing at her cubs she knew with a heavy heart that she was. She wanted them to enjoy life in the Pridelands not hiding out inside some cave there was only one want to get rid of the threat now and that was to come forth with the truth. She wasn't sure how Simba was going to handle it, she was sure he might be upset that she and the others hadn't told him from the very beginning. And she was sure he wasn't going to come to terms with why she hadn't.

But she couldn't blame him. He wasn't close to the other cubs like she was. So it was expectant that he would be upset with her and she was alright with that. She just hoped she could get him to agree to allow the three of Zira's cubs to have a choice in the matter, and she was thinking along the lines of sparing Zira's lionesses. They were no threat to her, not like Zira. And she thought, if Zira was out of the way, perhaps then the strife between the Pridelanders and the Zira's followers would fade away and they all could be one pride like they were meant to be.

Smiling, at the thought she looked toward her cubs. Kopa was finishing off his food portions while the triplets were now yawning getting ready for their nap after they finished suckling. Picking Musa up, she placed him between her paws and began to bath him rolling him around in her paws to get every inch of him. As soon as she was done with him she moved onto Kiara and then finally Eshe.

By the time all three cubs were bathed they were already sleeping soundly, nestled against the warmth of the soft fur of her underbelly while she curled her body protectively around them and watched them slip off to sleep with a content look on her face. When she thought of having cubs in the past, she hadn't expected to have so many but she was grateful nonetheless that the ancestors had blessed her with four beautiful cubs. Two wonderful sons and two equally wonderful daughters.

She couldn't have asked for more…other than they all stay alive, she thought with a saddened look washing over her face but it was only for a brief moment and was gone by the time Kopa looked toward her. "Come here my little prince" she motioned for him to come closer so that she could wash the blood from his face from his meal. Wrapping her paw around him once he was close to her and drew him closer and began cleaning his face with her tongue.

"Mom?"

"Yes, son?" Zuri continued her bath while Kopa rested himself down in her paws for once not giving up a fight to allow her to bathe him.

"What were you and Nala talking about, I heard you mention dad…and my friends…" the young prince lifted his head to face his mother once she stopped bathing him once she heard what he wanted to know. Zuri seemed conflicted at what she thought to tell him, she had decided it was best not to tell her son already since she didn't want to give him false hope but she knew she had to tell him something or he would keep questioning about it. "We were talking about how your friends keep asking to play with you, your father keeps telling them they can't and such…but don't worry…I'm sure you'll see them soon."

Kopa felt that his mother was keeping something from him, he could just tell by the look in her eyes. And though he wanted to know, he didn't have to pester his mother, he could also tell that whatever it was was also bothering her and he didn't want to upset her by making her tell him what was going on. So instead he just smiled and said "Alright, mom" licking her cheek he jumped out of her paws and began walking around the cave in his daily game of 'exploring' though he pretty much explored the entire cave already it kept him from going mad from not doing anything else. Without Binti he couldn't go to the Eastern pride to play, he promised his mother he knew the way but she refused saying she couldn't risk him getting lost or hurt.

Zuri watched him closely, she knew how badly he wanted to go out and play but it was something she couldn't let him do. But hopefully…she thought with a smile. Yes, Kopa would soon be able to go out and play and so would her three other cubs once they were able to open their eyes and have the strength to run around.

Looking back at the triplets who were still nestled against her stomach she reached around and ran her tongue along each of their backs watching them squirm slightly but not wake. She smiled giving them a small nudge before she laid her head down near them, her body tucked completely around them to keep them warm and safe. She knew Kopa would keep close while she napped, her eldest son knew from past mistakes of sneaking off to the back of the cave while she napped that it caused his mother panic when she woke to find him missing.

The young prince himself turned his head to watch his mother and siblings. Despite spending most of her time laying, and feeding the cubs he knew his mother was exhausted more often then not. He knew this because he could still feel her wake with a start that would also wake him and sometimes the triplets whenever she woke from a disturbing nightmare. It was nights like those he would crawl into her paws to comfort her and it seemed to work for she would drift off to sleep again.

And no matter how many times he asked, he could never get his mother to tell him what the dreams were about. She always insisted they were nothing and that he shouldn't worry about them because she didn't let them bother her. But he could tell she was lying whenever she said that. But wanting to be a good son, he never pestered his mother on the topic not when he knew it bothered her. Slumping his shoulders he slapped his paw against the ground, looking around the cave he tried to think of something he could do to entertain himself…at times he would settle for napping with his family to pass the time but at that moment of time he wasn't in the mood to nap.

Lunch time was usually followed by playtime back at Pride Rock. But without anything to do and no one to play with…that wasn't as fun as it would be back home. Where he had his friends and the other lionesses and his father at times to play with. Even his mother would play with him, here in this cave she was unable to do that, and especially not when she had three other cubs to look after.

Grumbling, Kopa moved toward the caves entrance and stared out it into the grasslands of the eastern border. Looking up, his ears twitched when they picked up a new sound coming from outside the cave…it sounded too similar to that of…laughter? Not just any laughter, but the laughter of other cubs.

Jumping to his paws he ventured closer to the entrance but stopped when he heard his mother's body shift but looking back at her he saw she was still asleep. Looking back at the entrance he heard the laughter again, only this time it was getting closer…there was only three other grown cubs in the Pridelands that Kopa knew about and he doubted the Eastern pride was in the Pridelands.

So it could only mean one thing…his friends.

A large grin broke across the young prince's face as he moved closer and poked his head out of the cave and sure enough he could hear the laughter even louder then before and on the wind he caught the scent of Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. He looked back at his mother one more time, he wanted to wake her to tell her, thinking she would let him out to play just this once but then he thought against it.

Perhaps he could be back before she even knew he was gone?

With that thought in mind, the Pridelander prince wiggled his way out of the cave and onto the rocks just outside and peered around trying too pinpoint the exact location of his friends. Following his nose, he climbed with some difficulty up onto the rocks and bounded across them trying not to slip and fall into a crevasse. The closer he got the stronger his friends scents were as was their laughter and he began to hear them talking as well.

Climbing atop of a rock he peered down, and saw them climbing over the lower rocks and within the grass. He wondered why they were so far from pride rock but all that was thrown to the wind as he grinned and crept his way down moving quietly toward Vitani the way his mother caught him to creep. Wiggling his rump in the air he jumped from his hiding place with a small roar and pounced upon the she-cub knocking her off the rock she been perched on and down into the grass below.

Vitani wasn't sure what had hit her. All she knew was there was a suddenly roar, and she was knocked to the ground before she knew what was happening and who or what had hit her. Growling, she twisted her body prepared to swipe at the thing that was pinning her down just like her mother taught her when she found herself looking up into the laughing face of her friend and prince. "K…Kopa!?"

"Should have seen the look on your face Tani" Kopa jumped back to allow Vitani room to get back up onto her paws.

Nuka and Kovu quickly jumped down from the rocks as soon as their shock had worn off, all they remembered was a brownish gold mass collide with their sister and was prepared to defend her the best they could when they realized that brownish gold mass had and was indeed their friend and prince. "What are you doing here?" inquired Nuka.

"Yeah…we were told you were still sick and inside the den…" Kovu looked at the Pridelander prince questioningly.

Sick? In the den? Kopa thought, why would they tell them he was sick?

"I was never sick…" Kopa started watching confusion come over the other three cubs faces. "Mom and I have been hiding out…the others all say mom and I and the other cubs are all in danger…so dad brought us out here to hide…" he explained shifting his paws not knowing how much trouble he would get in but he didn't understand why the pride had lied to his friends. Why didn't they just tell them the truth? He wondered.

Sharing a look, the three siblings looked at Kopa, they too were wondering why the pride had lied to them. Vitani stepped forward, "Why are you in danger…?"

"I don't know…the others won't tell me…they just keep whispering it to themselves whenever I'm near…"

"But who would want to hurt Queen Zuri?" asked Nuka. He couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt Zuri, she was too nice for someone to want to hurt her, he thought. She was always so patience and calm with the cubs, even when they did something that upset her she wouldn't yell but she would express how concern she had been and how she didn't want to see any of them hurt. Not like his mother who always yelled.

Kopa could only shrug his shoulders, 'No one tells me anything" he mumbled slapping his paw against the ground. "It's been so boring out here…but Binti came by and she took me out into the Eastern lands, there I met the pride there…they have LOTS of cubs…Dad said when all this trouble is over, that he'll open the alliance with them once more so that we could all play together" he watched as his friends eyes all widened and excitement came over their face's while Kopa went on to talk about the eastern pride and how many cubs they had. Vitani though looked interested in the fact that they had girl cubs she could play with and with that thought in mind she asked "Did your mom really have the cubs?"

A large grin came across Kopa's face and he held his head high with a proud look and nodded his head once. "Yup, sure did. A boy and two girls. Mom and dad named the boy Musa and one of the girls Eshe and let me name the other. I named her Kiara" he held his head even higher at that fact that he named one of his sisters.

"Two girls?" Vitani's face lit up at the mention that the Pridelands now had two more female cubs of their own.

"Yeah…but mom says they're too young to play…well at least for now. Their eyes aren't even open yet…it get's boring just playing with them by calling their name to see whether or not they follow…" the young Prince scoffed.

"Can we see them?"

Looking toward Kovu, Kopa seemed to be rolling it around in his mind, he was told no one but those trusted were allowed in the cave. But weren't his friends trustful? His mother trusted them, she liked them, and he knew she did because she expressed it often. He bet she missed them just as much as he had, but he shook his head but at their downhearted looks he quickly added. "Mom's napping with the cubs…she's been having lots of bad dreams and is really tired…but when her naps over, she'll call for me and then I'm sure she'll love to see you" that sounded like a fine plan. Yeah, he was sure his mother would be angry with him for leaving the cave but he was also sure she would understand his reason when she saw the other cubs with him.

"Where you been hiding out?" Nuka looked about.

Kopa turned and pointed his paw in the direction he had come from, "There's a cave somewhere over there…" now that he thought about it, he couldn't exactly tell where it was…they had come to the cave during the night and he wasn't really looking where he was going when he went to find his friends. Chewing on his lip he lowered his paw, he was sure he'd find it again.

Nuka, Kovu and Vitani shared another look; none of them were sure what to really think of the royals hiding out. All were curious as to who would want to hurt Queen Zuri? This both upset them and angered them, none of them wanted the Queen to be hurt or their friend. It was Kovu who finally jumped to his paws grinning from ear to ear. "Hey how bout we go catch some dinner for Zuri…show her we been practicing our hunting skills?"

Vitani and Nuka were soon sporting identical grins and nodded their heads vigorously still Nuka shuffled his paw against the ground. "But remember mom said she was going to hunting…and would be back for us?"

"Yeah, hunting for 'US'…not Zuri. We'll hunt for Zuri; I heard the lionesses saying that mothers need more of the kill so that they can produce lots of milk for the cubs." Vitani shoved her older brother with her paw, "Plus, stop being such a mama's boy"

"I am not a Mama's boy!" Nuka stomped his paw against the ground.

"Sure, you're not Nuka" both Kopa and Kovu grinned widely at the older cub. Turning his head, Nuka glared at them before Vitani stepped forward with a roll of her eyes, "Come on boys, lets go hunt for Zuri before mom gets back" with that she pushed on past them with a shove knocking them all down onto their rumps while they stared after her then grinning the three male cubs jumped to their paws and hurried on after her. Kopa just excited to help hunt for his mother like the pride did to help her as well as play and hunt with his friends.

A pair of dark amber eyes gleaming with malice and satisfaction watched from the tall grass where Zira had been keeping an eye on her cubs all along and she was more then pleased that her plan had worked. Her cubs had coaxed the prince out of hiding. Now all she had to do was wait…the storm would be on them soon…then she would collect her cubs, and take them home and rally with the others were they were all stationed waiting for her signal.

Lifting her head she looked off in the direction she saw the storm brewing in the distance, it was faint but she could hear the thunderous pound of the thunder and the quick flashes of light from the lightning in the distance. How symbolic, she thought with a malice smile, that a storm would mark the day of her revenge, the day she made Simba feel the same pain she felt when she had lost Scar, just as a storm had brewed that very night as well.

Yes, all was going according to her plan…

* * *

"HA! Gotcha!" Kopa grinned from ear to ear as his paws connected with a crawshay hare pinning it to the ground as it struggled and going as his mother had taught him grabbed it's neck in his jaws until it laid motionless. Then gathering it in his mouth, he held his head high as he dragged it back to his friends.

The cubs had been hunting and playing for two hours, but had barely made any kills as their pray had on more then one occasion outwitted and outraced the cubs. But that didn't mean they hadn't caught some…

The young prince dropped the hare amongst the pile, or what almost looked like one for it only consisted of a striped weasel, two shrews and finally the hare that Kopa had caught. Lifting his eyes, he watched as Kovu and Vitani returned empty handed again, but Nuka was sitting proudly by the striped weasel he had caught. Obviously happy that he had managed to catch the largest of his siblings catches even if Kopa's was larger then his, he was proud and happy that he bested his brother and sister's catches.

"Hey I was following that hare before" Vitani scowled as she pointed at the hare laying at Kopa's paws. The prince smirked and held his head up high, "Well I guess that I'm a better hunter then you it seems if I caught the hare you couldn't" he laughed as she tried to swipe her paw at him only to have Kopa dodge.

Bending his head down Kovu examined the four kills and then leaned back looking at the others. "You think this would be enough to feed her?"

"Well Nala brought us lunch. The others don't come but every two days with food. I'm sure mom will like all this to have some extra's" Kopa said, he knew his mom tried to give him the larger helpings of food that was brought to them while she ate what she could to give herself strength as well as be able to produce enough milk to feed three cubs.

So he figured she would love these, he thought. He smirked nudging the hare with his paw; he couldn't wait to show his mother what he caught. This was the biggest hare he managed to catch since his hunting lessons began and he was hoping she would be proud of him. Well…after she scolded him from leaving the cave…but he was sure she would still be proud of him.

Nuka himself was thinking along the same lines, he really wanted to show his mother that he had caught the largest kill next to Kopa. He looked toward Kovu, and then maybe his mother wouldn't think Kovu was everything. He cast a look at his brother, it wasn't that he didn't love his brother; he just wished that their mother would pay as much attention to and praise him as much as she did with Kovu. Even Vitani seemed to get more praise then him when it came to her hunting skills.

The cubs suddenly jumped when they heard the sound of thunder and turned their heads in union toward the approaching storm that was just reaching the Pridelands. They had noticed it hours ago but it was far enough away that they could get in some play and hunting time before it would hit.

"We should go and bring these to Zuri before the storm hits…" Vitani said as she stepped forward and grabbed the shrew while the others nodded and grabbed their own kills and started off toward the rocks in the east. It was then that they realized that they had run too far from the rock formations when they were playing. Bunch of their prey had run so far they had just ended up following.

And the Vitani, Nuka and Kovu knew they had best get back less their mother had returned from hunting and didn't find them where she left them, and they knew she would be angry if that was the case. But they figured they were okay so far, given Zira hadn't shown up during the time they were running about. They also figured they would have run into their mother but they hadn't, that made them thought that perhaps she was hunting bigger prey elsewhere.

They quickened their pace when they heard the thunder again as it approached but it was the lightning that was starting to light up the sky that made them move even faster. If they looked up they were able to see that the sky was beginning too get darker and darker. "Which way is the cave?" Kovu asked as they soon figured they really didn't know the way to the cave and looked toward Kopa.

The prince though was asking himself the same question, but he just kept moving toward where he thought east was figuring he find where his mother and siblings scents were that would lead him there. He only gave them a look in which that told them to follow and so the three did without a word.

All four were unaware that they were being follow and had been followed the entire time by Zira who had watched the cubs. Not only was she keeping tabs on the prince she was taking time to watch her cubs at their hunting, even though it angered her to know they were hunting for the enemy she did feel an ounce of pride watching her eldest catch the weasel though she would never openly admit it.

Perfect, the cubs had wandered far from the east just like she had hoped and they were heading back. That's where she had to stop them, and turn Kopa into the opposite direction. She looked at the body of the antelope beside her; she had caught it to show her cubs that she hadn't been lying about catching them dinner.

Standing, she grabbed it by its neck and then hoisted it up onto her back and began making her way toward the cubs who were none the wiser that they were being followed. She followed them for a mile before she set the antelope down and roared catching their attention and hurried toward them placing a look of anger on her face. "Did I not leave you there and tell you to stay! I came back and saw you gone, something could have happened to you and I wouldn't know what" she scolded them watching her cubs drop each of their kills and sit lowering their heads as she scolded them.

She stopped in front of the cubs eyeing her three then looking at Kopa and faked a look of surprise "Prince Kopa, I heard you were sick…why are you out here alone? Don't you know it's not safe for cubs to be out on their own all the time?"

Kopa stared at Zira, dropping his hare, he shifted his paws. He was never sure how he felt about the lioness. She was the mother of his friends, the mate of his dead great-uncle. He was always unsure of what to think about her, she was never really nice but she was never really too cruel to him. His mother always defended Zira and the others. Saying there should never be hate between pride sisters and that one should not hate Zira for she was only a lioness who mourned the loss of her beloved. But there was always something in the look she gave him that made him uneasy much like it was doing that very moment as she settled her gaze down upon him.

"Well…"

"Kopa and Queen Zuri are out here hiding out Mama, Kopa says they are in danger…that someone wants to kill them!" Vitani piped up.

Once again, Zira faked a look of shock and surprise "Oh my, that's terrible!"

"Who would want to hurt Zuri? She's so nice…I don't want anyone to hurt her or Kopa he's my friend!" Kovu climbed to his paws, missing the look of disappointment his mother gave him when he mentioned he didn't want anything to happen to Zuri and the royal cubs.

"My sweet cubs, I'm sure they'll be fine" Zira bent her head and nuzzled her cubs before pulling back when thunder echoed and lightning flashed. "Come, we need to get back to Pride rock"

"But mom…we want to see Queen Zuri and the cubs! We even hunted for her see!" Nuka decided to speak nudging his kill for his mom to see. When she looked toward him, he watched her set her eyes down on the weasel at his paws and asked "Did you kill that Nuka?" when he nodded she added "I'm very proud of you well done" she looked away however when his smile broadened and he held himself with pride at being praised even though he was surprised he hadn't be expecting it but he was happy for it nonetheless.

"I am sorry, but we cannot bring these to the Queen, I must get you all back to the storm gets worst" Zira turned and began making her way back toward her kill "Bring yours home with you, you can show the others what you all caught…"

"What about Kopa? We can't leave him alone…what if…" Vitani looked at her friend worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, there is no one around but us…oh and Kopa…the caves are that way…and be careful young prince…you shouldn't wander too far from your mother, it's not safe" Zira smirked at the prince then made her way toward the antelope missing the look of confusion that came over the prince's face when he heard her mention the caves but only nodded his head and looked at his friends. Each had a face of sadness that they couldn't see Zuri Kopa just grinned at him.

"Hey, I'll tell mom that you tried hunting for her…I'm sure you'll be able to come and visit now that you know the truth…" he fell silent when Zira called back to her cubs.

"Hurry up, I wish to get back before the rain starts!"

"Coming!" the three called back to their mother then looked at Kopa. Vitani padded over and nuzzled her friend and licked his cheek causing him to still and the skin under his fur heat up. She cast a glare at her two brothers when they made gagging noises but gave her wide toothy grins when she glared in their direction.

"Be safe Kopa" Vitani whispered giving the prince another nuzzle. Nuka and Kovu made their way over and nudged their friend with their paws "Yeah, we'll try and come out here tomorrow to see you…that is if this storm passes…maybe the rainy season's come early" Nuka grinned as the cubs quickly grabbed their kills and hurried after their mother when she called for them again.

Kopa remained where he was, watching his friends hurry on after their mother while she picked up her antelope kill and carried it off with her cubs following along behind her as the sky continued to get darker and darker and the thunder louder. How did she know where the caves were? Kopa pondered but he didn't ponder long about it as he jumped when a loud crack of thunder roared and looking around he soon discovered he was alone.

Looking in the direction that Zira had pointed too, he grabbed the hare again and started off in that direction running as best he could carrying it in his mouth by it's neck. Though unknowns to the young prince, he had been lead off in the wrong direction, far off away from the safety of his mother.

* * *

Back at the caves, Zuri stirred slightly when she heard a rumbling outside, she had heard it for some time but she figured it was some sort of storm that was approaching the Pridelands. The first bit of rumbling she heard had woken her but not enough for her to open her eyes, instead she just settled back and tried to slip back off to sleep.

But as the storm drew closer and closer, she found herself less and less able to fall back asleep. Furrowing her brow, she clenched her eyes shut trying to will herself to sleep but as a loud crack of thunder echoed outside the cave and wrung off the inner walls her head snapped up just as she heard the surprise cries of her cubs who were awoken by the thunder.

"There, there my little ones, it's only thunder" she cooed "it cannot hurt you" she twisted her body to look at the three cubs nestled against her but their heads were raised and blindly looking around their cries only got louder as thunder sounded again. "It'll be alright…" Zuri whispered remembering Kopa had pretty much the same reaction the first time he had heard thunder for the first time when he was as small as they.

Bending her head, she nuzzled them, licking their tiny bodies to reassure them that she was there and that everything would be okay. She smiled as Musa made his way over and crawled half way up onto her nose mewing at his mother before she used he paw to settle him down beside his two sisters. "There my boy, you will be fine…Kopa, are you alright, you're awfully quiet" smiling the Pridelander queen gazed up and around the cave but her smile soon disappeared when she noticed her eldest cub was nowhere around her.

"Kopa?!" she jumped to her paws quickly causing her three youngest cubs to mew in protest as their mothers body moved away from them so suddenly.

Zuri looked around, hurrying to the back of the cave where Kopa was known to wander too whenever he was bored and figured he must have explored against her wishes of wandering too far while she napped. But her sons scent in this area was old not fresh and this sent a jolt of panic through her and she began searching the cave system as far she could go praying even though the scent was old he was still in the caves.

Wandering back to the main cave, her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt tears rimming her eyes. Where was her baby? Where was he? She looked at the triplets who were laid upon the floor mewing for their mother when another crack of thunder made her suddenly look at the cave entrance and her heart sank in her chest.

No…he couldn't have possibly…he had never wandered out of the cave the entire time they been there yet…why would he now…but still…she could not push aside this sinking feeling in her chest as more tears brimmed her eyes and she crept slowly toward the cave entrance slipping on outside. The sky was pitch dark, and nothing could be seen for very far save when a chance of lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the area.

Kopa…where was he…sniffing the air she caught his scent. For a moment she felt disappoint that he had gone outside the cave against her wishes but another part of her was in full blown panic…but that panic skyrocketed when the wind brought a new scent to her…the scent of a lioness she hadn't smelt in some time…a lioness who brought a chill to her heart…

"No…" she breathed looking up as thunder roared and the sky seemed to finally open up and the rain came pouring down onto the Pridelands.

"Kopa…" dread filled her, her baby was out there…but so was she…the tears finally spilled from her eyes as panic built up ten fold inside her but they were washed away as her body was soaked in moments from the rain. "Kopa…"

**"KOPA!?"** her voice was added to the thunderous cries of the raging storm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be sure to update soon. Please remember to review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Dark brown eyes, watched while flash after flash of lightning lit up the dark sky above. Ears twitched as thunderous roars of thunder echoed across the Pridelands louder each time as the storm signalled its arrival. Paws shifted nervously above the stone floor of the cave, as Hawa stood at the entrance awaiting the return of Zira and the cubs. It had been decided that least one of them, would remain at Pride Rock in order to watch over the cubs and keep them from leaving the cave.

Hawa at jumped at the opportunity when she and her pride sisters had argued over who would be the one allowed to stay behind but in the end they had come to the decision that perhaps it would be best to allow the youngest of them to stay behind. Kumai had argued that bit; though she did not wish too have the blood of cubs on her paws she wished even more that Hawa would not have that blood on hers. Though Hawa felt it was there nonetheless as she had watched nervously as her sister and the others had gone off into the savannah to await Zira's cue.

None of them had wanted to go, but none of them wished to face Zira's wrath. They were disposable, that's all they were to Zira, that's was all she saw them as now, Hawa had thought angrily.

Lifting her paw, she touched the spot where Zira had struck her months ago, when she had delivered the news of the Queen's knew unexpected pregnancy. Hawa could not understand why the others kept on remaining loyal to Zira, the lioness they knew, the one who had taken them in years before, was no longer the lioness she once was.

Zira had become nothing but a monster.

Why couldn't her sister see that? Hawa glared up toward the storm just as another loud crack echoed across the savannah, bouncing off the walls of the cave around her making it ring in her ears. It wouldn't be long now, she thought, she could smell the scent of rain in the air. Claws scraping against the ground beneath her paws, she watched a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky.

Kumai, she thought, Kumai was her reason. The reason why Hawa continued to remain loyal to Zira. Her sister, the only blood she had left, was the reason why Hawa took the abuse with a quiet tongue. It was to keep her sister alive, she feared betraying Zira for if Zira found out and tried to kill her for it, Kumai, Hawa knew without a doubt would try and protect her or at least…die trying.

Clenching her eyes shut, Hawa took a deep sharp breath, at that moment she did not care for her own life, but she would not allow her sister to die. That would just tear her apart, she just knew it would. She had watched their mother die, their aunts die…she did not want to watch Kumai die. She would not be as stupid to get her sister killed. Even if what was going on, was against her moral of what she believed in. Cubs were the life of a pride, and were to be seen as such. As her mother had taught her. And when Zira had first killed Mheetu, they had all been in shock. Hawa for sometimes still hear Sarafina's heart wrenching cry, when the lioness had returned home with the hunting party once again empty handed from yet another fruitless hunt, only to discover her youngest cub, her little cub, was dead.

Killed at the hands of Zira. For months after his death, Hawa could hear the cry of the lioness whenever she closed her eyes and it broke her heart whenever she would pass the others and hear the lioness mourning the loss of her cubs. It hurt even more when Sarafina and the others would cast her and the others equally dark looks as if they blamed them as well for the death of Mheetu when none of them had a hand in his death…not unlike this one…

"Auntie Hawa!"

Eyes opening, the lioness lowered her gaze from the sky to the three cubs that were now racing toward her, each carrying their prey in their mouths. Her heart swelled when she saw the pride in Nuka's eyes at what she could only guess was from catching something larger then his brother and sister for once. No…now that she thought about it, Kumai was not her only reason to remain loyal to Zira…for all of them, their reason laid in that of the cubs that were racing toward her. She, like the others, loved each one of them.

She had been there when Nuka had been born, when he took his first steps, and when he had cried the night Scar had announced he would take a new heir, she had held him giving him the best comfort as she could. She and the others had shared that similar duty when not only Nuka cried but Vitani as well the night Scar had died. Kovu had been too young to understand but Nuka and Vitani had been heart broken when they had heard of their father's death.

She forced a smile onto her face as they finally reached her, "Wow…did you three catch all those?" her smile widened as each cub dropped their kills in front of her with large grins on each of their face's as they all chirped "Yes!" to indicate that they had. "Well done, you three should be very proud of yourselves!"

"Don't encourage them, Hawa!" her smile vanished as Zira approached carrying the antelope she had caught on her back. Lowering her eyes, Hawa avoided eye contact with the opposed Queen. "Those prey are too small, they need to learn to hunt larger prey should they want to be true hunters!"

"Yes, Zira, of course." Her tone was so monotone that the answer just seemed so automatic. And it fact that's exactly what it was. Hawa knew what to say when it came to Zira so that she no longer would get any retaliation like she had in the past. Lowering her gaze to the cubs, she watched as their shoulders slumped at their mother's words and reaching out she rubbed each one of them on the head offering them a smile that she was indeed proud of them and what they had managed to catch.

Picking up each one of their kills in her mouth, she then nudged them into the cave where Zira had dumped the antelope at the back and Hawa then dropped the cub's kills beside it. "Where is everyone else?" asked Kovu, looking around the cave he could not see the others and wondered where they had gone. "Oh, they went down to the watering hole…don't you worry, I'm pretty certain they will be back soon."

"But that storm looks like it will get really bad!" Vitani looked toward the cave entrance then up at Hawa with a look of worry. It may have yet to start raining, but the thunder and lightning alone was beginning to scare her. She wasn't normally scared of storms, but something deep down inside her was telling her something bad was going to happen…even if she didn't really know what that something was.

"They're big grown lionesses, they can handle themselves, it's not like a storm can hurt them. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Vitani. Now, I think you all should eat, you look starved." Hawa sat down nudging each cub with her paws toward the food for them to have something to eat while she watched Zira turn without another word to them and begin to leave the cave, till Kovu noticed her leaving and called to his mother.

"Where you going, mom?"

Casting a glance over her shoulder, the smile Zira flashed her cubs made Hawa want to shudder. It was far too sweet and twisted, but the cubs didn't seem to take note of it. "Oh, I'm just going to get the others from the watering hole, don't you worry…not eat up, and get ready for bed…and behave for Hawa!" Zira flashed a look in Hawa's direction and the lioness got the hidden message behind it. She wasn't really telling the cubs to behave…rather she was telling Hawa to behave.

Smiling, the cubs nodded their heads "Yes, mom!" they watched while Zira didn't say anything else while she disappeared out of the cave and out into the grasslands to find the others where she told them to wait for her. Watching her go, Hawa gave the cubs' one last nudge for them to start eating while she settled herself down and watched them with wary eyes.

A small smile tugged at her lips while she watched the cubs talk and tease each other as they tore into their meals. She waited until she watched Kovu step back from his first then with her paw, scooped him up and settled him down in her arms while she started to clean his face first then the rest of him as he squirmed. "Auntie, I don't want a bath!"

"Too bad cub, you need one" Hawa smiled as she continued to bath the young lion. Finally releasing him as Nuka came over willingly for his bath, that's what set the grey cub against his brother, Nuka did not mind bath time and never had since birth. "Auntie…" Hawa lifted her eyes to watch Vitani step toward her while she cleaned the fur on Nuka's face.

"Yes, Vitani?"

"When we were out there…we saw Kopa…" Hawa tried to appear surprised, she knew that was all part of the plan to use the cubs to lure the young prince out of the cave and away from his mother's watchful eyes. But she was surprised it actually worked. Queen Zuri, always seemed to be ever watchful of her son…and she had secretly wished the prince hadn't gone away from his mother. Not that it would have actually stopped Zira. She would have stormed that cave with the others if she had too to seek her revenge.

"I thought the young prince was sick…" she ran her tongue along Nuka's back, adjusting the older cub in her hands. Soon he would be too big for bath time but he was still a cub so she knew he needed just as much attention as Vitani and Kovu did so that's exactly what she doted upon him.

"Well…he said…he and Queen Zuri were hiding out…because someone wanted to hurt them…but auntie Hawa…who would want to hurt them? Queen Zuri is so nice and Kopa is our friend!"

Closing her eyes, Hawa tried her best to push the guilt rising inside of her down, she wasn't sure exactly how to answer the cub. If only she knew just how close she was to the very answer of who would want to cause harm to the royal family. And some part of her wanted to come out and tell the cubs the truth, but she knew how much that would hurt them and no matter how much she disliked Zira, she could not bring herself to turn the lioness' cubs against her.

Finishing Nuka's bath, she let the older cub crawl till he was nestled against her side while she reached over and pulled Vitani toward her and started to bathe her. "I don't know who would want to hurt the Queen and young prince, but I'm sure everything…will blow over in time. Do you really think King Simba, would allow anything to happen to his mate and cubs?" she smiled pressing her nose against the she-cubs making the worry vanish from the cubs face to be replaced with a smile as the cub nodded her head.

She hated lying to the cub's faces but she could not bring herself to tell them the truth no matter how much guilt ate at her. She finished giving Vitani her nightly bath then set her down beside her brothers and watched while Vitani crawled over Nuka to lay across her older brother's back. She remained beside the cubs for a few moments while they got comfortable she knew how long it normally took the cubs to fall asleep after they had a large dinner and it seemed they had eaten quite a lot from the prey they brought back and from the antelope their mother had caught.

Standing, she made her way over to the left over's and tore into the antelope to eat in hopes it would calm her nervous stomach, but Hawa could only manage to swallow a few bites till she could eat no more, not because she was full, but because eating became the last thing on her mind. Sighing, Hawa grabbed the carcass and began to drag it from the den before it began to rot. Dragging it a bit away from the cave before she left it for the scavengers to finish it off.

Lifting her head toward the sky, Hawa watched as a large bolt streaked across the sky just as a loud crack of thunder seemed to shake the ground as it rumbled and moments later the heaven's seemed to open up and the rain came pouring down upon the Pridelands like….

'_Tears…tears of a mother…'_

* * *

"Ouch!"

For what seemed like the tenth time already, Kopa found himself once again on the ground, his body twisted with that of the hare that he been dragging and had tripped over when his paw caught it. Slipping his limbs free from the hare, he climbed up onto his paws once more glaring down at his catch giving it a kick.

"I should just leave it…" he muttered, rubbing one of his paws that stung just slightly from having twisted it a bit when he fell. Carrying the hare was just slowing him down and gazing up at the dark sky above, he knew he was wasting too much time getting back to his mother. Closing his eyes, he flinched a little when a loud boom of thunder seemed to echo off into every direction. If it wasn't for the mere fact that he had caught the hare for his mother and wanted so badly to show it to her to see how proud she would be of him and too offer it off as an apology for leaving the cave against her others. He would just leave the thing there and hurry on back without it before he got caught in the rain. He just wanted to get back to the safety of the cave and his mother.

But where was the cave?

Turning his head in every direction, Kopa could have sworn he would have reached them already. He didn't think they had gone that far from the eastern border when they had been playing. Suddenly he wished he had paid attention to where they had gone or how they had gotten to the caves the night his father and grandmother took them to the eastern border to hide out. But he had fallen asleep during that trip and didn't really remember.

The young prince jumped when he heard yet another roar of thunder and tilted his head back too peer up at the sky. He had long since gotten over his old fear of storms, but that didn't mean that he would want to be out in the middle of one. He could feel his paws shake a little as lightning came streaking down from the sky and strike the ground a good distance from him.

"Mom…" he whimpered, lowering himself to the ground suddenly wishing he had his mother right there with him. No, he was a brave lion, his father had times had been out in storms if he didn't return home from his patrol before they started and he didn't let it scare him…taking a deep breath, Kopa climbed slowly to his paws squaring his shoulders. "….I am brave….I am brave…I am a brave lion….just like Dad! I am a brave prince!" he repeated to himself. It was only lightning, he wasn't going to let it scare him.

With that thought, he figured he had to figure on how to get back to his mother. Looking around in every direction once more, he tried to figure out where he was. Maybe he really had ventured further then he thought, he couldn't recognize anything on this part of the Pridelands. His parents hadn't brought him this far from Pride Rock before. He looked back the way he had come then looked around him, he been following the direction that Zira had given…hadn't he?

What if he had accidentally strayed off the path? What if he was lost?

His stomach clenched, as his mind repeated the thought of being lost…was he really lost? His mind drifted to his mother, and suddenly he wished he hadn't ventured out of the cave…he should have listened to his mother.

His mother…he wonder if she had woken and found him gone…what would she be thinking. Would she be worrying about him? Of course she would. His mother and father always worried about him. Shifting his paws he tried to figure which way it would be best to go.

His ears twitched when he thought he heard movement nearby and turned around he tried to see if anything was around him. Maybe it was his mother, maybe she came to find him. But looking around, he couldn't see anyone, and if it was his mother she would have come right up to him, he thought. Sniffing the air he could catch some scents on the wind but there was so many scents carried by the storm he just couldn't tell for sure.

"Hello!?" he called out. "Mom, is that you? Mom?" he called out to his mother just to be on the safe side. The only answer he got was the rumbling of thunder and the howling of the wind. Kopa turned his head when he thought he heard movement to his right but he couldn't see anything through the grass that seemed to tower over his small frame.

"Hello? Is anyone out there…" he froze when he thought he saw a large shadowy figure move through the grass to his right but then noticed another to his left and then another behind him when he turned his head. "W…who….who's there!?" he called out, though fell quiet when he thought he heard a growl and turning his head to the left he saw another large shadowy figure only this time closer to him.

Fear crept it's way into the prince's mind, what if it were some predator that would kill him? He remembered his father's advice that just because he was prince didn't mean some hungry predator wouldn't think of him as a quick easy meal. Both his parents and his grandmother had warned him about rogue lions too…that some wouldn't be bothered with killing other lion's cubs…

Another growl sounded to his left, followed by another but this time it was to his right. There was more then one…maybe it was the storm and his fear playing tricks with him…maybe those growls were thunder that was just echoing…

But the more growls he heard, the more it started sounding less like thunder and more like another predator. It was then on the wind a soft voice was heard, so close it was as if it were whispering in his ear but there was no one right beside him.

'_Run, little one, run!'_

Noticing the figures were closing in on him, Kopa backed up and ended up tripping over the body of the hare again but quickly gathering his wits he jumped to his paws and took off running into the grass just as he heard whoever was stalking him growl loudly and giving a loud roar which was drowned out by the loud crack of thunder that echoed over head and the rain came pouring down soaking the young prince in seconds as he ran as fast as he could to escape those that he heard were now giving chase to him.

* * *

"There he is."

Spotty raised her head from where she been lounging in the grass, they had been watching and waiting for the prince for some time that she figured she would try and get a little nap in between then. At least when she was asleep, she didn't need to think on what she and the others were out there to do, she almost wished she had stayed back at Pride Rock to look after the cubs. But she knew it was best she and the others instead of Hawa be out there for this, Hawa had always been the one that was far more sensitive then the rest of them and they wished to spare at least one of them this.

The others raised their heads from where they were gnawing on the bones that were left over from the Hartebeest they had taken down earlier while they had waited. Standing with a bone in her mouth, Baya flung it aside and moved to stand along side Asma who had been keeping an eye out for the prince.

Part of the plan was to be in position for when Zira would send the prince on a false trail as well as await for Zira to join them herself. The two lionesses watched while the young prince dragged along the hare that looked to have been about the size of him and both snickered as they watched him fall as he tripped over it. "A stubborn one that one is…he seems such a sweet cub…such a pity…" Asma commented while Spotty came to stand beside them.

"We cannot think that now…we all know what we must do…the young prince is in position…all we need to do is wait for Zira…Dotty and Kumai are already at the eastern border waiting for the Queen to leave. Once she leaves to come from the prince…they'll grab the…" closing her eyes, Spotty couldn't even bring herself to speak of the rest of the plan. Turning her head off into the direction of the east, she felt guilt rise inside her, she should have been the one to go there rather then her sister but it had been Zira who had told them who was to do what in the plan and how it would unfold.

"Must we do this?" Asma asked, looking at the faces of her pride sisters, none of them wanted nothing to do with this. All feared what the King would do to them should he discover they were all involved in the murder of his mate and cubs.

"We've been over this Asma…you know what would happen if we went against Zira…plus we…" Baya started but Asma cut her off. "We own her, I know! But does justifying Scar's death really have to be in the form of murdering cubs? Couldn't we just hunt down the hyenas? The ones that are really responsible for his death…"

"Oh, my dear Asma…that time will come. I shall kill them when the time is right. But now, now I will take revenge on the ones that caused his death. My beloved Scar would not be dead, and those hyenas would not have turned on him if Simba hadn't come back! If he hadn't forced my mate to say those things against the hyenas in order to allow Simba to let him live…No! My revenge will start with making Simba feel the same pain I felt that night!"

The lionesses turned their heads as Zira stepped out of the long grass behind them, the lioness looked on past them to Kopa who at the moment looked to have been trying to find the next way to go. Perhaps the prince had realized he been lead on a false trail, but that wouldn't matter for Zira wasn't going to let the prince get away. But she wasn't going to kill him just yet, not until she had the little Queenie.

She wanted Zuri to be able to watch her son die, as much as she wanted Simba to see the same thing to watch the pain she knew the King would have for their deaths but she would settle for the Queen and her cubs and witnessing the pain the King would have upon discovering them and knowing he had been too late to save them.

"Are the other two in position?" Zira demanded looking toward the three that were with her.

"Yes…Dotty and Kumai should be at the eastern border…what is the plan from here Zira?" Baya asked, looking off in the direction of the prince, her eyes softened a bit as she watched the prince lower himself to the ground as thunder rolled overhead and lightning flashed. Twitching her ears she could pick up the faint sound of his voice as he talked to himself…

Brave…yes, he was a brave cub…such a pity, she thought.

"Good!" Zira chuckled looking off through the long grass at the young prince, finally she would have her revenge she thought. Looking off toward the east, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the Queen would find her precious son gone and come looking for them and once she left her three other cubs unprotected Dotty and Kumai would grab them and once they had the Queen saw they had all her precious cubs…then the Queen would be there's to kill.

A deep chuckle sounded from her throat at the thoughts of the brown lioness pleading for her cubs life's flickered through her mind. Without looking at the others, she pushed past them and made her way through the grass toward the cub keeping her body low to the ground so she could not be detected.

Looking toward the other two, Spotty sighed lowering her gaze to the ground. There was no going back now, she thought as she and the others fell in line behind Zira, each of them separating to surround the young prince who finally seemed to notice that he was not alone any longer.

"Hello?" the lionesses stopped when they heard the young prince call out, "Mom, is that you? Mom?" the three turned their heads toward Zira who with her paw signalled for them to full surround the cub as he continued to call out to the wind, his only replies being that of the thunder and howling of the wind that seemed to pick up as each gust blew.

It wouldn't be long now, Spotty thought, she could smell the rain clinging to the air.

"W…who….who's there!?" the three remained silent but Zira had chosen that time to let out a low growl. She was so close, she had that prince just within her reach, but no, she wouldn't kill him yet…then she wouldn't have anything to play with. She would have her fun first, and take her revenge slowly…let them suffer, she thought. She was taking pleasure in watching the young cub shake with fear as he stared off into the grass with a look of fear and confusion.

Unsheathing her claws, she scrapped them against the ground as she let out another growl squaring her shoulders. Her head snapped to the right when she heard another growl that was not her own, Baya was staring at her but quickly looked away when she had caught Zira looking her way. This was wrong, she growled to herself. Fighting the urge to jump through that grass, grab the cub and run off with him get him back to the safety of pride rock…but she knew she would not get very far.

"He's running!" the sound of Asma's voice jarred her from his thoughts and looked up just as the young prince had turned and started too run. Seeing the cub fleeing, a twisted look overcame Zira's face as she lifted herself up fully onto her paws and reared her head back growling "The chase is on girls! Tonight we get our revenge for Scar!" letting out a roar the sky seemed to answer as a crack of thunder drowned it out and from above the rain came pouring down soaking them in seconds, their fur clinging to their bodies.

With a loud growl, Zira leapt over the grass and began to give chase to the cub with Spotty, Baya and Asma following behind her, each spreading out to keep the cub trapped within their sights. Laughing, Zira watched as the cub ran as fast as his paws could, but he wouldn't be able to get away. Oh, no…

'_I will have my revenge…this is for you…Scar!'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

This was all a nightmare.

It had to be.

And any minute now, she would wake up and would see that she was back inside the cave, warm, cozy and dry with all four of her precious cubs curled up along side her fast asleep. Safe and sound.

Yes. That was it. All of this was a nightmare. It wasn't like she hadn't dreamt of finding her son missing before…

Any minute now…

_Any minute!_

The time seemed to stretch on for Zuri, who stood just outside the entrance of the cave she been calling home for days. Days that the Queen seemed to have lost track of how long she and Kopa had been there, hiding away from the threat that lurked back at Pride Rock. And the more she stood there; in the pouring rain she was beginning to realize…that perhaps this was not a nightmare after all.

No, she thought solemnly.

She was wide awake now.

Lifting her head towards the sky, she watched lightning streak across the blackness while thunder echoed throughout the grasslands. But for the young Queen, it all seemed to be drowned out by the thunderous sound of her rapidly beating heart that only seemed to beat faster by the minute as panic set in.

No. Though it seemed that she wasn't dreaming…but it seem as though her nightmares were finally becoming true…

"Kopa…" her sons name was faint on her lips. Kopa, her cub…her little baby boy, was out there. Somewhere. Her mind was reeling with so many questions like…

Where was her son?

Was he safe?

Was he hurt?

And…

What could have made Kopa leave the safety of the cave in the first place?

Her mind went to the scent she had picked up on just prior to the rain when it began to fall…a scent she hadn't smelt in days…but knew exactly who it belonged too right away…the scent was that of Zira's…but it was so faint that it almost appeared to have been carried by the wind.

In a desperate attempt, Zuri tilted her head up towards the sky and gave a good sniff to see whether or not she could catch the scent again, or perhaps her sons that would tell her whether Kopa was near or that he had ventured too far from the cave. But it was of no use, any scent now, was simply impossible to detect in the rain.

"KOPA?" her voice echoed into the storm. Hoping that if her son was nearby, he would hear her and come running back and she could get him safely back inside the cave. He would…she knew he would. He was a good cub, he always came back when he was called and knew better then to stay out in the rain much less after dark not after that time he had stayed out that got him and the others in trouble.

Then again, Zuri thought, Kopa should have known better then to run out of the cave, most importantly not run outside without telling her first…she could not understand why he had done so to begin with…Kopa had not once ventured out of the cave against her orders. Yes, he always asked, many times in fact but he always listened in the end when she would tell him no.

Why hadn't he listened this time?

What could have possibly made him venture out of their safe haven?

Thunder jarred the Queen from her thoughts. Bringing her back to the reality of the situation. Her son was out there…alone…in the dark…in the storm…he was out there…and so was she…

She wanted too tell herself that the scent had been carried by the wind somewhere. After all the wind was raging long before the rain started to fall. It was a possible thing that the wind was only carrying it from somewhere else in the Pridelands. There could be no way, that Zira had found out the truth and that they were out there, there was no possible way for her to find out without the pride knowing she had seen them…but with each passing minute and no sign of her cub and not a sound of him calling out for her…

Something deep inside told her…some deep motherly instinct told her that her cub was in danger.

"KOPA?" she called out once more, but once again the only response she got was a loud crack of thunder that seemed to shake the very ground beneath her paws.

Where was her cub?

Staring off into the darkness, she searched for any sign of movement that would tell her that her cub was nearby. All her instincts were telling her that her cub was in danger and she had to find him before that monster did. Squinting her eyes, she leaned forward ready to spring when her eyes caught sight of something but after a moment, she could see whatever it was, was much too big to be her cub. Perhaps it was Simba…Nala did say, she would send the King toward the East when he got back to Pride Rock…her heart pounded in her chest because if it was her mate, she could not think of what she would tell him…how could she tell him that she had lost their son?

But no…a large streak of lightning soon revealed that it wasn't Simba at all…it wasn't even a lion…for she didn't know any lion that stood on two legs.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized what she was staring at or who she was staring at…the two legged creature that haunted her dreams…for a moment that gave her a sense of hope…maybe this really was indeed a nightmare and she was just over thinking it because she had so many of them that perhaps she really was dreaming and just thinking about it at the same time…

But if this really was a dream, he was showing himself too soon…any other time the two legged creature never appeared until just before she woke…and though that should give her hope, the end of her dreams normally consisted of either her finding her cubs dead or she herself was laying on the ground already dying…maybe he was there to tell her that her cubs…that Kopa was…

She could not even bring herself to say it, much less think it.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her eyes shut. No! Her son wasn't dead! He couldn't possibly be! Any minute, she would realize this was all just another nightmare and she would wake up…wake up….**wake up!**

'_This is no dream Queen Zuri…'_

The Queen froze when a voice seemed to whisper right in her ear, though there was no one there beside her. So there couldn't have been any way she would have heard a voice. But she also knew that voice…lifting her eyes, she stared off into the darkness again catching the glimpse of the figure that stood amongst the tall grass that was illuminated whenever lightning lit up the sky.

The two of them caught each others eyes; deep brown staring into sapphire blue and she heard it again…

'_Yes, Queen Zuri, it was I that you heard…and this is no dream…'_

"No…" she breathed. "That can't be true…"

'_I speak not but the truth my Queen, and every minute you waste…is another minute leading toward his fate…'_

"My son…is he…"

'_Dead? Not yet…but his life hangs in the balance…for she is on the hunt.'_

"No! My son will not die…I will not allow that lioness to kill him!"

'…_.that is not for you to decide…the course of fate…has already been decided…you can try…but remember my Queen…where there is death…there will always be death…'_

"NO!" Zuri's loud roar echoed out into the storm.

Blinking her eyes, Zuri stared at the spot the figure was standing or where he once was standing.

_Where did he go? _

Squinting her eyes, she stared through the rain but there was no longer any sign that he was there and even with the rain there was not even any trace of a scent…it was almost like he hadn't been there all along…

Maybe she had imagined all that?

She wanted desperately to believe that. But that feeling from before came creeping back inside her mind. That instinct that told her that her cub was in danger and that she needed to save him.

'_His life hangs in the balance…she is on the hunt.'_

The words echoed in her head.

She was on the hunt…Zira was on the hunt…

A growl tore from her throat. That lioness was after her son…her cub…her baby! Zuri could tolerate the lioness's hatred toward her, she could tolerate the sneers, the threats…but she would never allow that…that monster, to harm her cub. Staring off into the storm, she began to step away from the cave when she heard it, the soft mews of her three one week one cubs that were back inside the cave calling for their mother…calling for her.

Hearing those mews…those cries coming from her tiny cubs…made her feel torn…she had to go and find her son. She had to keep Zira from getting to him…but by doing that she was going to have to leave the cave…and leave her other cubs unprotected. Perhaps she should wait for Simba to arrive…he would surely be coming…right?

But even if he was coming…there was always the chance that he wouldn't make it in time…

No…she would have to go after her son herself…there just wasn't any time to wait, the longer she took to finding Kopa the closer he could be to being killed…clenching her eyes shut, she darted back inside the cave and hurried over to her mewing cubs. "Shh, my little ones…everything is alright…there is nothing to be afraid of my darlings…it is only a storm, it cannot hurt you…" she whispered nuzzling her cubs she then grabbed them one by one and carried them to the back of the cave. Hiding them there, she crouched down enough to wrap her paws around them all and pulled them close running her tongue along their tiny bodies making them squirm and mew.

"You'll be safe here…I'll be back as soon as I can…I…" Zuri fell silent; a sinking feeling told her she wouldn't be coming back to the cave. She knew how her dreams always ended and she could only hope, that from all the dreams she had, all the warning they gave her…that she could use that to make it out alive…both she and all her cubs. "I promise my little ones…" she nuzzled them all while licking them one last time.

Climbing to her paws, she turned without a backward glance and hurried from the cave. Stopping once she stepped back out into the rain again, she fought the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a moment too figure out exactly where her son was, he couldn't be far…when she saw him…the figure again…he was standing much further away this time but he was there, watching her.

'_Lead me!' _

She commanded mentally, watching while he gave a small incline of the head to indicate he had heard her. Taking a moment to look around to check that there was no one else around, she took her first step away from the cave, and her cubs. With a single bound she leapt off the rocks and took off in a running bound following the two legged figure as he turned and began to run through the tall grass.

"I'm coming Kopa! Hang on!"

* * *

"There she goes…"

Dotty raised her head to skim the top of the grass from hers and Kumai's hiding spot. They had been waiting out there for some time, hiding in the tall grass that lined the Eastern borders. Their fur caked with mud, something that allowed them to stay hidden and undetected without another catching onto their scent. The two of them had arrived at the Eastern borders shortly after Kopa had run off with Nuka, Kovu and Vitani.

Neither of them liked the idea that Zira was using her cubs to lure the prince out of the cave. They had thought Zira would have just done what they would have considered the easy thing, slink into the cave and attack the royals when they were least expecting it. And though the two of them really wanted nothing to do with any of this, it would have made more sense. Inside the caves, the Queen was defenceless as was her cubs. It would have been easy…

But Zira…Zira wanted to enjoy the chase.

They both waited in silence as the storm got closer. They listened as each rolling echo of thunder got louder as it settled right over them.

Lifting her eyes to the sky, Kumai watched as lightning flashed and for a moment took it in with complete awe. For some time since she came to the Pridelands she often wondered if she would ever see rain again and though no one really knew it, she and the others had often thought during Scar's reign of running off away from there if no food would return. When rain started to return to the land, she thought it was a miracle…for the first few weeks since Simba had become king when it rained she would sit out in the open and just let it wash over her.

A small smile came over her thought as she listened to the gathering storm when she felt Dotty beside her nudge her with her paw. "What?"

"Listen!"

Listen? Listen to what…she wondered but she got her answer when she heard a shout coming from the direction of the Eastern caves. Lifting her head a bit to peer over the tall grass she looked in the direction the caves were located in and quickly had to duck away when she saw the Queen was standing outside looking around and had almost looked in their direction.

"KOPA!?"

The two lionesses ducked low to the ground as they listened to the distraught lioness calling out for her missing son. But it was the loud crack of thunder, the loudest they heard all afternoon, boom overhead that made them look up. Dotty clenched her eyes when in seconds the both of them were completely drenched as the rain came pouring down hard. The mud on their fur that had long since started to dry, was once again wet from the rain and began to drip off their fur to join the new patches of mud beneath their paws.

"Irony…" Kumai whispered, but Dotty managed to hear her despite the thunder and pounding rain. "It's like the Pridelands knows when to weep…" Dotty didn't quite understand for a moment what she was indicating too but after a few seconds thought she nodded her head sadly. Yes, it did seem as if the Pridelands were indeed alive, almost like it knew when to rain and when not too.

The night Scar died it rained, but the land did not seem to be weeping for him, but instead it seemed to be weeping with joy for Simba's return. And tonight…it seemed to weep once more for its royalty…

"Best to not think about it…might distract us if we think what sadness this will cause…" she muttered.

The two remained where they were hiding, low to the ground, ears strained to try and hear anything from the Queen who seemed to be speaking but to whom they couldn't be sure of nor could they really make out anything she was saying. The two lionesses jumped suddenly when they heard a loud cry of "NO!" come from the brown lioness and both lifted their heads just enough to watch the Queen dart back into the cave.

"Do we go?" Dotty asked.

Kumai shook her head; "No…the orders were to wait until she leaves…" she fell silent for as soon as the words left her mouth as they both watched as the Queen came back out of the cave. Took a moment to look around, then moments later darted off into the storm.

"There she goes…" Dotty waited a moment more until Zuri was far out of sight then climbed to her paws with Kumai following suit. The two then carefully made their way toward the caves, taking a moment to check that indeed there was no one else inside, they both climbed up and slipped on into the cave with Kumai taking one last look over her shoulder then ducked on inside behind Dotty.

Looking around the cave, Dotty moved toward the pile of dead grass that held most of the scents of the new cubs. But upon approaching it she could not see them anywhere… "Do you think she took them with her?" she looked back at Kumai as the lioness made her way over. Kumai shook her head "No…we would have seen if she was carrying them…no…she must have hid them somewhere…" ears flickering, she listened intently for any sound and sure enough she picked up the soft sound of mewing cubs.

Stepping around Dotty, she made her way to the back of the caves following the sound of the mews with the other lioness following behind her. It didn't take them more then a minute to locate the cubs that only seemed to mew louder at the sound of approaching paw steps heading in their direction, their tiny noses sniffing the air in hopes that it was their mother coming back for them. But when the scents that reached their noses weren't that of their mothers or any others they had smelt before all three of them squirmed and mewed even louder. Crying out for their mother.

The two lionesses stopped and looked down at the three innocent beings lying on the ground in front of them. Taking note that the cubs had yet to open their eyes and squirmed blindly into one another as they tried to get away from the new scents near them, their instincts telling them that these two new creatures could be a danger to them. "They're so tiny…" Dotty breathed out at the sight of the cubs. She took in the colour of their pelts, and just how small they seemed to be. They almost looked to be no bigger then her paw.

With a paw, Kumai reached out running it along the closest cubs back, the little brown male making him mew and squirm at being touched by this stranger. Looking down at him, a sad smile tug on her lips, this little cub reminded her of one of the cubs that had been born in her old pride just before they had been attacked and the cubs had been the first to die.

"Do we take all three…?" asked Dotty trying to figure out how they were going to carry all three of them. Do they take them all or do they leave one and take the risk of telling Zira they only found two?

Kumai looked to be as if she was contemplating the idea but in the end shook her head "No…we'll take all three…I'll carry these two…" Kumai used her paw to separate the cubs from one another; bending downward she made sure to be careful while she picked up the brown dark and the tanned female cubs in her mouth while Dotty picked up the brown female.

Casting a quick look at one another, the two of them turned and began making their way out of the den before someone came their way. Last thing they needed as the King and his lionesses to show up and see them making off with the cubs, they highly doubted Simba would give them a chance to explain before he would attack them to get his cubs back.

Stepping back out into the rain, the cubs mewed in protest as soon as the first drops of water hit their tiny bodies. The two took a moment to look around, then seeing it was safe they both together jumped from the caves and bounded off into the direction Zira told them that she and the others would be.

* * *

His heart was pounding in his chest. Casting a quick look back over his shoulders, Kopa managed to make out the outline of those who were following him. Their growls loud enough that he could hear them despite the raging storm. He been running for what he figured had already been two miles and his paws were starting to ache. His left back paw hurt the most, a mile back he had cut it on a sharp rock he hadn't seen. He could feel it bleeding but he wouldn't let that stop him he thought.

He had to keep on running. He wouldn't stop…he couldn't stop!

Sobs built up inside him. He wanted his mother…he wanted his father…he wanted his grandmother! He had hoped the more he ran the quicker he would get back to the safety of his mother or pride but the further he ran he soon came to realize that he was nowhere near the Eastern caves or Pride Rock. He couldn't really tell where he was heading but he didn't stop running. Remembering what his parents always told him if he was ever in danger, to run and never stop, to run until he found help that's what they always told him to do.

But there wasn't any help nearby…

"MOM! DAD!" he cried out as he felt himself stumble, quickly catching himself before he could crash into the ground. "HELP!" his cry echoed out into the storm as the thunder roared overhead and the rain continued to pound down onto him.

Behind him he could have sworn the growls turned to laughter. Looking back once more, he wasn't looking where he was going and felt the ground disappear from beneath him as he went tumbling down a steep hill he hadn't realized was there until it was too late.

"WHOA!"

Rolling down the hill he kicked up mud and twigs that he hit on the way down to the bottom. Landing hard on his back he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he stared up through the rain at the dark clouds and lightning above. Chest heaving, he took in gulps of air. Taking a moment to get his bearings when he heard it…the laughing growls above him and tilting his head back he could make out the figures that had been giving chase to him up above on the top of the hill side he had just fallen from.

Eyes widening, he quickly flipped back onto his paws whimpering when he placed pressure on his front right leg. He realized he must have twisted it on the way down. "You can't run forever little prince!" a high pitched laugh echoed from above him, for a moment it seemed familiar but he didn't try and figure it out as he tried to run the best he could with pain shooting up through his leg while behind him he could hear his pursuers making their way down the hillside.

He ran until he ran head first into something very hard and stumbling back shaking his head from the pain he glanced up blinking his wide eyes at what he saw before him…a skull…a really big skull…it reminded him of an elephant…it was then he knew exactly where he was…he was in the elephant graveyard…the one place his parents told him he was forbidden to go…

Staring at the skull he thought for a moment that perhaps he thought he found a place to hide. Looking back over his shoulder he darted on into the skull and lowered himself down to the ground once he was inside and out of the rain he was both shaking from fear and shivering from the cold.

"Where did he go?!"

Kopa felt his throat clench up and suddenly found it hard to breathe. Ears pressed against his head he laid it down on his front paws while listening to those outside his hiding place. It was then he remembered where he had heard that voice before…

His eyes widened and he clamped his paws over his mouth to muffle his startled gasp.

Zira…It was Zira!

But…why? He thought. Why was Zira chasing him?

His ears went up when he heard more voices and started recognizing them as the other lionesses that belonged to Zira's little pride. The very lionesses his mother tried many times to tell him that no matter who they followed and how they treated them, which he could never understand, that they were pride sisters and needed to be treated as such.

"He has to be around here somewhere Zira…" he recognized that voice as belonging to Asma.

He heard Spotty next "He must be hiding…there are plenty of places here to hide in…"

"Well then find him! I want his bloody body beneath my paws when his mother shows up…I want to see the look of horror on her face when she realizes she was too late to save her precious cub!" Zira hollered. "And then…and only then will we kill her!"

Kopa felt his heart jump into his throat…Zira…Zira wanted to kill his mother…wanted to kill him…his heart began to pound wildly in his chest…he had to find his mother…he had to warn her! But another part of him told him, that his mother already knew…

His grandmother's words the night he went to the caves with his mother sounded in his mind…how they were going there for their own safety…that something…no…someone was trying to cause harm to them…

The young prince suddenly froze, jarred from his thoughts at the sound of approaching paw steps but just as he was about to back up to hide further in his hiding place he found himself staring into a pair of unmistakable amber eyes that shined with malice.

"Well…well…well…look what we have here…A little prince so far from home…Why hello Prince Kopa…" the prince's eyes widened and jumping to his paws, ignoring the pain in his right front leg, he darted forward to try and dodge around Zira but the lioness only side stepped to let him pass and at the last second swiped out with her paw catching him in the side and sent him flying across the muddy ground.

"Oops…you poor thing…can't even stand on your own paws…" Zira smirked she approached the prince slowly. She had loved the chase; she could have sworn she had smelt the young cubs' fear that radiated off of him as she hunted him down. They had been herding him in the exact direction she wanted him to go.

Though she had lost him for just a moment she had soon picked up on his small paw prints that were lodged into the muddy ground. Approaching the skull the prince hid in she could smell his fear once more, she was almost on top of him before he realized that she was even there and she took pleasure in the look of terror that radiated in the cubs eyes when he realized he been found and when he found out who exactly it was that had been chasing him.

She laughed watching him scramble back onto his paws only to find himself surrounded by Spotty, Asma and Baya on every side of him and behind him blocking him from escaping in front of him he could hear Zira approaching. "Now little prince…we just want too play…there's no need to run!"

Jumping around, Kopa glared at Zira trying his best to not show that he was afraid, he wanted to be brave. He was a prince! He wasn't supposed to be afraid! He had to be brave! "Stay back!" he tried to roar but it only caused the lioness in front of him to laugh and slap him with her paw sending him back to the ground.

"Oh, so the little prince thinks he's brave!" Zira mused.

Spotty, Asma and Baya shared a look and gave a small laugh though it was clearly forced but Zira didn't seem to take notice of it. Each lioness was hoping secretly that the Queen would show up and that she would have been wise enough to go too Pride rock and rally forces rather than come alone.

"I am brave! I am a prince, and princes are always brave!" snapped Kopa.

Spotty had to admit the young prince was either very brave or very foolish to try and stand up too Zira the very lioness that was trying to kill him. She didn't quite like the idea that Zira was taunting the prince…but as always she didn't dare say a word.

"Are you little prince?" Zira smirked, leaning down until she was nose to nose with the cub. "I would say you are very foolish rather then brave. To go against your mothers wishes and slip out of the cave…after all young prince, all she wanted was to protect her little cub…and yet here you are…far from her watchful eye!" leaning her head back she circled the cub laughing to herself as she eyed him watching the young prince as he kept himself low to the ground.

"What a bad little boy you are, to disobey your mother…but then again…I may not have gotten you out of that cave if it weren't for my cubs…" she looked at the prince's face taking pleasure in the confused look that came over it. "Oh yes, they were all part of the plane…"

"You lie! They would never want to hurt my mom or me! They're my friends!"

"Are they?" asked Zira stopping in front of the prince.

"They said they didn't know anyone meant harm to me or my mother!" Kopa tried to sound convinced but deep inside he was wracked with building doubt. Were his friends really just lying? Did they really know someone wanted to kill them? Did they really know that it was their mother all along that wanted them dead? So many questions ran through his mind as he tried to fight the doubt off. He wanted to believe his friends would never betray him like that.

"I see I trained them well…they know exactly how to lie and make you believe every word. They had been in on my plan from the very beginning…they want revenge for their father's death just as much as I do. Too make Simba pay for the death of the rightful king!" Zira laughed but was cut short by Kopa who shouted.

"My Father is the rightful King! He saved the Pridelands! Scar was a tyrant! Everyone says so…he deserved too die!" the young prince didn't have much time to duck when Zira's paw came down and connected with his head. The other three lionesses quickly adverted their gaze but couldn't block the sounds of Kopa's yowl of pain.

The young prince cried out the moment Zira's paw struck his head, sending him flying across the ground once more. Blood seeped from the three cuts that marred his cheek, running from just below his right eye to his neck. The cub whimpered the pain from the cuts that stung even more as the rain hit them.

"Scar did not deserve to die! He was the one true King of this land…these were his lands! They belong to him and his heir…Kovu! He was hand chosen by Scar, he should be King…but no…when your murderous father and mother showed up with those outsider lions and killed my mate and King…did they allow Kovu to continue to be the rightful heir…no! Your outsider mother gave birth to you…and instead of allowing my precious Kovu to become King they chose you instead…" Zira sneered her claws digging into the muddy ground. "And you who would cast my sons out when they were old enough! That boy is why they turned on you, why they want you dead!"

"Nu…Nuka was first born…why Kovu…" Kopa whimpered climbing to his paws trying to ignore the pain in his twisted paw and the cuts that marred his skin. "And…I…I wasn't going to make them leave! Mom said when I would be King…I can make the law for them to stay! And you lie…they wouldn't betray me or my mom…"

"Oh…but they have…" purring in delight, Zira stepped closer to the wounded prince taking satisfaction at the fear that was etched across his face while he stumbled back from her right into Asma's paws.

Titling his head back, Kopa peered up at the lioness with pleading eyes "Pl…please…don't let her kill me…please…" he begged hoping she would do something. Remembering how his mother said that those who followed Zira weren't so bad and that many seemed respectful to her.

But any hope he had quickly vanished when Asma turned her head away, the lioness could not stand the way the cub was looking at her and pleading. Shutting her eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat and didn't say a word but instead with her paw she shoved Kopa away from her causing the cub to stumble forward and crash into the ground in front of Zira.

"Do you really think anyone here will help you? You truly are a pitiful prince, begging for help. Scar never begged for help. He was a proud and strong leader! You…well you can't even stand and fight for yourself!" Zira smirked as she watched the cub crash in front of her she fought the urge to kill him right then and there but no she wanted to wait until the Queen arrived. She wanted to see the look on the Outsiders face when she watched her kill her first born right in front of her very eyes.

"If you are truly as brave as you say you are…then why aren't you standing up for yourself? Oh, I forgot…you a pitiful excuse of a…" Zira bent her head down to the prince's level when suddenly with his good paw Kopa struck out and scratched the lioness across the nose making her rear back howling in pain. Taking this opportunity the prince jumped to his paws and once again started to run to get away from the lionesses hunting him.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!"

Zira's roar sounded behind him as she commanded the three lionesses to follow him but the young prince didn't bother to look back this time to see if they were giving chase.

He had to find a better place to hide…he needed to find his mother….he needed to warn her…he needed to find his father…his father would be able to protect them…the pride would…

But he would never make it to Pride rock in time, the elephant graveyard was just too far from home and the safety of the pride. He had to hide and then his mother would come. She would be able to fight the others off, she was strong…he remembered the story of how she had saved Nala from the leopard brothers in the Jungle. His mother was strong, she would save him. She had too.

He scrambled up over a tusk embedded in a mound of dirt, not bothering to climb down once on the other side but instead threw himself down to allow himself to roll down the hill. "Oaf!" wincing in pain from his wounds, Kopa told himself he needed to push on, looking around him he jumped to his paws.

His ears flickered as he tried to listen for something…anything that told him Zira and the others were near. But he couldn't hear not a single thing but the thunder that sounded over head.

Did he loose them?

Limping forward, Kopa tried to keep an ear and look out for those who were chasing him but he could not see or hear anything. Perhaps he really did loose them?

Taking a moment to lift his paw to his face he flinched back from his own touch when he tried to check on the claw marks on his face. He whimpered a little from the rain hitting them and the dirt that had gotten into the cuts during his little tumble just moments ago. Lowering his paw he took a chance to look at his right paw that stung from when he had twisted it. His back paw that he had cut long into the chase was just as swore from the dirt getting into the cuts but it didn't hurt twice as much as his front paw.

Sitting, the young prince hunched his body whimpering as the sobs he tried to hold in before started building up inside him then finally broke out. Tears poured down his face mixing with the rain, mud and blood.

He thought back to what Zira had just told him…his friends really weren't his friends…they had only been pretending…they were even in on killing him and his mother…more sobs made their way out as he thought of these things. But sadness was soon overrun with anger…over the fact that he been so blind…he heard the things the lionesses said how they thought it wasn't safe for him to play with those cubs, he wasn't deaf he heard them all the time when they thought he wasn't listening…

But he never wanted to believe them. They are his…were his friends…

But that had all been a lie…

They were never his friends…

Why had he been so stupid…why did he leave his mothers side…

"Mom…"

"Oh, does the little prince want his mommy?"

Gasping, Kopa whipped around and froze his paws shaking as he glanced up at Zira who stared down at him with a menacing smile from the mound he had just previously rolled down in hopes of escaping her. "Wh…when my mom gets here…you'll be sorry! She's strong…she fought off leopards in the Jungle…she'll get you!" the cub stuttered.

"I'm sure she is on her way…but I'm also very certain that she wouldn't be able to fight me off…or my pride…for you see young prince…I have you, and soon I'll have your brother and sisters for you see little prince you are your mothers weakness. Cubs are always a mother's weakness. She won't attack me as long as I have you…

"I was hoping to wait to kill you so she could watch but I'll settle for killing the other three in front of her. For this…" she waved her paw at the scratches across her nose. "I'll take pleasure in killing you right here and now…you shouldn't have left your mother…this is for Scar!"

Kopa's mind was shouting for him to run but fear locked his legs making him unable to move all the while he watched the lioness above him brace herself then lounge down over the mound at him grabbing him in her jaws or least part of him. For at the last second, the cub swallowed his fear and pushing off his legs he jumped to the side but not quick enough as he yelled in pain when Zira's teeth clamped down on his left ear.

Grabbing hold of the cub's ear, Zira bite down tearing into the skin while Kopa continued to wiggle and squirm in hopes of getting away from her. Shaking her head she pulled on the ear to drag the cub closer so she could grab his throat before he could move away from her again when Kopa screamed in pain yet again as blood gushed from his ear that in one last tug from him and pull from Zira tore inside the lioness' mouth.

Tumbling to the ground, the prince clenched his eyes shut at the pain that throbbed from his ear…or his now missing ear. Blood soaked the left side of his head, blood flowed from what was left of his left ear and there wasn't much of it. What was left of his ear was nothing more then a small bleeding stump that was just inches from his head.

Growling, Zira spat what part of the cubs ear was in her mouth to the ground "How does it feel young prince…to lay there in your own blood…like my mate did when he died…and soon to have your mother look upon your dead body and weep as my cubs had when they looked upon their father's corpse!" sneering she approached Kopa who remained where he laid on the muddy rain soaked ground. The rain falling down on him but not even that could wash the blood completely from his wounded ear and scratched face.

Forcing his clenched eyes open, Kopa stared as she came toward him. In what was left of his ear he could hear the same voice that told him to run earlier once again _'Get up Kopa…get up…you have to get up…'_

"I can't…" he whispered back low enough that not even Zira could have heard him over the raging storm.

'_Yes you can my boy! Get up! You have the blood of a Rasheda…we are stronger then this…do not back down to this lioness!' _A new voice joined the other.

"Who are you…?" asked the cub who continued to watch Zira stalk toward him like some helpless prey.

'_We are…'_

A loud yowl of pain brought Kopa's attention forward where he could no longer see Zira approaching him but instead she was not pinned to the left of his vision and struggling against a dark brown blur who had it's jaws wrapped around one of Zira's legs as the lioness tried to fight off whatever was fighting it.

It was then that the dark brown blur suddenly became recognizable and the cub could make out that it was his mother. "Mom…" he breathed out new tears in his eyes. His mother had come to save him, like he knew she would. He watched as the two fought when Zira got her hind legs under Zuri and with a push shoved the brown lioness off her sending Zuri into the ground near her cub.

Kopa watched as his mother took a moment to gasp for air from how hard she had hit the ground then clambered to her paws growling fiercely "Lay one more paw on my cub and I'll tear you're throat out!"

* * *

Blood.

Zuri had been running for several miles, her eyes constantly on the figure ahead of her letting him lead the way to where her son was. Along the wait despite the rain she had picked up the unmistakable scent of Zira and her lionesses along with her son's but it didn't make her stop running it only made her run faster to catch up to them.

But when the scent of fresh blood reached her nose, she stumbled as she came to a halt and brushed her nose against the grass and the blood that stained it. It was fresh but it was whom it belonged too that stopped her heart for just a moment. The blood was Kopa's, she tracked it until she came to a rock and only then did she relax and let out the breath she was holding.

He must have scratched his paw on the rock, she thought.

'_My Queen…there is no time to waste…we must hurry!'_

Lifting her head, Zuri stared toward the two legged figure that had stopped just a short distance from her. "We've been running for miles! Where is my son? Shouldn't we have caught up by now?" she demanded stalking her way over to him. The figure clutched the strange staff he held in his hand, the staff was not like that of Rafiki's for at the top of it came to a strange point and it seemed to be made of stone. Hanging around it was feathers of different birds much similar to the feathers that hung around the creature's neck.

'_They had come this way Queen Zuri…we are on their trail…'_

"He could be dead by now for how long we are taking!" Zuri snapped tears in her eyes. They were taking far too long to find her baby…he could already be dead…she could only picture what he might have been feeling…what he might have been thinking…

What if he thought, that she had failed him…That she hadn't come in time to save him…

'_He is alive…'_

"And how can you possibly know that!?"

'_My sources tell me that he is indeed still alive…'_

"And who are these sources…as a matter of fact…who are you? You have yet to tell me, for all I know you could be leading me away from my son!" Zuri demanded.

'_You will learn in due time…but now is not that time…you must trust me Queen Zuri…your son is a live but if we wait much longer he will not be…'_

The two legged creature said nothing more but simply turned and continued to jog in the direction he been previously going. Zuri stayed rooted to the spot for a moment more not sure if she really should trust this creature, what if he really was leading her away from her son? Closing her eyes, Zuri sighed and once again began bounding off after the strange creature figuring she really has no other choice how else was she going to find her son.

He came to warn her in the first place, and that there was good enough to make her trust him for the time being to lead her in the right direction towards her son.

Along the way she could see more taints of blood but none too much to tell her that her son was terribly wounded.

It wasn't long before it finally kicked in where the two legged creature was leading her, with each flash of lightning and her good vision she was able to detect the familiar setting around her. When just before Kopa was born, Sarabi and Simba had taken her around the Pridelands to show her the lands so that she would become familiar with them and would know all the quick pathways that led to Pride Rock so that she would never get lost, and she remembered when they had come to the borders of the Elephant Graveyard.

It was during that time that Simba had told her about what had happened the time he and Nala had ventured there after his Uncle had told him about the place. It was only really then and there that Simba finally came to realize that his Uncle had planned on killing both him and Nala that day when he told him of the elephant graveyard the one place all lion's cubs in the pride from a young age were forbidden to go. It was only after seeing the hyenas with Scar and recognizing three of them as the ones that had attacked him and Nala that day that he really saw and figured out the truth behind why Scar had told him about it.

This had also been one of the many places that the pride had told the cubs that they were never to venture. Even when Kopa asked nearly a good dozen times why he couldn't go there and given they had already shared the story of how Zuri herself had been chased by hyenas in the Jungle and his grandmother Zakia killed by them they had agreed to tell him what had happened to his father that time.

Zuri was never really sure how she could make Kopa see hyenas…sure they were scavengers and lions never really held much of a liking for them. But she was hoping to raise her son to respect all creatures but she knew it was wise to make him fearful of the creatures for you could never be certain how one or a pack of them would see a young lone lion as a meal.

"How much further?" she called out.

The creature didn't even turn his head as he called back to her _'We are close…' _but it was not his words that she focused on but rather the familiar sounding cries she heard in the distance that wasn't hard to detect through the raging storm. The cries of her cub.

Anger built its way up inside her overpowering her fear as she spurred herself forward as fast as her legs could go suddenly wishing she had the speed of a cheetah to reach her son faster. Amongst the anger raging inside her, was the guilt that she had been too late to get to her son first, for his cries told her that Zira had gotten to him before she could. She lifted her ears more when she heard a new howling pain that didn't belong to her son but rather it sounded like it belonged to a full grown lion.

"What is going on?" shouted Zuri as she willed herself to run faster to find out what was going on. But she got no answer from the two legged creature and looking forward she came to a halt when she realized he was once again no longer in front of her in fact he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where did you go? Now is not a time to disappear…you said you'd lead me to my son!"

'_And I have…'_

Growling low, Zuri glared in every direction as she tried to pinpoint the exact direction she had heard the cries coming from just moments ago. Pacing around in many different directions she finally picked up on the faint smell of blood that made her heart stop in her chest for just moment…this scent once again belonged to her son…but there was far too much of it to just be from a scratched up paw.

"Hold on baby, mommy's coming!" taking off the Queen bounded off in the direct location the scent of the blood was coming from. Arriving at the borders of the elephant graveyard, she sniffed the ground and growled low in her throat when she picked up the scent of not only her son but also that of Zira and three of her lionesses. From the scents she recognized them to be Spotty, Asma and Baya…but why did she only have three of them with her?

Knowing she didn't have much time to ponder such things, she carefully made her way down the slippery hillside but once at the bottom her anger rose even further when she finally caught the exact spot she smelt her son's blood coming from. Approaching it slowly she could make out the paw prints of both Kopa and the lionesses he was running from all around.

Pressing her nose to the ground, she stared at the large droplets of blood that stained the muddy ground. He was hurt…her cub was hurt…how much she couldn't exactly tell by the blood on the ground for all she knew he could be bleeding out but the rain washed away must of it. But it wasn't just Kopa's blood she smelt, sure his was the most noticeable for there seemed to be more of his but she could pick up the faint smell of Zira's blood as well. This confused her but she couldn't let that confuse her for too long…though the blood started here her son and the others were no where to be seen.

Looking around at the many various paw prints she saw that they went in so many different directions. But her son's smaller prints were soon able to pick up once more and she quickly began to follow them but she soon realized that other much larger ones were right along with his.

Still running, she lowered her head for just a moment to allow the scent of the tracks to tell her that it was Zira that had followed the cub. Her head snapped up when she heard the ever familiar cries of her son in the distance looking around she quickly turned down another way she figured would get her to him sooner but as she rounded the next corner she stopped in a suddenly halt when the strong scent of her sons blood hit her scare in the face.

Horror overcame her as she watched the fallen body of her son on the ground, blood pouring from what was left of his ear, and running down his face mixed with mud and rain. She watched as Zira spat out the part of the ear she had in her mouth…the ear she had torn from her son.

A new strange sort of rage built its way up inside her. A rage she had never felt before…the rage of a mother protecting her cub…With a loud growl she ran toward the offending lioness as she began making her way toward her son. She wouldn't let Zira get her son anymore then she already had…

She rammed into Zira with full force causing the lioness to yowl in pain as she was knocked to the left. Zuri was on top of her before Zira could get back up, biting and clawing at the other lioness she clamped her jaws around Zira's leg when Zira tried to strike at her with it. She could have sworn she heard Kopa call for her behind her but it was so faint but she would see to him as soon as she settled matters with Zira. Reaching out with her paw she was prepared to slam it down on the other lionesses neck claws extended when she felt Zira turn beneath her and slip her back paws under her form and kicked up clawing at her underside and sides in the process.

Biting her lip to keep from yowling in pain but she did gasp when she felt the wind get knocked out of her from the force of which she hit the ground with. Force of all she found it harder to breathe from the fact that the force had broke one of her rib bones and as she clambered to her paws she had to be careful of it not puncturing a lung.

Positioning herself near her son she glared in Zira's direction, ignoring the pain from her ribs and the wounds that bled beneath her and along her sides from where Zira's claws had gotten her and growled fiercely as she dared the lioness to make another move. She wouldn't let Zira harm her cub any more then she already had.

"Lay one more paw on my cub and I'll tear you're throat out!"

* * *

Please do make sure to review. I like your opinions. Would have continues but the chapter was getting really long


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Oh what a sweet taste it was.

The fresh taste of blood.

The taste of blood was nothing to Zira for blood always came with the meal. But this blood was different and yet familiar all at the same time. The ever familiar taste of innocence clung to the blood that flowed in her mouth as her teeth clamped down tightly upon the ear of the struggling cub in front of her. Few more tugs and she would have her jaws around his neck and his life would be hers to end.

She remembered the last time she had tasted such blood that held that of the innocence of a cub…when she had killed Mheetu that time she had tasted it. And what a taste it was to her…for it meant victory on her part. And like that pesky cub she would kill this one as well to assure that HER cub would be King and not that of another's.

Pleasure coursed through her very body at the sounds of the young prince's cries of agony as she clamped down harder on the ear she held in her mouth her teeth tearing at skin and muscle until she felt it…the ear give way as it broke apart from its previous owner. As it tore away blood splattered up onto her face while the cub tumbled away from her leaving her standing there.

She watched as blood soaked the male cubs face despite how much rain there was more blood just seemed to flow from the wound. She grinned in satisfaction taking in the damage she had caused, she was quite tempted to leave him there and let him bleed to death though it might be slow it would be painful and she would take pleasure in knowing she had caused it. But no, she wanted to kill the pitiful prince herself.

Spitting the remnants of the ear from her mouth, she growled, the young prince's blood dripping from her mouth she made her way slowly towards him. She would have it, her revenge, oh yes she would have it. First she would kill this one off, and the when she had the Queen in her clutches she would kill the other three cubs when Dotty and Kumai arrived with them.

"How does it feel young prince…to lay there in your own blood…like my mate did when he died…and soon to have your mother look upon your dead body and weep as my cubs had when they looked upon their father's corpse!" the image of her dead mates body flashed in her mind, the blood from his wounds, the lifeless look in his eyes that she had been forced to close so that her cubs could not see them. The images of Nuka throwing himself across Scar's body begging his father to open his eyes and say something as he cried openly. The images of little Vitani just barely out of her spots, clinging to her mothers legs not fully understanding death but crying all the same.

Her anger reared as she thought of these things, and approaching the prince she raised her paw she could hear him whispering but she paid no attention to what the cub had to say for all she knew he could be begging for his life. Well, no amount of begging would make her spare him.

"Goodbye little Prince….say hello in the after life for me…" laughing she began to bring her paw down when she heard a growl. But this growl did not belong to any of her lionesses, for a moment she thought perhaps a group of hyenas were still in the area though she could not smell any. Her head turned to the side when something rammed against her side in a shocking blow that sent her and her attacker to the left.

A flash of brown soon told her whom exactly it was that attacked her. How did she get there so fast? How did she know where they were? She shouted inwardly while growling and snarling outward she squirmed beneath the brown lioness aiming her paw to strike for the Outsiders face when Zuri clamped her jaws around her paw.

Zira yowled in pain as the Queens teeth sunk in low through her skin till they nearly grazed the bone of her arm. She tried desperately to get her arm out of the lioness' hold but the more she moved her arm the more she felt her skin tear. From above her, Zira watched while the Queen raised her paw claws extended prepared to strike her when Zira saw the perfect opening.

Just as the Queen shifted her body, Zira adjusted hers so that she was completely beneath the body of the Queen and with her back legs she pushed up against the other lioness's stomach her claws tearing at the Queens skin, causing her to causing her to gasp enough to release Zira's arm and once she thought her arm was completely free Zira used every bit of her strength to push the Queen up and off her at the same time her claws embedding themselves in the Outsider's skin.

Ah, the scent of blood again.

Only this time it belonged to the very Outsider Queen she was aiming to torture mentally and physically.

That new scent of blood sent shivers down her spine. Made her want to spill more of it and only when it was all bled out of the outsider would her revenge against Simba be fulfilled and he would suffer the same pain she did and then and only then would her son be the future King when Simba would have no choice but to allow Kovu to be the next and true heir of Pride Rock.

Rolling carefully onto her paws she growled low at the pain in her leg that bled from the puncture wounds it had received moments ago. But gritting her teeth she placed her paw down and stood straight despite the pain and watched while the brown lioness climbed to her own paws and placed herself in between Zira and Kopa. A large grin spread across Zira's face when she heard the fierce growl come from the Outsider.

"Lay one more paw on my cub and I'll tear you're throat out!"

Both lionesses stared each other down. Zuri made sure to place herself right in between Zira and her son. Despite the rain she could smell the blood of her cub and just how much of it worried her, she needed to get Kopa somewhere safe…somewhere he could get his wounds healed…She wanted to look back and check on him but she wasn't going to risk taking her eyes off Zira.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from showing any true pain when in fact the pain from the cuts on her stomach and sides stung badly but she could tell from looking at them that they weren't so deep but that didn't stop the blood she felt coating the bottom of her mixing with the rain that poured down upon her.

"I do not think you are in such a place to make such a demand!" Zira smirked as she took a step closer to the two in front of her trying to show that she was in no pain whatsoever when in fact pain shot throughout her leg when she stepped on it but she would not show weakness in front of his outsider.

"I am your Queen Zira! And I order you to back down!" Zuri roared out a warning to keep the other lioness from coming any closer to her but Zira's smirk only seemed to broaden and she took yet another step closer to the two royal lions.

"Oh but you forget, I too am a Queen…so I think your orders do not mean anything for me…" Zira mused taking another step forward only to stop when her eyes caught the sight of movement behind the two royals but she relaxed when she saw it was only her three lionesses that had come running when they had heard the confrontation.

"You may have been Queen once Zira…but you are Queen no longer…Scar is dead and Simba is now King and I his Queen and Kopa is your Prince! Your acts right now are that of treason and you will be surely punished for it when the King hears of your treachery!" Zuri held her ground her head high to try and show Zira that she was not afraid of her.

Deep inside she was cursing herself that she never came right out and told her mate of the threat that Zira was from the beginning. Another part of her was regretting that she had ever stood up for Zira and her lionesses, she should have backed up Sarafina, Nala and the others when they wanted them kicked out of the Pridelands. But no, Zuri's soft spot for cubs made her go against all that and she supported her mate's idea of allowing the small pride two stay with them in the Pridelands.

"Those pitiful old lions may see you as Queen…but unfortunately for you…they do not…" Zira stated nodding her head to Spotty, Baya and Asma who came up along side Zuri and Kopa. From her peripheral vision she could see them and once again she wondered why there were only three of them…were the others back at Pride Rock watching Kovu, Vitani and Nuka?

Or where they back at Pride Rock to make sure her mate and the others didn't come to their rescue?

Her heart hammered in her chest…did Zira plan to kill all of them not only her and the cubs?

"Can't do your dirty work alone can you Zira?" turning her attention fully to Zira, the young Queen continued to stand her ground but she felt uneasy with the arrival of the other three lionesses and something deep in her gut told her something was very wrong.

The laugh that came from Zira sent chills down the brown lioness' spine and made her fur wan to stand on end. "Oh, I could have easily come and killed you in your little cave all on my own but then where would the fun be in that that. How could you possibly suffer like I had watching my mate die if I just killed you on my own and let the death's be quick?" Zira responded. "I am not so foolish as to not bring back up…you forget Outsider, that these lionesses are loyal to me and only to me. They will do as I bid them too…even to kill you and your precious little ones. You are the one who shouldn't have come alone Outsider…"

"I know how to fight without the assistance of another!" Zuri hissed tensing her body while she watched Zira brave yet another step in her direction and not once did she dare herself to look away from the lioness in front of her to look at the others but instead kept the other three within eyesight from the corner of her eyes.

Carefully feeling back with her back paw, Zuri stepped back until she was stood directly above her son shielding his body with her own. Prepared to take any amount of attacks from these four, she wasn't going to allow them to lay another paw on her son. She fought the urge to flinch when she heard yet another laugh come from Zira, the laughter she often heard often in her dreams but unlike her dreams where she would hear the laughter of the other lionesses, here all she heard was Zira's.

The other three lionesses were as silent as the grave. They stood off to the sides of her none making a move toward her like Zira was. Her mind went to the times that they had come to her to congratulate her on her pregnancy and all the times she had defended them saying they were nothing like Zira. How pride sisters shouldn't be divided…and most importantly how she was going to defend them when she would have told Simba about Zira…she had planed to save the three cubs and these lionesses from suffering the same fate as Zira.

But if they were working with Zira on this…she knew she had no choice but to speak against them to her mate…and only save the three cubs.

There was no chance whatsoever she would ever allow Vitani, Nuka and Kovu to leave the Pridelands with Zira. Even if she were their mother…the Pridelands would be a better home for them…and she would see it that they were raised properly along side her own cubs.

"It matters not how you know how to fight or what strength you have…for you see none of that matters here…I have you outnumbered…your first born is as wounded as are you…and being the irresponsible mother that you are…well, you left your newborns defenseless and at the mercy of my lionesses!" Zira mentioned a menacing smile creeping its way onto her face that was still lined in red from the ear she had torn from Kopa.

The young Queen felt as if someone had pinned her and stomped down hard upon her chest for she suddenly found it hard to breathe all the while her stomach suddenly felt heavy…

Her cubs…

She left her newborns… defenseless…

Now suddenly it made sense as to why all of Zira's followers were not present…when she had guessed that they were at Pride Rock to stop her mate she been wrong…but she wasn't wrong about Zira wanting to kill all of them…her and all four of her cubs.

How could she have been so stupid?

How could she have left her cubs alone?

Why didn't she just wait until Simba arrived?

It was the small whimpering groan that came from beneath her was all the answer she ever needed. It was Kopa being in danger was what made her leave the cave and her other cubs. For she knew if she had waited any longer for Simba and the others of the pride to arrive that Kopa could have been killed by the time they found him. And she had been right for the wounds he had received already were evidence of how determined Zira was to kill them.

But the amount of blood she smelt at the moment made her worry about whether or not her cub would really live even now with his wounds. "They are just innocent cubs Zira! How can you hold cubs responsible for anything that happened? Especially when none of my cubs had been born when Scar died! They had nothing to do with it!" the Queen yelled. "You are a mother…why Zira? Why would you do this to cubs?"

"Why?" Zira cocked her head, "Why you ask?" she repeated a snarl in her tone. "I do this for my cubs as much as I do it to avenge my mate!" the former Queen stalked forward once more until she stood a foot from the wounded royals. "My Kovu should have been made the heir as Scar had chosen him to be, it is his right. He was born before your damned cubs but did you and Simba ever give him the chance to prove that he is the rightfully chosen heir for this Kingdom?" Narrowing her eyes, Zira's claws scraped the ground beneath her paws. "No you did not!"

Zuri stared at the opposing lioness and shook her head "Is that your argument? You want to kill to put your cub on the throne?"

"I've done it once…I can do it again!" Zira laughed causing the Queen to stare at her in disbelief. "Oh?" Zira smiled, "Did you honestly believe I killed that pathetic Mheetu to just make sure my Nuka survived during the drought? I will admit that was only a tiny bit the truth…but not the entire truth. For you see, Scar, he wanted a strong heir and my poor Nuka was so sick from what little food we had that he did not fit my mate's ideal of an heir. So he started taking an interest in that pathetic cub Mheetu…I could not understand how that cub did not become sick like the rest…but I could not allow Scar to take a cub that wasn't his nor mine as his heir…so I killed him." Holding her head high, Zira sneered as memories of the past crept their way into her mind. It had to be done, as did this. She would see her cub on the throne if it were the last thing she ever did.

The brown lioness stared at the lioness in front of her with disbelief on her face as she heard what was being said in front of her. If she lived through this she wondered silently to herself if she would ever have the courage to tell Sarafina the truth as to why her young son had died just because of Zira's jealousy that Scar would take another for his heir.

"You're a monster!"

Facing the Queen Zira watched her with interest as the lioness growled at her. "How so? Isn't that how it's always done? When rogues take over a pride, they murder the cubs of their rivals so that their own will become the new heirs. How is this any different?" she calmly posed.

"You are not a rogue! You are a member of this pride and it is a forbidden crime to kill those of your pride!" Zuri argued squaring her shoulders. Beneath her she heard her cub whimper once more while Kopa tried to push himself up onto his paws as he listened to Zira and his mother banter back and forth. He rubbed his head against his mother's leg wrapping his paws around it clinging to her afraid if he let go she would be gone.

"If that is how it is done in your own pride, then you should have stayed here where you belonged!"

"That is how it is in ALL prides Zira. You care and love your pride sisters. My mate even went against what is considered the norm, he could have killed your cubs like he should have but he never did because Simba is not a cub killer." Zuri retorted but suddenly she found herself wishing her mate had, much to her own horror that she found herself wishing innocent cubs had been killed, but she silently wondered whether or not it would have made a difference. But staring across at Zira whose muzzle was stained with her sons blood and paws stained with her own blood from the wounds that Zira had inflicted upon her.

She knew right then it wouldn't have made any difference for Zira would still have inflicted her revenge upon them one way or another.

Zira wanted revenge for her mate and if her cubs were killed then it would have only made her even more bloodthirsty although just staring at Zira made her think that the lioness was as bloodthirsty as they got.

"We even let you stay when others wanted you gone!" Zuri added to what she previously said.

"Then that was your biggest mistake…kill them!"

For Zuri the world suddenly seemed to freeze for a slight instant the moment the command came bellowing out of Zira's mouth. Then in a single moment, Zuri reached down grabbing her son by the nape of his neck turning just as Zira lunged for her from the front only to get kicked back when Zuri's hind legs connected with her. The Queen bolted, carrying her wounded son the best she could with her own wounds sending pain throughout her body each time her legs moved to get her away from those who were now giving chase.

From his mother's mouth, the young prince dangled and swayed as he was carried. From time to time he felt his lower half hit against the ground covering him further in mud. Behind them, the two royals could hear Zira's angry shouts for the three lionesses to catch them not wanting them to get too afar away for none of them knew whether or not the King had come looking for them yet.

Kopa just wanted to close his eyes and wish it all away, to open them and find out all of this was just some sort of nightmare like the ones he heard his mother often having. Deep down him was feeling ashamed of himself and hatred for his actions;

He was so foolish to think his friends were really his friends.

He was foolish enough to venture out of the cave against his mothers wishes.

And worst of all for what he done, he had ended up getting his mother hurt.

And he knew she was hurt for he never seen her move as slow as she was.

His mother was always very quick all the times he witnessed her hunt with the group. Sometimes he thought his mother was the fastest of them all. When he had told her that one night she had laughed and said that it just wasn't true that she was just as quick as any lioness would be in the hunt while his father would join in laughing saying it was from all the running Zuri did in the jungle that made her quick.

The cub suddenly felt confused as he thought of his father. Where was his father? Why wasn't he there helping them? Didn't he know they were in danger?

Kopa jolted when he felt his mom stumble a bit he looked up a bit confused only to see the look of pain on her face. "Mommy?" he whimpered questioningly when suddenly he felt himself hit the ground when his mother released him from her hold as she roared out in pain.

From behind the royals, Zira and the others were giving chase and quickly gaining on the pair. The former Queen could almost laugh as she watched the royal lioness in front of her slowing from her wounds but never seemed to stop only pushing herself further. "Spread out and bring her down!" she ordered her lionesses.

Spotty, Baya and Asma spared each other a quick glance then quickening their pace they bested Zira while the three of them spread out to all sides. Asma coming up along side the Queen first the lioness braced herself as she sprung at the brown lioness who didn't seem to notice her coming up from behind until Asma had her paws hooked to Zuri's backside claws digging into her.

The Queen roared in pain the moment she felt those claws go into her flesh but in her moment of pain she had caused herself to let go of her son who fell in front of her causing her paws to get tangled up with his body sending both her and Asma to the ground.

The prince let out a startle cry as he felt his mother almost crash down upon him and for a moment he felt a jolt of dizziness go through him fogging his vision but when he cleared he saw what had caused his mother more pain. All thought of his own pain and how much blood he already lost seemed to vanish in an instant as the young prince let out a small roar. Jumping at Asma he bit down into one of the paws the lioness had hooked into his mother.

Yowling in pain, Asma let go of the brown lioness and swung her paw at the young prince who appeared reluctant to let go of. "Let go!" she ordered but the cub just glared at her and sunk his canines deeper into her paw. The lioness shook with all her might until making the prince finally let go sending him tumbling across the muddy wet ground. But that was the least of her problems when she felt a paw swipe out connecting with her head sending her down to the ground once more with Zuri standing above her growling.

"I'll never let any of you hurt my son anymore!"

Asma stared up at the Queen who glared down at her with such hatred she hadn't yet to ever see displayed upon the younger lioness' face. "And here I let you all live and be welcomed in this pride as pride sisters because I didn't want to split this pride apart anymore than it already was. Pride sisters looked out for one another NOT kill each other…but it seems that I may have made a mistake allowing you to stay…" what the Queen didn't know was just how deep those words cut into Asma.

This Queen much like Zira had, welcomed them into the pride and allowed them to live there despite how the other Pridelanders felt about them. But Asma knew her loyalty laid with Zira but for a brief moment she wished she hadn't remained loyal to her but to the Queen standing above her who looked down at her with a mix of distain, sadness and hurt. "I am sorry sister…but I cannot let you all kill my cub or anyone in my pride…" Asma watched while two tears slipped down Zuri's face.

Zuri felt a mix of emotions run through her, here was a lioness she allowed live and stay in the Pridelands for she felt sorry for them. She had heard the stories of how they been found and welcomed into the pride after loosing their own and she wanted them to stay in the home they had found. But here they were trying to kill her and her cubs…her life she didn't care for but the life of her cubs meant everything to Zuri…sadly even more then the life of the lioness lying at her paws.

With two tears running down her face, a growl erupted from the Queen who raised her paw prepared to finish off the lioness in front of her who did nothing but watch her confusing the Queen as to why she wasn't fighting back but that didn't matter anymore as she brought her paw down to the lionesses neck in a single sweep when she felt someone ram into her sending her back to the ground.

Baya had come running the moment she saw the Queen about to strike Asma.

And with enough force she rammed her body into the brown lioness sending them both sprawling to the ground. Two of them trading blows of their own each trying to best the other. Though Baya wanted nothing to do with this in the beginning when she saw Asma about to be taken out her instinct to protect kicked in and she knew she had to do something to protect her cousin.

Groaning Kopa laying his paw on his head that ached terribly, his ears were ringing from where he had hit it against the ground when Asma had managed to make him let go of her. In his chest his heart was racing so much he sure felt like his heart was about to jump its way out of his chest. "Mom…" lifting his head off fully off the ground, Kopa blinked his eyes to clear the haze and stare through the rain to where he heard loud growls sounding clear enough through the storm that raged above them.

"Mom!"

The prince stumbled to his paws in shocked to see his mother wrestling upon the ground with Baya with neither lioness giving in the other. Both were sporting wounds from one another, Baya sporting claw marks along his sides, front necks and one long cut down the side of her neck but it was his mothers wounds that worried him more…among the wounds she had received from Zira and the puncture marks that Asma's claws had caused. The Pridelander Queen was now sporting multiple cuts across her chest and front legs and her muzzle scratched from between her eyes to her nose.

"Leave…leave my mom alone!" shouted the young prince as he watched in horror as his mother took blow after blow while delivering her own upon Baya. Squaring his shoulders, Kopa rushed forward only to feel something or rather someone step on his tail causing him to loose his balance and fall flat on the ground.

"Oh, don't you worry young prince. Your mother will be well taken care of soon enough."

A chill ran down his spine when the cub heard Zira's voice from above. Turning his head he gazed up at the lioness who stood above him, her nose still bleeding from where he had precious scratched her in his attempt to escape. "You…you leave her alone…my father will be here soon…you'll be sorry!" yelled Kopa. But deep down the prince was also having doubts on what he just said, for he wondered why his father hadn't shown up yet…why didn't he come to save them.

It seemed Zira picked up on the doubt in the cubs voice when she smirked and laughed using her paw she grabbed the cub under the chin and pulled his upper body off the ground to face her. "What makes you think your father is going to save you?" she purred in delight at seeing the fear on the cubs face. "What makes you think he actually wants you to live?"

"Because he's my…"

"Because he's your father?" Laughing, Zira smirked at the cub in her hold "What father leaves his cubs and mate out alone in the wilds somewhere?" leaning her face close she pressed her nose against Kopa's. "You want to know why…because he doesn't care…that's right…if he really cared about your safety he would have kept you close to Pride Rock right under his nose…but did he do that?"

The lioness's vile words sunk deep into Kopa's mind. Did he father really not care? No! He told himself, of course his father cared. Simba loved his mate and cubs; he would save them he knew he would. Glaring at Zira, Kopa spat at her making her rear back. "My father does love us and he'll be here to save us and you'll be sorry!" growling he wretched his head out of Zira's hold and slumped to the ground.

Glaring down at the cub, Zira scowled then smiled sweetly "Believe what you want Prince Kopa. But you are alone out here…for your father is never coming to save you." Turning her head to Spotty she ordered "Watch this one!" stepping around Kopa she made her way toward where Baya and Zuri were still brawling neither seemed to take notice of her arrival.

Spotty quickly came up behind Zira stopping at Kopa's side, gazing down at the cub who appeared to be fighting back tears at the thoughts that perhaps his father really didn't care about them and wasn't coming to save them. Being right beside the cub, it allowed her to for the first time to really take in the wounds the cub had already received. Shock coursed through her at the sight of the cub's half missing ear. All that appeared left of it was a tiny stumps so close to the head that it looked like he had no more ear at all. _'Poor thing…' _she fought the urge to reach out and comfort the wounded crying cub but rather stood still watching him not daring to do a thing to risk her life or more importantly her sisters life by doing something that Zira would punish them for.

Zira approached the two fighting lionesses and from behind pounced and grabbed Zuri sinking her canines into her back causing the lioness to roar in pain and not have time to block the blow to the head she received from Baya sending her into the mud. Zuri felt her vision got black for a few mere seconds from the blow until the haze lifted and found herself staring into the face of Zira.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Zira smirked down at the lioness before her who glared back with hatred burning in her eyes.

"I won't let you win Zira. You're a monster. I don't care what you do with me just leave my cubs alone!" The Queen demanded. Zuri truly did not care if she died, but she would die seeing her cubs live. No mother should ever have to bury a child. She knew just how much it affected her own mother when the cub before her had been stillborn from all the stories she heard from the lionesses back in the Rasheda's. Zuri wasn't sure how she would feel if she lost one of her own…and she didn't want to find out either.

"You silly lioness. Don't you see, I have already won!" Zira mused turning her head she nodded in the direction of two shadows that were approaching the group behind where Spotty was now pinning Kopa to the ground with her paw so the cub could not escape when he had tried to run to his mother when she had been knocked down.

Lifting her head, Zuri squinted her eyes through the pain taking in the approaching figures. The heaviness of her stomach sunk deeper and she suddenly found it hard to breathe once again as she noticed the figures approaching were that of two lionesses and they both appeared to be carrying something. That's when the faint sounds of mewing reached her ears…

"No…" she breathed softly, trying to get to her paws only to be slammed back down. "No!" tears came to her eyes when she saw the figures were indeed Dotty and Kumai and in their mouths they carried her youngest three little cubs who were mewing in distress from being carried by these strange females and the storm raging overhead.

"No! No, please! No!" tears poured from her eyes as the young Queen pleaded desperately. "Please, have mercy!"

"You shall receive no mercy from me your _majesty_" Zira spat out, scowling down at the pleading lioness at her paws. For a moment Zira thought she saw a reflection of herself in the brown lioness of when Zira herself had begged the Kings of old for mercy and bring her mate back to her. But that would never be and for that, she would make the ones who took him away pay and suffer similar pain that she had. "You shouldn't have left them unprotected…Baya!" she turned to the lioness who limped forward from her dislocated shoulder but still managed to stay on her paws. "Keep an eye on this one…you too Asma!" she ordered turning to the lioness who still hadn't gotten off the ground but had scrambled to her paws the moment Zira laid her eyes upon her.

"Y…yes!" The lioness stuttered quickly making her way over to Baya and Zuri. She eyed her cousin's wounds and gave her a look of sympathy which Baya waved off as she stood behind the young Queen holding her down with her paws as Asma soon did the same as the Queen struggled to get to her paws with no avail.

"Leave them alone!" Zuri cried out, sobs building in her throat for she truly felt helpless as she looked upon her eldest cub who was calling out for her and being held back by Spotty to the two lionesses carrying her youngest cubs to their death.

Flashing a smile full of malicious at the young Queen, Zira turned making way to the approaching two who stopped upon reaching the others. Kumai and Dotty had come as quickly as they could having followed the Queen to the elephant graveyard where they knew Zira was planning on driving the royals too. They had arrived just as they watched the Queen dart from the graveyard carrying her wounded son and had quickly hurried after the others who were soon giving chase. The entire way there the cub's mews of distress only got louder and louder as the three of them cried out for their mother, none the wiser of what was happening to them or about to happen to them.

The two stopped when they came upon the scene. Their eyes taking in what had happened when they were gone. They took in the sight of the Queens torn up body, but still seemed to be alive as she was crying out desperately for the safety of her cubs. They briefly glanced toward the prince who in turn was calling for his mother from where he was being held down and they saw that he was in just as bad condition as his mother but the Queen seemed far worse then the cub.

"Is this all of them?" Zira's voice brought their attention back to her.

Bowing her head, Kumai set the two she was carrying down on the ground. "Yes Zira, these are the three that were there. There is no scent or sign of any other," she answered as Dotty beside her laid down the one she been carrying beside the others upon the ground.

"Excellent…you two did a fine job…" smirking, the former Queen laid her eyes down upon the cubs on the ground. Her eyes taking them in, from the brown and tanned female to the…her heart stopped in her chest just a bit at the dark male that laid before her. Whose colouring for a brief moment, reminded her of her little Kovu…but scowling and shaking her head she cleared the thought from her mind.

Reaching out she ran her paw along side each cub watching them squirm and listening to them mew for their mother. "How precious…when was it that the royal family ever had so many cubs…oh right…when I was Queen." Growling, Zira narrowed her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at the brown lioness who was watching her and the three cubs with wide fearful eyes. "How does it feel to see your loved ones in danger my dear?"

The fear in the Queens eyes disappeared for a moment as they glared toward Zira once more with hatred that rose inside her. "I heard of Scar, your mate could have killed Nala and Mheetu when they were born but he did not. Not even he was a cub killer Zira! And yet here you are with the blood of one cub's life already on your paws and have no remorse for killing more! They are the great nieces and nephews of your mate…your great nieces and nephews!" the Queen tried once more to get to her paws but the strength she was loosing from blood loss and the weight of two lionesses holding her down she could not move more then a few inches. "They are the cousins and best friend of your cubs!"

Throwing her head back, Zira let out a loud bark of laughter. "Oh, this is precious…you like your pathetic cub really think my cubs were his friends…but all they were was spies. They been in on this all along…especially after you told them what would happen when they grew up. They despise you as much as I do. You who took their father away!" she took satisfaction in watching the shock and disbelief come over the lioness's face.

"That's a lie!" Zuri hollered. Those three cubs she taught and protected they were too sweet to be behind all this with their mother. She refused to belief it. She couldn't belief it. They were far too innocent for something like this.

"Is it?" Zira purred "Well…I guess you really won't live to find out whether it's the truth or not…" she turned her attention back to the cubs at her paws who mewed when they sniffed the scent of the lioness touching them. She felt anger rise up inside her as she gazed upon the cubs. The brown coats of two of the cubs reminded her of how she should have given Scar similar cubs but no, the brown cub she bore was not her mates true son but he never knew that and had taken him for his heir.

Eyeing the male cub, she grabbed him in her teeth and picked him up. Turning toward the Queen whose eyes widened further in horror at the cub Zira had chosen to be the first that she would kill. These cubs were too small to torture in front of the Queen without lasting very long. She would kill them off first and then she would move to Kopa. The young prince would last long enough through her tortures before she would finally kill him in front of his mothers eyes taking away everything the Queen loved till Zira took her life as well.

"No!"

Smirking inwardly, the former Queen carried the cub until she was a foot away from Zuri who was pleading louder then before for her cubs life. Opening her mouth Zira let the cub drop and hit the ground with a loud thud causing the cub to let out a cry of pain from the force of the hit jostling his small bones. Zira pressed her paw against the small cub who cried even more as the lioness continued to direct pressure crushing his tiny body into the muddy ground.

"No! No, stop it!"

The Queens cries were like music to her ears blending in perfectly with the distressed cries of the cub beneath her paws.

From all around her, the lionesses loyal to her, felt nauseous to their stomach as they watched what was unfolding right in front of them. But none dared to look away. For looking away would do nothing if they could still hear the cries of the poor defenceless thing that was being crushed upon the ground.

"Stop it, please!" Zuri cried out, her heart breaking that she could not move to help her precious cub who cried only louder in pain each time Zira added pressure.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kopa's own shouts soon mixed with his mothers as he watched in disbelief as the mother of the cubs he thought to be his friends was attempting to kill his own little brother. Guilt rose in him, he had promised his brother and sisters he would protect them and here he couldn't even do that. "Leave my brother alone! Take me instead!"

Looking back at him, Zira smirked "Oh, don't worry young prince. You shall receive the same fate all the same just in a matter of time." Turning her attention back to Zuri who was watching her with a mixture of fear for her cub and hatred for the lioness before her. Zira smirked and lifted her paw off the cub that mewed and whimpered in pain but attempted to drag himself blindly toward where he could smell a faint scent of his mother. Mewing out for her, wanting to get to her, so that she could protect him.

"Musa…" the Queen breathed watching her tiny cub try and drag himself toward her. She reached out with one paw desperately wanting to touch him, to shield him and protect him. "Here Musa…mommy's right here…mommy's here my little one…" tears coursed from her eyes.

Musa was just inches from her paw which Zuri reached harder to try and wrap around him.

When Zira suddenly struck.

Lunging down at the cub, she grabbed the poor thing in her jaws sinking her teeth into him and shook her head back and forth causing the cub to jostle in her hold. His cries echoing into the night.

Paw still out stretched, Zuri watched in horror her eyes widening more and more as the scene unfolded before her. The pain filled cries of her beloved cub, her baby boy, echoing in her ears stopping her heart.

But as quickly as the cries sounded, the sooner they died away.

The new taste of blood filled Zira's mouth and washed down her throat from the cub whose body was now limp in her jaws. His blood dripping down her jowls to the ground below. She stood there for some time till she opened her mouth and slowly released her hold on the cub that rolled limply from her mouth to the ground where he crashed in a sickening thud.

Silence filled the area.

Nothing but the storm could be heard.

While all eyes were on the now dead cub lying at Zira's paws.

But it wasn't long until a heart wrenching cry of a heart broken mother echoed out across the savannah as the Queen of the Pridelands took in the sight of the mangled body of her youngest cub that laid just inches from her still out stretched paw.

"No…no…no…no…"

Disbelief seemed to echo in her every word till it finally sunk in and in one loud wrenching cry let out her sorrow.

**"MUSA!"**

* * *

A young lioness sat at the entrance of the main den as thunder rolled overhead and lightning streaked across the blackened skies that had long since opened up and poured its contents down upon the Pridelands. Behind the lioness, the pride sat or lay comfortably together as they enjoyed the warmth the cave gave them from the miserable weather outside.

Nala stared out through the rain and the wind as she awaited the arrival of Simba. All afternoon she had gone over in her mind, what Zuri said she was prepared to do. And it made the tanned lioness both happy and relieved that the Queen was coming to her senses. She had secretly hoped by sending the Queen and Prince into hiding far from Pride Rock, that it would give the Queen a reason to wanting to come back to the Pride rather then stay out there alone with her cubs.

And it seemed to have worked much to Nala's relief.

When she had arrived back at Pride Rock earlier that afternoon when she left the eastern caves, she had hunted down her mother and Sarabi to confide in them about the plan. Both seemed equally pleased that the threat that Zira held to the royal family and their pride would finally be dealt with. But none was more pleased than Sarabi herself who wanted nothing more then for her grandcubs to be brought back to Pride Rock. Sure she saw the cubs once more since their birth but the old Queen felt as if the cubs needed to be at Pride Rock and with the safety of the entire pride.

She had missed out on Simba growing up. Sarabi would be damned if she missed out on watching her grandcubs grow up as well.

It was Sarafina who told the rest of the pride of the plan.

Now all there was left was to tell Simba. But the King hadn't yet to return to Pride Rock. Nala had suspected he would return before the storm hit but when the rains started to fall there was still no sign of the King. She had contemplated on going out to find him herself but her mother had reassured her that Simba would come home when he was finished his patrols and that a storm wasn't something to just stop his duties for mid-day her mother had also said that it wasn't like Zira knew where the royals were and would attack while they waited Simba's return.

But deep down in her gut Nala had a strange feeling that something wasn't right as she watched a streak of lightning light up the sky.

The sound of paws approaching from behind made her turn and watched Sarabi coming her way. "He'll be home soon I am sure." Sarabi smiled sitting down beside the younger lioness she had helped raise over the years they had gone through the drought that had come during Scar's reign. Nala was like the daughter she never had gotten the chance to have with Mufasa before his death. She had filled the small void of Simba's disappearance and possible death as Sarabi helped her best friend raise and protect the one cub who had lived throughout the years after Mheetu's untimely death.

She remembered the day she, Mufasa and Sarafina discussed the betrothal of their son and daughter. Both she and Sarafina had been ecstatic when the decision had been made for they were equally excited that their families would be united with the mating of their cubs.

That was why she been shocked when she had found out that Zuri had been Simba's mate when he returned home. But nonetheless she had welcomed the new lioness for she seemed a sweet lioness and made her son happy and that's all that really mattered to Sarabi. Her son's happiness. Plus, Zuri gave her wonderful grandcubs that she loved and she too came to see Zuri as a daughter much like she saw Nala. The brown lioness was a wonderful Queen for the animals Sarabi had spoken too told her whenever the Queen handled a matter it was always fair. They loved her as subjects should.

Eyeing the old lioness Nala let out a sigh "I know…it's just…"

"I know what you are trying to say Nala…but Zuri and the cubs are still safe at the moment. We need to just tell him that Zuri has to speak to him about something. If we tell him ourselves he'll just go off running half-cocked with worry before we even get a plan together on how to handle the situation. He's much like his father, it's why I always like to say I was the reason that kept Mufasa so level headed," the old Queen laughed as she compared her son and mate together in her mid.

In truth Mufasa and Simba were much alike but very much different at the same time. Where Mufasa was playful at times he was very much more serious then their son was. That's not to say Simba wasn't serious when the times called for it, he was still very young and new at being King that he needed his time in learning what it truly meant to rule over an entire Kingdom.

She often remembered listening to him yammer on about all the things he was excited about being King for when he was a cub before he had disappeared. He had been so happy and looked forward to the position but now that she looked upon her son she could tell he was wary of it for he wanted to be a lion that spent all his time with his family rather then patrolling the borders and handling matters in the Pridelands.

Watching the softness come over the older lioness's face at the memories she was reliving for a moment Nala turned her attention back out into the storm. "I know you're right Sarabi…but I feel deep down, that something is wrong…very wrong…" she whispered but it reached Sarabi's ears that looked at her with confusion.

Reaching out Sarabi laid her paw on Nala's making the younger one look back at her again. The old lioness just smiled and said "What happened before will not happen again…the royals aren't cursed to always end in tragedy" bumping her head against Nala's the old Queen turned and made her way back further inside the cave where many of the pride were settling down to nap and wait out the storm.

_Royals cursed to end in tragedy._

The words seemed to echo in Nala's mind. She wasn't alive to know what became of the other Kings and Queens but stories she been told said nothing oh anything terrible happening to them. But the fate of the last two Kings made her think of how fate could change at any moment. First Mufasa was killed by his own brother and then Scar who was killed by those who were said to be loyal to him. Was the royal family truly destined to end in tragedy now…would the royal Queen and cubs be the ones who would suffer this time around?

No! Nala shook her head. No, that wouldn't be the case this time, she told herself.

Sarabi was right.

Zira couldn't possibly know where the royals were now hiding out. They had been extremely careful what to say when the lioness and those loyal to her were around or when the cubs were around.

Lifting her eyes to the sky Nala silently prayed to the Great Kings that the plan would unfold neatly and they could save the royals AND Zira's cubs. After getting to know them herself, Nala didn't know how she felt about casting them out into world so young when all they had known as the Pridelands as their home.

The flapping of wings made her look to the right of the sky and she watched as Zazu came flying down flapping his wings tirelessly from the howling winds and rain. But soon enough Zazu arrived in the cave and sputtered water from his beak and with a good shake of his wings managed to get some of the water off of them. "You look like a drowned rat there Zazu."

Lifting his head to look at who addressed him, Zazu gave a small scowl as he continued to shake the water off him. "Yes well madam, a majordomo's work is never done even when a storm approaches!" tilting his head the hornbill started to clean his feathers missing the rolling eyed look Nala gad given him. Even years later Nala still thought the bird took his job too seriously.

"Have you seen Simba?" she asked.

"The King should be arriving in a matter of moments." The Majordomo shortly seemed to give up on his cleaning job and flapping his wings once more he went seeking out his nest.

Feeling relieved by his words, Nala turned and faced the rocky slope that led two and from the top of pride rock to the bottom to await the Kings arrival. And Zazu did not disappoint for three minutes later, a large mass figure climbed over the edge and trod toward the den. Stepping aside, Nala let Simba pass and had to bite down on her lower lip in order to keep herself from giggling at the appear Simba felt.

His fur was soaping wet and dripping from having been out in the heavy downpour. His mane clung to the top of his head, face and body.

The tanned lioness raised her paw to block her face when Simba shook his body to try and get the access water off but the sight that befell Nala and the rest of the pride had them soon bursting out in fits of laughter as the Kings mane seemed to stand on end from his attempt to shake the water out of it.

"You know son, not even I messed up your mane that much when I bathed you as a cub." Sarabi called playfully to her son from where she was laying beside Sarafina who was laughing softly into her paw at the memory of which Sarabi was hinting at.

Using his paw to get some of his mane out of his eyes, Simba gave his mother a small glare but the old lioness just smiled at him not affected by it in the slightest. Then cracking a grin himself, Simba laughed and shook his head again then attempted to use his paw to smooth down his mane. This would not be the first time it ended up as messed as it did.

The first had been when he had started coming into his mane and ended up getting dirty after a rain shower and a wrestling match with Jaali that had resulted in his mane getting caked with mud, and twigs. He could still remember the lecture Zakia had given him that night when the lioness had settled down to bathe him he still laughed at how she grumbled about why it was better to have a daughter for they didn't seem to get as dirty as having a son. The thought made him sigh a little for he was still saddened over the lioness's death; she had raised him after all when his mother wasn't around to do so.

"Yes well…you try being out in that downpour and see how your fur ends up mother." Grinning he approached his mother and nuzzled his head against her which the old lioness gladly returned licking her son on the cheek.

Clearing her throat, Nala stepped forward as the others in the cave had all gone silent. "Um, Simba?" she waited till the King actually looked toward her before she said another word. "There's something I wish to discuss with you about…it's about Zuri…" she watched a wave of emotions run across the Kings face until worry was the only emotion in his eyes.

"What is it? Has something happened? Is it one of the cubs?" Simba inquired stepping toward his friend. Suddenly he thought that perhaps something had happened to his mate or one of his cubs and he felt the sudden urge to run to them.

"No…" relief flooded Simba for a moment as Nala reassured him that nothing had happened. "She just told me earlier then I brought her a portion of the hunt that she wishes to speak with you about something."

"Speak to me about what?" Simba approached Nala further sitting down in front of her.

"She…she never told me…she just said that you wanted to speak to you about something important…" Nala stumbled on her words a bit.

This caused Simba to become suspicious thinking Nala knew exactly what it was that Zuri wanted to speak to him about. And it brought to mind the reason as to why Zuri was out there hiding with their cubs to begin with. Something he knew both Zuri and Nala had been keeping from him but never pressured knowing that someone would come and tell him sooner or later. "What does she wish to speak to me about Nala?"

"I told her, she could talk to you about it…"

"If you both know then I think it's just fine that you tell me right here and now!" Simba began to feel himself getting angry. Why were his mate and friend keeping this from him?

Nala felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to let Zuri talk to Simba about what she needed to tell him, it really was the Queens place to tell the King about what threat there was and who it was coming from but another part of her, the part of her who held feelings for the lion in front of her wanted to come out and confess all she knew. Her eyes darted back behind the King to Sarabi who quickly climbed to her paws and made her way over to them.

"Simba…I'm sure Zuri would really like to be the one to tell you about this…" Sarabi fell silent as Simba turned toward her.

"You mean you know the truth to this as well?" Simba questioned staring at his mother in disbelief not wanting to think that she was in on everything.

Guilt came over the former Pridelander Queens face and Simba felt that he knew what her answer would be. "You knew who the threat to my mate and cubs were all this time…"

"We all did." Durra spoke up from where she had woken from her nap when she noticed raised voices in the den.

Simba turned toward said lioness, he remembered her from his youth she was much older than his mother and two years older then Binti herself. "Let me get this straight…everyone here knew about the threat and WHO it was AND didn't tell me!" The King shouted his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

The pride fell silent hanging their heads not sure what to say to their King. All felt guilty for keeping this from him but they all respected the Queens wishes as well.

"It was Zuri's wish that you not be told until something could be handled…" Sarabi explained looking her son in the eyes. "But she was secretly hoping you would have figured it out for yourself." She gave her son a stern look that told him that he should have known what the answer of the threat should have been all along.

She knew Simba had his suspicions but didn't know how to act on them. And she could tell he was thinking the same thing at the moment by the look of conflict that flickered across his face. Almost like he didn't want to belief the lionesses he had allowed stay in the Pridelands at the request of his Queen would really be the ones that wanted to cause harm to her and the cubs.

Turning his head towards the entrance and the rain for a brief moment he then turned back to his mother and scowled. "I do not wish to wait to speak to my mate about this. Given you all know I'm betting one of you can give me the answer…I have a suspicion of what you will say…but lets hear it from one of you…" he stared directly at his mother with a hard stare then focused it on the others who lowered their heads under his stare avoiding his gaze. All feeling ashamed they had kept this from their King and didn't handle the situation when it first arose rather then send their Queen and royal cubs into hiding.

"Well?" he demanded his voice once again echoing off the cave walls.

"….Zira, my King…it is she…"

Simba turned his head to gaze at Ita who stood from where she was laying beside the sisters Ajia and Aufa. "She has threatened the Queen on many occasions, but had never tried to attempt something. We have been waiting until she did to stop her. It was Zuri's wish your highness that nothing be done right away for fear of Zira's three cubs that she had taken a liking too." The lioness explained bowing her head.

"But Zuri had come up with a plan…she had hoped that by speaking with you on the matter that you might spare the cubs and allow them to stay and only rid the pride of Zira…" stepping toward him, Nala looked Simba in the face to see the King looked conflicted on the matter.

While Simba himself was debating on the emotions running through him with the many thoughts that suddenly plagued his mind. He knew deep down that the threat that his mate spoke of was of Zira. He had seen on many occasions how his Scar's mate looked at Zuri and he was not deaf to the things he heard about how Zira despised the both of them but at the same time.

They were family in a way.

Those cubs were his cousins.

And no matter what his uncle had done, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu never did a thing.

Zuri on many occasions tried to prove that the three were nothing like their parents and after spending some time with them himself during their hunting training he could see exactly what his mate meant. Sighing, he wanted to be angry with Zuri for keeping this from him rather than come out and tell him what the true threat was.

But now that Simba knew…he couldn't let it go on any longer. He couldn't let Zira get her paws on his family.

"Mother!" turning towards his mother he continued "Take Kana, Merah, Binti, and Asali and go out to the Eastern Caves. Bring Zuri and the cubs back as quickly as you can. Tonight is the night we handle this and I want the cubs home where I know they will be safe in the back den."

Furrowing her brow, Sarabi looked toward each lioness that Simba had named who had gotten to their paws and approached the royals. Looking back at her son, Sarabi studying his face and after a moment nodded "Of course my son." Sarabi didn't waste another moment as she hurried around her son with the four lionesses following behind her.

Though Sarabi wanted to be the one to stand beside her son when he faced Zira, she accepted the task of fetching her grandcubs.

The group quickly disappeared out of the den and into the storm, taking the quickest way from Pride Rock to the Eastern caves.

After they left, Simba turned to those who remained "Ajia, Aufa, Kali…you three are to collect Nuka, Vitani and Kovu when we confront Zira. I want them brought to here to the den to await the arrival of my mother with Zuri and others….they will be happy to see them."

"What if Zira puts up a fight?" asked Sarafina. "She may not be the best of mothers but she's a mother nonetheless. She isn't about to let her cubs go with them if she can stop it."

"I suspect Zira to put up a fight nonetheless. I plan on driving her from the Pridelands but the cubs I will have stay here. They may be against their mother leaving without them. But if we were to tell them what is going on they can be given a choice…" Let's just hope they choose the right one, he added silently to himself.

Discussing more of what they would do to handle the matter the group stepped out of the cave into the storm with Simba leading them taking the path to the back of Pride Rock where Zira occupied since Simba had taken the throne.

Approaching the cave, the lionesses spread out flanking their King. Sarafina and Nala sticking the closest to him. Both lionesses were inching to get their paws on Zira for what she had done to Mheetu but they would wait until the King gave the order.

It was Kali and Durra who reached the cave first stopping when they stared on inside…

Then Kali turned to hurry back and meet up with the others approaching. "My King! The cave it is empty for all but the cubs…"

Quickening his pace, Simba hurried into the cave he once knew to be one of the many his uncle once slept in when he was a cub, stopping when he saw that Kali had been correct. The cave was completely empty save for the three cubs that were resting at the back none the wiser of those who had entered. Growling Simba turned to the others "Ajia, Aufa and Kali…do as I instructed before…take the three cubs and hold them in the main cave…the rest of you come with me at once. We need to find Zira and quickly…" but as he said this a chill ran down his spine.

_Something's not right…_Simba thought, something was terribly wrong. "Hurry!" turning the King ran from the cave and back out into the storm heading firstly toward the Eastern borders with hope that his mother and the others had already arrived and more importantly hoping his mate and cubs were still alive.

* * *

Hawa gazed upon the three sleeping cubs that lay beside her with softened eyes. Chuckling softly now and again whenever Nuka's paws would shuffle across the floor of the cave as the cub was locked in a dream of sorts. But the older cub would calm down once Hawa would nuzzle him and give him a few licks of her tongue across his head messing up his blackened tuft of mane on his head which she would fix with a simple stroke of her paw.

Thunder directed her attention to the front of the cave where the rain only seemed to haven gotten heavier since the time it started.

_Kumai…_

A sad smile came to her face as she thought of her sister who was out there with the others.

_We should have run away…why didn't we run away…_

Looking down at the cubs again, Hawa wrapped her paw around them licking Vitani's head this time as the cubs whimpered a little in her sleep from the roaring thunder outside but still never fully woke.

If only she knew the truth…if only any of these cubs knew the truth…

They wouldn't be here sleeping soundly if they knew the truth of what their mother was out there doing right now with the others. She was happy they were asleep. Because she didn't know what she would tell them if they woke to find that the others truly hadn't returned yet.

Closing her eyes, she listened the storm rumbling overhead. Her inner conscious was fighting her about what she should do.

She wanted to keep her sister alive. And if she betrayed Zira and said lioness found out.

She knew Zira would either kill her or Kumai.

Or perhaps she could kill them both.

Also she wanted to be there for the cubs…but…

Opening her eyes again, she looked down upon them. Could she really bare to see the pain they would all feel when they found out the Queen they loved and respected equally as well as their best friend was dead once morning arrived?

Closing her eyes, Hawa knew the answer…

She knew she would never be able to look neither of the cubs in the face ever again once they heard the news.

But what could she possibly do?

Run to Simba?

No, she thought. If she had Kumai and the others with her then perhaps that would have been the more reasonable answer.

But she didn't and they were already out there working with Zira.

If she were to go and tell the King now, then Simba might possibly do something to the others for participating in the plan.

No, she had to do something herself.

But what?

Glancing again at the cubs, she sighed and after several minutes climbed to her paws and padded her way to the entrance stopping just short of stepping out into the rain. Perhaps it wasn't too late to find Kumai and run away with her sister…but something told her that wasn't to be so. Sighing, she took one last look at the cubs and smiled sadly.

"I'll try and save them…for you dear cubs…I'll try…" she whispered tearing her gaze reluctantly away from them and with a deep breath stepped out into the rain and began hurrying off in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard completely unaware of the group of lionesses making their way towards the Eastern border.

* * *

Everything around her just seemed to stop.

Her pounding heart beat wildly in her chest but it was laughter filled her ears.

Laughter of the very lioness that had just stolen the life of her newborn son away from her.

Only a week old.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to see what colour eyes he would have.

Would they have been amber like his fathers…like his grandmothers?

Would they have been brown like her mothers?

Would they have been green like her cousins?

Or would they have been blue like hers…?

But now her little cub's eyes would never open. Forever shut as all trace of life had left him.

He was just out of reach of her paw. She could have saved him. But she didn't…

Zuri felt as if her heart was breaking as she looked upon the lifeless body of her youngest son. Her little Musa. Who now would never get the chance to live the life she had been hoping to give her cubs.

Her sorrow soon was mixed with anger, as Zira's laughter continued to fill her ears hardening her heart. Whipping her head upwards she glared angrily up at the lioness who had taken her sons life and spat "Monster!"

"Yes, yes dear. You've already called me that many times tonight…" Zira smirked gazing down at the Queen not bothered in the slightest about the way the young lioness was staring at her. "But whatever you say, will never bring him back."

The other lionesses' eyes were on the dead cub, each one feeling sorrow for the little thing that was so innocent in life that he hadn't done a single thing to deserve what had just happened to him but none still dared not to say a word on the matter in fear of Zira's anger to be directed at them.

Kumai clenched her jaw tightly as she looked upon the cub's mangled body just laying there in his own blood. Guilt rose in her that she had delivered the cub to his fate and that was something she knew she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

Kopa, who was still trapped beneath Spotty's paw, stared in disbelief at his little brother's body. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had failed as a big brother to defend Musa like he had promised. Now he would never get the chance to see his brother's eyes, to hear him talk, to teach him to walk and teach him all the ways to pull off pranks on the other lionesses.

His mother's tearful sobs made his ears lower to his head. _This is all my fault._ He thought. _If I had just stayed in the cave…_

The Queen continued to glare at the lioness in front of her who just continued to smile so sweetly at her like what she had just done was the justice she felt was deserved. Pushing her paws under her, Zuri attempted to get up but found herself once again forcefully pushed into the ground by both Asma and Baya.

"I will see you die for this Zira! If not tonight then one day…I will see you die for this!" The Queen vowed.

"Such words," Zira purred "To bad that after tonight you'll be the one who will be dead along with the rest of your bastard brood and with your Kings grief I shall bring Kovu to the throne. And then I shall be the victor and my family, SCAR'S family, shall rule these lands as they should have done from the very start!" Looking down at the small cub at her paws, Zira hooked her paw around him lifting the lifeless body up and with a flick of her paw she sent the cub's body flying across the ground.

"There…something for the buzzards to eat…they'll have their fills after tonight with all of you…now…I do believe I have more I have to do…hm, who should I choose this time…" pondering it over, Zira turned to where the two female cubs were mewing loudly having heard the cries of their brother they were calling out for him as well as for their mother whose voice they could hear.

"NO!" Zuri cried out, digging her claws into the ground she pushed herself up. Managing to throw the wounded Baya and Asma off her and lung for Zira catching the older lioness in the side with her claws causing her yowl in pain. Whipping around, Zira struck out with her paw striking the Pridelander Queen in the head as at the same moment Zuri struck out and caught Zira across the chest leaving two deep claw marks.

Growling, Zira stared down at the Queen who glared right back up at her. Zuri felt helpless that she couldn't do more. Blood loss was beginning to take its toll and she was completely outnumbered. But she wasn't about to allow this lioness to harm anymore of her cubs not if she had any breath left in her body.

Gritting her teeth she pushed herself up and moved to strike again her blows countered by Zira whose wounds were only minor compared to the Queens and had energy to spare while Zuri did not. But that was not something Zuri was about to let get the better of her.

With a roar, she lunged managing to wrap her paws around Zira's neck and drag the lioness down with her. Opening her jaws, Zuri prepared to bite down when from behind she felt herself get grabbed and pulled forcefully from Zira and back down onto the ground by Baya who placed her paw down on her neck claws extended to show if Zuri tried to move that her throat would be cut and she would loose blood faster and die quickly.

"Why are you helping her?" Zuri choked out. "I let you all live…I tried to help you!" she watched as each lioness quickly averted their gazes from her.

"Foolish Outsider. Don't you see…they belong to **me**!" mused Zira who carefully climbed back to her paws. Reaching up she rubbed her neck where Zuri had gotten a hold of enough to bring her down. "I saved them from a meaningless life. It was I, who allowed them to come into the Pridelands for I knew how beneficial they could have been. To have lionesses loyal to the grown. I knew if they could prove themselves worthy in Scar's eyes that perhaps he would allow those who were disloyal like Sarabi and her little band of lionesses to be killed! Why would he need them when he had me…and a pride of his own?" heading her head high, Zira gazed down at Zuri who glowered.

"They are the foolish ones. To be loyal to someone like you. What Queen dares to kill the cubs of another? Of her subjects over something as pitiful as jealousy?" Zuri mocked them.

"It's simple. A smart one does." Zira smirked turning she made her way toward the small female cubs.

"Hear me now Zira, I mean what I say, I will see you pay for this. One way or another. I will see you get what you deserve, if not in this life then if you kill me I shall wait in the afterlife for when you come to join me. There I will make sure your soul burns for this!" The Queen declared as she watched helplessly as Zira approached her two daughters.

_Please no…mother…Mufasa…great Kings please…help them…_

Why was this happening? Why wasn't anyone coming to save them? Where was that two-legged creature from before…why couldn't he stop this?

Approaching the two female cubs, Zira let her eyes look them over. The two continued to mew out for their mother. Reaching out, Zira ran her paw over the both of them when she heard the young prince calling out to her.

"Only cowards kill the innocent…" words he once heard Durra from the pride speak about. Kopa was now struggling in Spotty's hold wanting to get to his sisters. He failed in saving his brother he wasn't about to let his sisters die. Twisting his paw enough he bit at Spotty's paw making the lioness yowl as for a brief moment let him go from the pain but it was that brief second he took making a dash at Zira and his sisters.

Knocking Zira's paw away from them. Kopa positioned himself upon both Eshe and Kiara much like his mother had stood over him when she had tried to protect him from the very same lioness standing before him.

He held his ground even when Zira threw her head back and let out a laugh. "Oh, this is priceless. The young prince really thinks he can fight me off. It seems the wounds I have already given you Prince Kopa isn't enough to teach you that you don't stand a chance against someone much bigger then you." Raising her paw, Zira swiped at the prince catching him in the side knocking him to the ground beside his sisters.

"Kopa run…please!" his mothers pleading words sounded in his ears and lifting his head he stared toward her catching her eyes that pleaded with him to run. If one cub lived that would be enough to know she didn't have to die knowing they all would perish. But Kopa wasn't about to leave his mother and sisters to die alone…what would his father say if he found out…

Kopa's heart hardened once more as he thought of his father.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he there saving them?

Musa was dead and he wasn't there to help them!

Was what Zira said about his father right? Did he really not care about them? Did anyone really care about them? Did they betray them like his friend did?

Musa was dead and the rest of them were going to suffer the same fate and his father was no where in sight to save them. His eyes darted to his mother again, taking in her teary eyes and blood stained and rain covered face. He couldn't help but think despite the blood, the mud and the wounds on her face she was still one of the most beautiful lionesses he ever seen. He always thought his mother was the most beautiful and no one could outshine her.

"Oh, yes Prince Kopa. Do run; let us see just how far you get on your own." Zira's voice directed his attention back to her and he saw that she had already had her paw wrapped around her next victim. Little Eshe who was mewing loudly at once again being held by some strange lioness that wasn't her mother.

Smirking, the former Queen turned with the cub and dropped her on the ground in front of her causing Eshe to squeak in surprise.

Zuri watched in fear and in sorrow that she could not help her cub. If she were too move Baya's claws would cut her throat and she would bleed out far too quickly. She turned her eyes toward the lioness holding her down by the neck and whispered to her "I hope you all burn for this…you're all just as guilty as her…"

Baya looked down at the lioness beneath her. She felt sorry for the Queen despite what she was doing to keep her from stopping Zira. But what anger she had felt when she saw Zuri about to kill Asma was still there and she feared letting the Queen up not wanting any of her pride sisters to suffer from this as well.

"This is justice Outsider. The nature of our kind. We kill so that the others may survive it just happens that you and your cubs are in the way of my owns future. And for that you must die so that mine can live and achieve what Scar wanted my little Kovu to do!" Zira declared holding her head high to the heavens above. She was doing this for Scar and for her cubs…their family would prevail and Scar's heirs would forever rule the Pridelands.

Turning her attention to the squeaking brown female cub before her, she scowled. Brown…much like the colour of her outsider mother. Oh, this cub would die next and she would take as much pleasure in killing her much like she had done the other cub. Rather then crushing the cub this time, she raised her paw prepared to strike and kill the cub with as much blows as the little things body could take.

Zira estimated the cub wouldn't last with more then two blows.

"Eshe!" The Queen cried out for her little daughter.

Watching as Zira prepared to strike the innocent cub, Kopa sprang back to his paws rushing forward reaching out with extended claws he gripped onto Zira's leg and then clamped his jaws around it biting deep into the lioness's leg just as Zira was bringing her paw down to hit the female cub.

Roaring as pain shot through her leg, Zira's paw missed its target, but not completely. A small cry of pain came from Eshe as the ends of Zira's elongated claws caught her across her right eye and the top of her muzzle leaving long bleeding claw marks.

"Let go you little pest!" Cursing Zira shook her leg hard enough to knock Kopa free once he released his hold seeing he had achieved what he was hoping for. Though Eshe still received wounds they were minor least she was alive that's all that mattered. The Pridelander Prince barely had any time to think of what to do next when he found himself crushed beneath Zira's paw her snarling face looming just above his.

"I was going to leave you for last so that your mother would witness all her beloved cubs die before her eyes. Leaving her to watch her precious first born die the last and more slowly then his siblings. But it seems you are awfully determined to die…ugh!" Zira reared her head back when Kopa spat in her face.

Using her free paw to wipe it off her she glared down at the cub who smirked smugly up at her. "A Prince does not go down without a fight!" Kopa declared proudly.

From where she laid, Zuri watched her son with pride and a mixture of fear. Pride that her son was standing up to defend himself and his sisters while she could only feel herself growing weaker by the minute. Zuri knew she would not make it through the night. Even if Zira did not deliver the killing blow herself, the amount of blood she had lost in the amount of time they been out there she knew she would not make it.

"Please…Zira…spare my cubs. Kill me but spare them…they are only innocent…" Zuri choked out again from the pressure on her neck.

"All shall die tonight dear Queen." Zira snarled, turning her head toward Zuri "And your first born shall be the next to die…but fear not. You'll all see each other in the afterlife. Where you and your dirty family belongs outsider!" looking back at Kopa Zira added pressure with her paw to his ribs making the cub wince and give a little cry of pain but that did not stop him from attempting to claw and bite at her to get her off of him.

"Goodbye sweet Prince!" Opening her jaws Zira quickly lowered her head to clamp her jaws around the prince's neck in the killing blow.

"NO!"

A new voice cried out.

A familiar voice.

Whipping her head up, Zira turned her body just in time to watch Hawa come running out of the darkness head down in a ramming fashion. With all her strength, Hawa rammed into Zira's stomach headfirst knocking the wind out of the other lioness who gasped in sudden shock and anger as her body was sent flying to the ground away from the cubs.

Hawa had come running the moment the sounds of a fight had reached her ears. The whole time she been running from Pride Rock she had prayed that she wouldn't be too late. But when she had come across the scene she had caught sight of one cub who laid a distance from the group. Bloody and mangled…and dead.

The sight of the dead cub had both saddened and angered her. Seeing just how tiny he was showed just how horrible this act truly was.

When she saw Zira about to kill another she spurred herself forward digging her claws into the wet ground to keep her from falling as she charged faster then she ever thought she had run before to have enough momentum to knock Zira away from the cubs.

Which she quickly stood above in a protective fashion watching Zira who scrambled to her paws staring at Hawa in disbelief.

Hawa had never been one for bravery. Whenever something arose she would always be the ones to hide behind her sister. Even during the night that Scar died, Hawa had been the one to stay behind many of the others. She knew how to hunt, but Hawa had never been a fighter. That was Kumai's job not hers.

And she could see by the disbelief in Zira's eyes that seeing her there was not something she had expected. Nor had Zira expected one of her own to turn on her. She knew her lionesses were against the plan but none dared to defy her and yet standing there in front of her was the one lioness she counted above all yes to be nothing but a coward and yet she stood there above the cubs of her enemy with hardened eyes that bore into her daring her to try something.

And it wasn't only her that felt disbelief. Kumai stared at her sister with wide eyes suddenly fearful for her life. Why was Hawa there? She was supposed to stay back at Pride Rock with the cubs. Kumai did not want her sister to be apart of this in anyway. She wanted to spare her sister the horrors of what they would witness. All the others around her felt the same…all but one…

Zuri stared at the lioness with wide eyes filled with tears and relief. She knew this lioness well. Behind Zira's back Zuri had spoken with Hawa on many occasion, she thought the lioness was sweet and innocent and didn't deserve how Zira treated them. She had hoped many times to offer Hawa a place in the pride away from Zira but she knew the lioness would never dare go against the tyrant lioness for fear of her sister's life. When she saw that Hawa was first missing she had been hoping the lioness would get help for her.

But it seemed that even though Hawa had come to stop Zira. She had come alone.

A foolish and dangerous thing to have done. Brave. But still foolish and dangerous.

"Hawa!" Snarling, Zira approached the lioness only to stop when Hawa let out a low menacing growl to warn her to stay back. "You pitiful lioness, I bring you in and this is how you betray me?"

"You may have brought us into the Pridelands and I may have once been loyal to you. But that was when you were Queen…but you are Queen no longer. But still I served you…but not because I wanted too or loved you as a leader. I stayed to serve you because I loved those cubs. We all do!" Hawa's voice rose with every word she spoke.

Swallowing any nervousness and fear she felt facing the lioness she knew could kill her in a single fight she stared at her with determination. "And more importantly I stayed for my sister…" she spared a quick glance at her sister then focused her attention back on Zira. "But any love I had for you as a Queen died the night Scar died. The Queen I should have served is lying behind you…she is a far better Queen than you ever were Zira! For a Queen does not kill innocent cubs or those who simply disobey her."

"Only the weak ones don't…and she is weak. But I can see why you want to follow her…you Hawa have ALWAYS been weak." Taking another step forward she stopped again when this time Hawa swiped at her with her claws.

"I may be weak but I will not let you kill these cubs…" twisting her body Hawa glanced at Kopa who was watching her uncertain of what to do. Was this all a trick or was Hawa really trying to save them?

"Grab your sister and follow me…" looking forward, Hawa lunged at Zira swiping with her paw enough to knock her down once again then in a twisting motion she darted at Kumai who still had one cub at her paws. Picking up the darkly tanned cub up in her mouth, lifting her eyes to look at her sister who stared back at her challenging Kumai to try and stop her.

Looking at Kopa who after looking at his mother grabbed Eshe by the back of the neck and quickly took off after Hawa who took off running from the group heading in the right direction of Pride Rock. She knew she could not save the Queen…but she would save the cubs…where she failed in one she would make sure she succeeded in another.

"What are you all waiting for?" roared Zira, climbing to her paws she glared at the others around her. "Follow her! Catch her and bring back those cubs!" she commanded but none of the lionesses seemed to move to give chase to Hawa.

"It seems…you have…disloyalty in your ranks Zira…you are no Queen…and hence they will not follow you…" Zuri breathed out. She wanted to cry as she saw her cubs running away with Hawa. To cry from joy and sadness that she may never see them again. But least they would be safe…

_Run my little ones…live…please Great Kings save your heirs…_

Snarling Zira whipped around to face Zuri who was smiling at her… "My cubs will live after all…you may have killed one…but the others…they will live…and rule this land as it is their rightful place…" Zuri found it getting harder to breathe what strength she would gladly let go now that her cubs were getting to safety. Through hazy eyes she watched Zira approach her with anger shinning in her own eyes.

"You will loose…and when I see you in the afterlife…I'll make sure you burn for your deeds…" the Queen laughed watching the anger rise in the lioness before her. She felt Baya's hold on her neck disappear as the lioness quickly stepped back as Zira approached and went to stand with the others who were all struggling about what to do. Each thinking whether they should follow Hawa and the cubs but none dared to move…all they could do was turn their heads away as the Queen who once stood up for them was to die at the paws of the lioness who first allowed them to live.

Zuri though with no one holding her down, didn't move from where she laid. Even if she had the strength she knew she would not win. But least her cubs would live…

"I will find those cubs…and I will make them join you in the afterlife where you will suffer for all eternity knowing you brought death upon them. You should have stayed in the Jungles your highness." Raising her paw, Zira met the blue eyes of the lioness beneath her who did not look away. She would die looking into the eyes of her murderer and show no fear.

It was the look in the Queen's eyes that stayed Zira's paw but only for a brief moment as her anger rose. She would make her see fear and feel death with it she thought angrily as her claws extended and with one single blow she brought her paw down upon the Queens head with a force that knocked the brown lionesses head down upon the ground while Zira's claws cut her from face to neck.

Not once did the Queen close her eyes. Not once did she look away from her murderer. Not once did she give Zira the satisfaction of showing fear in the last moments of her life.

Nor did she close her eyes as her life drained away from her. Staring up at the one who took her life.

And as her vision faded…so did the reign of the Queen.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The trip to the Eastern caves was the longest that Sarabi thought she had ever taken in her entire life. All time seemed to slow down while she and the four others hurried along the beaten trail that would lead them towards the border. And though the trail was the quickest of all the trails that led that way, to Sarabi it felt as though they were taking forever.

She just wanted to get there.

She wanted to see that Zuri and the cubs were just fine.

Sarabi wasn't completely sure what she would do if something were to happen to her grandcubs. She had given it thought many times since they had first brought the royals to hide out in the Eastern caves and the news of the threat had reached their ears.

The thought of how she had lost Simba all those years ago still weighed heavy on the old lioness. And even though her son had returned to her and alive after so long of thinking he was dead with no real hope in getting her precious cub back…Sarabi still felt that aching hollow feeling she had when Scar had told them of the tragedy.

And she didn't think she would be able to bare that feeling again if something were to happen to her grandcubs.

She had just gotten her happiness back, she wasn't about to let someone take it away from her.

Especially when that someone came in the form of the mate of the lion who first took Mufasa from her.

"When we arrive, we should probably wait for the rain to subside a bit. The newborns could get sick in this weather." Merah's voice sounded from her right.

"But the King said he wanted them brought back as soon as could get them…" Kana reminded from where she made up the rear of the group.

"We will wait to see what Zuri has to say," Sarabi called back over her shoulder loud enough for the others to hear her over the thunder and howling wind. "We will tell her what Simba has requested but we will wait for her decision on whether or not we move the cubs in this weather." But Sarabi figured perhaps Zuri would say that they should wait for the storm to subside, there really was no need to risk the health of the cubs if they could help it.

Either way, she thought to herself, she would be spending time with them.

She thought of that with a smile. She missed her grandcubs. She missed watching Kopa playing and telling him stories that he loved to hear about when his grandparents had been cubs or stories about all the great kings that had come before him. If there was anything that cub loved it was a good story.

Then there were her new grandcubs…

Sarabi desperately wanted to have them back at Pride Rock.

She wanted to see them grow up in the safety of the pride not in some cave far from the rest of them.

_I wonder if they opened their eyes yet…_

The old lioness's thoughts fell silent when the first glimpse of the Eastern caves started to come into view. Quickening their pace to a fast trot the lionesses hurried onward wanting to check on their royals as well as to get out of the rain.

Upon reaching the borders they looked back over their shoulders to see whether or not they been followed from pride rock. Sure they had made sure to go the way that didn't cross Zira's cave for extra precaution but they weren't going to take their chances just in case someone really had followed them.

Once they were sure that they hadn't been followed, Sarabi was the first to continue the rest of the way to the caves. Taking her time in climbing the slippery rocks she slipped her way on inside but stopped just short of entering the cave when she saw what she was hoping to greet her in the form of Zuri laying on the bed of grass with the cubs she was greeted with an empty cave.

"Sarabi, what is it? What's wrong?" Asali voiced her concern from behind the former Queen. Pushing her way through her gasp alerted the others behind her that something was certainly wrong. The others quickly made their way into the cave.

"Where are they?" Binti breathed out as she made her way over to the grass bed where she had last seen the cubs the day they been born.

"Something's wrong…Zuri just wouldn't leave the cave with them…she wouldn't even let Kopa out…" Sarabi searched the area when Kana's voice questioned from behind.

"Can't you smell it…or them…they been here…I know these scents…they belong to Dotty and Kumai…"

Whipping around to face her Sarabi wanted to think for a moment that she was lying but sniffing the air she could see that Kana was indeed correct. The cave was filled with many scents including two new ones that shouldn't have been there…"Hurry search the caves! Binti you know these caves better than anyone, see if Zuri took the cubs further into the caves. If they been here she could have taken them someone to keep them safe…hurry!" Sarabi ordered her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Something deep inside her told her that something wasn't right. But with all hope, Sarabi wanted to think that the cubs and Zuri were all safe.

Nodding Binti hurried on to the back of the caves that led to the inner cave systems with Kana and Merah following after her. Binti tracked the scents through the caves, the scents alone told her Zuri had done this way with the three cubs but something was off about Kopa's. The scents were all old. And with these scents were Dotty and Kumai's with them. Some part of her wanted to believe Kopa had led his mother to safety to the place she had shown him that led into the Eastern pride territory but something was off…

"The scents all end here…" stopping Binti eyed the spot where the scents ended and didn't continue.

"But there's nothing here…" Merah looked frantically around but there was no sign of the Queen and royal cubs or anyone for that matter.

Closing her eyes, Binti tried to fight off the sickening feeling in her gut while she turned to hurry back the way they came to report to Sarabi who been pacing the length of the cave awaiting their returning. Hearing them the lioness turned to face them with hope in her eyes which quickly faded when they returned alone and each with a troubled look on their face.

"You didn't find them…did you?"

Shaking her head, Binti sighed "The scents go as far back as half way then stop completely. Dotty and Kumai's scent was back there and stopped at the exact spot also…perhaps Zuri heard them before they found her and tried to hide the cubs back there. But they aren't there so my only guess is that…" her voice trailed off as she found herself unable to say anything else lifting her eyes she stared into the eyes off her old friend and lioness she helped raise as a cub when others weren't around. Eyes of a strong lioness who looked like she suddenly wanted to crumble to the ground in despair at the thought that something horrible must have happened to her family again.

"We must tell Simba, we must hurry back and tell him. There is no telling whether or not we are too late…but we can't think that!" Sarabi sputtered not wanting to think they been too late.

But how could Zira have known the truth?

They had been extremely careful in not telling the cubs whenever they asked to see Zuri or Kopa.

They were always careful to make sure they were never followed to the caves.

So how could Zira have known?

The four lionesses with her eyed Sarabi with sympathy. None of them wanted to see their old friend go through this again with her family. All of them had thought that tragedy like this was far behind them when Simba had returned and Scar had been dealt with. But all of them now knew they the threat had never truly been over, not when Zira had been permitted to stay…

"We have to hurry!" Turning Sarabi made to leave the cave when from outside they heard a roar. One that belonged to the King. Hearing that confirmed to them that something must have been wrong for the King to come all the way out to the Eastern borders when he was supposed to have been handling Zira…that could only have meant that they had discovered that Zira was missing away from Pride Rock.

The five lionesses hurried on out of the cave and down to the ground just as the King and those with him arrived.

Simba had hurried to the Eastern borders almost leaving those following behind him to have to scramble to keep up with him. His gut feeling that told him something was wrong the moment they found Zira's cave empty made him want to check on his family and do so as quickly as possible. Nearing the bordered he let out a roar to signal his arrival quickening his pace when he saw the others emerging from the cave one by one.

As the last of the five left the cave he was expecting to see his mate emerge next. But when she never came out, Simba felt his heart stop in his chest for a brief moment. "Zira's cave is completely empty!" he announced meeting up with the five lionesses whose damper faces told him something was wrong. But nothing more then his mother's teary eyes that seemed to tell him everything that he just didn't want to believe was possible.

"Where is Zuri?" he asked looking around then back at the cave entrance where he expected to hear see his mate come running out or his son in knowing he was there to take them home. But when they still didn't come out he got impatient waiting for answer. "Where are they!?"

He began to hurry to enter the cave when his mother stopped him.

"They're not in there Simba…none of them are…" Sarabi hung her head as she said these words with a sadness and worry in her voice. This wasn't something she was hoping to have to ever tell her son that perhaps something had happened to the family he had built.

Facing his mother, Simba wanted to be in disbelief but seeing the look she was giving him as well as the looks of the others he couldn't detect a lie among them. The King suddenly found it very hard to breathe at the thought that something had happened to his family. The very thing he had brought them out to the Eastern caves to keep from happening. "What…what did you find?" he growled low under his breath "Perhaps they…"

"We searched the back caves your majesty. Their scents went that way but only part way…they then stopped and didn't continue. But the place their scents ended there was nobody there…but those weren't the only scents we found…it appears that Dotty and Kumai had been inside the cave…" Binti fell silent from her explanation as the Kings head whipped in her direction at the mention of two of Zira's followers names.

"Were there any more?"

"None my King, only those two had entered the cave. Their scents went as far back as the others and stopped there and never continued much like Zuri's and the cubs scents had…" Kana answered this time hanging her head her ears falling against her skull as sadness overtook her.

Closing his eyes, the King stepped away from his pride and began to pace. Beneath his eyelids he felt tears building up. He should have come to the cave like he had planned too, during his patrol when he had spotted the approaching storm he figured he would have been able to go and spend the night with his family but one problem with the animals one right after the other stopped him until he decided he would just go see them the next morning when the storm passed.

_I should have just come this way…If only I had… _

Clenching his eyes tighter, Simba tried to fight back the tears and sobs building in his throat. His family couldn't be dead. No, they had to be alive.

Lifting his head he opened his eyes and stared out across the savannah that lit up every time lightning flashed in the sky above. Suddenly he thought perhaps his mate had escaped with their cubs and they were out there waiting for him. Turning to face his pride he spoke loud enough for them all to hear him "Spread out and search every corner of the Pridelands. Find them! They have to been out there somewhere. Anyone who finds them or Zira roar your location!" he ordered as each lioness quickly took off in every direction to search for the missing royal family.

Sarabi was the only one who remained.

Looking at her son she reached out laying her paw on top of his giving him her best smile "We'll find them Simba…believe that the Great Kings will protect them…believe that your father will watch over them and guide us to them…" Sarabi remembered the stories that Zuri and Simba had told her about why they had come back to the Pridelands and how the Kings of old had all guided them back when they had gotten lost.

She had to believe deep down that they would do exactly that to protect the cubs and the new Queen of their Kingdom. They had just achieved peace and their lands were flourishing and their family was growing…she did not want to believe that the Great Kings would not stop this madness from happening.

Looking his mother in her eyes, Simba tried searching them to see if she held any doubt to her words. But despite the tears in her eyes he could see the hope shinning in them. Sighing, he nodded his head "I know mother…I…I just wish that I…" closing his eyes he didn't say another word as he turned and began heading out into the grasslands with his mother following behind him. There was no time at the moment to be spent on wishing, he had to find his mate and cubs.

More preferably before Zira found her.

"Please Zuri…be safe…I'm coming!"

* * *

Hawa had been running for nearly three miles when she came to a sudden halt turning her head off towards the East where she could have sworn he heard a roar of another lion but that couldn't be the King and the others were still back at Pride Rock. For a moment she feared it was Zira but it was coming in the wrong direction.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

The sound of heavy breathing beside her made her look down at the young prince who had managed to keep up with her when she had finally stopped running. Letting the little brown she-cub he been carrying down he lifted his eyes up toward her and she wasn't all that surprised by the glare he was giving her.

"Why are you saving us…more importantly why are we running? We need to go back and help my mom she didn't get away with us!" the cub snapped at her.

Sighing Hawa placed the cub she was carrying down on the ground beside her sister. The two cubs blindly crawled toward one again taking comfort in the other. Smiling sadly down at them Hawa turned toward the older of the three cubs unsure what to say to him then sighed. "There was no saving your mother…if…if I had arrived sooner…my prince…" she paused for a moment realizing that had been the first time she had ever addressed Kopa as such. The last one she ever said that too had been Nuka. "My prince…it was too late for her…"

"No it wasn't!"

Eyes closed, Hawa took another deep breath then opening them she gazed down at the cub that was no longer glaring at her but appeared as though he was holding back his tears. Reaching out she meant to comfort the cub but he only stepped back from her shaking his head "It wasn't too late! She was…IS still alive! We need to go save her!"

"My prince…"

"She's my mom!" Kopa shouted "We…no I…I have to save her…it's my entire fault…Musa is dead…mom is hurt…all because I left the cave when I shouldn't have…it's all my fault!" the young prince hung his head his body shaking from the sobs he could no longer keep back.

Guilt arose inside Hawa. _No_…she thought, _It isn__'__t your fault at all little cub. It is hers__…__and it is mine__…_

Reaching out she grabbed the prince under the chin and made him look up at her as she gazed down at him with sad but soft eyes. "Do not blame yourself for your mother would not want you too. Do not blame yourself for her sacrifice Prince Kopa. Your mother knew the risk when she went to save you. Now we can't do back…it would be putting your mothers sacrifice in vain…we must get you and your sisters to safety…" with her paw she tried to wipe away the cubs tears but pulled her paw back when he flinched and that was the first real time she took a good look at the claw marks on his face that she knew Zira had to have been the cause of them just like she was sure Zira had been the cause of the Prince's now missing ear.

Seeing Kopa in this state as well as the brown she-cub who had three claw marks on her tiny face she was not sure how she would explain this to the King. Would he and the others attack before she had a chance to explain or would Kopa stand up for her and tell his father that she had nothing in what happened and that she had saved them? She could only hope and if the King believed her she would beg for him to spare her sister and the others.

Let him do what he wanted with Zira but spare the others…

She did all this because she knew it was wrong to kill innocents but also because she wanted to save the cubs the pain of finding out those they cared about were dead but more importantly to save her sisters life.

Looking up at the lioness that saved him Kopa reflected what she just told him. Would he really be putting his mothers sacrifice in vain if he went back to help her?

But what if she was still alive?

What if she was waiting for him to come and help her?

She had to be alive…she just had to be…right? He wanted to believe that.

"Come we must get you all to your father…" Hawa went to pick up the cub she been carrying before when Kopa spoke up. "No…"

Confused she turned to him again "What do you mean no?"

"My father doesn't care about us! If he did he would have come and saved us him! He didn't! Now Musa is dead and my mom could be too…It may have been my fault that I left the cave…but…but he should have saved us but he didn't…he doesn't care that's why he sent mom and me away…he didn't save her and mom always said dad would if something happened to us but he didn't…I…I…I HATE HIM!" Kopa cried out loudly slapping his paw against the ground. The raise in their brother's voice caused the two she-cubs to jump a little in fright.

Hawa could not help but stare at the Prince in disbelief…he honestly thought his father didn't care about them….but that wasn't true she thought, the King didn't know that his family was in danger. She looked down at the cub with sympathy opening her mouth to speak when she heard it…

Laughter.

HER laughter.

Whipping her head up she stared in disbelief at the lioness standing a distance from them. How did she catch up with them so quickly? Hawa screamed inside her head. Her eyes darted around but she saw that Zira was alone she could not see sign of her sister anywhere nor of the others.

Did Zira come alone to find her?

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared down the lioness that didn't move to make an attempt to come at them…not yet at least.

"Hawa…Hawa…Hawa…you pathetic lioness. How dare you betray me! I am your Queen and you dare attack and steal from me?" Zira demanded.

Hawa tried to show that she wasn't afraid but inside her heart beat so fast and her thoughts were so chaotic she couldn't think a solid thought. Holding her head high, Hawa retorted "You are no Queen to me Zira. I betray you because you are no longer worth following. And I shall not let you kill another cub…" not wasting another minute she looked at Kopa only to see that the cub was already gone and off ahead of her but was running too slow for he was trying to carry both his sisters to safety.

Taking off after the cub she heard Zira's loud growls behind her as the lioness started to give chase. Reaching Kopa she quickly scooped up the tanned cub again when Kopa accidentally dropped her. She hit the older cub with her paw on the rump as a sign for him to just keep on running.

_Great Kings help us!_

* * *

Amber eyes stared downward at the body of the fallen lioness in front of her.

The body of a fallen Queen.

The very one she had just killed with her own paws.

But it was the eyes of the body that caught her attention the most.

Sapphire eyes void of all life continued to stare back at her.

Zira growled under her breath for it seemed even in death the Outsider Queen still seemed to mock her.

But Zira had gotten what she wanted. The Queen was indeed dead and had died by her paws. Oh yes, she had indeed gotten what she wanted. The growls in her throat soon turned to laughter as she threw her head back laughing toward the heavens. "I've done it! Scar, I have done it. For you, my love, I have killed the Outsider…and for that Simba will suffer with the loss of his mate and…" the former Queen's laughter soon died away when she suddenly remembered one important thing.

The cubs. She managed to kill one but hadn't gotten the chance to kill them all.

Hawa…she growled. That foolish little lioness had betrayed her!

_How dare she! After I took her in and this is how she repays me? When I find her I will kill her along with those cubs!_

Growling, her claws down into the flesh of the dead lioness lying beneath her paws. She had to catch Hawa before she managed to reach Pride Rock and alert the king of what was going on. She did not want the King to find out too quickly, she wanted time to get back to Pride Rock and make it appear as though she never left. But if Hawa got there first then her plans would be in vain.

However, she thought. Her eyes darting toward Kumai and the others present. Each lioness was too busy staring at the fallen Queen with something that disgusts her. They were looking upon the body with sympathy.

She eyes fixated on Kumai. Hawa was Kumai's sister. Zira knew if she were to kill the lioness and Kumai and the others discovered that she had, she was sure they would turn on her.

It was then an idea struck her.

Smirking maliciously inwardly. Zira turned toward her lionesses and snarled snapping her jaws watching them quickly jump to attention tearing their eyes away from the dead lioness on the ground. "What are you all standing around for?" she demanded stepping toward them her teeth bared from her lips being pulled back from the snarl that deepened the closer she got to them.

But each step she took; they took a step back.

"Hawa got away with the cubs! We need to catch her before they get back to Pride Rock! I want those cubs and I want them dead!"

Kumai stiffened staring directly at the enraged lioness standing in front of her who was demanding them to hunt down her sister.

When Hawa had first arrived on the scene, Kumai had been completely shocked to have seen her sister there. She had been even more shocked when she watched her usually quiet and soft sister attack and stand up to Zira like she had.

She had been in such a shock that she hadn't even done anything to stop her sister from grabbing the cub at her paws and take off with the three last remaining royal cubs.

Her eyes traveled to the one cub that Zira managed to kill.

For a moment she felt pride for her sister. For having had the courage to do something that Kumai herself couldn't have done. But also it worried her. It worried her about what Zira would do to her sister when she caught her. Facing the lioness in front of her again she stuttered on her words. "And…wha…what will be done when we catch her?"

"You will hold her there until I come. And then I will kill the rest of those cubs and then and only then shall my revenge be fulfilled." Zira smirked as she watched relief wash over Kumai's face at the thought that Zira was just going to let her sister get away with what she did.

Spotty and Dotty eyed Zira suspiciously. For as long as they knew Zira, she had never once been lenient to those who betrayed her in anyway. Why was she just going to let Hawa go? The thought crossed their minds.

"Go, now! Find her and those cubs we cannot let them reach Pride Rock!" Zira hollered as the five lionesses in front of her suddenly jumped and without a backward glance at her took off into the night to track down Hawa and the fleeing cubs.

Watching them go, Zira turned and made her way back over to Zuri's dead body. Looking down at her, Zira smiled almost too sweetly as she bent her head down until it was close to the fallen lioness. Lifting the head with her paw. "Don't worry your _majesty _you won't be alone in the afterlife much longer. I'll find those cubs and I'll send them into the afterlife after you." Pulling her paw away she let the lionesses head fall back to the ground then turning she took off into the storm that was still raining down upon the Pridelands.

Taking the small signs of where her prey had gone she took off after them satisfied that the others had taken off in other directions. This would help her plan greatly.

The prints were very little thanks to the amount of rain that was now falling. But Zira still could make out enough to follow and she could tell she was very soon coming upon them. With the wounds that Zira had already inflicted upon Kopa she knew very well he wasn't running as far and fast as he should.

With a low growl, she dug her claws into the slippery ground to give her more traction. She had almost run three miles when she caught sight of figures in the distance. But at the same time she had heard a roar off in the distance and turning her head she located it from the East. This confused her for just a moment than she knew exactly what it was.

A sneer came over her face. Well, she thought, it seems the King has already found out that his beloved family was missing. That right there just told her she needed to get her paws on Hawa and the cubs sooner. She would kill all of them. Every last one.

No one betrayed her and would be allowed to get away with it.

Only now…that it seemed the King and his Pride, and she had a deep feeling the pride was with him, that they would be out searching for the missing Queen and royal cubs. This would make it easier for her to kill Hawa and blame the death upon the others. The plan was perfect, kill Hawa and the cubs. And when someone came upon them blame Simba's pathetic lionesses for Hawa's death. It was a great lie. For of course the one who found the dead cubs would surely think that Hawa had a part in killing them and so without question they had attacked her.

Hawa would die. She would get away with it. And Kumai would still be her loyal follower.

Being lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized her prey had stopped until she was right on them. The young prince's voice filling her ears.

"My father doesn't care about us! If he did he would have come and saved us him! He didn't! Now Musa is dead and my mom could be too…It may have been my fault that I left the cave…but…but he should have saved us but he didn't…he doesn't care that's why he sent mom and me away…he didn't save her and mom always said dad would if something happened to us but he didn't…I…I…I HATE HIM!"

These words were pure bliss to her ears. A sinister smile crept up onto her face at the fact that it seemed the young prince was taking her words seriously. This was making the game a lot more fun. The fact that she could influence the cub more than she ever thought she could.

Coming upon them. Zira could not stop the laugh that sounded from her throat.

And it seemed just that one laugh was enough to make both Hawa and Kopa look her way. Fear and shock on both their faces.

"Hawa…Hawa…Hawa…you pathetic lioness. How dare you betray me! I am your Queen and you dare attack and steal from me?" Zira demanded.

The former Queen stood there and watched as Hawa stared her down but Zira could still see the nervousness as Hawa addressed her. But it was not her that Zira was now looking at, but the young prince who seemed to take this moment to grab both his sisters and attempt to run away.

Zira paid no mind to that. With his wounds plus carrying two cubs, the young prince wasn't going to get very far.

"You are no Queen to me Zira. I betray you because you are no longer worth following. And I shall not let you kill another cub…" a deep rumbling growl grew from within her at Hawa's words.

How dare that weak lioness speak to her in such a way? After all she had done for her and the others, she dared to defy her and insult her. Claws digging into the ground she watched as Hawa took after the cubs, grabbing a hold of the one that Kopa had dropped. Growling, Zira took off after them not planning to allow them to get any further away from her.

She did not know where her other lionesses were nor that of Simba and his.

And she wasn't about to risk them coming upon them until she finished the job she set out to do in the first place.

Ahead of her, Hawa cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see that Zira was gaining and quickly. Something in her told her they might not make it. But Hawa wasn't about to stop. She was going to protect these cubs even if it meant her own death. Facing forward she saw that she had over taken Kopa whose small wounded legs could barely keep up with her own longer ones.

The cub she was carrying let out squeaking panicked mews each and every time her tiny body was jostled whenever Hawa made a quick turn in hopes of loosing Zira. But each time the lioness looked back she could still see Zira hot on their trail.

Kopa himself was cursing inwardly. The pain from his wounds almost too much. But he wasn't about ready to stop running. Clamped in his jaws, Eshe squeaked much like Kiara as Kopa tried to make as many quick turns. Following Hawa step for step. His words to the lioness still echoing in his ears.

He could not believe he had said that he hated his father.

He really didn't…or did he?

The more he ran hearing Zira's laughter and growls behind them. The more pain his wounds caused him. The more he thought back to Musa's dead body and his wounded mother he could not help but feel this strange new feeling of hate towards his father. Where was he? Why wasn't he trying to save them? The thoughts just kept continuing over and over in his mind.

Tears stung his eyes. He wanted his mother. He wanted his grandmother and he wanted his father but if Simba truly didn't care about them like Zira had said then perhaps wanting his father would be a stupid thing to wish for. Eshe's startled cry jolted him back to reality when he almost tripped making his little sister bump her head against the ground.

_Sorry Eshe! _He shouted mentally unable to really talk as he carried her. His jaws were clamped around her midsection so that her lower half would now hit the ground as he ran.

Casting a look over his shoulder he watched as Zira began to gain on them when an idea struck him. Looking toward Hawa who was already a bit in front of him. He suddenly made a sharp turn and headed in the opposite direction that Hawa was going. Hoping that if they broke apart it would make it difficult for Zira. But the young prince soon came to realize his hopes were in vain when Zira chose to chase after him rather then keep after Hawa.

"You can't run far Prince Kopa. I promise you death will be quick!" Kopa clenched his eyes as he heard her laughing behind him. Almost tripping again on slippery ground, the young prince stumbled but managed to catch his balance again as he kept on running not bothering to look back this time to see how close she was to him in fear that it would slow him down.

Hawa who hadn't even realized that Kopa had split from her side turned and watched in horror when she heard Zira's voice coming from the far side of her and no longer behind her. She just stood there as she watched the young prince zig and zag trying to get away from the lioness giving chase to him.

She made to follow when from her mouth the little princess she was carrying mewed. Torn between what to do, she spotted a old abandon meerkat hole nearby. Hurrying towards it, she dug at it with her paws and carefully placed the cub down inside of it, only to have the cub mew loudly in surprise and distress wondering what was going on.

Everything was so strange to her. First she was taken out into a strange world she could not see, by someone who was NOT her mother. Heard the cries of her brother. Now she was being carried away by another stranger who wasn't her mother and being stuffed into something slippery and wet.

Little Kiara mewed louder till she felt the stranger paw her paw gently on her head while a soft voice spoke to her. "Don't worry little princess. I'm only going to go get your brother and sister then I'll be right back. I promise you. I'll get you to your daddy but first you must be really quiet and hide here." Hawa bent her head and licked the little Princess on the head watching as the cub squirmed a little but soon relaxed.

She felt bad for leaving the cub but she knew if she went after Zira with the princess she might get hurt in the process. "I'll be back…" she whispered one last time. Than stepping back she turned and hurried towards where she could see Zira was beginning to gain on Kopa and the second Princess.

_Please, Kings of old…give me strength. _

Although Hawa had only known two Kings since she had come to live in the Pridelands. She felt that praying to all the old Kings that came before would be the right thing to do. Surely if there was some great spiritual being looking down upon them that they wouldn't let all the heirs of their Kingdom die? Right?

That's what she seriously hoped.

She sped right toward Zira. Knowing she did not have the strength to carry both Kopa and the other princess to safety. But she would have enough strength to try and fight Zira off to allow them to have time to get away far enough and hopefully to the King.

But something deep inside her, told her that when it came to fighting Zira. That she might not make it out alive. Zira had more fight experience then she did. But this wasn't about coming out alive, she told herself. It was about saving the cubs.

_I'm sorry Kumai…_Closing her eyes, Hawa took a deep them. Than opening them at the same time letting out a roar to catch Zira's attention she sprung out with her hind legs and tackled the lioness to the ground. The roar seemed to catch Kopa's attention too for the cub suddenly turned and watched wide eyed as Hawa took Zira down to the ground.

Lifting her head Hawa shouted to him. "Run! Now, find your other sister. I have her hidden. Find her and run! Get far away! I'll hold her off….RUN NOW!" she growled as Zira tried to fight her off but Hawa had her front legs wrapped tightly around her trying to pin her to the ground with her weight.

For a few seconds, Kopa didn't budge. He just watched as the lioness that first saved them was once again fighting off Zira to do just that. Watching her he regretted the few times he thought that Zira's followers were weird. Because though the others were helping Zira when it came to trying to kill them, here was one risking her life to save them.

"RUN!"

The shout that came from Hawa next sounded desperate as she wandered why the prince was not running. But it seemed that desperation in her voice that caused the young prince to give her a look that Hawa thought held sympathy but also a silent thanks as the prince turned and hurried off. Hawa said she had hidden Kiara, but where? She didn't say.

In his mouth, Eshe let out another squeak. As if she was trying to know where their sister was as well. Running back the way Hawa had been, Kopa began to search around while behind him he could hear the sound of battle as Hawa and Zira went at each other.

Hawa watched as Kopa ran off. Breathing a small sigh of relief as she saw them getting away. Zira who been struggling beneath the other lionesses weight suddenly pushed upward as she felt Hawa's weight shift giving her the advantage to finally get up. "You pathetic lioness!" She snapped reaching around with her one paw to swipe at the other catching Hawa in the ear causing her to roar in pain.

Hawa realized too late that she had taken her weight off Zira when she felt her suddenly move and her claws attached to her ear. Roaring in pain, Hawa tried to pull her head back only to find Zira's claws hooked in her ear. Clenching her eyes shut, Hawa pulled with all her might to get away finally managing it but in the process ended up ripping her ear upon Zira's claws.

Staggering back, she glared toward Zira who was smirking right back at her. "Well…look who has developed a backbone. And here I was beginning to think you were some snivelling coward Hawa. It was why I was so glad that you were left behind with my cubs, just so that I didn't need to have you here whimpering when I killed those damn cubs." Zira mused unaffected by the glare directed at her.

"It is you who is the coward Zira." Standing her ground, Hawa held her head high, her eyes still set in a glare. "I stood back when you killed Mheetu and did not say a word. I just stood back and watched as you killed an innocent cub…"

"That cub was not innocent! He would have taken Nuka's place as King. He was stealing my son's food. You saw now healthy he was and how sick Nuka was becoming. I thought you stayed for my cub's sake Hawa? I killed Mheetu so that Nuka would live and Scar's own would become King…"

"But Scar's own would not have been King. Kovu is not Scar's cub. And he knew it too…" Hawa paused when she saw the shock and surprise flash in Zira's eyes but the lioness would not dare let it reflect on her face. "Oh yes, that's right Zira. He knew Kovu wasn't his son. I heard him speaking about it to Shenzi one night when I was bringing you food. But he thought Nuka was a weakling that didn't deserve the throne, so not his true son or not he disowned poor Nuka and took Kovu as his heir. And you as Nuka's mother just stood back and let it happen…"

"It was Scar's decision. Either way…my own would have become King. And still will after I dispose of those royal cubs just as I disposed of the Queen!" Zira laughed as she watched the horror come over Hawa's face at the news that the Queen was indeed dead. Though she knew she would die…Hawa could just see it in the proud brown lioness's eyes that she was dying but still to hear about it was an upsetting thing. Hawa had wanted the chance to prove she wasn't like Zira. She wanted a chance to be welcomed into the pride officially and serve under a Queen who would treat them right.

But that would never be. For Zuri was now dead. The Queen who had helped bring the Pridelands back to order with Simba was now dead.

"Oh, did you want her to live?" Zira taunted stepping towards Hawa who just stood her ground. "Don't worry you pathetic girl. You'll see her in the afterlife. I don't let those who betray me live. And when I kill you, I'll go and finish off those cubs."

"Kill me and you'll loose the rest of your followers. My sister and the others will never stand with you if you kill me." Hawa stated standing her ground no matter how nervous she felt watched Zira stroll toward her.

"Well they would but you see Hawa. I have a plan. Kill you and blame it on Sarabi and the others. Say they saw you coming upon them with the cubs. In blind rage they attack you and killed you. This rain will wash my scent off of you and I'll get away with your murder. Your poor sister who will want nothing but revenge for your death will have no choice but to stand by my side and fight." Explaining her plan, Zira laughed maliciously.

"My sister will never believe that!" though as she said the words, there were doubt in her voice. It was a possibility that Hawa wouldn't believe that it was Simba and the others that killed her and she hoped Kumai could see the truth. If she died, she did not want her sister to continue to be Zira's slave. Her sister didn't deserve that. None of the others did. They ran away from their old pride to live and have freedom. Serving Zira was nothing more then slavery and a death sentence.

If only they could have seen that before hand. Than maybe it would have made a difference. Perhaps it would have allowed them to become part of the pride than be outsiders who had to fend for themselves. Hawa wanted that more then anything for both she and her sister.

But if she died. She could only hope her sister would get what Hawa thought she deserved in life.

"Kill me if you want Zira. But I won't go down without a fight. You won't get those cubs. You say you love your cubs Zira, but you don't even stop to think how they will feel when they find out the Queen they loved is dead and if those cubs die they will be even more devastated when they find out their best friend is dead!" Hawa shouted tears in her eyes as she thought of what those cubs would be like if that happened. It was bad enough Zuri was dead for that would hurt them deeply but if Kopa died she knew how much that would affect them. "You are a terrible mother."

"They'll get over it…" sneering Zira began to circle Hawa. She did not like being called a terrible mother. She was doing all this for her cub's survival. Sure she knew they would be upset in the beginning but she would make sure they got over it. She would make sure that they knew this was for the best. That if this didn't happen than they would have been forced to leave the pride and leave her behind. She would tell them the pride was going to kick her out and keep them away from her. She knew her cubs loved her and this would harden them and their thoughts of the royal family.

Oh yes. Everything would go as planned.

Hawa stood still, watching Zira closely never taking her eyes off her. But when Zira got behind Hawa, she took this chase to attack. Growling she pounced at Hawa from behind jumping on her back digging her claws deep into the lionesses hide. Roaring in pain, Hawa twisted her body swatting at Zira with her claws cutting up her legs trying to get at her face.

An idea struck her and pushing upwards with her paws she twisted her body enough to slam them both into the ground once more. The shock of the impact jarring them both. Feeling Zira release her hold just enough to allow her to twist her body more she pushed at Zira with her paws until both lionesses were wrestling upon the ground. Each fighting for dominance over the other.

Soon finding herself on her back beneath Zira. Hawa forced her paw up underneath Zira's throat. Pushing up with force in hopes that it might cause Zira to have trouble breathing but the moment Zira saw what the younger lioness's plans were she slammed her own paws down on Haw's chest causing her to gasp in pain. Blood seeped over Zira's paws from how deep her claws were now digging into Hawa's skin.

"You should have stayed back at Pride Rock you little fool." Sneering Zira stared down at the lioness beneath her who despite her paw stared back up at her with defiance. "You'll be lucky if I let your sister live. I should kill her too just to show what happens when you defy me!"

"You…do…that…and you'll be…all alone Zira…" coughing Hawa clenched her eyes shut from a moment. She knew from the force of the impact Zira had laid upon her chest that one of her ribs much have broken and pierced a lung. "But…if my sister…and…and…the others…ar…are…smart…then they…will leave you…one day Zira…you will loose…all you've ever h…had and lov…loved…then…then you'll truly…be alone…" opening her eyes she stared back up at Zira with a mixture of sympathy and hate.

"And…whe…when that da…day comes…what…you'll…see…what revenge…has c..cost you. Kill me…I've…I've done my job…I s…saved…t…those cubs…" Hawa managed to wheeze out. By each passing minute she found it harder to breathe.

Biting back a snarl and instead smirking, Zira just laughed. "I'll find them and when I do. I'll send them straight to hell with you…such a pity Hawa. If you showed this much backbone before and not in defiance of me. You might have just been of good use to me. Goodbye Hawa!" pushing down harder with her paws she caused the younger lioness to gasp as the bone that pierced her lung was dug in deeper.

Once the paw that was holding her head back dropped. Zira went in for the final kill. With a loud throat growl, Zira clamped her jaws around Hawa's neck biting with enough force she felt the lioness's voice cords crunch beneath her teeth.

The last moments of Hawa's life was felt with pain she never felt in the longest time. The pain from having her lung pierced and her throat crushed was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Knowing she was leaving behind her sister. Who knew nothing of Zira's new little plan that involved her. She knew Kumai would be heart broken to find her dead. But Hawa knew what price she might pay for her defiance and though wracked with sudden guilt. She did not regret her decision.

Feeling her life start to drain away. Hawa closed her eyes as the last tears she would ever shed feel from them.

_Forgive me sister…goodbye Kumai…_

* * *

Kopa ran until he could no longer hear the fight going on behind him. Only then did he stop and look around. He had made sure he had run back the way he seen Hawa had come from when she attacked Zira. Hawa had said she had hidden Kiara somewhere.

Some part of him wanted to just keep on running. Find help and then come back for Kiara once Eshe was safe. He knew from trying to get away with both his sisters before that he wouldn't be able to properly carry them both. But there was always a possibility that he may never find the help he could get. They may be of the royal family but he remembered how a gazelle had wanted to attack him just because he spooked their calf. Would they help him if he told them what was going on? He did not know. Nor did he think he wanted to take that risk.

Looking in each direction around him he tried to see where Hawa could have possibly hidden his sister. Gently laying Eshe at his paws he began calling out "Kiara?" his voice carried out into the storm. His ears flick as he tried listening for any sound that might be his little sister calling out back to him.

"Kiara?!" he called out again when there was no answer the first time. For a moment he swore he heard a soft whimpering sound. Only to find out it came from Eshe who quivered at his paws. The young princess had crawled half way over her older brother's paw recognizing his scent. Whimpering from the pain she still felt from the little wounds she had received as well as the cold from the rain.

Wrapping his other paw around her, Kopa drew Eshe closer to him leaning his body over hers in hopes of blocking some of the rain from hitting her. Leaning his head down, he licked her face trying his best to clean her wounds and sooth them much like their mother had often done with him. "Hey…don't be scared…everything be alright Eshe. Big brother Kopa is right here to take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise."

Giving her one more lick, Kopa lifted his head again looking around. He tried again to listen for any sign that could lead him to where Kiara was hiding. But so far he could not hear a thing other than the storm overhead; the howling of the wind; and the whimpering mews of his little sister.

"Kiara!?" he cried out once more. But not a single sound came back in response.

Where was his sister?

He could had sworn that he backtracked the way Hawa had come from. But no matter how much he listened he just couldn't find her. Reaching down he picked Eshe back up and began to circle the area listening for any sounds that might be coming from Kiara. He felt tears prick his eyes. What if some scavenger had come across Kiara and taken her away and killed her…and…he gulped as he thought this, or possibly eaten her.

Guilt rose up inside him. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid as to wander out of the cave then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have strayed from his mother and she wouldn't have had to come and rescue him. If he had only stayed Musa would still be alive and Kiara wouldn't be missing and his mother….

His mother.

Kopa stopped in his search as his thoughts went to his mother. How was she? Was she still alive? Clenching his eyes before his tears could fall he held back a whimper of his own. No, his mother couldn't be dead. She was stronger than that. She must have fought them off and ran away and could be looking for them as he was there looking for Kiara. He didn't want to believe that his mother was dead. She just couldn't be. Nothing could take down his mother he thought. Nothing.

But the more he thought about it. The more doubt entered his mind. A whimper finally escaped him as he sat back down on the ground placing Eshe down once again he wrapped his paw around her. Hanging his head as his tears came running down from beneath his closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry mom…Musa…Kiara…Eshe…I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Laying down he wrapped both his paws around his little sister and drew her closer to him. Mewing Eshe curled herself into her older brother's fur taking warmth and comfort from him. "I'm so sorry Eshe…" turning his head to face her, he gave her again lick. "I'm a failure as a big brother."

He had promised the day they were born that NOTHING would ever happen to them. And now he was the cause of their pain. He couldn't imagine what kind of pain Musa must have been in when he died. Of course he himself was clawed up and missing an ear and it hurt. A lot. He was not going to lie about that. But Musa was much smaller then him, he couldn't imagine what pain he might have been in as he died.

Eshe whimpered when he licked her. The wounds on her face stung and she was deeply confused. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. Nor the pain she was feeling. In the amount of days she been alive she never felt this sort of pain before and it was completely new to her. Right now she wanted her mother and didn't understand where she was. She had heard her before; she recognized her mother's voice. But now she could not hear or smell her. That frightened her making her whimper and mew in distress clinging to her older brother. The only scent and voice she knew and recognized at the moment.

Feeling more tears come, Kopa raised his muddy paw and rubbed his face only to wince and pull his paw away when he touched his wounds causing them to sting. "Mom…" he whimpered. Curling his body around Eshe he figured there was nothing more he could do. Maybe if they stayed there until morning there might be a possibility some help would come and find them.

Maybe his grandmother…maybe his father…

Kopa wasn't sure how he truly felt about his father at the moment. Any thought of him brought mixed emotions.

Right now he just wanted to know why he wasn't there to help them.

"Kopa…"

The prince raised his head his ears up and alert when he could have sworn he heard his name on the wind. Keeping completely still and not making a sound he listened again.

There seemed to be nothing when suddenly…"Kopa…"

Jumping to his paws startling Eshe who mewed loudly. He looked around in every direction. Hope rising deep within him. He didn't care call out, fearing that it was Zira but the voice on the wind really didn't sound like her. It sounded more then Kana…

His hopes rose higher when he thought the voice calling his name was one of his pride. Maybe they were out looking for them. Maybe his father really did care. But still being mindful he didn't call back out to them. He couldn't even tell what direction the voices were coming from.

Grabbing Eshe, he took a moment to decide before he turned and started running in one direction. Keeping his ears open to see if he could hear the voice again. Hoping if he continued to hear it, it might just point him in the right direction. He would run for some time and then turned in another direction. While listening for the voice he was also listening for Kiara. But if he found whoever was looking for them, then he could tell them that Hawa had hidden Kiara somewhere. Perhaps they would have a better chance at finding her then he was.

Once again Kopa wasn't watching there he was going when he felt himself suddenly slipping down a small hill. Eyes wide Kopa turned his body to grip onto the slippery ground slowing his decent but soon he lost his grip causing him to fall and roll. Loosing his hold on his sister he gasped as she suddenly fell down the hill quicker then him.

"Eshe!" he shouted. Pushing himself up he flung himself down the rest of the hill reaching out for his sister. Missing her by a few inches he hit the ground head first. Pushing himself up on his paws he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and trying to take a step forward he fell back down.

"E…E…Es..she…" He squinted his eyes but his vision started to blur as he felt himself start to black. Suddenly thinking he must have hit his head harder on the ground then he thought he had.

As his vision went dark the last sound he heard was his sister's loud mews calling out to him.

* * *

"Kopa!"

"Oh this useless Nala. We've been searching everywhere…" Kana sighed rubbing her face with her paw. She was trying to think of the last time she seen this much rain in one night. Though it only been what Kana figured was a few hours, she couldn't really tell, but it was starting to feel like forgive since they started to search for the royal family.

She had gone off on her own when she went to find them. All of them had but Simba and Sarabi. Along the way she had run into Nala wondering if the young lioness had found something.

Nala turned to look at Kana for a brief moment before looking off again in the direction she was searching. She had come upon a herd of Zebra who had told her they had heard some sort of commotion and after that had come upon a cheetah who had reported hearing sounds that sounded as though a fight had been going on. But none could give her a hint of what direction it was possibly coming from.

Not that she could really blame them. The wind was howling from many different directions and seemed to change every passing second. The storm was just too much to get a straight bearing in. Sighing, Nala hung her head not sure what to think.

She didn't want to return to Simba empty handed. Yes, she had feelings for him. But she could not face him. Knowing just how much loosing his family might affect him. Shaking her head she looked at Kana. "No…we have to keep trying…they have to be out here somewhere…with half the pride searching for them there's bound to be one of us that kinds them! This is our Queen…our prince's…our princess's…we need to find them!"

Eyes softening, Kana came to stand beside the younger lioness. Placing her paw on Nala's she smiled at her softly and whispered "None of this is your fault Nala. I know you're feeling guilty that you hadn't told Simba sooner. But we all hold that blame. All of us knew of the threat and didn't do a thing. You were doing the right thing in hiding Zuri and the cubs…we all thought it would be perfectly safe…that they would be home soon. We didn't think for a second that Zira would find out where they were…"

"No Kana. We should have…" Looking at Kana, Nala smiled tearfully at the lioness. Happy that a lioness that helped protect her when she was growing up was still willing to comfort her in any situation but still saddened at what was going on. Zuri was not just her Queen, but also her friend. Even if Nala had feelings for Simba and often wished she was his mate and not Zuri…Zuri was still her friend nonetheless.

"Zira placed her lionesses on watch everyday. We should have realized that one of them might follow…I should have realized that Zuri and the cubs would have been much safer hidden away inside Pride Rock…"

Shaking her head, Kana smiled sadly. "Zira was born and raised in Pride Rock…she knows every hidden passage…she would have found them…but right now Nala. We cannot think of what ifs. We need to keep hoping that they are safe…that they are alive…our only problem is they could be anywhere now." Sighing Kana looked out over the grasslands squinting her eyes through the rain.

Closing her eyes, Nala sighed as she tried to push the guilt away. Kana was right; there was no reason to worry about what could have happened and what should have been done before. Their only concern now should be finding the royal family.

She opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly heard the sound of what she took to be a roar. Eyes snapping open. She turned her body to face the direction she had heard the sound coming from. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that Kana must have heard the same thing for she was facing the same direction on full alert.

"What was that?" Nala whispered.

"Do you think it could be one of the others?" Kana looked toward Nala questioningly. "Maybe they found something?"

Brow furrowed. Nala didn't think it was one of theirs that roared. It didn't sound like anyone she knew. But she also knew they just couldn't ignore it.

"There is really only one way to find out…it could be one of ours…or it could be Zira…or it could be Zuri…either way we need to check it out." Nala asserted giving Kana a quick glance to see the lioness nod her head in agreement.

Then together both of them hurried off toward the source of the sound. Both secretly hoping whatever it was they found was not what they both feared. As they got closer Kana suddenly stopped and whipped her body around in different directions. "Kana what is it?" Nala asked.

"I smelt Kopa…it's faint but…" Kana answered sniffing the air again but as soon as it had the scent it seemed to disappear as well. She cursed outwardly shaking her head. The rain washed the scents away much quicker than she could process where the scent had been coming from. "I can't really tell in this rain. But I could have sworn I smelt the young prince…and he had Eshe with him…but…that's all I smelt…" she shot Nala a worrisome look at the mention of this.

This worried Nala just as much as it worried Kana. Why was Kopa alone with Eshe? Was that the only scents that seemed to linger? Did they get separated from Zuri? Did Zira chase them off from the Queen?

There were so many questions running through her head that she couldn't concentrate for a brief moment. When a paw jabbed her shoulder. "What is it?" she looked at Kana who was facing forward. "There's something over there…" Kana's voice quivered as she said this.

Looking forward, Nala squinted her eyes to see what had Kana so nervous about. When she saw it. A medium sized figure lying on the ground. Inside her chest, Nala could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

No…she thought. No, it couldn't be.

Neither lioness made a move at first. Than very slowly the two of them started moving forward toward the figure. Taking careful steps as they approached. Both fearing the worst. But the closer they got, both Kana and Nala found out…that it was not the body of their Queen they came upon.

But the body of one they hadn't expected to see…

Kana gasped in shock at the sight they came upon, taking a small step back the way they'd come from. Eyes wide. She watched as Nala continued to press on forward until the younger lioness stood right above the body of…

"I…I can't believe it…it's Hawa!"

* * *

A low growl escaped her throat. Where did those cubs go?

Once she finished off Hawa. Zira had taken off after the cubs but it seemed much to her anger, that the Prince and one of his sisters had gotten away. But it was then that she remembered that Hawa had said she had hidden one of the cubs.

She figured she couldn't have been hidden that far from where she had just killed the pathetic lioness. But it did not matter. Wherever she searched she could not find where the cub had been hidden.

Roaring in rage she slapped her paw down on the ground kicking dirt up. Turning she stared at Hawa's body with rage. Storming over to it. Zira growled and slashed her face, "You cause me to loose my revenge! I should have let the hyenas kill you all those years ago…" stepping back from the body Zira snarled and pacing the area she kept an ear out for any sound that could tell her where the cubs were.

They couldn't have gotten far. They had to be around somewhere. She looked off toward the East where she had heard the roar earlier. This did not bold well with her plans. Out there somewhere the King and no doubt the rest of his pathetic pride were out searching for their beloved royals.

A smirk spread across her face. They could search all they want. But all they would come across is the body of their beloved Queen and prince. Looking around a snarl escaped her when she saw someone in the distance…or someone's…coming toward her location. Whether it was two of her own or two that belonged to Simba she could not stay in the location.

The cubs may have gotten away. But she would find them. For now she had to put the new phase of her plan into action. Taking note of her new wounds she saw they weren't much. Not enough to make Kumai and the others too suspicious of her actions she figured. Taking one last look at the approaching figures, Zira backed away growling softly to herself.

Leaving here she could still have a possible chance of finding the other cubs. She wasn't about to let her revenge go to waste. She would see to it that all of Simba's heirs died that night. But taking one more glance at those approaching she saw that she didn't have enough time to get completely away without being caught leaving the scene.

So turning, Zira made her way toward a large patch of grass that would suit her for the time being. Lowering herself down as low to the ground as she possibly could and levelled her breathing. It wasn't long until she could make out who exactly it was coming her way.

Nala and Kana.

Two of Simba's little pride.

So she had been right when she had heard the King's roar not long ago. The King and his pride were out in full swing in search for the Queen and cubs.

As they got closer, she lowered herself down even more. Resting her head upon her paws. The rain pouring down upon her enough to wash her scent from the air. Her ears strained to hear when she heard a sudden gasp. Focus zeroing in on Nala who braved it and stepped forward toward Hawa's body.

By the recognition and relief that came over Nala's face showed Zira she knew exactly whose body it was that they both had stumbled upon. And the relief told Zira that the two had feared it would be the body of their Queen. A smirk spread across her face. How right they were to fear for their Queen and youngest prince who were already dead yards away.

"I…I can't believe it…it's Hawa!"

Nala stared in disbelief at the body in front of her. This had been the last thing she had expected to stumble across. Of course she feared that they would come across the dead body of their Queen and was relieved that this wasn't her. But at the same time this wasn't what she had been expecting to find when they came this way.

Stepping up behind the younger lioness, Kana peered around her at the body on the ground. Her eyes widening even more when she got a clear look at it. "Oh my…" stepping around Nala she moved to stand up along side her and peered down at the dead lioness before them. "Who…do…do you think that…?"

Furrowing her brow, Nala shook her head knowing exactly what Kana was going to ask. "I…No…I…" shaking her head again to clear her head, Nala tried speaking after a moment of thinking it over. "I don't think Zuri would have done this…I remember the few conversations I had with her…about Hawa…she said on more than one occasion about how…Hawa seemed the kindest towards her…"

"But if Hawa was trying to help kill her and the cubs?" Kana pointed out.

Biting her lip, Nala sighed. Knowing Kana had a point. If Hawa had tried to attack, Nala was sure that Zuri would probably do anything to defend both herself and more importantly her cubs. Circling Hawa, Nala examined all her wounds closely. For a moment she felt sympathy for the lioness. Leaning her face in close Nala suddenly caught a small clinging scent and gasped leaning back.

"Zira…"

"What?" Kana looked toward Nala.

"I smell Zira on her…"

"Well of course you do. She's one of Zira's little _pets_!"

Nala shook her head and motioned to the wound over Hawa's neck and spoke lowly. "No…I smell her here…on the wound…" she explained motioning for Kana to come over and take a look. Which she did. Leaning in close, she closed her eyes to stop herself from actually looking at the wound. After a moment she leaned away again and opened her eyes to look Nala in the face.

"You're right…but it's very faint…the rain must be washing it away…but…the question is…" Kana started and Nala finished. "Why would Zira attack and kill her own follower?"

Both lionesses stared at one another as they tried to come up with an answer. But neither could think of a thing. Then Kana pointed out, "The kill is fresh…do you think she's anywhere near?" The older lioness turned in a circle looking out into the grasslands.

"It's a possibility…spread out and search…if she's near we can take her…there are two of us…" Nala whispered lowly so that only Kana would hear her. She didn't want to take her chances of Zira overhearing them if she was indeed anywhere nearby. Giving Kana one last look, she stepped away from her and around Hawa's body and began searching the ground for clues.

With so much rain it was hard to keep track of prints. She could see a few which she figured belonged to Zira leading away from the scene. But the rain was very soon filling them up with water and fresh mud.

Neither lioness seemed to take notice of the pair of amber eyes that watched them from deep within the grass. Zira tensed as Kana passed her way. She was tempted to jump out and strike. Add Kana to her list of dead that night. But with Nala so close by, Zira knew she probably did not stand a chance at going up against the two of them.

Kana stopped when she thought she caught movement in the tall grass. Nervously she heard towards it. Eyeing it carefully as she tried to catch sight of what she saw before. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and began stepping forward hoping silently that it was nothing more than a hare or stray gazelle.

Both Kana and Zira were tense as the lioness was about to come upon Zira's exact hiding spot when a distressful cry from Nala sounded from Kana's far right.

"Kana! Come quickly!"

Stopping her search, Kana looked off the way she heard Nala. Taking one last sweeping look around her, she turned and bounded off into the direction she had heard fellow pride sister still calling for her to hurry.

Unaware of the figure who rose in the grass behind her, ears perked as Zira wondered what it was exactly that Nala had found for her to be so distressing about. Growling low under her breath, Zira pondered whether or not to follow thinking perhaps Nala had found the cubs or least one of them. She could not let those cubs get into their paws or else her revenge would never be complete.

But she also knew that now was her chance to get away from the scene. Taking one last look in the direction Kana had gone. She growled and cursed but instead of following she turned and bounded away from the scene. Not all of her plan was going as followed but a least she had the ball rolling.

* * *

Tracks.

They were barely there. But they were tracks nonetheless.

Crouched low to the ground, Nala studied the paw prints she had managed to find. They weren't deep. The grass they were walked upon concealed them nicely but Nala could see a faint indent here and there that told her someone had come this way. And the weight and shape couldn't have been anything but a lion she thought.

Whether they were Hawa's or Zira's or even Zuri's. Nala couldn't exactly tell.

Standing, Nala searched the area thoroughly. Opening her mouth she called out. "Zuri…Kopa…answer me please!" When no reply came, Nala shoulders slumped and she sighed. Maybe this was hopeless she thought.

Walking around for a few more moments trying to pinpoint more tracks but seeing none. Nala slumped to the ground covering her head with her paws as she let out a small soft cry. She should have stayed at the cave with Zuri. She should have suggested that they took the cubs right back to pride rock when Zuri said she wanted to come out to Simba with the truth on the threat.

Sighing, the young lioness laid there in the mud and rain when suddenly her ears perked when a strange yet familiar sound reached her ears. Lifting her head she stared around her trying to find the source of the noise but could not see a thing. Furrowing her brow she laid her head close to the ground, and it was there she heard it again.

A mewing cry.

Eyes wide. Nala jumped to her paws. Her eyes searching the area desperately. Did she just hear one of the cubs?

Deep down she hoped she had. Lowering her head, she listened closely and began to follow the sounds of the mewing cries. Which to her concern and panic started to sound more and more distressing. "I'm coming…hold on…just…just where…are you!"

Nala froze when she thought the cries had stopped and for a moment her heart seemed to stop in her chest. Was she too late?

Or was what she heard just her imagination?

Was she that desperate to find the royal family that she imagined hearing a cub crying out for help?

Just when she was about to believe that…she heard it again. Head whipping to the side she eyed what looked like a small mudslide. For a moment she hoped that wasn't where she was hearing the cries still suddenly she heard it again…coming straight from…

"No!" she cried. Hurrying towards it she stopped and began to dig with her paws into the mud. Heart pounding in her chest she shouted back over her shoulder. "Kana! Come quickly!" Turning her attention back to her digging she gave one last shout. "Hurry!"

She could swear she was hearing the cries come from this exact location. And the more she dug, the louder she could hear them. Using her paws to push mud out of the way she spotted what looked like a hole that had been dug into. And inside the hole seemed a squirming mound of flesh crying out for help.

"Hold on little one!" she whispered. "Hold on…" laying herself exactly on the ground she blocked the flow of mud from going back into the hole with her body. With her one paw she continued to dig into the hole. Behind her she could hear Kana calling out for her to tell her that she was on her way. But at the moment that was of no concern for her. What mattered was getting the cub out of the hole. By this time she had no doubt this was one of the royal cubs.

When she deemed the hole big enough, she slid her paw inside, hooking it around the cub and began scooping the cub up. Once the cub was free of the hole, it started crying louder. Nala took this as a sign of relief. That the cub wasn't hurt from having been buried. She took one last look at the hole to see if there was any of the others but it seemed to have been only one.

Picking the cub up in her mouth she stood making sure not to slip as she stepped away allowing the mud to run freely again. Her tanned coat was soaked and dirty now but she didn't care. She carried the cub a safe distance before setting it down on the ground. For a moment she thought it was little Eshe, but as soon as the heavy rain started to wash the mud away from the cub it's true pelt colours came through and she saw who it really was…

"Kiara…" she breathed. Relief going through her that she had actually found one of the cubs. And she was alive. The cub lifted its head toward Nala and mewed trying to stand on her paws only to fall from the slippery mud. Chuckling, Nala reached out and scooped the cub up so she lay in her paw. "Hey there…no need, I'll carry you Kiara" she smiled then lifted her head to look around.

Why was Kiara here? Where were the others?

Did Zuri try and hide the cubs while she led her pursuers away?

Taking one quick look at where she had found Kiara, the hole was now completely hidden with the running mud. But she had found no one else there. Did she hide them in different places along the way?

She lifted her head when she heard someone approaching. Holding Kiara closer to her. Hiding the cub beneath her so that she shielded her from the rain. She sighed in relief and relaxed when she saw it was only Kana coming toward her when she had called for her.

Kana's face was lined with worry. She had seriously thought that something bad had happened to Nala and that was why the tanned lioness had called out for her. But seeing that she was okay…well with the exception of being covered in mud which confused her…she was just happy to see that she wasn't seriously injured.

"Are you alright?" she asked, approaching Nala. She rubbed her head against the others. "I thought something must have happened to you…what was that you wanted me to rush over here for?"

Nala chuckled lightly. It often did her heart good to know those who helped raise her were still just as concerned for her now as they were when she was a cub. "I found one…"

"What!?" Kana's attention was suddenly solely on Nala. Her heart pounding when she heard that Nala had found one of those they had been searching for. Suddenly fearing the worst again remembering the way Nala had called her over. It was then her eyes were drawn downward when a squeaky mew reached her ears.

From between Nala's front legs she could see the body of the cub. By the pelt she automatically recognized the little Princess.

"Princess Kiara…" she whispered relief washing over her. "But…how?" she looked back at Nala questioningly.

"Over there…" Nala nodded her head to where she had found Kiara. "She was being buried alive in the mud. I'm surprised I even heard her. I…I think Zuri must have hidden the cubs in order to lead Zira and them away from them…" though as she said that she peered off into the direction they had discovered Hawa's body. Remembering Zira's scent on the wound that had caused the lionesses death.

Something wasn't right, she thought. Something wasn't adding up about all this.

"We have to find Simba and the others." Nala quickly stated. She knew it might do the King some good if he saw one of his cubs were alive. Even though she knew he would want to see his entire family safe, having just one would give him hope for the others. "Perhaps we can find some of the others cubs along the way…"

Nodding Kana sighed, she was happy that they had found one. But she would have much preferred to have found the entire royal family. Lowering her head down to Kiara who was now poking her head out from between Nala's front legs and gasped. "Nala!"

Going stiff, Nala quickly stepped back from the cub so that she was out in the rain again and looked down worriedly thinking something was wrong with the Princess. "What's wrong!?" she demanded looking at Kana when she couldn't see anything possibly wrong. Kiara was moving and still mewing and she didn't seem to have any wounds on her. What was it that could have had Kana exclaim like that.

She was caught off guard by the smile that lit up Kana's face. And reaching out, the older lioness grasped Kiara and turned her around so that the cub was now facing Nala. "Look…" she breathed looking down at the cub again.

Blinking her eyes in confused. Nala looked down at the cub who was now facing her staring up at her with a pair of…

A gasp escaped her this time. Before a large smile much like the one on Kana, spread across the front of her own face. "Her eyes are open…" Nala quickly lowered herself down to the ground till she was face to face with the cub who was staring up with curious…blue eyes.

"Blue…" Nala looked up at Kana who nodded.

Looking back at the cub. Nala smiled, it seemed that the young princess had inherited her mothers blue eyes. But the cub's eye colour was a much lighter shade than Zuri's were. But they were still blue nonetheless. And Nala felt that the colour was a perfect colour for the cub. The only other princess that she knew that ever had such eye colour had been Vitani and no one really knew where she had gotten that colour.

She remembered how her mother had once commented that she couldn't remember any of the royal genes actually having that colour. So everyone pretty much guessed the colouring came from Zira's side of the family.

"They suit her." Kana commented as Nala got back to her paws.

The tanned lioness nodded her head in agreement. "That they do." She smiled down at the cub who continued to stare up at them wondering who they were. For a moment Kiara thought that one of these lionesses was her mother. But she didn't recognize one of their voices as her mothers nor their scent. But she seemed to know Nala's from hearing it the other days.

Mewing, Kiara pulled herself forward continue she was crawling right on Nala's paw. Said lioness looked down in surprise when the cub rubbed her tiny head against her leg and purred. Something in Nala's heart seemed to bloom as she looked down at this little beautiful creature nuzzling against her. Nala knew the cub was seeking nothing but comfort. But it did her heart good.

Bending down, Nala nuzzled her causing the cub to squeak. Giving Kiara a little lick, Nala pulled back enough to look into the cubs eyes. "Don't worry little Princess, we'll take you to your daddy. He'll be so happy to see you and your beautiful blue eyes. And then we'll find your mommy…" Nala felt short and looked toward Kana with a look off worry.

Both lionesses seemed to be thinking the same thing.

What if they never found the Queen?

And if they did…would she be alive…?

She was only one lioness against so many.

Sighing, Nala shook her head. No, they had to keep their hopes high. The Queen had to be alive. She just couldn't die. Nala did not think she could handle loosing another friend so close to having gained freedom from Scar. She had seen so many die during his reign including her brother. She did not want to think that they would suffer more deaths like this so close to having gained peace.

"Come Princess Kiara…we'll go find them…" giving the cub one last lick to calm her. Nala grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up so that the cub was now dangling from her mouth.

Kana smiled at the cub and gave her a tiny lick on the nose. Her smile broadening as the little princess scrunched up her nose and a few seconds later sneezed. The two lionesses shared one last look and a smile. Both were relieved they had found one even if it was just one of them.

Looking behind her, Kana scanned the area before mentioning. "I didn't find any trace of Zira…I thought I might have but it didn't work out…she must have gotten away just before we arrived. Do you really think it was Zira who killed her?" She watched as Nala gave a tiny nod of her head so not to jostle Kiara too much.

Nala really did think it was Zira who had killed Hawa.

But why? That was something she just couldn't figure out.

Did Hawa try and help Zuri?

If so than why?

Why would Hawa help Zuri?

Sighing, Nala knew she wasn't going to get any answer to her questions by just standing around. But first she had to get the princess back to her father.

Nala began to turn away from Kana to lead her off into the search for Simba when suddenly a loud roar sounded off into the distance coming from the direction of the elephant graveyard. But it was the way the roar sounded that made both of them pause and quickly stare at one another.

That wasn't just any roar. It wasn't one to signal for them that something had been found. No it was a roar filled with pain and mourning…

Something clenched in both their chests and without a word to each other the two of them began running in the direction the roar had come from. Knowing that the others who would hear it would be running in the same direction. Both lionesses praying inwardly that everything was fine.

But by the way their King's roar had echoed across the Pridelands. They knew their prayers would be wasted.

* * *

A brownish gold brown brushed the soaping wet mane from its owner's eyes. Pushing the wet strands up and over his head to try and make it easier for him to see.

Simba was beginning to remember why he hated one of the many reasons of having a mane. All his young life he wanted to have one. Just as big as his fathers had been. But the older he got, the more he realized just how much high maintenance having a mane really was.

A soft laugh from beside him made him send a glare at the lioness beside him. His mother though just returned his glare with a sweet motherly smile. "Oh Simba, having a mane isn't so bad. Try being a female my son. Then you'll really have something to complain about if you had to carry your own cubs and give birth." Sarabi asserted to her son.

Simba just grumbled and shook his head knowing he really had no argument to retort back with.

The King knew from having grown up around so many lionesses that it was better to keep ones mouth shut at times. Rather then say the wrong thing in return and get in trouble for it.

At the thought of cubs. Simba felt his heart weigh heavy in his chest once again. They had been searching for some time and had yet to come across anything. Well that wasn't exactly true. They had come across a section of tall grass that had been trampled through. Both he and his mother had followed the trail until it came out of the tall grass and from there they wouldn't tell where it led too.

Sarabi had reminded her son that it could have been made by anyone. But Simba was trying to keep his hopes high that this had been the way his mate had gone. It was only several minutes that outside the grass the two of them discovered that they were nearing the Elephant graveyard.

Simba seriously thought his mate couldn't have come this way. After all the times Zuri had lectured their son about never going anywhere near the graveyard he thought why would Zuri ever head this way? All of them feared that the graveyard was still run by the hyenas or least some of them may still linger there. If Zuri really headed that way it made his heart sink a bit. Because if she had, than it could mean they would have the problem of both Zira and the hyenas to be dealt with.

He didn't have to give it a moments thought to know the hyenas were still sore about what happened nearly a year prior. His mate had four cubs with her. He didn't know how he would be like if anything were to happen to his family.

Seeing the look come over her sons face. Sarabi stepped up beside him and nudged him with her head. Giving his cheek a quick lick. "It'll be alright Simba…we'll find them…and they'll be alright…"

"But how do you know that?' Simba looked at his mother. "What if something has already happened to them? What if I failed to protect my family…?" Simba closed his eyes to try and fight back the tears that were building up but soon enough they managed to squeeze their way out from under his eyelids.

Sarabi wasn't sure how to answer her son. She just wanted to have faith that her family was safe. Remembering the pain she had felt when she had lost Mufasa and had thought that Simba was dead as well. Sarabi really didn't want to have her son to have to go through the same pain. Her eyes saddened.

What had the Pridelands royal family done to have deserved such tragedy that it had?

She knew all the stories of how the pride had come to the Pridelands. She remembered the things her mother would tell her of what her own mother and grandmother would pass down about how the very first royals had gone through so much to preserve the pride and keep the peace.

First Mufasa's life ended in such a way and then Scar. And even though Scar had brought their Kingdom to ruin, Sarabi did not think he deserved the death he got. The former Queen had witnessed Scar's death when she had come upon it by accident. It was the look of horror and regret on the Dark Kings face in his last moments of life that made Sarabi wish he hadn't suffered as such. For it made her remember the calm, happy sweet cub, that Scar had once been.

She did not want to think this would happen to the royal family again.

Lifting her eyes toward the sky that was blacked out with storm clouds, she sighed and closed her eyes as she said a small silent prayer to the Kings of old.

"Mother!"

Her eyes snapped open when she heard her son calling for her. Turning her head she spotted him some distance from her standing above a small embankment. Hurrying over to him, she stopped along side Simba. "What is it…" she fell silent as she watched Simba point downwards.

Turning her head, she saw she was peering down into the elephant graveyard. More importantly she was staring at something red that stained the ground below them.

A lump appeared in her throat. It was beginning to wash away. But there was really no mistaking it.

Blood.

From beside her, she watched as Simba quickly began to climb down the embankment into the graveyard. Without a second thought, she followed after him.

Simba felt his heart hammering in his chest. He had found what looked like smeared paw prints and had followed them to the embankment. Any hope that his family hadn't come this way was soon thrown to the wind when he saw what he had stumbled upon. But nothing caused more fear to run through his entire body like the blood he saw on the ground below.

Climbing down as quickly but also as carefully as he can. He soon made it to the bottom not paying heed to his mother who was hurrying along down behind him. Once at the bottom he made his way slowly toward the small pools of blood on the ground. It wasn't much but it was something that worried him greatly.

Whose blood was this?

Was it his mates?

Was it one of his cubs?

Or was it one of Zira's followers or Zira herself?

Both the closer he looked he could see imprints of small paws around where the blood was. They were too big to be his youngest cubs. But they were the perfect size to be his eldest son.

"Kopa…"

"What?" his mother asked coming up behind him.

Looking at her, he said again "Kopa. Kopa's been here…" he looked back at the smeared imprints reaching out he touched them. A low growl escaped his throat.

Something told him that this was his son's blood. His son had been hurt. But how badly he wasn't sure. His eyes went to the smeared prints that continued to away from the scene but they were getting washed away by the rain and quickly.

Giving his mother a look, he took off running when she nodded his head. Both of them following the smear prints that were mixed with both small and big ones. But it soon appeared only one set of larger prints were following Kopa's.

The two of them quickly came upon a scene that made them both stop in their tracks. Both their hearts stopping. Before them on the ground were the remains of what looked like a fight had taken place between two people. Here there was much more blood than there had been in the previous location.

Hurrying forward, the King examined the amount of blood there was. There was so much blood here that the rain was having trouble concealing it.

What…what had happened to have caused this much blood?

"Simba…" the quivering voice of his mother sounded to his left. And looking toward her the King saw that she was standing over something with a look of pure disbelief and horror on her face. "What…what is it mother?" he asked slowly making his way over to her.

But what he saw suddenly made him wish he hadn't.

Horror overcame him but it was quickly turned to anger. A low dark growl echoed in his throat. For laying there on the ground was what remained of one of his son's ears? There was no mistaking it. It was his colour and went he bent down close to it, he could smell his son's scent on it.

"Kopa…" he gritted his teeth. Something had happened to his son.

Sarabi let out a choke sob. She had feared this. But it was something she didn't want to think they would find. She wanted to find her grandcubs alive. She didn't want to think that they were dead. But coming upon this evidence and the amount of blood she was beginning to have her doubts.

But trying to keep a level head on the matter she nuzzled her face into her son's mane. "They may yet be alive…I don't think if Zira killed them she would drag their bodies away from the scene…Kopa…Zuri…the others…they could still be alive…" she looked off into the direction where the ground was disturbed. "Zuri must have fought Zira off…she could have gotten away with them…"

Pulling back she looked her son in the eyes. The pain she saw in them was something she wished she never had to see. And this was only the pain of thinking that something had happened to their family. She did not want to see what the look in them would be if they discovered…

She shook her head and nudged her nose against Simba's.

"We'll find them…" stepping around her son she made her way over to where the most blood was. She eyed the area until she found what she was looking for. Their was so much more mud in the graveyard that it was easier to detect prints unlike the grasslands where grass and leave litter could make it near impossible to detect a good print to track.

Simba remained where he was. Just eyeing the discarded piece of his eldest son's ear. Then looked to the disturbed ground. He had no doubt his mate had defended their son. But with four cubs to defend…he clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help it. His mate was only one person…

He felt terrible.

His mate was out here defending herself and their cubs. And with four different cubs to defend that made her leave the others open while she defended another.

"Simba, come over here. We have a trail!"

Turning, Simba saw that his mother was already following the trail she had found. Taking one last look at the discarded piece of Kopa's ear. Simba growled low and followed after his mother prepared to find his family and Zira. He would make sure Zira paid for what she did to his son. Simba would make her pay entirely for the crimes she was doing to his family.

Running along the smeared trail. Both Sarabi and Simba could see that there were droplets of blood along the way. This worried them both. How much blood had Kopa lost…was this blood also Zuri's…been it one of Zira's…or was it one of his youngest…

Anger rose up deep within him. Not that he wouldn't feel anger toward anything happening to Zuri and Kopa. He felt anger. But his youngest were only a week old. They were blind. They were more defenceless then Zuri and Kopa.

As they ran, they soon realized they found themselves leaving the graveyard and out into the Pridelands once again. Once they hit grass again, the tracks disappeared.

Cursing, Simba slapped his paw against the ground in anger. "Damnit! We were close!" he swore clenching his eyes shot. Only to snap them open when his mother slapped him hard in the shoulder and gave him a stern look.

"Don't you give up! We've had a better lead on them than we had since we started! We will find them Simba…" Sarabi sighed and gave her son another lick on his cheek. She couldn't be hard on him, she knew exactly what he was going through but she also knew now wasn't the time to wallow. They had their family to find.

Staring at her, Simba knew she was right. He couldn't wallow. He couldn't give up. They were right on the trail and they would find their family. Taking a moment to compose himself, Simba let his eyes search the area until he saw it. Droplets of blood.

Whoever was wounded had come this way.

"Mother. This way." Serious faced, Simba began to follow the trail. But the trail also seemed to be off. As if the one bleeding was trying to lure their pursuers on a false trail but with the blood it was hard to do so. But he could tell by now it was his mate. This was exactly how Zakia had taught them after she had found out what happened when they got lost as cubs and were chased by that leopardess. If you ever found yourself being chased, make sure to try and confuse your pursuers as much as possible as a way to escape them.

A small grin came over his face. As memories flooded his mind of their practices. Zuri, he and Jaali would run off and try to avoid getting caught by Zakia, Leta or another lioness. At times even Mansa would join in on the training. He and his friends would debate at times whether Mansa was actually enjoying himself when he hunted them down. Jaali who had only been four months old when Zuri was born and five when he arrived in the pride once said his father had changed a lot after his uncle, Zuri's father, had died.

That often left Simba wondering what Mansa had been like before then. Not that Simba didn't end up looking up to Mansa. The lion may have had issues with him staying in with the Rasheda's in the very beginning. But Mansa has stepped up without being asked and taught him along side Jaali. As if Simba was his very own son or a born member of the Rasheda's.

It was that right there that Simba felt like he had someone who was proud of him again. But he knew the old King would have never said anything. He was much too prideful for that.

It was with those thoughts that he found himself praying to not the old Prideland Kings. But the King who had raised him as much as Zakia had done. Praying that the old King wherever he was now, was looking down on his niece and great nieces and nephews and keeping them safe.

The King had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized his mother had surpassed him and had stopped in front of him. Causing Simba to crash right into her.

"Ouch…Mom! What was that for?" The King raised his paw and rubbed his nose where he had hit it while ramming into his mother. Who knew his mother had such wide boney hips. He snickered. Well not that he would voice it, knowing he would get a good wallop to the head for that comment.

When his mother never answered, Simba furrowed his brow in concern. Shaking his head to get some of his mane that had fallen back into his face out of the way. The King stepped up along side his mother looking at her face to see she was staring forward. Eyes wide and her pelt seemed to have lost some colour. She even seemed to have stopped breathing. "Mother?"

"Don't…Don't look Simba…" Sarabi choked out with a sob. The sight that befell her was something she wanted to spare her son from. A sight she thought he would never have to see. Catching her son about to look, Sarabi quickly positioned herself in front of him blocking his view of the scene behind her. "No Simba…"

Simba was beginning to worry what had his mother so upset. But deep down he already knew the answer but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. As she moved in front of him to block his view of whatever was behind her he began to feel panic rise inside him. What was it that his mother was trying to spare him from?

His heart pounded in his chest.

With one fluid movement he used his paw to shove her to the side and bound the rest of the way around her only to stop dead in his tracks. Suddenly the King found himself wishing he hadn't moved around his mother. That he simply let her block the view from him. That he didn't have to see the gruesome scene before him.

His heart stopped in his chest. Suddenly Simba found it hard to even breathe. His stomach twisted into tight knots.

This wasn't right…it couldn't be…it was all a lie…it was an illusion…something that his panicked state of mind was making up.

It just couldn't be.

It couldn't be…

It was a lie…

A lie…

A lie….

More tears came to the Kings eyes as he took in the sight that befell him. There lying on the ground a good yard from him was his mate. And he knew it was her just by the colour of her fur. But that wasn't all that was lying with her. For nearby was a much smaller body was laying in a mangled mess. For a moment he thought it was Kopa remembering the ear they had found already but as the lightning lit up the sky. Simba found he was wrong…it wasn't his eldest son…it was his youngest…for the body was too small to have been Kopa's…and the brown fur that matched Zuri's stuck out light a sore thumb.

Musa…

"No…No….NO!" The King hollered running toward the fallen bodies of his family. Sarabi hot on his trail from behind. Sarabi reached poor Musa first while the King ran toward the fallen body of his mate. Eyes filled with tears, Sarabi let out another choked sob as she reached out and gently touched her grandsons body. Nudging him lightly, then reaching down she licked him while continuing to nudge the cub with her nose. In her grief and disbelief she didn't want to believe the cub was dead so was trying her best to rouse him. But when he did not move. When no sound came from him. When she realized the cub was not breathing.

She knew. She knew the truth.

"Musa…" she sobbed. The former Queen laid herself down on the ground wrapping her paw around Musa's mangled body. "Oh, Musa!" Sarabi pulled her dead grandson closer to her as she started to full out cry. Why…why him…he was just a cub…an innocent week old cub! She hollered in her mind. Sarabi ran her tongue along Musa's body much like the first time she had when she came to see the cubs the day after they were born.

She remembered how he would squirm and mew. His little mews melting her heart. His little tongue darting out to lick her back whenever she was close to him. But now he was doing none of those things. He didn't squirm nor did he mew. And upon closer inspection she saw his eyes were still sealed closed. Meaning he never even got a chance to open his eyes and see the world. And now he would never get that chance ever. Sarabi would never get the chance of seeing what colour his eyes would have been.

Simba approached his mate's body slowly. Behind him he could hear his mother's sobs as she mourned over the body of her dead grandson. HIS dead son. Sorrow panged him. Not only was his mate dead…but also his son…he stopped just before he approached Zuri completely. Taking a quick look around. He could not see the body of his mother cubs. Did they kill them somewhere else…did they get away…

The sight of his mates torn up body brought his attention forward. His breathing stopped in his chest when he saw he was looking into the eyes of his mate. For a brief moment he thought she wasn't dead that she was alive and looking right at him asking for help. But he soon came to realize that she was indeed head and her lifeless eyes stared at him hauntingly. Almost like they were accusing him of not being there to help her and their cubs.

"Zuri…" tears ran down his face as he continued the rest of the way to her side. He stared down into her lifeless eyes before with his paw he reached out and closed his mate's eyes forever. Shaking, the King could not contain himself as he threw himself over his mate's body. Wrapping his arms around her as he shook, his cries coming full force now.

"No…no…Zuri…please…you can't…you just can't!" he half shouted half cried. Rocking both his and Zuri's body back and forth. He didn't want to belief she was dead when he knew she was. "Please…Zuri you can't go! You can't leave me! Come back!" he sobbed burying his face into his mates fur. Her blood transferring over onto his body but he didn't care.

Old memories of his past came flooding back. Of two scenes he had witnessed. First his father's death who much like he was doing right now begging for his father to get up and be alright. And the memories of standing over Zakia's dead body as the pride mourned for her while Zuri cried over her body much like Simba was doing at the moment with Zuri.

"You can't leave me…" he whispered, lifting his head from her fur. He turned his face enough to lean in and pressed his nose against his mates much like they had always done as a sign of affection since they were cubs.

"Please come back to me. Don't leave me now. I can't loose you…I just can't…please…Zu'…come on…open those eyes…tell me you're just playing some cruel joke on me…wake up! Wake up Zuri!" The King started shouting. Jumping to his paws he began pushing and shaking his mate's fallen body demanding that she get up. "Get up! Get up Zuri!"

"Simba…" The King whipped around to see that his mother had come closer. At her paws laid his dead son. Whose tiny body was just as torn as Zuri's was. "Simba…it's too late…they're gone…"

"No!" Sarabi flinched at the tone of her son's voice. "No! My mate and son are not dead!" Simba shouted at his mother. He was in complete disbelief. Turning back to his mate, Simba shook her even more, demanding that she get up. But the more no response came and the more she didn't move Simba began to really feel the loss of his mate.

"No…I was too late…I couldn't…" slumping to the ground again, only this time Simba grabbed his son as well bringing Musa close to him and Zuri's body. Nuzzling both his mate and sons body sobs escaped him.

To the side Sarabi stood completely silent as she watched her son mourn the loss of his mate and youngest son. Tears running down her face. How could this have happened…she thought…why…

_Mufasa…why…why did this happen…Oh Great Kings…why did you let this happen…_

Sarabi hung her head the louder her sons cries got. Her body shook with her grief of the loss their family had suffered once more but also shook with despair and anger that her son was being put through this after witnessing his own father's death years ago.

Simba's cries soon stifled. Hugging both bodies close to him, Simba licked his sons head and his mate's cheek. Though his cries lessened he remained where he was on the ground hugging them both as close and as tightly as he could. He didn't want to let go. For if he let go then it would truly meant they were gone and he could go nothing for them.

Closing his eyes, Simba nuzzled his mate's body. The warmth he usually felt from her wasn't there anymore. Her body was cold. Not just from the pouring rain but from the cold of death. Just like his sons body was. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered giving them one last lick. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you…I should have been…if only I had been here then none of this would have happened. If only I had been a better mate. A better father…then you both…" closing his eyes again, Simba took a deep breath. Standing slowly he tucked Musa's little body into Zuri's. Adjusting his mates arm so that she was holding their cub close to her body.

Zuri in life could not bear to be parted from her cubs for long. So in death, Simba would make sure she wasn't parted from at least one of their cubs.

Bending his head he nuzzled them one last time. Tears running down his face to fall onto theirs. "I love you…forgive me…I could not save you…"

Anger rose deep inside him as the King stepped back from the body of his mate and youngest son. Anger…sadness…grief…it welled up inside him until throwing his head back the King let out a loud echoing roar that boomed across the Pridelands as he let out his grief. But also allowing the animals of their land to know that their Queen and prince were gone…

Knowing her son would need her. Sarabi came up along side Simba as soon as his roar was finished. Reaching out she hooked her arm around him and with a strong tug pulled her son into her embrace. She simply sat still as Simba reached out with his own arm and hugged her close to him leaning his head down until he had it tucked beneath her chin.

It had been so long since she had comforted him like this. Sure there were tears that were shed upon his return. But she hadn't hugged him like this and comforted him like this since he was a cub. The last time had been when he came back with Mufasa that night after the hyena attack. Though Mufasa had spoken with him that didn't mean Sarabi wouldn't give her son a good talking too for disobeying the rules and worrying her like he had.

But half way through the lecture Simba had broken down in tears and started apologizing to her over and over. To the point that Sarabi could not stay mad at him. Instead she gathered him in her arms and held him close letting him cry it out.

But here this time, it was not just him who was crying. She buried her face deep into her son's mane. Her paw rubbing his back as she tried her best to let him comfort him.

"Why mother…" Sarabi heard Simba whimper. "Why them…I loved them…"

"I don't know my son…sometimes…fate is cruel…" Sarabi whispered back tears running from her own eyes. Nuzzling her son gently as he held onto her closer.

"Zuri…Musa…gone. They're gone…I failed them…and…and Kopa…Eshe…Kiara…they're missing…what…what if they're dead as well…" Simba cried as he clung to his mother. Thoughts of his other cubs in his mind. Did they suffer the same fate as Zuri and Musa did? Were they still alive somewhere? Was Zira out their killing them at that very moment as he stood there grieving the loss of his mate and son?

The thought both greatly saddened him and angered him.

The King wasn't sure how long he and his mother sat there in each others embrace. But he wasn't ready to let her go. He needed her. He didn't have his mother around when he was going through the loss of his father. And now with this new loss of his he couldn't bring himself to step away from her. He needed her and he could sense his mother needed him as well.

For it wasn't just he who was grieving. His mother had lost her daughter-in-law that Simba knew his mother had grown to love. She had also just lost one of her grandcubs who Simba knew made up for the loss she had without him around to raise while growing up. And now neither of them really knew the fate of his other cubs.

_I failed them_…he thought…_I failed my family_…

The King remained where he was. Not moving nor saying a word not even when he heard the rest of his Pride arriving on the scene. He heard their gasps and their cries as they saw the bodies of the Queen and youngest prince for the first time.

Simba could not bear to look at them as he finally released his mother from his hold as Sarabi went toward her fellow pride sisters to share in their grief and mourning. Leaving the King who sat with his back to them, his head hung low so that his soaping wet mane fell fully into his face. He remained there until he heard a new sound.

A sound that wasn't a cry of grief.

Or even a cry at all.

But a purring mew.

A small spark of hope rose in his chest as he finally whipped around facing the direction much of the pride was now facing with looks of hope equal to his on their faces. They all watched as out of the darkness arrived Kana and Nala. But it was what Nala was carrying that drew all their attention.

A mewing darkly tanned cub whose bright blue eyes were freshly opened and shinning with curiosity of her new world she was seeing for the first time.

The King felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment before it started again. Beating more rapidly by the minute as the two lionesses got closer.

Unable to contain himself, the King hurried forward towards them new tears shinning in his eyes at the sight of his young daughter. Alive and well.

"Kiara!"

* * *

The trip was silent. Both Kana and Nala could not think of anything to say to one another as they both silently prayed inwardly. The only sound that came from them was the mewing sounds of Kiara who seemed to be having the time of her life taking in her new surroundings while at the same time seemed to be searching out for her mother.

These two lionesses were no strangers to her. She had smelt them before but they were not her mother. She knew they weren't by scent and sounds alone.

But she was comfortable with them. More comfortable then with the strangers that carried her before. She had a feeling these two would take her to her mother.

Kana and Nala soon figured they were getting close as they saw much of the others who had been out searching were ahead. The closer they got, the two of them suddenly figured out that something was very wrong. Nala could see that her mother was leaning into Sarabi and both seemed equally distraught. She hadn't seen both of them like that since Mheetu's death.

Quickening her pace, Nala wanted to see what had them all upset. Though some part of her probably already knew. But she wanted to see what it was. Was it the Queen…the cubs…or both?

Her eyes were drawn to Simba who she soon saw coming toward her, tears in his eyes. Nala could tell he already been crying about something but the tears took her back. Something she never wanted to see Simba do was cry. Simba had always been a brave cub and even when he was scared in the past she couldn't remember him ever showing it. Especially not in front of her.

"Kiara!"

The small cub in her mouth suddenly seemed to perk and mew louder when she heard the voice she recognized as her father. Little Kiara for the first time took in the appearance of her father, a large golden brown red mane lion who was coming her way.

The King stopped in front of the two lionesses who bowed their heads. Nala however placed the cub down at the Kings paws watching as Kiara crawled her way toward Simba. The King didn't waste a second as he reached out and pulled his daughter closer to him and leaned down to nuzzle her and lick her.

It was only then that Simba took real notice of the fact that Kiara was actually staring back at him…with wide open eyes…blue eyes…much like her mothers…Simba suddenly felt a choke sob build up in him as he reared back from his daughter. But still kept a hold of her. He wasn't about to let her go. She was alive…one of his cubs was still alive…

And staring up at him with confusion and curiosity…much like a similar pair of blue eyes once did years ago when Simba first woke to find himself staring into a pair of sapphire eyes who once held the same look in them. Simba felt new tears in his eyes and his heart swell as he caught himself just staring back into the blue eyes of his daughter that reminded him so much of the blue eyes of his mate which he just shut before they arrived.

"Whe…where did you find her?" His mother's voice sounded. Sarabi had hurried over to check on her granddaughter. Hope rising up inside her. Just when she thought she had lost all hope when they found Zuri and Musa dead they discover that one of the cubs was still alive.

"We found her three miles from here…she was hidden in a hole…" Nala began to explain, figuring it would be best to skip the rest of how she had exactly found Kiara. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they probably wouldn't take the truth too well. "We figured that Zuri must have hidden her…" she fell short when she notice the grief come over Simba's face.

"Simba?"

The King hung his head, his mane shadowing his eyes. It was then that Nala knew for certain that something was definitely wrong. Taking a step away from the royals she moved around them to see what she knew would be something that would haunt her for years to come.

The tanned lioness suddenly let out a cry of shock and grief at the sight that greeted her. Stumbling back, Nala lifted her paw to cover her mouth as she stared in disbelief at the body of Zuri. She had known by Simba's roar and the pride's reactions around her that something bad had happened. But much like everyone else. She didn't want to believe it.

Tears filled Nala's eyes as she stared at the body of the lioness she had come to call her friend. Who she had tried to save by having hidden away. But what also caught her attention was the small body of Musa who was tucked away into Zuri's lifeless hold.

Sobs wracked her body as Nala turned toward the King who still had his head hung. "Simba…I…"

"Did you see Eshe and Kopa…have any of you seen them?" Simba suddenly demanded. His paw wrapped protectively around his daughter. Who at this moment was mewing and nuzzling his paws and arms. Still wondering where her mother was. She was hungry and she wanted her mother.

"No…they weren't anywhere near where we found Kiara…" Nala stuttered looking back and forth between her best friend and the fallen body of her Queen. The other lionesses quickly answered with their own no's to the question. None of them had stumbled upon anything that could have been the prince or Princess.

Kana and Nala though shared a look which Binti was quick to take notice of. "What is it?" she asked. This catching the others attentions including Simba's who all looked toward the two lionesses.

Sharing another look, Nala stepped forward "Though…though we didn't find Kopa or Eshe nearby…we did find something else…We found Hawa…" Nala reared back when the King angrily turned toward her at the mention of one of Zira's followers so she quickly added. "She was dead!"

She watched the confusion come over Simba's face as whispered passed through the other lionesses at this. "We found her body not far from where Kiara was hidden. We thought maybe Zuri had hidden her there and fought off Hawa…but that was when both Kana and I smelt Zira on around the killing wound to Hawa's throat…" Kana nodded her head in agreements to what Nala was saying.

"Zuri hadn't come from that way…" Sarabi whispered her brow furrowed in confusion. "We tracked her and others from the elephant graveyard…"

This confused Nala now. There went one of her theories about how Kiara had gotten hidden. Now they were all confused as to why Hawa was dead. Was she helping the Queen? Did she help Zuri and then steal the cubs in order to try and save them? Nala looked back the way they had come. It was one of the many directions that lead straight to pride rock.

Was Hawa really trying to save the cubs? Was that the reason why Zira had killed her?

If so…where were Eshe and Kopa. The prince and princess were still missing. Were they dead? Did Zira kill them and drag them off right after she killed Hawa and couldn't find Kiara?

There were so many questions that Nala just couldn't think of a straight answer for. The young lioness looked back at the now fallen body of her friend and made her way over to it. Sitting down along side Zuri's body, Nala reached out and laid her paw on Zuri's head. Tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered than suddenly remembering something she leaned down and whispered so low that the others could not hear. "I promised you I'd look out for them…I'll look out for Kiara…I swear it…and when we find the others…I'll look out for Kopa and Eshe as well…I'll make sure they know…just what you did to save them…I swear" pulling away, Nala turned from the body and made her way over to her mother.

Sarafina wrapped her arm around her daughter as the pride all hung their heads with grief over the loss of their Queen and prince. It wasn't until they heard a low rumbling growl come from their King did they look up.

Standing on all four paws. Shoulders squared. Head high. Simba turned to face his pride with his eyes hard and determined. "Nala!"

The young lioness stepped toward her best friend with confusion on her face. "Ye…yes Simba?"

Simba eyed her before stepped back to show Kiara who stared up at all the lionesses around her. Taking in their appearances for the first time. Many of them gasped when they saw the princess's eyes were opened and stared back at them with bright blue eyes. "I want you to take Kiara back to Pride Rock. Keep her there and keep her safe!" The King ordered.

Nala stared at Simba and then to Kiara who mewed as she looked around. It was obvious the King knew who his daughter was fruitfully searching for. So he was blocking Kiara's view of her mother's dead body. Of course the young cub was far too young to even comprehend what death truly was. But Simba seemed to want to spare his daughter at having any image of her dead mother in her mind.

"But…"

"Please Nala…"

Nala fell short of her argument as she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. Sighing, she stepped forward and nuzzled her friend giving him a quick hug in comfort. "I'll take her back and make sure nothing happens to her Simba. You have my word."

Closing his eyes, and nodding his head. The King hugged his friend close and released her soon after. Looking down at his daughter he bent down so that his face was close to hers. Just staring into her eyes he continued to feel a pang of sadness. "Be safe Kiara." Giving his daughter a lick he listened as she mewed and patted at his nose with her paw.

Simba turned away as Nala came forth to collect Kiara. The tanned lioness picking the cub up by the neck once more. Making her way over, Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter with a tearful smile. "Be safe little one…" she shared a look with Nala who nodded. She would get Kiara back to Pride Rock safely and she would make sure she remained safe. She owed it to not only Simba but Zuri who she had promised months before to watch over her cubs should something ever happen to her.

Taking one last look at those around her, Nala bounded off in the direction of Pride Rock wanting to get Kiara in and out of the rain and more importantly to safety.

"What are the plans my King?" Merah asked stepping forward once Nala was out of sight.

Simba remained silent for a few more moments before he finally spoke. "Merah, you along with Binti and Asali search for Kopa and Eshe. We will find them and bring them home. Dead or alive. I want to know where my cubs are. The rest of you will come with me. We're going to find Zira!" growling the King turned and walked over to his mates and sons fallen bodies.

Staring down at them, he reached out and touched his mate's cheek. His eyes softening a bit. "Don't worry my love…I will avenge you and our cubs…" leaning down he gave them two last nuzzles and licks before he faced his pride.

Merah, Binti and Asali had already taken off to go in search for the other two missing cubs. The others were all staring at him with sad but determined eyes. Each ready to go and find the lioness that had killed their Queen and prince. Catching his mother's eyes, he watched as she nodded and together the lionesses turned and began to leave to go out on their search.

Simba stopped to look back at his mate and sons bodies. He didn't want to leave them there alone. But as soon as he was done with Zira. He would come back for them and make sure their bodies were brought to someplace close to pride rock so that they could properly be put to rest.

"I love you…" tears ran down the Kings face as he turned and with quick leaps. Bounded on after his pride to join them in the search for the lioness who took his family from him.

* * *

**I hope you all don't mind that I changed Kiara's eye colour. I really wanted to put a bit of Zuri in her. I've seen a lot of fan art with Kopa having Nala's blue eyes and then I remembered a picture of where it was the opposite, and Kiara had the blue eyes. And it suddenly gave me the idea for this. My own version of Kiara in this Alternate Universe world I created.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to PLEASE review. **

**This story is almost done. And from here we'll move onto Part 3 of the series after one or two more chapters. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

'_Kopa__…'_

'_Wake up Kopa__…'_

'_Kopa__…'_

'_Wake up boy!__'_

One ear twitched. Those voices. Where had he heard those voices before?

'_Kopa__…'_

'_Get up__…'_

'_Little one, get up__…'_

'_Now boy!__'_

A low groan emitted from the young prince. Who did not open his eyes. He didn't want too. He just wanted to lay there and let the pain fade away. He just wanted this to be some sort of nightmare. Nightmares like he seen his mother having in the past.

Kopa wasn't sure how long he been out for. It seemed almost like forever. But as he started coming too he could hear them. The voices.

He thought for a second they were the voices of his father and pride. But they weren't. One voice was just too gruff to be his father's. All the others didn't seem like his pride at all. But he knew he had heard those voices before…but where?

Lying there, the young prince tried to recall where he had heard those voices that were calling out for him before. When he was struck with a memory of him running away from Zira or laying there awaiting death when he had lost his ear praying for his mother to save him. These were the voices that had been calling out to him then.

Telling him to run and get up and fight.

But who were they?

They weren't anyone he knew.

A shiver ran through his body. The more he started coming too it was more then the voices that he started taking notice of. It was the rain too.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

His nose wrinkled at the feel of each drop of rain that splattered against the top of it. He had been out in the rain too much that he was completely drenched. The last time Kopa had been this wet was when he gone swimming in the Watering Hole with his mother and grandmother.

The Prince felt a sneeze building up in his nose which quickly escaped.

'_See. I told you, that you would catch a cold if you ever stayed out in the rain. Silly cub, you should listen to me more often Kopa.__'_

The young prince whimpered. One paw reached up to cover his face. Sniffling as this time he heard an echo of his mother's voice. Reprimanding him with something she had warned him about on many occasions. He knew this voice was nothing but something his own mind was making up in order to seek comfort in some presence of his mother. Even if it was something was simple as reprimanding him for doing something she told him not too.

"Mom…" a small whine slipped past his lips.

Time seemed to tick by and he had yet to still open his eyes. Unaware of what was going on around him. Wallowing in his own self pity when he heard a sudden noise.

A familiar sound.

But where could he place it?

Then it clicked. Water. Running water. That was the sound he was hearing. But where would there possibly be running water?

That was when Kopa finally started taking note of what was going on around them. More importantly how the bottom half of his body seemed more wet than his top. Eyes snapping open, Kopa attempted to jump to his paws onto to have his back paws slip out from beneath him sending him down with a loud splash.

Wait? Splash? Water? Why was there so much water?

Head snapping up, Kopa let his eyes adjust and finally took in where he had fallen into. To his shock he saw that he hadn't just tumbled down a hill but into a small ravine. A ravine that was slowly but surely starting to fill up with water thanks to the raging storm that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

Laying on his stomach, half his body in the water half out, the prince could see that the water already came up to his sides but as he climbed; more carefully this time; to his paws Kopa could see that it was only half way up his legs.

Panic started to rise up inside the Prince. He was perfectly safe right now. He wouldn't drown. But question was how long until the entire ravine was filled with water. If he had slept any longer than he already had he would have surely drowned.

He breathed a sigh of relief that he was safe and had woken in time. Reach up with his paw he rubbed the spot on his head where he had bumped it on the ground when he had thrown himself down the slope. Why had he flung himself down it to begin with? It was bad enough that it tumbled but he couldn't have hit his head so hard that he knocked himself out from it.

That was when the young prince suddenly remembered what he hadn't been the only one who had taken the tumble down that hill. As a matter of fact the reason he had hit his head in the first place was because he had flung himself down after…

"Eshe!" The Prince let out a startle cry.

Whipping his body around, amber eyes searching through the darkness for any sign of a brown cub. But wherever he looked he could see no sign of his sister.

"Eshe?" He called out his one ear flickering as he tried to find out where his sister was hiding. But no reply came back. The only sounds he could hear was the storm raging above his head and the sound of rushing water.

Water!

Eye wide Kopa stared down at the water that was slowly starting the rise further up his legs. He took note of how fast it was flowing. The water like he said before was no danger to him yet but Eshe was much too small and had yet to fully walk. Kopa could have sworn he was starting to have a panic attack as he continued to look around trying to find his sister. What if she had drowned while he was wallowing?

The prince felt his heart started to hammer inside his chest. Images of his sister drowning filled his head. If she drowned it would be all his fault just like it had been when Musa died. He had to find her…she had to be alive he told himself. She just had to be alive!

Being mindful of the slippery surface beneath the water Kopa began to run up the ravine following the flow of water, calling out for his sister. "Eshe? Come on baby sis, answer me!"

Tears filled his eyes, so much he started finding it blurring his vision. He continued to call out but no answer came back from his little sister. Beneath him the water was starting to touch his stomach and was continuing to rise at an alarming rate. Under his breath Kopa began to pray that she had been washed ashore one of the embankments of the ravine.

That would be enough to keep her safe until he found her. But the further he travelled down the ravine following the flow of the water. His eyes watching the embankments for any sign of his sister. He could find nothing. "Eshe?" he called out.

Rounding a corner Kopa felt his paws loose traction beneath him sending him crashing back down into the water. Lifting his head out of the water spluttering. Kopa reached up to push his sopping wet tuft of mane out of his eyes. Laying there in the water, which was now starting to reach his elbows Kopa began to wonder if his search was all for vain.

The water was just too high.

How could his sister survive this?

Sitting himself up onto his paws, Kopa sat back on his haunches. Reaching up he covered his eyes with his paw as he fought back the sobs.

It was his entire fault.

Everything was his fault.

All that had happened that night had been his fault.

If he hadn't gone out of the cave none of this would have happened.

Musa wouldn't be dead…

Eshe wouldn't be missing…and could be dead…

Kiara…he didn't know what happened to his other sister. What if she was dead as well?

And his mother…

His heart started pounding in his chest even more at the thought of his mother. Was she alright? Or was Hawa right about her, did she die?

No! He thought angrily.

His mother was NOT dead. She couldn't die. She was the Queen. She was both strong of mind and body. She would have gotten away from Zira.

He betted she was even out there looking for them right now. With Hawa and Kiara. For a moment he held doubt that Hawa had gotten away from Zira but he had to be optimistic…right?

Hawa had to get away to find Kiara and get her back to Pride Rock. Maybe they were there already telling the pride of what was going on while his mother was out there searching.

His mind than went to the voice he heard calling out his name before they fell into the ravine. Kana.

For the first time that night, hope filled Kopa's mind. Hope that his mother was alive. That maybe, just maybe his father really did care for them and he was out there searching for them right now.

But that hope quickly vanished when he remembered the situation at hand. Sitting there in the rising water Kopa remembered there was something that he shouldn't be feeling hope for at that moment. Eshe was still missing. She had been his responsibility. Hawa had Kiara. He had Eshe. And he had lost her.

Squaring his shoulders, Kopa once again carefully got back onto all four paws. He had to keep his hopes up. He couldn't like it die. Eshe was out there and he would find her and then they together would find their mother. He wasn't about to let his little sister die. He just stood back, unable to do anything to save Musa and couldn't save Kiara, who he hoped was safe with Hawa, but he would save Eshe. "Hold on Eshe. I'm coming!" he called out.

Continuing on the way the water was flowing. Kopa soon found himself coming to a fork in the road. Which way should he choose? He thought. Which way could the water have washed his sister down? He had to find Eshe before his mother found him. How could he explain to her that he had lost his sister?

Kopa by this time was standing on his toes in the water which was now covering over the top of his back. He had to tilt his head up to keep it out of the water.

This was getting ridiculous. If his sister was still alive, he knew he was bound to die himself if he didn't get out of the water just looking for her. Maybe he would have a better chance at searching for her from the top of the ravine? It would give him a better chance at searching from a higher view.

That was it. He had to search from above.

Amber eyes began searching for a way to get out of the ravine. His paws began to slip beneath him but he managed to stay standing and wade in the water while on occasion paddling his paws to keep him upright. His eyes still searching.

And then…

There!

He spotted the perfect way to get out of the ravine. It was a small slope that seemed to run up out of the ravine. He took it that it must have been created by some animal that used the ravine frequently. Being mindful to keep his head and sister above the water. Kopa began to swim to the place where the slope started.

Reaching the right spot, Kopa took a moment to relax his racing heart. If he were to slip and fall both he thought he would surely drown. The water was just rising far too quickly. Taking one last deep breath through his nose and unsheathing his claws like his parents had taught him as a good way of creating traction. Kopa started to grit his teeth and started placing one paw in front of the other to make his climb.

With his front paws he gripped the ground pulling him upwards while behind him his back paws were used to grip the ground and push himself upward.

From time to time Kopa began feeling the ground beneath his paws giving way and found himself slipping on back down the slope. But digging his claws further into the dirt he slowed the fall and once he was sure he had his grip again he started to finish his ascent.

When he reached the top Kopa grunted, his front paws gripping the edge of the ravine. Taking a moment to catch his breath then with a heave he pulled himself up over the ledge and laid himself down on the ground. Closing his eyes he calmed his racing heart. One obstacle out of the way he thought.

Above him a loud clap of thunder sounded causing him to jump. Opening his eyes Kopa climbed back to his paws. Taking a moment to clear his vision from the amount of pouring rain the prince made his way back to the ravines edge and stared down it. Taking a moment to see which side he had climbed up on. Seeing that he had no choice but to follow the left side of the fork in the path, Kopa began to run down along it.

Being mindful that he didn't slip on the ground and end up tumbling back down into the water below. All the while keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of his sister.

"Eshe?" he continued to call out. But like before no answer came. Down below the water only continued to rise and with it filled Kopa with more and more dread. How could someone as small as Eshe possibly survive something like this? He worried. Eshe was too small to even know how to fully walk much less swim.

How could she possibly still be alive.

No! He shook his head vigorously. He refused to believe his sister was dead just like he refused to believe his mother was dead. She was out there right now searching for them. He just had to find Eshe before his mother found him. But the further he ran the more he was coming up empty handed. He didn't even know how far this ravine went. He never had been to these parts of the Pridelands that often. He didn't know them. This ravine could stretch on for miles out of the Pridelands and then how would he find her?

He soon got his answer.

For skidding to a halt Kopa stared wide eyes at what greeted him. He hadn't taken notice that the ravine had started to become wider in length and bigger in size. That was until he came to a sudden dead end…well sort of.

There was now a wall blocking the water. But not just any wall. A wall of wood. Completely made out of what looked like to be fallen trees and rocks that must have been pushed up against each other overtime.

Whatever hope Kopa was feeling was suddenly extinguished. Staring down the deepened slope at the water below that was crashing with force against the wooden dam. The Prince felt his heart leap into his throat, flinching as he watched a branch that came flowing down the water which was now raging like a river and crash into the dam splintering into piece.

"No…" he breathed. "No…" shaking his head Kopa clenched his eyes shut. "NO!" Throwing himself down on the ground the prince covered his head with both his paws as tears poured down his face. Tears formed and pushed out from beneath his clenched eyelids. From beneath his paws sobs started to sound.

His entire body shook with them.

He had failed.

He had failed to save his sister and keep her safe.

His one job!

His one job was to protect his siblings and he had failed two of them already.

Maybe he had gone down the wrong path? Maybe he should double back and try again? He thought.

No, it was useless! He cried mentally. The water was simply too high now. It was impossible. Eshe couldn't have possibly survived.

She was dead…and it was his entire fault.

What was his mother going to think? His father? His grandmother?

"She's gone…" he whimpered covering his face fully with his arms. Sobbing he curled up on the ground listening as the storm rumbled above and below the water continued to crash against the damn.

"I'm sorry Eshe…I'm so sorry little sis…"

* * *

A wave of relief came over Nala when Pride Rock came into sight illuminate by the lightning that flashed overhead.

Dangling from her mouth Kiara let out another squeak of fright whenever she saw the lightning or heard a clash of thunder. But carrying the cub Nala couldn't comfort her with words.

All she could do was pick up the pace.

But when Pride Rock came into view, her pace quickened further. She wanted to get the cub in and out of the rain. But she was also slow because she was worried about what she would have to tell the last three members of the pride who had stayed back at Pride Rock what had happened to their Queen and one of their prince's.

Upon reaching Pride Rock. Nala stopped at the bottom for a brief moment to take a deep breathe through her nose. Listening while Kiara mewed and squeaked. Tears were in her eyes. She should have stayed with Zuri, she should have stayed there. She should have brought Zuri home with her at that exact moment.

Than perhaps she would still be alive.

And she wouldn't be carrying the daughter of two of her friends while having to deliver the news of what happened to their Queen to her pride sisters.

Forcing herself forward, Nala began to climb the slope to the top where their den was located. She had just reached the top when she heard Ajia call out.

"Nala's back!"

Following the call was the sound of paws hitting the wet rock heading toward her. Lifting her eyes she came face to face with Ajia; Aufa and Kali. All had looks of relief on their face's to see one of those who went out come back safe and alive. But it wasn't long until their eyes took in sight of who Nala was carrying.

"Kiara…Nala what are you doing with the Princess?" Kali asked as she looked at the young princess and was taken back by the light blue eyes that were staring back at her. She had seen the Princess the third day after she was born with the other two new royal cubs and she had expected the eyes to be open by now anyways. But she remembered when Nala had come back earlier that afternoon Sarabi had asked for a report on the cubs and Nala had commented that the cub's eyes were still closed.

All Kali could think of for a moment was how happy Sarabi was going to be that her grandcubs eyes were finally open.

Thinking for a moment, Nala set Kiara down at her paws and stood over her to block her from further rain hitting her. "Where are Zira's cubs?" she asked trying to keep the growl out of her tone but the others seemed to catch it nonetheless.

"Inside the cave…they have been demanding to know where their mother was for sometime now." Ajia answered. "Nala, what's going on? What happened, why is the princess with you? Where are the others?"

Biting down on her lip, Nala took a moment before she said anything. Looking toward the main cave she could see the three cubs of Zira at the far end of the cave curled up together. But their heads were looking at the cave entrance staring out at them with wide questionable eyes.

Growling, she picked up Kiara and began to head to another cave that was in Pride Rock not wanting to have Kiara around the spawn of those who killed her mother. With a motion of her paw she told the others to follow her.

Heading on inside the other cave, Nala moved to the back where it would be warm enough and set Kiara down on the ground again. The princess mewed and looked around her eyes taking in the cave with curiosity. Was her mother there? She thought.

"Nala…what's going on?" Aufa demanded as they joined the younger lioness in the cave. Each wondering why she took Kiara to a place other than the main den.

"Something's happened…" Nala started, with her paw she brushed Kiara's back to calm the cub a bit. "I found Kiara hidden away…I figured Zuri must have hidden her…but it's hard to tell…for Kana and I also discovered a dead Hawa…" she paused watching the lionesses in front of her share a look of confusion. "But that's not all we found dead…"

Nala watched the confusion wash over each of the three lionesses faces but it seemed to slowly dawn on them as Nala continued. "We found the Queen and Prince Musa dead…Princess Eshe and Prince Kopa is still missing…"

Gasping cries escaped the three lionesses. Aufa stumbled back till she just sat back on her haunches her one paw covering her mouth. Ajia was cursing up a storm while Kali stood there with shock and disbelief comes over their faces.

When they saw Nala returning they could only hope it was with good news. That the royals had been found and Zira was being dealt with. It was something they couldn't all but help think whenever one of the three cubs they were left behind to watch would demand to know where their mother was. To which none of the three lionesses would say a thing about it.

"No…" Ajia shook her head. "No! This simply cannot be true!" she ended up shouting but regretted it when she heard the young princess give a startled squeak at the raise in her voice. "We cannot loose another royal…not like this!"

Lowering her head, Nala growled out. "I wish it wasn't true Ajia. But I saw the bodies myself. Zira had gotten to them first before we did. Zuri must have had Musa still on her when it happened…the Queen must have put up a fight…she was simply covered in wounds but her claws also had blood on them that I suspect wasn't hers." Lifting her head the tanned lioness stared at them with a sad but hardened gaze.

Getting back to her paws, Aufa walked forward. Her eyes going to Kiara who was staring right on back at all of them. Blue eyes, she thought with a sad smile. Just like her mothers. "You…you said that Kopa and Eshe were still missing?"

Nala nodded her head.

"And Hawa…she's one of Zira's…she was dead as well?" asked Aufa.

The young lioness nodded her head again. "Yes…we found her on the ground three miles from where Zuri was…we thought Zuri must have killed her in order to escape and protect the cubs. But when I got close I smelt Zira on her wounds. I still don't know what to make of it. Why would Zira kill one of her own?" it was a pondering question.

For all she knew, Zuri could have been the one to kill Hawa. And the rain just washed the scent away and Zira just had been the first to discover one of her lionesses were dead.

But now there really was no way to really find out. Zuri was dead and Zira…if Zira really had been the one to kill Hawa would she really admit it? And why had she done it?

"Mew?"

The lionesses all turned their attention toward Kiara who was mewing for their attentions. Each felt their hearts swell at the sight of the young princess. She was one of their hopes they thought. She was still alive. Their Queen may be dead…their youngest princes…and the other two may be lost. But there was something that gave them relief. One of the royal cubs lived.

Moving the four lionesses sat down in a circle around the cub who was laying flat on her stomach staring up at them with wide blue eyes. Ajia was the one who reached out to the cub and nudged her tiny head like with her paw. Kiara mewed and rubbed her head against the lioness's paw in return. "What do we do?" She asked aloud.

Eyeing Kiara, Nala sighed with a heavy heart. "There is nothing much we can do. But wait here and pray for our Queen…and pray that Simba and the rest find the other two…" trailing off she fell silent with the rest of them who all stared down at their princess with the last bit of hope and joy they could muster upon looking at her.

* * *

"Where's mother?" Vitani whimpered. She and her two brothers were curled up in the back of the main cave. Vitani couldn't really remember the last time they been in there since their Fathers death. She had very vague memories of it. Nuka knew more about the cave than she did because he was born before her and lived it in the longest. Kovu didn't know any cave but the back caves of Pride rock for he been only days old when Scar died.

Kovu crawled and laid himself down next to his sister. When he was close enough he draped his arm over the older cub while Nuka stood almost protectively in front of them. He been like that since they been brought to the main cave.

All of them had been confused when they been awoken by three lionesses they barely knew. They only knew them by name because they had heard the Queen or Kopa mention their names one occasion. What confused them even more was that Hawa who had been watching them was missing. As was the others. And more importantly their mother.

Their mother said she would be back with the others as soon as see got them.

They were even more confused when the three lionesses demand that they follow. When they didn't, they were picked up and carried to the main cave where they were told to stay. It was then that each cub started demanding to know where their mother was. But neither lioness would tell them a thing.

They all watched as the three lionesses who seemed to have been keeping watch over them had left the cave to go greet Nala. Their eyes though were drawn to what Nala had been carrying which to them seemed like a darkly tanned coloured cub who they didn't know. Vitani had wanted a closer look but her brothers had kept her from going any further from the spot they had stayed in since they were brought there.

But the colour of the cub reminded her of what Kopa had mentioned of one of his sister. Had that been one of the cubs?

They all had waited in silence just watching the four lionesses expecting them to come into the main cave at any minute. Each hoping that they would have news on their mother. But each were surprised when the four did not come into the main cave but headed off else where, with Nala once again carrying the cub who they could hear mewing and squeaking from where they were huddled together.

"What's going on?" asked Kovu when the lionesses were out of sight.

Neither of his two siblings knew how to answer. For they were wondering the same thing. Nuka thought perhaps something had happened to their mother and that scared him. He didn't want anything to happen to his mother. He had already lost his father. He didn't want to loose her as well.

He wanted to go out and find her. But he knew how disappointed she would be in him if he left Vitani and especially Kovu alone. He scowled a little, he didn't like having to be Kovu's babysitter but that was how it was. The older siblings always look out for the younger ones…or so that's what Spotty always told him whenever she heard him complaining about Kovu and how he thought their mother was spending more time with the younger cub than him.

Curling up on the ground as she heard thunder rumbling outside echoing off the inner walls of the cave. Vitani laid one paw over her muzzle. Her mind trying to figure out where their mother was. It wasn't often they were put into the care of the others of the pride. Zuri was normally the only one they were around the most.

Vitani thought back to earlier that day when they found Kopa out near the Eastern border. And how they had discovered that the prince and Queen had been hiding out because of some sort of danger. Then it clicked in her mind.

Jumping to her paws. Startling her brothers. Vitani looked at them like a look like she had just discovered fire. "I have it!"

"Have what?" Nuka asked his voice dripping with boredom. His shoulders were stooped. In a way that he often had the other lionesses snickering at him commenting that he resembled his father whenever he did it. Though he always grumbled about their snickering he would also hold pride that he held some trait of his father. Sure Scar never really paid much attention to any of his cubs, but that didn't mean Nuka never loved his father and hadn't idolized him.

"Why moms not here!" Vitani announced this time catching the full attention of her brothers.

"What do you mean you know where she is?" Kovu climbed to his paws casting his sister a questionable but confused look. "How could you possibly know? She said she was going to collect the others from the watering hole when the storm started…we were in the cave when that happened…" Kovu suddenly found his words muffled when Vitani clamped his mouth shut with her paw.

His eyes shot her a glare which she gladly returned with one of her own.

"If you'd be a good little lion, and be quiet. Then I'll be able to tell you!" Vitani started softly but ended up snapping at her younger brother.

Pulling her paw away from him she moved to stand in front of both her brothers. Facing the storm first then turned to face them. "You don't see the rest of the pride here do you?" she asked waving her hand around. The boys each raised one eyebrow and looked around the cave and back at her with looks that told her to get to the point.

Growling at the fact that they didn't get what she was trying to point out, she commented at the stupidity of males in her mind. "Hello! Remember what Kopa told us earlier?" she stomped her paw against the cave floor. "About how he and Queen Zuri were out there in the caves hidden because their was some sort of threat against them!"

The she-cub smirked watching as it finally seemed to click in her brothers minds about what she was hinting at. "Maybe this threat went after them tonight…maybe mom went to help…the others aren't here so that could only mean that they are out there helping too…"

Brow furrowed. Nuka processed over in his mind. Something didn't make sense to him. Their mother hated the Queen. They all knew it even if none of them could really understand why. Why would their mother want to help?

Maybe their mother had a change of heart?

Maybe she wanted to help because they all loved the Queen. By them, he meant him and his two siblings.

Looking at the entrance of the cave, Nuka watched the storm rage outside. But if that was it why wouldn't the three lionesses that had been watching over them have told them anything?

Slipping away from his two siblings who were now suddenly discussing where their mother could possibly be. Nuka made his way to the front of the cave. Peeking out he couldn't see sight of the four lionesses and wondered where they went. He pulled his head back when he felt too much rain hitting the edge of his nose.

With a paw he rubbed it with a disgruntled grumble.

A streak of lightning made him look up at the sky. For a moment he was trying to remember when there were times when his father had taken him to the very top of Pride Rock. He remembered seeing flashes of light off in the distance that he had asked his father about. Which Scar had coolly explained was lightning. That a storm was happening in that direction.

Nuka at the time hadn't known what a storm was. Nor did he even know what rain had been. He had heard it talked about by many both lions and hyenas alike. But it was the something he found out never came to the Pridelands anymore. That was until recently.

The young cub remembered just how disgruntled his Father had always been whenever the subject had been brought up.

He always wondered why it never rained until Simba came. He heard the rumours from the others who all blamed Scar. But Nuka didn't want to blame his Father. He didn't want to think he was evil.

Taking a deep breathe. Nuka looked back towards the sky. Remember tales of Kings of the past being in the sky. A place he figured his father was.

"Dad…please protect Zuri and Kopa! Kopa is my best friend! Please dad…" he prayed before turning from the storm he made his way back to his siblings who had both seemed to relax now that they thought of a possible solution as to where their mother was.

How true and yet far from the truth they truly were.

* * *

This couldn't be.

It just could not be!

Tears filled Kumai's eyes; spilling over down her cheeks mixing with the rain that pelted her mercilessly. As she stood there wallowing in her own grief.

She did not want to believe it.

She hadn't wanted to believe her.

Zira had to have been lying because it simply couldn't have been true.

But here laying on the ground before her, body torn with cuts and throat torn open, was her beloved baby sister. Staring at Hawa's body, Kumai still wanted to try and disbelieve what she was seeing.

She and the others had met up after a fruitless search for Hawa when they had heard a roar off in the distance. None of them could mistake that roar. They had heard it many times before. The first night they heard it was the night Simba had taken the throne. But this time his roar was mixed with pain and grief.

Something that right now Kumai could relate too.

It was after that roar that they knew they had to stick together. They knew the King was out in the Pridelands and they figured he wasn't alone. And the sound of the roar they figured came from the place they had left the Queen and dead prince's bodies.

They knew now that this did not bold well for them. More so than they thought before for themselves.

Kumai's mind had gone to Hawa at that time. She could only hope they found her sister before Simba did. She did not know how in his grief the King would react to seeing Hawa with the remaining royal cubs. She was known as a follower of Zira. Would the King listen if the Prince said Hawa had saved them or would he react on instinct at seeing someone he didn't trust with his cubs?

Those questions were shortly answered when they had come across Zira. Who appeared distraught and said she been looking for them. For a couple moments they thought that Zira appeared more wounded than she was before they went searching for Hawa. But before any questions could be asked…Zira told them the unthinkable. Something that had Kumai in disbelief.

She did not want to believe it.

Growling she had demanded Zira to show them. Give them proof. She had to be lying. Zira was known to lie.

But here right in front of her was proof.

Proof that she hadn't been lying at all.

Grief and anger began to form inside her.

Behind her she could hear the soft cries of her Pride Sisters who like her were all in disbelief at what they saw in front of them. None of them had wanted Hawa to die. She did not deserve something like this. Hawa did not deserve to die. Especially not the way she had.

"I had just come upon them…I heard the fight from a mile away…I came as fast as I could…when I arrived…Hawa was already on the ground…close to death…that was when I saw them…Nala and Kana…they were leaving the scene…they must have had the cubs with them…but I couldn't really see…when I reached Hawa's side…she was already dead…"

Kumai's ears folded back against her head as she relayed Zira's explanation of what had happened. Something in that explanation to Kumai almost didn't make sense. She couldn't place it really but upon remembering the new wounds on Zira, Kumai for a moment thought the lioness was lying.

Zira was known to loose her anger even with those who betrayed her. Hawa had done exactly that.

But upon arriving at the scene, Kumai smelt it. The smell of Nala on her sister. It was hard to tell with the rain but the scent was there. A lingering faint smell. But still there.

A low growl rumbled in her throat. With her paw she lifted her dead sister's head off the ground and bent to nuzzle her. "I failed in protecting you Hawa…forgive me…I said nothing would ever happen to you…" clenching her eyes shut, Kumai tried to fight back the sob that was building up inside her throat. But in the end failed as her emotions started to become unstable. "I'm so sorry Hawa!"

Behind her, the others all stood watching the scene unfold with saddened eyes. All but one. Zira stood behind the entire group with a smirk on her face. Her plan seemed to be working. She knew by the look Kumai had given her in the beginning that the lioness suspected her but now…now she could only hope…yes hope that her plan was unfolding the way she wanted it too.

She told them that Nala and Kana left with the cubs. That was a lie too because she hadn't seen whether or not they found the cubs. Which was why she told them she wasn't exactly sure if she saw them with the cubs or not.

Her eyes went to Kumai who had gathered Hawa's body in her arms. Her sobs were nothing to Zira. The lioness got what she deserved. And with her death and the lie she weaved Zira would keep the others on her side for she knew Kumai would want revenge for Hawa's death. Even if the revenge she was seeking were against the wrong lions.

Spotty having enough of standing back moved toward Kumai as the lioness set her sister back down on the wet soaked ground. "Kumai…" Spotty could feel her own tears in her eyes. She knew exactly what Kumai was feeling. Dotty and Spotty hadn't been the only one in their family. They had two brothers who were only a four months old when their pride was attacked. Neither their mother nor the two cubs survived.

None of them had thought they would have to suffer the same fate of another loved one again. When they found a new pride they had hope that all of that was behind them.

But it seemed like it wasn't to be.

"Kumai…" she started again reaching toward the distraught lioness only to have Kumai pull away from her. Her head bent; eyes closed. Spotty's eyes softened as she watched the other lioness's body shake with sobs she could not hold back. "Kumai…I know…"

"Don't you dare say you know how I am feeling!" Snapped Kumai turning her attention toward Spotty with a snarl causing the lioness to take a step back from her. Realizing what she had just done, her glare and snarl vanished to be replaced with a look of remorse. Shoulders slumped she sent Spotty an apologetic look. "Forgive me Spotty…I…I know you suffered the same before…I didn't…"

Eyes softening, Spotty nodded her head. "It's alright Kumai…" she fell silent as Kumai turned her back on them.

Kumai stared at the fallen body of her sister. Tears glistening in her eyes. This shouldn't have happened, she thought. Hawa shouldn't have had to suffer like this. She didn't deserve to die the way she had. Her eyes went to the wound that had been her sister's death. Anger seethed through her as she took in the sight of her sister's torn open throat.

She couldn't even imagine how Hawa had felt in her last moments of life. To be strangled to death in someone else's own teeth like some common prey hunted for food. Reaching out she laid her paw on her sister's face and leaned in and licked her head. "Be at peace sister…I hope you and mother see each other in heaven…I'll see you again one day…" Lifting her head she stepped back from her sister her head hung and shoulders drooped.

She had to get away. She couldn't stand looking at her sister's body any longer. She had to get away. Far away…

Without a backward glance Kumai took off running, tears freely streaming down her face. Behind her she could hear the others calling out for her to stop and come back but Kumai could not. She could not stand being around her sister's body for another second. As she ran images of her past started to cloud her mind. Images of watching her pride fall and how dangerous it had been for them to escape.

But knowing she least had Hawa made it easier to get through the grief of loosing ones pride. Her sister was young at the time, but she was all Kumai had left of her natural family. Her pride sisters wouldn't have been enough to help her cope. But Hawa had been. Hawa had always been a playful energetic being from the moment she was born.

Her sister knew just how to put a smile on Kumai's face no matter the circumstance.

But now that was gone for Hawa was gone. Her baby sister was cut down too short in her life. Kumai blamed herself, if she hadn't told Zira where the Queen and prince had been hiding than all of this wouldn't have happened. But she had done it to keep Hawa safe. Just as she knew when she first discovered the Queen's location, she knew right now Hawa would have been in danger if she had lied to Zira.

But it seemed that it was all for not. Because Hawa still ended up dead.

If Hawa had only stayed back at Pride Rock. If only she had just let Zira kill the cubs and stayed out of it. She would still be alive.

Kumai didn't know how long she been running but when she came to a stop. She found herself at the bank of a small river. Clenching her eyes shut, Kumai reached up and rubbed her paw over her eyes trying to clear the tears from her eyes. But nothing seemed to keep the tears from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much. Almost three years she thought. Yes that had to be it.

"Damn you Hawa!" Kumai cursed. "Why? Why did you have to die!" she screamed turning her head to the sky glaring at the dark storm clouds. "Damn you! How could you leave me like this Hawa? How dare you!" New tears flowed down her face blurring her vision. "I promised Mother the day you were born that I'd always protect you…how can I protect you if you're dead…" shoulder's slumping Kumai hung her head.

"I should have listened to you Hawa…I should have…" Kumai whispered remembering the conversations she and Hawa had. With her sister begging her for them to go to Simba and tell the king the truth of Zira's plan or to run away from the Pridelands together. But in fear Kumai did not act. And this she thought, was her punishment for not listening to the wise offerings of her sister.

Staring at the water rushing in front of her. Kumai had the sudden urge to step into it and end her own life. Join her mother and sister in the afterlife. Perhaps she would see her entire pride there. Perhaps her mother and sister were waiting for her to join them.

As she sat there pondering the thought of joining her family in death. A new noise caught her attention. A strange but familiar noise. A noise she didn't expect to hear out in the middle of nowhere.

Opening her eyes, Kumai looked off toward the source of the noise.

Her ears strained to hear the sounds that confused it. She knew this sound but it was a sound that really shouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere.

It was the sound of a cub.

Was it a leopard cub?

A cheetah cub?

Shaking her head, Kumai turned her head away from the noise. Closing her eyes again she took a deep breathe and started toward the water's edge. When she heard the noise again. Only this time it seemed louder than it was before. Growling, she dug her claws into the ground. She just wanted to end her life. End her pain. Why was she letting this noise of some stupid cub stop her?

Eyes snapping open, Kumai looked off the way the noise was coming from again. This time she decided to find out where it was coming from.

The mewing cries seemed to get louder the closer she got to it. That's when she discovered the mews weren't that of any leopard or cheetah but that of a lion. What was a lion cub doing in these parts of the Pridelands? Was it some rogue with a cub? It wasn't unusual for a female rogue to pass through a land.

Kumai stopped when she reached the source of the noise and stared in question at a pile of discarded leaves and twigs. A pile that seemed to be mewing. This did not make any sense to her at all. But out of curiosity, Kumai reached out and carefully picked the leaves and twigs up and tossed them aimlessly off to the side. The more she pulled back the more she started to reveal the cub that was curled up beneath the pile.

But as the cub was revealed a loud gasp slipped from her mouth.

Stumbling back a bit Kumai stared at the cub that was laid out on the ground in front of her. Soaked to the very bone so that her fur clung to her body which was littered with mud was one cub she didn't think she would set eyes on again much less out in the middle of nowhere.

What was she doing there. Why was the daughter of Simba laying on the bank of a river in the middle of nowhere?

Stopping herself from taking another step back, Kumai instead made her way back over to the cub. Who to Kumai's surprised lifted her head and stared back at her with light green eyes. Well…one eye that is. That wasn't right, she thought. Both eyes of the cubs were open but only one seemed to take acknowledge of her. Her eyes traveling to the cubs left eye. Where it was not a green eye that was staring at her like her right eye was.

No. The cubs left eye was completely grey in colour.

Was this completely normal? She thought. Was it possible for lions to have different colour eyes?

But Kumai knew that couldn't have been it. No doubt what caused this eye colour was from the wound the princess had received from Zira.

After a moment of thought, Kumai knew the cub was blind in one eye. And she knew she was. Now that she gave it some thought she had seen this in many different animals. And it seemed the cub would forever be blind in her one eye.

What a pity…Kumai thought angrily. One little wound and she was blind. But she was a live. Just how she had ended up in these parts of the Pridelands was a mystery. Zira had said the cubs had gone off with Nala and Kana…no, she shook her head. Zira had only said she thought had seen the cubs go off with the two lionesses. But here was one of those cubs and how Kumai didn't know.

But it didn't matter. Here was one of the cubs her sister had died in order to save and she was alive and her sister wasn't. The cub may be blind in one eye but she was alive and her sister was dead. Hawa had died to save this cub. She died to save this cub. Hawa had saved the cubs in order to keep them safe with the thought that Simba and his pride wouldn't harm her for saving the cubs.

But that wasn't true.

Nala had killed her.

Nala had killed her sister.

Zira said Nala had done it...

Kumai clenched her eyes tight as she growled. Only to growl louder when the cub gave a squeak of fright.

Simba, she thought. None of this would have happened if it weren't for Simba. If Simba had just stayed away from the Pridelands, if Scar hadn't died then her sister would still be alive! There would have been no reason for Zira to want to see revenge and there would have been no reason for Hawa to risk her life for the cubs.

Eyes snapping open, Kumai felt her anger rising. Damn Simba. Damn him. Damn the entire Pridelanders. They all killed her sister. All of them. And she would make them pay. First she would make them pay by killing the cub in front of her. Yes, the perfect start of her own revenge.

Eyes and mind clouded with anger, Kumai raised her paw above the cub. Her sister was taken from her and so she would end the life of anyone who would be in the way of her revenge. But as she stood there staring down at the cub who stared right on back at her. Kumai stayed her paw.

No. She told herself. End this cub's life. Your sister died for this cub. Kill her!

But Kumai knew she could not. She wasn't a cub killer. Infanticide was just simply not inside her. And she knew if she were to kill this cub both her mother and sister would shame her. It was not this cub's fault her sister had died. It was Nala's and Kana's faults. It was Simba's.

Staring down at the cub, a sudden idea came to her.

The idea was perfect. Now she had to only convince Zira of it. But she was sure this would work for it would blend both hers and Zira's revenge.

With her paw she reached down toward the cub, but rather then strike her, Kumai ran her paw lightly down the cubs back in a soothing motion. "Shh…it's okay little one. I'm here…don't you worry…" bending her head Kumai ran her tongue along the cubs back ruffling up her wet fur. But the cub seemed to enjoy the action for her mews turned from frightening too soft purrs at the attention that Kumai was bestowing her. Once she was sure the cub was calm enough, Kumai picked her up gently by the back of the neck and looking off back the way she came. Kumai took off in the opposite direction. Before she confronted Zira on her plan she needed to find a place to hide the cub and she figured she had the perfect place.

'_I will avenge you Hawa…I swear it!' _

* * *

"Kumai!"

"Come back!"

"Kumai!"

Spotty and the others called after the fleeing lioness. Looks of sympathy on their faces as none of them dared to follow their pride sister. They all knew Kumai was running in order to get some time alone but that didn't mean that they weren't worried for her and should go off alone.

But none of them had the heart to truly stop her.

Zira took this moment to step forward and fan the flames as it were.

She hadn't expected Kumai to run off. That angered her and ruined her plans but not all of them. She had been relying on Kumai's anger over her sister's death to fuel her new plans.

Zira wasn't about to let her revenge go to waste. Suddenly she could see this becoming an advantage to her. Her lionesses hadn't wanted anything to do with the killings in the beginning but with Hawa's death now seemingly clogging their minds, she was going to use this to her advantage. Sure she was going to need Kumai in the beginning but she was going to use this to her advantage.

Perhaps now she could kill the entire pride so only they survived and then everything would be the way it was before. Well almost. If Simba was dead as well as his pride then she, Zira, would be Queen of the Pridelands once more. She would rule over the Kingdom until it came time for Kovu to take the throne.

Yes, she could just see it now.

This land will be hers and hers alone.

HER family would continue the pride.

Yes, what a perfect plan. She thought with a sinister inwardly snicker.

"Leave Kumai to herself. It is a troubling thing to loose one's family," Zira spoke up hanging her head as the others all turned to look at her. Yes, that's it Zira, play the part. "Hawa had betrayed me…but I was willing to let her go…all I wanted was those cubs so I could finally avenge my mate. But before I could reach her…it was too late…Nala and Kana killed her without letting her get a change to defend herself!" Lifting her head she stared toward the others.

"Isn't that how it always has been? Those Pridelanders have always hated us all because we followed a different King. Even now they hold their grudges against us. We can't even leave our own cave without hearing a single snarling remark." Moving around the lionesses she waved her paw at Hawa.

"And Hawa…she was the kindest of us all…she wanted to save those cubs while I want them dead! Did they even give her a chance to explain? NO!" Zira spoke loudly. "We need to strike back at them once and for all. That's exactly what we will do!" Zira agreed watching the lionesses all turned to face her. "We will kill them all! Hawa is dead because Simba came back! All this grief in our pride was the cause of his returning. If he and that Outsider had stayed away then Scar would still be alive and ruling these lands. He was the rightful King! And now he's dead. Well now we will not only make Simba feel what I felt when my mate died. But we will make them all pay. We will kill them all. And when they're all dead this land will be ours!" Zira held her head high as she announced her plan. Watching the shock come over everyone's faces.

"But there are more of them than there are of us!" Dotty argued stepping up to stand along side Spotty.

Zira growled stepping toward Dotty. "This is your home now is it not?" She waited until Dotty nodded her head nervously then continued. "They already know what we did. What makes you think that when they find us they won't kill us or banish us now. This is our land as much as it is their's. And we will fight for it!" Growling Zira slammed her paw against the ground. "Then this Kingdom will be ours and ours alone. There will be no danger to us. My cubs or perhaps your own future cubs will be safe."

Zira had to fight the smirk that tried pulling at the corner of her lips. She knew that would hook them. The former Queen had heard on many occasions the lionesses discussing cubs. More so after they spent time with Zira's own cubs.

"Imagine it…if you all had cubs. It could put them in danger. Would you truly want that or do you want a home where it is safe to raise your little ones?"

Standing back Zira watched as the lionesses looked to one another their faces lines with turmoil as they tried to figure out what to do.

The others watched Kumai with an uneasy feeling.

They were all saddened and angered over Hawa's death.

But was revenge truly what was needed here?

Look at what trying to get revenge had already cost them.

Taking a look back at Hawa they took in just how torn up she was. Hawa had never been the strongest of them but she always seemed to have the biggest heart of them all. That angered them. That she had died all because she had done what she thought was right.

Clenching her eyes, Baya tore her gaze away from the lioness and climbed to her paws with difficulty but ignore the help that Asma offered her. Opening them again, Baya spoke clear enough for the others to all hear. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Hawa is dead. Whether by one of them or all of them. We won't ever have our freedom until they're gone. Even if the crime…" she ignored the snarl from Zira for Baya calling her justice a crime, "That was committed tonight hadn't happened. They still would have continued to shun us like they had when we first came here. We are entitled to live here as much as they are…and they would gladly send us away from the home we have built…"

Turning, Baya faced the others. She didn't want to kill any others but she and the rest of them knew now as they've known for months. That they would have to fight for their place in the Pridelands. They've known from the minute that Zira announced her plan to kill off the Queen and the royal cubs. They knew that killing them would come with consequences.

And though many of them were already prepared to face those consequences. They hadn't expected to find one of them dead because of it.

Especially not Hawa.

Watching all this unfold before her, Zira had to keep fighting back the sinister smirk that wanted to play across her face. This was just perfect, she thought. Stomping her paw on the ground she growled "Well…are you with me?" she demanded. "To fight for poor Hawa here, for your home and for the cubs you love waiting back at Pride Rock? Who knows what they will do now to them!" She knew she had them.

Closing her eyes, Spotty sighed and stepped forward opening them to stare at Zira. "Very well Zira…we are with you. For Hawa and your cubs. We are with you."

Although Zira wanted to smack them all for the fact that they didn't follow her because they wanted her as a leader. They followed her for the sake of her cubs. But it was better than nothing. Her planned had worked. She could see the suspicions in their eyes but her plan had worked overall.

And after tonight, she thought. They would be hers completely.

The former Queen didn't say another word as each lioness passed her and headed off into the distance to find Simba and his pride that they knew was searching the Pridelands already.

She should have though of this plan from the very beginning. Lowering her head Zira chortled darkly to herself when the others were far out of earshot.

_Now Scar__…__all those who opposed you will be dead. And your pride will rule these lands. _

Lifting her head she stared at Hawa's body and smirked. "I told you Hawa…your sister will always be mine as will the others. You stupid girl. You should have just done what you did best. Stay out of trouble. If they die…it's your fault now." Turning from the body, Zira began making her way after the others.

Throwing her head back, she let out a loud sounding roar.

This would alert anyone of their position.

Bring the fight to them.

_Come find us Simba. Come and meet your own fate. I will send you to the grave with your family so you all won__'__t miss each other._

* * *

It was times like this that Simba cursed that the Pridelands were as vast as they were. But the King pushed on in his search. His pride behind him. None seemed to be slowing down all of them that came with him wanted to find Zira as much as he did.

The images of his dead mate and son as well as the thoughts of how frightened they must have been at the moments of their death drove him forward. He tried not to think that his eldest son and other daughter were out there missing. He wanted to place faith in the lionesses he set it out to find them. They had to be out there. He had faith that they were.

One thing he took relief in was one of his cubs were still alive. And was safe back at Pride Rock with Nala and the other three who stayed behind to watch Zira's cubs.

Zira's cubs…

That was something to think about. What would Simba do now with them?

Zuri hadn't wanted anyone of them harmed. She still wouldn't. It was why he was first going to give them the chance at living in the Pridelands without their mother.

BUT that was when he thought his mate was still alive.

Now that he knew his mate and one of his cubs and possibly his other two, had fallen to Zira. He didn't want any of his cubs around the cubs of the lion who had killed his father and now killed his mate. He had been tolerable in the beginning. But now the King felt his heart harden over the loss of his mate and cub.

If they found Kopa and he was still alive he knew his son would protest to sending away his only friends. But the King had to look out for his family. What's to say they wouldn't turn on Kopa? What's to say they wouldn't kill him in the future?

Evil seemed to run in that side of the family.

And he couldn't have that around his family anymore. He would not take the risk.

From now on he would cast out the evil from this pride like he should have done in the beginning. For if he had his mate and son would still be alive! He thought angrily.

"…..Simba….." Behind him he heard the faint voice of his mother calling out to him.

Clearing his thoughts, Simba turned to face the lioness coming up to him. Sarabi was trying her best to hold her pain in at the loss of Zuri and Musa and at the thought that her two other grandcubs were out there. But what hurt about them was the fact that they had no way of knowing whether Kopa and Eshe were alive or dead like their mother and brother.

"What is it?" The King demanded.

Sarabi didn't flinch at her sons tone. She knew exactly how he was feeling at that very moment. It was a pain she never had wanted him to feel. Not ever. "We found tracks…"

This caught the Kings full attention and he snapped his head to face the others whom he hadn't realized had all stopped. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to have noticed. Not bothering to say a word, Simba quickly made his way over to the others who all stepped aside for him to see the tracks.

Lowering his nose he examined them closely. They were too big to be his cubs. So they had to be Zira's and her lionesses. By the smearing pattern of them, they had been running and must have been in a hurry. There weren't many of them because of the amount of grass in the area. He cursed softly but least they knew they had come this way.

Lifting his head, the King looked off in a couple of directions. Giving it some thought before turning to his pride. "All of you spread out, see if you can find them. Do not fight them. Just signal your position. I don't want any of you fighting them alone. We cannot risk anymore deaths tonight." He ordered.

The other lionesses didn't waste any second but bounded off into opposite directions once again to continue the searches. But like before Sarabi stuck by her son. She wasn't about to leave him alone. Reaching over she placed her paw on his for a moment then together they headed off to continue their search.

But the search continued to prove fruitless. They had soon run into Merah and the two with her. None of them had found the missing prince or princess. Nor had they saw sight of Zira.

Sighing, Binti hung her head. She was trying to hold back to the tears in her eyes. She had been there the day that Musa had come into the world. And seeing him cut down only days after his birth was heart breaking. "We're sorry your majesty…we searched high and low within the area…"

Growling low under his breath, Simba clenched his eyes shut. He been hoping the three lionesses would find something on the missing cubs. He wanted to know whether they were alive or if they were dead. That was the hardest thing of all. Not knowing. The worst part he thought, was what if they never found them. He would be left wondering whether his son and daughter were truly alive or dead.

These sadden, angered and filled him with guilt.

Guilt because now he understood how his mother had felt finding his father truly dead and him missing and thought of as dead. Looking toward her, he could see his mother was peering up at the sky. This wasn't odd to him. Over the year he been back at Pride Rock he seen her staring up at the sky. Sarafina told him it was a habit of his mothers. And had been since the day his father died.

She told him that his mother was praying to the old Kings.

But Simba didn't know what prayers would do for them now.

Though some part of him wanted to pray. To yell at the heavens.

His Father had helped convince him to return home. Mohatu had helped them in the desert.

But where were they now! He shouted mentally. Where were they went his mate died? His son? Where were they now? Why couldn't they show them the way to find Kopa and Eshe this time? Why were the Kings remaining silent?

The King opened his mouth to speak to Binti to consol her that she did not need to apologize for not finding the cubs they had tried their best. But just as he was about to speaking a roar rumbled across the grasslands. For a moment he thought it was the thunder but it was too lion like to be thunder. He must not have been the only one to hear it for the others had all turned in the direction it had come from.

Sarabi moved to stand beside her son. Her prayers falling silent. She knew that roar. She'd known it for years. And it seemed that Merah; Binti; and Asali knew who it was as well.

"Zira…" Asali growled out. "That was Zira's!"

Binti lifted her head, her teeth pulled back in a snarl. "It seems to be coming from the direction Nala and Kana come from when they found Kiara."

That there was enough for Simba. He didn't know why Zira would suddenly alert them of her position. That roar wasn't one of anger or of grief. It was a roar to mark ones position. He and Jaali used it many times over the course of their patrols to know where the other one was. But it didn't matter.

Within seconds the King was already bounding off in the direction the roar had come from. Behind him, his mother; Binti; Asali and Merah were hot on his tail. He was sure the others would have heard her as well and were soon to come running. As he ran Simba was debating what he was going to do.

He wanted Zira dead. That much was for sure. But he knew if he left those cubs motherless or did anything to them he knew Zuri would be disappointed. It was a tough decision to make but one he would figure out when the time came. If he ended up killing Zira so be it.

His own roar soon echoed across the Pridelands. In the distance he could hear the rest of his pride answer his call to show him they were on their way.

None away of the ghostly figures watching them from afar. Their eyes clouded with sadness. Sadness for something they could do nothing to stop.

* * *

"MOM!? DAD!?"

The call sounded out into the storm. Amber eyes searched the darkness. Shoulder's slumped and head slightly down, Kopa trenched on through the rain and mud. After wallowing in his own grief at the loss of his sister Kopa had dragged himself to his paws and knew he had to find his mother and father. But how was he going to explain what had happened?

But anywhere he looked he could not find them nor hear them. His ear would twitch as he listened out for sounds. Anything that told him his parents were out there searching for him.

"Mom! Where are you?" he called out again.

Looking around, Kopa shivered as the rain and wind started to get to him. His eyes looking out for any sign that may be his parents. More importantly he wanted his mother. He wanted to know she was safe. He lost Musa and Eshe. He didn't even know what happened to Kiara. But he didn't want anything to happen to his mother.

But the more he ran and the more he searched. Not finding a single trace of his mother. Kopa began to fear that something may have happened to her. He really didn't want to believe it. But it was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind that told him that perhaps his searching was in vain. It had been for Eshe why wouldn't it be for his mother?

Another part of him told him that his mother was out there. Somewhere. So was his father. Despite the bit of anger he felt for his father due to Zira's words and not wanting to believe them just as much as he didn't want to believe that his mother was dead.

Kopa soon felt a wave of relief when he passed a tree he recognized. It was a tree that he had passed before when he was escaping with Hawa. That told him he must have been getting closer to where he had last seen his mother. His heart leapt when he soon stated noticing paw prints in the mud but were getting covered quickly by rain and mud. One striking him as larger than others. He knew those prints.

Dad! He thought joyfully. The first bit of joy he felt all night even if it was only a little bit.

Zira had been wrong. His father was out there searching for him.

His heart fluttered. His Father must have saved his mother. Yes that had to be right. His father had come to rescue them and keep them all safe. Just like he always promised he would. For a moment Kopa felt foolish for having doubted his father.

New tears appeared in his eyes.

He wasn't sure what his father would say if he found out Kopa had doubted him. Would he be mad?

Slowing his run to a brisk walk. Kopa thought, his heart hammering in his chest. He may not be mad if he found out Kopa doubted but he would certainly be mad to find out he had been responsible for his brother and sisters deaths.

The prince lifted his eyes to the sky. He didn't want to appear as afraid as he was. A prince was supposed to be brave. It was his job to protect his siblings but he had failed.

His one job and he failed.

But the fear he was feeling suddenly wasn't just from the thought of how disappointed his parents were going to be of him. But fear that something just wasn't right. Fear for his parents. Fear for his only living sibling who he hoped was safe. And fear for himself.

"Mom!?" he called out. His frame shook from both the new fear he was trying to hold back and the cold of the rain. Thunder rumbled overhead. His fur was soaked from rain and caked with mud. "MOM?" he continued to call out over and over into the stormy night but still no reply came.

'_Kopa__…'_

Kopa froze when a voice came out to him.

'_Kopa__…'_

Mom? He thought.

The prince turned his body to the direction he thought the voice was coming from. This voice wasn't like the voice he heard before that was calling out to him in the ravine or the voices that told him to get up and run earlier that evening.

This was a new voice.

It was faint. But it sounded almost like…

"MOM?" he called out again. Straining to hear the voice call out. But nothing came this time. The Pridelander Prince took off in the direction he had heard the voice. His heart pounding in his chest with hope that it was his mother he finally heard calling out to him.

"I'm coming mother! Hold on!" He called out. "I'm over here!"

The further he went the more Kopa began to recognize more and more about the area. He was close to where he last seen his mother. This worried him. Wouldn't she have left this area, the few paw prints he could make out told him many had left the area recently. Why would someone be in this location?

Sure he came back to this part of the Pridelands after he left the dam. But he figured they would just search the locations around not stay where his…where Musa was killed…

Kopa's heart fell in his chest. He was heading back to the place where his brother was killed. A place he knew he would want to avoid for the rest of his life. It was his fault Musa was dead. Kopa knew he would have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life but like he would have to live with the guilt that he had been too late to save Eshe.

Lightning flashed in the sky and suddenly something caught Kopa's attention. Squinting his eyes he stared through the darkness suddenly picking up what looked like a large shape lying on the ground. It looked like a rock. But that couldn't be right, there had been no large boulder in this area at all…or least that's how he remembered it.

But the closer he got the more Kopa came to realize it wasn't a rock at all.

In his chest his heart started to beat fast.

So fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.

And with his racing heart…fear started to rise up inside him.

No…no…it just couldn't be…

There was just no possible way…

It couldn't be…

He must have hit his head harder than he thought. He must still be lying in the bottom of that ravine. He must be having some sort of nightmare because it could not be true.

For the closer he got. The shape started to take the form of something…no…of someone…the very someone he been searching for in the dark…

No…

Tears started to appear in Kopa's eyes. At first he tried to fight them. It wasn't prince like to cry. But he could not contain them and in seconds tears mixed with rain was pouring down his face.

His run came to a halt.

In his chest, Kopa's heart suddenly stopped beating. While all sense of hope slipped from his mind.

He thought…he seriously thought…when he saw his fathers prints…that he had saved his mother.

Hawa's words suddenly came back to him. Words he didn't want to believe.

His visions were almost blinded by tears as step by step toward the body of his mother.

This was some sort of nightmare. He would wake up any moment and find himself lying in in the cave back at the Eastern border. His mother and siblings beside him.

That's it. It was all a nightmare.

Clenching his eyes shut, Kopa started chanting and willing himself in his mind to wake up. Wake up…wake up…wake up! He chanted over and over in his mind.

1...

2...

3...

Wake up!

Snapping his eyes open, Kopa expected to find himself in the ravine or the better yet the Eastern caves. But instead the image that greeted him was something he felt was going to haunt him.

There lying in front of him. Eyes closed as if she were just sleeping. Was his mother. Despite the wounds Kopa could have sworn she looked peaceful. Her face didn't show any sign of pain. Wounds or not in Kopa's eyes his mother was still the most beautiful lioness he ever seen.

Tears blurring his vision the prince made his way toward the body of his mother. It was when he was right next to her that he suddenly took note that she was cradling something. And looking down Kopa noticed that it was Musa she had cradled in her arms. The picture of the two made was that of both of them asleep while mother was comforting young cub. Something Kopa knew all too well. His mother would often cradle him growing up whenever he was scared of something.

Kopa felt a lump building in his throat. Stepping around his mother, Kopa went to stand behind her head. Laying a paw on her he nudged her. "Mom…come on mom…please…please get up…what's dad going to think…" more tears ran down his face as Kopa started to shake his mother with both his paws.

"Mom please!" he begged before laying his head down on top of hers. "Please! Not you too! I can't loose you too!"

He knew she was gone.

He knew.

But he didn't want her to be gone. Kopa didn't want his mother to be dead. He didn't want his mother to be gone. She was the only mother he had. He loved her too much to be gone. But laying there with his head on her he knew she was gone for he couldn't feel her breathing.

Feelings of guilt filled him. Clenching his eyes, Kopa buried his face into the fur of his mother's neck his paws clutching onto her. "I'm so sorry mommy…I didn't mean to leave the cave…I…I was coming back I swear!" the sobs he could no longer hold back came spilling out. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you! I'm sorry I got Musa and Eshe killed! Please come back mommy! I need you….I need you!" he added tearfully.

"You should not blame yourself Prince. Your mother would not want you too."

Kopa's eyes snapped open when he heard someone speak in front of him. And not just anyone. He definitely knew this voice and knew who it belonged too. It been only a week since he spoke with them but he knew that voice. And low and behold when he raised his head from where he had it buried in his mother's fur he saw them.

The two strange two legged creatures standing there. Both of them with a saddened look on their faces but none shed tears. Like before they were furless. Which still confused him, he didn't know of any animals that were like these two strange beings. Jumping to his paws he moved to place himself in front of his mother almost in a protective fashion.

"What are you doing here!?" Kopa demanded glaring at the two creatures.

What were they doing here? He had to wonder. Who were they exactly. Even in their last meeting they never really told him. They were so secretive. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He wanted to know what they were and why they were there. More importantly he wanted to know why he was seeing ghosts while no one else seemed to be.

It was the taller of the two who stepped forward and much like before knelt down. His strange furless arm resting on his bended knee. "We told you Prince Kopa, when we last met that you would be seeing us again. And when that time came you would know all the answers that you sought before from us." The tall one furrowed his brow giving Kopa a questionable look.

Blinking his eyes. Kopa stared at the tall one then toward the smaller of the two who continued to stand back. What was strange for Kopa was that his hand seemed to be resting on something in mid-air, something Kopa could not see. Turning his attention back to the tall one, Kopa tried to remember the last time he met these two.

It confused him for a few minutes when it came to him.

"You said you would be back and give me answers when I was lost and alone…" he whispered the words sinking in. Eyes widening he growled out at the two. "You knew my mother would die!" He snapped stepping toward the taller one who didn't even flinch or back away but simply just kept kneeling there in front of him. "You knew!"

The taller one eyed him with impassiveness but he did nod his head. "Yes. Yes we did know."

"And you didn't do anything?" Kopa shouted angrily. "You could have helped her! You could have helped Musa and Eshe!"

The tall creature shook his head. "No young Prince. We couldn't. We could not help your mother. For you see it was your mothers fate to die. Be it this way or sickness or another way entirely. Your mother's fate was to die. As was your brothers." Kopa in his anger didn't seem to catch that he hadn't mentioned Eshe. "You see Prince Kopa, there are forces in this world that we cannot comprehend. We all have our time in this world and we all have a time when it is our time to leave it. Tonight just happened to be that time for them."

The Prince stood there letting his words sink in. His eyes wide and disbelief on his face that soon was turned again to anger. "That's a lie! My mother was young, so were my brother and sister! They couldn't have been fated to die! You're lying! Now bring them back! I command you to bring them back!" He continued to yell.

How could his mother have been fated to die?

How could his brother and sister be fated to die?

That was all a lie.

It had to be and he wanted these creatures to bring them back to him.

The tall ones face took a look of sympathy as he shook his head sadly. "I am sorry young Prince. But I cannot do that. No one has the power to bring the dead back to life."

"That's a lie! You bring them back right now!" Kopa's voice was soon laced with tears and sobs. The taller one reached out to lay a hand on Kopa's head but the Prince wrenched his head away out of his touch. His eyes set in a glare.

Standing, the tall one stared down at Kopa then turned toward his smaller companion then back at Kopa. "I cannot bring them back. Fate works in mysterious ways Prince Kopa. It was their times…for where there is death. There is always death. But your mother isn't completely gone young Prince. No one is ever truly gone as long as they are with you in your heart."

Staring at them. Kopa's body began to shake, his head hanging as sobs escaped his mouth. It was official, his mother, brother and sister were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing that anyone could do about it. It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair!

It took several minutes for him to calm down but when he did he remembered another thing that they had told him in their last meeting. Taking deep breathes he looked up at them with red rimmed eyes. "You…you said you were important for my future…how?"

The two creatures shared a look then looked back at him. It was the small one who spoke this time. "Because young Prince. You have a destiny that you must fulfill. And I am here to help you do exactly that." The smaller one eyed Kopa who stared back at him with confusion.

Destiny? What sort of destiny?

Was it to become King? He already knew he was going to be King. That couldn't be it. Why would he need someone else's help to become King? That was his Father's job to teach him.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion Kopa demanded. "What destiny?"

Stepping forward the smaller of the two creatures stopped when he stood right in front of Kopa. Who crammed his neck up to stare at the creature. He may have been the smaller of the two but he was still much taller than Kopa combined. "I am here to guide you on your true path. A path that has been decided for you long before you were born. A path that those in charge of fate placed down upon you the moment your parents conceived you." Kneeling down he peered at Kopa who was becoming more confused by the second.

"Guide me on what path…I already know my path and of course it was decided for me! I am to be King of the Pridelands!" Kopa stood with his paws planted firmly on the ground. These strange creatures weren't making any sense to him.

"No young Prince. Your fate does not lie here in the Pridelands. But the lands of your mother…" The tall one explained this time.

Kopa stared at them both confused. Far from the Pridelands? Land of his mothers?

That had to be a joke…right…it was a joke.

Laughing, Kopa shook his head. "That's a funny joke. Land of my mother. I'm Prince of the Pridelands, I am meant to rule here. This is my destiny!" He fell silent as the two creatures shook their heads at him.

The smaller one peered down at him. "That is where you are wrong. Your place in the Pridelands has ended tonight Prince Kopa. Tonight you cast aside your title as prince of the Pridelands for you have a destiny that awaits you. Far away from the Pridelands."

His words echoed in his head. That just couldn't be true. These two strangers were telling him that it was his destiny to leave the Pridelands right after his mother died?! To tell him it was his destiny to leave his family? What did they take him for? He couldn't leave the Pridelands, his family was still here. His mother may be dead but his father and that was still alive.

He remembered the tales told to him how his Father had run away from the Pridelands when his grandfather Mufasa died. He couldn't do that to his father. He had to be there. Even if his father hated him for causing his mothers, Musa and Eshe's deaths, Kopa could not run away from that. He would not run away. It was his fault and he would face it.

Glaring upward, Kopa scowled and said firmly. "No!" He watched as both beings raised their eyebrows at him. "I will not run away! You're wrong about my destiny! I am Prince Kopa of the Pridelands and my place is here!"

"That is not for you to decide…"

"Yes it is!" Kopa shouted stomping his paw on the ground causing mud to splash up onto him.

It seemed like a staring contest between the three of them. Kopa glaring at the two beings. He couldn't believe these two fools. How could they expect him to be so cowardly and run away?

The Prince opened his mouth to say something else when he heard it. The loud echoing roar of a lion. He froze and turned his head off in the direction of the roar. That wasn't his father but the roar that soon followed was a loud rumbling roar and this time he did know that roar. It was his father!

Soon enough he heard other roars echoing off in the distance.

The Pride!

The Pride was out there.

They were searching. They must be looking for him and his sisters.

But hearing that other roar before his fathers made him uneasy. That roar didn't sound like any of the pride, it sounded too much like hers. Zira…hate lingered with the thought of Zira. She had killed his mother. She had to be found. Then a thought struck him, his father was out there…what if he was going after Zira?

The thought filled him with dread.

He didn't know why. But it did. He wanted his father to defeat Zira. He wanted Zira to pay for what she did to his brother and mother. But he was worried about what if Zira took his father from him too? He didn't want that. He couldn't loose both his parents in the same night. What would happen to him? To the pride? To his sister?

He thought Kiara had to be alive. He had a feeling deep down that she was safe. So he did not worry for her.

But did worry for his Father. Looking at the two creatures, Kopa glared at them and growled. "I will not run away! I am no coward!" Turning toward his mother's body he felt tears come to his eyes. Stepping toward her he placed his hand on her head and bent down to nuzzle her, his tears falling down onto her. "I'm sorry mother…I promise…I won't run away. I'll protect Kiara…I promise!" Licking his mother's cheek, Kopa stepped back away from her again.

He shot the two creatures one last glare then turning he began running off in the direction he heard the roars. He would find his father. He knew where he was now. But in the back of his mind the words of what the two furless creatures told him lingered and itched.

Far from the Pridelands. The land of his mother.

Why would he be needed there? Was something wrong with his mother's old pride?

No! He shouted mentally. He could not think that. That was NOT his destiny. He was destined to rule the Pridelands, which was what he was born to do. There was no other destiny for him.

Kopa ran fast on his legs pushing himself forward. The rain around him finally seemed to be lessening. It still rained but it wasn't as heavy as it had been. Beneath him mud splashed up as he trampled through puddle after puddle heading in the direction he heard the roars coming from.

But the closer he got the sounds of what sounded like a fight started to reach his ears. This made him run faster. He feared the worst. What was going on?

Kopa's claws gripped the ground as he hurried his way to the top of a hill where he could hear the sounds of loud growls coming from the other side. Making his way to the top of the hill where the sight of a battle greeted him.

His eyes went wide as he took in the sight below at the bottom of the hill.

Far below he spotted his father; grandmother and half the pride fighting against Zira and her lionesses. His eyes though focused solely on Zira who he soon saw began circling behind his father when Simba was distracted by Asma. "No…" he breathed out. "Dad….DAD LOOK OUT!"

For a brief second it seemed the King had heard his eldest calling out for him. For the King struck at Asma sending her tumbling to the ground growling but still alive and then raised his head to stare upward at the hill. More importantly at who stood atop of the hill.

Kopa watched as his father's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Kopa…" he heard his father say almost too softly but it still reached him. The prince could have sworn he saw tears of relief in his father's eyes. And Kopa felt tears in his own, when he called out again. "BEHIND YOU!"

Just as the King seemed to catch onto what his son was trying to warn him about. He turned too late to see Zira pouncing at him tackling him to the ground fangs and claws bared while at the same time Asma took the opportunity to attack him as well. Both lionesses bringing the King down to the ground as he roared in anger.

Eyes wide, Kopa watched as the two lionesses took his father down. "DAD! NO! DAD!"

* * *

Amber eyes laced with malice watched from the darkness as their prey grew ever closer. Shoulders squared, Zira bit back a snarl. The corner of her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth. The moment she had decided to give the Pridelands their position the plan from sudden attack had changed to that of ambush.

Zira liked this plan. Rather then waste the efforts on finding Simba. He would simply come to her and they would have the time to take them down when they least expected it. She did not know how many Simba had with him but it would not matter. She would see them all fall in order to get her hands on the Pridelands.

Now here she was crouched behind a boulder as she awaited Simba's arrival. Around the area her pride was hidden as well.

Kumai had not come back to join them and though she wondered where the damn lioness had wandered off too she wasn't needed. They could do the job. And they would.

Lowering herself further to the ground, Zira carefully slipped more behind the rock just as Simba passed. She took note that he only had Sarabi, Merah, Binti and Asali with him. The others must still be coming but by then it would already be too late to save their King. Careful not to make a sound, Zira climbed to the top of the rock and glared down at the opposing Pride. A snarl sounded from her lips finally catching their attention. "Well, well Simba. Pleasant surprise to see you out here. Did you catch the surprise I left for you?" she laughed as Simba's heated glare turned in her direction.

_Yes, feel my pain young King. But unlike me, you will join your mate in death._

"Zira! You have committed treason for killing your Queen and prince. Now you only have one second to tell me where my cubs are!" the King demanded. His eyes bearing into Zira who stood along atop the rock but he knew she wasn't alone. She wasn't as foolish to come alone he thought.

"Oh…your cubs…I'm afraid I don't know…perhaps they're just as dead as your Queen…but don't worry you'll be joining them shortly in death!" Roaring, Zira leapt from the rock aiming for Simba. But the King was ready as soon as he felt her land on him he bucked his body sending her to the ground. It was around this moment that other roars soon joined Zira's as her pride came tearing out from the places they had hidden in.

Trying to keep their backs to each other, the Pridelanders bit and clawed to keep Zira's followers away from them. Each taking note that two were presently missing. One they had suspected remembering that Nala had mentioned finding Hawa dead but where was Kumai? This left them on edge. Was she lurking somewhere ready to secretly strike one of them when they weren't expecting it?

From her son's side, Sarabi suddenly felt someone grab her from her behind their claws digging into her hips. Roaring in pain, Sarabi twisted her body to fight off who had grabbed her only to find her paw connection with Zira's face. Growling the two lionesses went at each other.

"You're a fool if you think you can battle be Sarabi!" Zira claimed. "Get out of the way old one."

"I am only a year older than you Zira. I have the strength. Just as I had the strength the night Scar died to fight off your lionesses and the hyenas. You killed my grandson and my son's mate! I'll see you pay for that one way or another Zira." Sarabi growled between clenched teeth. Teeth she bared in Zira's direction as the two lionesses circled one another before they started trading blows.

Teeth and claw they went at each other. Two former Queens whose anger they felt for each other for years coming out with each blow they struck at their opponent. For Sarabi this was what she had wanted to do for years. Zira had always been her friend growing up. But Zira much like Scar had changed the moment Scar chose Zira as Queen. Sarabi knew her old friend always dreamt of being Queen one day, she had spoken often of it when they were cubs.

But when it came time for Mufasa to become King and he had announced whom he had chosen to be his Queen, his long and awaited love interest, Sarabi. Zira had become jealous of her and soon after that their friendship had ended. When word of Mufasa's death had reached their years that fateful night after the stampede, Sarabi had thought Scar would take her as his Queen.

Not something she had been looking forward too. She loved Mufasa and Mufasa only. She did not want to be with another. She would not bare another lion's cub.

But it had seemed that Scar had already chosen a lioness to be his Queen. It of course was not announced till several months after Scar became King. But it seemed that Zira had caught the attention of the new King and had been the one that he had chosen to be his Queen.

Sarabi at first had been happy for Zira. For her old friend would be getting what she always wanted. But Zira held it above Sarabi's head that she was now Queen and Sarabi was not. But Sarabi only said her congratulations for she held no ill will. It wasn't until after Zira discovered the other lionesses in the pride were not loyal to her but to Sarabi that Zira started showing outward hate for Sarabi. Zira simply hated that the Pridelanders still saw Sarabi as their Queen rather than her. That was until new lionesses arrived in the Pridelands.

If there was any part of the old Zira in her. Sarabi did not know nor did she care. This lioness was the mate of the one who had murdered her own mate and had now with her own paws killed her son's very mate and her grandson.

The past was the past. But the present crimes Sarabi would never overlook.

Raising her paw, Sarabi brought it down upon Zira's head with a hard blow but the lioness only kept coming. Growling Zira pounced and pushed Sarabi toward Dotty who grabbed the older lioness and held her down. Zira smirked "You've had so many of your family die Sarabi. I wonder how you will feel if you actually watch your son. This time he won't magically come back from the dead." She laughed turning from the struggling lioness but Dotty simply kept holding her back.

Setting her eyes on Simba. Zira bit back a growl. Claws extended she padded her way toward him watching as the King fought of Asma who continued to attack from the front. Perfect, she thought. This was her chance to take down the King.

But just as she was about to strike a voice called out from above. A voice that made her snarl.

"….DAD LOOK OUT!"

The cry seemed to draw more than just the Kings attention to the top of the hill but many other the others as well. But Zira wasn't going to waste this opportunity. The King was distracted this was the perfect time to take him down. Bracing herself she caught Asma who had been tossed to the ground by Simba preparing to attack again only from the front while Zira took the back. She would kill the King and then she would go after the prince.

What a perfect night this was for her!

From above another cry echoed down from the prince. "BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late. By the time the King caught onto his sons warning. Zira had already attacked the moment Simba turned to face him and at the same moment Asma lunged as well. Both lionesses connected with the King their teeth and claws digging into him as they brought him down to the ground with him roaring.

"DAD! NO! DAD!"

Simba couldn't have believed it. Even if it was right there in front of his eyes. His eldest son. Alive. Standing atop the hill that overlooked the battle. Kopa was a live. Simba had felt years of relief wash down his face at the sight of his eldest. But where was Eshe? He could not see her up there with him. Was she alright? Was she alive as well? Did Kopa hide her to keep her safe?

All of this was running through his head that he only had seconds to let his sons warning sink in before he felt flashes of pain shoot through his body as both Zira and Asma attacked him from two different sides. Roar with pain he was brought down to the ground. Above he could still hear his son calling out for him. Growling loudly, the King fought the two lionesses attempting to push them away from tilting his head back to stare up at his son who watched the battle with wide terror filled eyes.

"RUN KOPA! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GET BACK TO PRIDE ROCK! GO NOW!" The King shouted out to his son. Before another wave of pain shot through him as Zira attempted to grab him by his neck but his paw pushing her back only kept her from getting a full grip on it.

Zira snarled as she fought against the King. Looking at Asma she snapped. "Catch the prince I'll handle him!"

Asma raised her head to stare at Zira in shock. The lioness wanted her to leave her alone with the King? But seeing the look Zira was giving her, Asma swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. "Ye…yes!"

Asma jumped away from the King who attempted to claw at her to stop her from going after his son and within moments she was tearing up the hill. Where the prince had already disappeared from the top and was running with all his might down the other side to escape the lioness giving chase to him.

Behind her she could hear the King continue to shout out for his son to run and get back to Pride Rock before another roar of pain followed. But what the Prince didn't know was that he wasn't running in the direction of Pride Rock but rather the western border that led out of the Pridelands.

Her paws hit the ground with record speed as she gave chase. The Prince was still a good distance in front of her but she knew she could easily gain on him if she wanted too. But rather she had her own plan in mind. She agreed with the plan of killing the Pridelanders but she wouldn't let another cub die. Remembering the words the Queen had spoken to her before her own death. Asma was no cub killer. Enough cubs had died. Adults were one thing. Cubs were another.

So here now she was running. Driving the prince further toward the Western border. She would drive him out of the Pridelands. As a cub he would not last no more than a few days at best out there. She would let the elements kill him. There was enough blood on her prides paws already.

"Run Prince Kopa…let the desert take you…" she whispered coming to a halt but the prince didn't seem to take notice that she was no longer following him. She stayed there until she saw he was far out of sight. Then quickly finding a hare hole she bloodied up her paws. She knew Zira would be angry she didn't get the chance to kill the cub but she would lie and take whatever punishment Zira dealt.

* * *

Simba fought with Zira as he watched Asma take off after his son. Anger roared deep within him. He would not let his son die. Not now that he knew Kopa was still alive. He felt Zira attempt to bite his neck again but this time he was ready. Twisting his body, Simba reached up and pushed his paw against Zira's neck.

Causing the lioness to gasp for breath as he pushed up against her wind pipe. Then with his amount of strength he bucked up with his paws sending Zira flying off him. But he didn't let her get far, for the moment she was off him, Simba was on his paws and diving for Zira.

Colliding with her, Simba twisted their bodies until with all his might he slammed the lioness down on the ground beneath him. His paw pushing down on her neck.

"Enough! Stop or I kill her!" He shouted out as all around him the fighting ceased. The Pridelanders and Zira's lionesses backed away from each other. Many of them sporting wounds but none life threatening. Growling Simba glared down at Zira who glared right on back at him.

The King stayed here he was, his paw planted firmly on Zira's neck that the lioness could not budge or she would find her wind piped crushed beneath Simba's weight. "Asali!" He ordered.

Said lioness pushed her way forward, a limp in her leg from a twisted paw. "Yes my King?"

"Track down Asma and find her and my son…"

"It's too late King Simba…Prince Kopa is already dead. His body now lost in the watering hole to the crocs…"

The Kings body stiffened as he watched Asma's return. He did not want to believe her words. But the sight of blood on her paws made any joy of seeing his son alive was gone. He was so close…so close and alive…and now…his family…all his family…but one…Kiara was alive…but Zuri…Musa…and now Kopa were dead…what about Eshe? Was she dead too?

Roaring in pain of a broken heart. Simba grabbed Zira by the back of the neck and pulled her to her paws. But the moment she was up, Simba shoved her until the lioness stumbled back into her own followers. Turning to face Simba, Zira growled out at him. "How does it feel Simba…to loose everything you ever loved…"

Growling, Simba glared at Zira. He wanted to kill her. To kill all of them. But no, he would not kill them. If he killed them he would be no lower then his uncle had…just like Zira had. No…Simba would not kill them.

Killing them would not bring his family back from the dead.

The King clenched his eyes shut. Tears stung from beneath his eyelids.

A pain he hadn't felt in years came back to him. A pain he had thought he would never fell again.

He felt his mother come up beside him. Sarabi glared at Zira, new tears in her eyes at the mention that Kopa was dead. She too had felt great relief and joy when she saw her grandson at the top of the hill. But that joy was gone. She growled as Asma who seemed to avoid eye contact with her.

Straightening his shoulders and head. Simba opened his eyes, his features hardening to that of a King. Stepping in front of his Pride he spoke aloud. "I should kill you for what you've done Zira…I should have all of you killed including your cubs!" he spoke loudly he watched as horror overcame the face's of Zira's followers before growls started to echo from them. Simba could kill them all he wanted but the cubs were innocence they thought angrily.

"But I stand by what I said a year ago. I am no cub killer! I will not kill them. Nor will I kill you. By killing you, I make myself no more less than you. I have never killed another lion in my life and I will not start now. What you have all done is high treason. You have threatened your Queen, and plotted against her. You have killed her and the royal cubs. By law you should be killed but I have already said I will not lower myself to your standards." With every word the King's voice rose.

"But you are no longer welcome in the Pridelands…I hear by pass it now…You and your families…are here by BANISHED from the Pridelands!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

His paws ached. The one he had twisted earlier that night throbbed painfully. But he kept on going. His Father's last words pushing him on. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't try and stop them from coming. Even if he didn't Kopa knew he wouldn't be able too. All he could think of was the last image he would ever have of his parents and pride.

His mother's bloody torn body on the ground where she had previously been begging for the life of her cubs.

His Father's body pinned beneath the mother of the ones he had considered his closest friends in the whole world. Her jaws wrapped around his Father's neck as the King last words echoed to his son.

_**"RUN KOPA! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! GET BACK TO PRIDE ROCK! GO NOW!"**_

And go he did. He had gone from the top of the hill to the bottom in seconds only because half way down he had lost his footing which caused him to tumble the rest of the way down. But he didn't waste another second as he tore away from the scene that he knew would be one of the many that would haunt him for years to come.

He hadn't seen what had happened to the rest of the Pride. But he feared that they like his parents and siblings were now dead.

Zira had taken everything away from him.

It was why he ran as far away from Pride Rock as he possibly could. He knew he wouldn't be able to get there. Pride Rock was just too far from where he was. And judging by the slapping of paws he heard against the muddy ground behind him he was being followed. But the Prince didn't look back to see who it was.

A small part of him told him he should just stop and let whoever was chasing him catch him. Maybe it was a last living member of his Pride. Maybe it was one of Zira's or Zira herself. That small part of him told him to stop, let them catch him. Let them put him out of his misery. Everyone else was gone why not just join them in death.

But there was another part of him that told him to go. And this part of him came in the voices of his parents that kept telling him to run and never look back. The last pleading frightened looks on their faces as they feared what would happen to him. His parents wouldn't want him to die. The rest of their cubs much like themselves were already gone.

What was it that Hawa said?

Don't put their sacrifice in vain?

New tears stung his eyes.

His parents sacrifices.

They had died for him. They had died for their cubs like a parent should. Just like his grandmother always said when he asked about his grandfather Mufasa…

"…_.I don't blame Mufasa for what he did…your grandfather did what any parent would have done for their younglings. I would have done the same in order to save my son…"_

Or what his mother said about her parents…

"…_..I wanted for so long to hate my mother for what she did…and hate my father for leaving me to grow up alone without him…but I came to understand that they did it for me…to give me the best chance at living…and you want to know how I know that…I know that by looking at you Kopa. I know I would do anything to make sure you lived…that's my job as your mother…and I know your father would do the same for you…."_

Their words echoed in his head. They drove him forward. He had the guilt of their blood on his paws. He didn't want to the guilt of putting everything they did for him this night to be in vain.

Kopa was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't taken notice that he could no longer hear the sounds of his pursuer. That was until he reached the edge of the Pridelands that dropped off into a deep rocky slope. He knew where he was. It was the edge of the gorge that led to and past the Western Border.

His body shook from fear and the cold of the rain. His eyes clenched shut as he thought about what to do.

With a quick glance behind him, he could see that he was no longer being followed. Had he imagined it? If not why would they just stop following him?

Sitting there he contemplated going to find Pride Rock. Maybe someone had survived?

But doubt clouded his mind and his heart. Even if someone survived, Zira would not stop until he was dead. That would put more of those he cared about in danger.

And he couldn't do that.

Turning his head the direction he knew Pride Rock to be in now. Kopa felt his heart plummet in his chest.

All of it. Gone.

Kopa felt his heart harden.

SHE had taken them from him…no they ALL took them from him…Zira…her pride…his frie…no, he shook his head. They weren't his friends any longer and had never been his friends to begin with.

"I'm sorry Mom…Dad…I couldn't save you…I couldn't save them…but I will live…"

Yes, he would live. He would live to spite Zira.

As long as he lived, the bloodline of Simba…of Mufasa…would still survive.

And with those thoughts and a hardened but heavy heart the Pridelander Prince turned his back on his home and began to take his leave carefully down the slope. He wouldn't let his parents sacrifice be in vain. He would make sure his family bloodline survived. And one day…maybe…just one day…he would return like his Father before him to show those who took everything from him that they hadn't won.

For the Prince lived.

He lived.

He survived.

* * *

"…..you and your families…are hereby **BANISHED** from the Pridelands!"

Thunder roared and lightning clashed. Illuminating the sky over the heads of the two prides that fell into silence. The Kings Proclamation range out loud and clear to all those who were present to hear it. None dared to speak for none could think of any words to say on the matter. Behind their King, the Pridelanders stood their face's shrouded with hardness hatred. Their eyes bearing into the traitors they beheld in front of them.

Whose own faces held looks of shock. Banished. They were banished. The word repeated through each of their heads. All of them knew there would be consequences to their actions. But that didn't mean it didn't leave them anymore shocked to hear it come from the King himself.

None seemed more shocked and appalled than the one who had plotted the murders. But it wasn't long till that shock turned to anger.

Face twisting into a snarl, Zira began to step toward Simba but a bunch of warning growls from the Pridelanders stopped her from coming any closer. "Banished?!" Snapped Zira, her eyes narrowing her lips pulled back over her teeth. "How dare you think you can just banish me? I was born here in this Pride long before you became King! I was a Queen here!"

"Yes Zira…you WERE a Queen. But you are Queen no longer. My mate was your Queen and you slaughtered her and my cubs like they were nothing!" Simba growled, his claws unsheathed and digging into the mud beneath his paws. He was holding back the part of him that wanted to just rip apart the one who killed his loved ones. But he wasn't like that. He never had been like that.

He knew if Zuri was still alive she would not want him to have their blood on his paws.

_But she__'__s not alive__…__this monster killed her__…__she deserves death__…_

Simba shook his head to clear it.

No he would not kill them. Enough blood had been spilt that night in his Kingdom. No…he would do what he should have done in the very beginning. He would banish them from his Kingdom for good. So that he would never have to lay his eyes on them again. "I warned you Zira. I told you what would happen if you stepped out of line. I offered you the chance at staying in the Pridelanders for the sake of your cubs but if you laid a paw on anyone I would exile you!" The King proclaimed.

"I suggest you take this Zira." Sarabi spoke up stepping to stand beside her son. Her face impassive as she held in her emotions. "For the treason you displayed tonight, you should be killed. But then that would make us just like you and that is not what we Pridelander's are. This may have been your home once Zira, but you made your choice in life and now you will pay for what you've done."

"And what of my cubs?" Zira demanded sneering. "You're going to exile them as well? And here I thought your beloved Queen loved them so much she would not want to see them out there all alone in the world where they may die." Zira thought she had them there, she knew these lionesses. They were all a sucker for cubs. Her eyes darted from Simba to Sarabi to the other lionesses. Settling on those who arrived during the end of the fight. For a few brief moments her eyes settled on Sarafina who unlike all the others held a look of smugness that made Zira's sneer deepen.

How dare this lioness be smug about this situation! She thought. Zira thought she should have gotten rid of Sarafina long ago just like she had gotten rid of Mheetu. Zira had no doubt it would have been Sarafina or one of the other lionesses Scar would have taken as a new mate if she hadn't given him a proper heir. For a moment that thought had triggered what Hawa had said. How Scar had really known that Kovu wasn't his but had chosen him all the same. She wondered how her mate had not confronted her on her matter, was he truly that ashamed of Nuka and Vitani that he would take a cub he knew wasn't his as King?

Well it did not matter now. Kovu will be King just as Scar wanted. Zira knew she would do anything to get her son on the throne. Even if it took longer then she wanted. She will see her son on the throne. One way or another one of her own blood would rule the Pridelands.

"We have them safely under watch back at Pride Rock." Simba retorted drawing Zira's attention back to him. "I know my mates wish was to give them the option of staying here where they have a home and I would honour my mates wishes…if I didn't want your spawn anywhere near my family. I accepted the fact that those cubs were nothing like you or their father. But I will not take the chances now. I want you and your cubs out of the Pridelands. No descendents of Scar will walk in these lands again…"

"What about Kovu?" Dotty pushed herself forward past Spotty and Baya who held out an arm to hold her back. "Kovu isn't even Scar's! Do not punish him…don't punish any of the cubs please!" She ignored the snarl that Zira sent her way at revealing the truth about Kovu. But she paid no heed. Her heart went out to not just Kovu but all the cubs. Banish them but leave the cubs alone she mentally screamed.

Looking toward the lioness, Simba could hear whispers behind him from those who didn't seem as shocked to find out that Kovu wasn't Scar's. The King remembered hearing them speak about it around the time he returned to Pride Rock about how many of them had doubts that Kovu was actually Scar's cub.

The King shook his head. "It does not matter whether he is or isn't. He is still Zira's cub. You all made this decision when you decided to attack my family. Now you will never be welcomed in the Pridelands again. And I guarantee you will never be welcomed in any land once word of what treason you've committed here tonight reaches them." The King turned his head toward the others behind him who nodded their heads.

None of them wanted to see what was done to their Pride be done to another. They would make sure to send word out to other prides to warn them. None more than Binti who didn't want the Eastern Pride suffer the same. She already felt bad for those cubs that were to find out that Kopa was dead. She remembered just how easily the little prince had made friends with the cubs beyond their borders.

Zira's followers stared in disbelief at the Pridelanders. To be exiled was bad enough but to have it made sure that they would never be welcomed in any other land was something else entirely. Other than the Pridelands, the Eastern lands and Southern lands they were the only lands for miles around that had any food in order to sustain them.

The only other lands that surrounded the Pridelands that they didn't have to travel far for were the elephant graveyard and…

"And where exactly do you expect us to go?" Zira smirked her eyes bearing into Simba. Her smirk however slowly faded when Simba didn't even seem to think before he answered.

"The Outlands will serve you just fine."

Gasps came from Zira's lionesses. To them they would have rather lived in the elephant graveyard for lease there was more shelter there than there was in the Outlands. Spotty and them thought when the Pridelands flourished once again that the Outlands were what were left over of Scar's old Kingdom that didn't return to its original way. Only to find out the Outlands had always been a desolate place.

"You…you can't…there is very little food and water out there for us adults much less the cubs. They'll starve!" Spotty argued. The thought of going out there, to live in a place of nothing much more than dirt and scorching heat terrified her. But it wasn't herself that she was worried about; it was her sister and pride sisters and the cubs. They as adults could last much longer than little cubs.

"You should have thought of that before you did what you did. Choose the Outlands or travel further till you find a different home. I care not." Closing his eyes, Simba sighed inwardly. He didn't want to do what he knew he had to do. But the lioness he loved was dead, his son's were dead, his one daughter he knew was safe and alive but he didn't even know where his other one was. As far as he knew she could be dead too.

He had lost his family.

Nothing he could do would bring them back.

The only thing he could do was get rid of those who killed his family. And hope he never had to see them again.

"You cannot do this!" Zira snarled stepping menacingly toward Simba only to find her path blocked by Merah and Asali who both bared their teeth at her growling warningly. Simba may not kill them but they would if Zira made any threatening move toward their King.

Turning away from Zira, Simba spoke again. "I can and I have. You will leave tonight and if I ever catch you in the Pridelands again. I won't be so lenient." Opening his eyes, he faced Sarafina, Kana and Binti. "Go back to Pride Rock and have Nuka, Vitani and Kovu brought here I won't have them returning to Pride Rock to collect them."

The three lionesses nodded their heads. Without giving the new outsiders a second glance they turned and began making their trek back to Pride Rock to collect the cubs.

Watching them go, Simba clenched his eyes shut.

_Am I making the right decision? _Opening his eyes, the King raised his eyes toward the sky. Though through the clouds he could not see the stars that at the moment he wanted desperately to look upon.

_Why did this happen Father__…__why did you all take her from me?_

* * *

The wait seemed unbearable. To know what was happening out there but having to wait to find out what could have possibly happened to anyone was almost too much her. Nala had fought the urge many times to leave Pride Rock again and go out in search of the others. She worried for them and she worried for her mother. She wanted to hear word that they were alive. She wanted to know if they had found Kopa and Eshe.

But she didn't move. Other than back out into the rain to stand post at the top of the slope that lead to the dens. Ajia had tried to convince her to come in out of the rain but Nala had refused. From where she was she could get a glance of whoever would be approaching Pride Rock. At least from the front. If it was Zira or her pride then Nala could quickly raise the alarm. But if it was one of theirs then she could just call out that their pride had returned.

Her shoulders were stooped, her ears lying against the top of her head.

She could not shake the image of Musa and Zuri's bodies from her mind.

She envied those here who hadn't had the chance to see them.

Zuri was her friend. One of the only friends she had that was a lioness around her age.

Sure she and Zuri's friendship started off rocky. She remembered back to when she first met the lioness who she thought was rude and too over sure of herself even if the lioness had saved her from those leopard brothers. But Nala knew now how the lioness had felt if the long lost betrothal of her mate suddenly showed up out of the blue she would have probably acted the same out of fear.

Then again…closing her eyes. Nala sighed; she did know how that felt. She had tried to deny her feelings for Simba for so long but there was no denying them any longer. But she didn't want Zuri to have to die in order for a chance at Simba. For a brief moment the devastated look on Simba's face at the discovery of Zuri and Musa's bodies flashed through her mind. And her heart clenched for she felt terrible for her best friend to have to go through such loss again.

The tanned lioness opened her eyes again when she caught the sound of paws making their way up the slope. Turning her head to peer downwards her heart leapt at the sight of her mother, Kana and Binti ascending Pride Rock. "Mother…" climbing to her paws, Nala hurried on to meet her mother half way.

Sarafina smiled half-heartedly at her daughter, rubbing her head against Nala's she wrapped her paw around her for a brief moment. Nala gave her mother a quick lick on the cheek before pulling away from her to face the two lionesses. It didn't take her long to know that something wasn't right by the look in their eyes. "What's wrong…what's happened?" she asked eyeing them both.

Sighing, Binti shook her head and began continuing her way up Pride Rock with a heavy heart, followed by Kana. Sarafina just gave her daughter a sad look and began to follow the two with Nala following along side her. When they reached the top they saw that Binti and Kana were already speaking with Ajia, Aufa and Kali. Ajia had Kiara with her. The cub hiding beneath the lioness curled up on the ground fast asleep. It was apparent that neither lioness wanted to leave the princess alone for even a second in fear something would happen when they weren't watching her.

"What's going on?" Nala asked in a more demanding tone this time.

Sharing a look, the three returned lionesses heaved a heavy sigh. The older lioness's face was wary with too many things she had seen in her lifetime. Closing her eyes, Binti started…"The heir of Pride Rock is dead…"

Nala felt like someone had knocked the air forcefully out of her lung.

Kopa…Kopa was dead?

"Are…are you sure…are you positively sure? Did you see the body?" Ajia stumbled over her words from Nala's right. The lioness's eyes were filled with tears.

Did you see the body? Nala repeated in her head. She knew what Ajia was asking. When they had been told that Mufasa and Simba had died, when the pride had gone to see whether Scar was telling the truth. They had only found Mufasa's body; Simba's hadn't been found anywhere. Where they had once thought that scavengers had taken his body it turned out he was truly alive.

She knew by the looks on the other lionesses faces that they hoped pretty much the same thing. That the Prince was alive. But their hopes dropped when Binti shook her head. "Asma said she had killed him and fed him to the crocs…if it's a lie then it's a convincible lie. Because she had blood on her paws that she hadn't before…" the old lioness explained.

"What…what about the other Princess?" Kali asked a small sob in her voice. It was hard to imagine the young prince that they all came to love was dead like his mother and brother.

Kana shook her head. "She's still missing…"

A growl emitted from Nala whose claws scraped the rock beneath her. "And what's to be done with the traitors?" she asked catching the attention of the others.

"Exile." Sarafina answered with smugness in her voice. "Not what I would have given them but the King refuses to shed anymore blood tonight. He has made the decision to exile them from the Pridelands. And is going to make sure word is sent out to all prides for miles around to assure that they are not welcomed in either."

"And what of them?" Aufa asked her voice hardening. She agreed with Sarafina that she thought the traitors deserved more than a simple exile. They deserved to suffer just as much pain as they had inflicted upon them. When Simba returned, Aufa thought the curse that was seemingly placed upon their lands was lifted. But it seemed the Pridelanders were still cursed overall for tragedy seemed to strike around every corner.

The lionesses all turned their heads toward the main den where they caught sight of the three cubs that were housed within in. It seemed that the three had finally fallen back asleep while they awaited the news on their mother.

"They're to be exiled along side their mother. Simba has made it known that no cub of Scar's or Zira's will ever step foot in the Pridelands again." Sarafina explained further. "We are to deliver them."

"I'm coming with you!" Nala spoke up. Stepping forward her shoulders was squared. She wanted to see for sure that Zira left the Pridelands that and she wanted to be there for Simba. She knew the King had high hopes that his other son and daughter were alive. She couldn't imagine what further pain he must be in to deliver only one out of his entire family he had built for himself was still alive.

"No Nala!" Sarafina told her daughter giving her a stern look. She was worrying about Zira retaliating for the sentence given to her. The last thing she needed as her daughter to get involved and get hurt. "You're to stay here…protect the Princess. We'll be back when the King has driven those traitors from our lands."

"I'll stay as well." Kana spoke up, her eyes landing on Kiara who still snoozed away under Ajia's legs. Her eyes were sad but held some hope at seeing the Princess alive. "We didn't see Kumai with them…she could be anywhere. The more here the better." She gave Nala a look which the younger lioness nodded her head. If Kumai wasn't with Zira then where could she possibly be?

That left Nala wondering if Kumai had seen her sister's body yet.

Lifting her eyes to look at her mother Nala sighed and nodded. "Very well…I'll stay…" she said disgruntled.

Stepping toward her daughter, Sarafina hooked her neck around Nala's and licked the back of her ear. "I'll be back. Don't worry…" she whispered pulling away from her daughter. Turning, she followed Binti who began making her way into the den where the cubs were resting.

With a paw, Binti nudged each cub until they groggily opened their eyes and stared up at the two lionesses. Vitani who was nestled in between the two of her brothers quickly climbed to her paws and rubbed her face for a moment before asking. "Has our mom returned yet?" she asked with a yawn. The two male cubs quickly climbed to their paws beside their sister with eager looks on their faces at the hopes that they had news on their mother that they been waiting for.

Nuka quickly looked around the two lionesses with a hopeful look but his face fell into a look of confusion when he didn't see his mother anywhere.

Sarafina didn't say a word as she bent and wrapped her jaws around Kovu's middle and picked him up.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" Kovu struggled but he saw it was no use. Sarafina wasn't putting him down.

"Hey put our brother down!" Vitani demanded running over to Sarafina and pushed her in the legs with her paws but Binti reached out and hooked the cub with her paw.

"Come with us. We're taking you to your mother." Binti stated firmly reaching down she picked up Vitani around the middle like Sarafina held Kovu. She gave Nuka a look that told the older cub to follow them then turned and began making her way out of the cave and into the rain.

Nuka blinked his eyes in confusion. Catching his brother and sisters eyes that looked back at him just as confused, the older cub began following the two cubs. Closing his eyes for a moment when he stepped out into the rain. He shivered from how cold it felt but he continued following after the two lionesses that began making their descendant from Pride Rock.

His eyes went over to the other group of lionesses that were remaining at Pride Rock. Their faces however were turned away from him and their voices low as they talked amongst themselves. For a brief moment he thought he caught sight of the same darkly tanned cub that was brought back with Nala earlier but the cover was quickly covered from his sight by Ajia who sent him the darkest look he thought he'd seen in some time.

What was going on? Where was his mother? Where was Kopa? Who was that cub? Was his sister right, had his mother and the others gone out to help Queen Zuri? Did something bad happen to his mother, was that why they were taking them to her?

Heart filled with worry, Nuka quickly hurried on down the slope that led from the caves to the ground. Catching himself before he crashed into Binti's hind legs. He could see by the looks on Kovu and Vitani's faces that they must have been thinking along the same lines as he was.

Hurrying to walk along side Binti in a chance that she blocked some of the rain from him when it started swiping sideways from the wind. Nuka fell into silence as he prayed something bad hadn't happened when he took notice they were heading away from Pride Rock step by step.

_Please be okay…_was the only thought the older cub could muster up quickening his pace to keep along side Binti hoping his mother was fine.

* * *

Banished.

They were banished.

Spotty's ears folded back against her head at the very thought of it. She and the others all knew what consequences they would have to face. But it didn't upset her any less. They were being banished and to a place that Spotty had her doubts they would be able to survive in.

The Outlands.

A desolate and hostile place.

Her eyes switched to Zira. She wanted to plead and beg the lioness that they would travel far from the Pridelands and find a new possible home where there would be plenty of water and food. Food enough for them and food enough for the cubs.

"…_.you will never be welcomed in any land once word of what treason you__'__ve committed here tonight reaches them.__"_

The thought of never being welcomed in another pride and land both upset and hardened her. To banish them from one home was one thing but to make sure no one else would ever be welcomed in another was something else entirely. But surely there must be a land out there that another pride has not claimed.

Someplace they could go too. A place where they would be safe and would be able to live without the need for revenge. Surely Zira had seen the cost of what has happened and what it has done to them. She got her revenge. The Queen and cubs were dead.

And so was Hawa…

Her mind went to the reason why they agreed to attack the King. The plan had not gone as she knew Zira would have expected it too. It was just too many against the few of them.

Her eyes went to Baya who was leaning against Asma who hadn't taken her eyes off the ground since she returned from pursuing the Prince. Whom she claimed she had killed. But Spotty had her doubts that Asma would have been able to commit infanticide. But she also knew that it was best not to say something in front of Zira on the matter. Turning her attention back to Baya she remembered what the lioness had said about agreeing with Zira to attack the Pridelanders.

But they had agreed to attack for Hawa and for the cubs.

Hawa she thought sadly. She did not deserve the death she was dealt.

Her eyes had gone the way Kana had gone with Sarafina and Binti. Remembering it was she along with Nala that Zira said she had seen flee from the scene.

They had fought for their place in the Pridelands and failed. They fought for Hawa and failed.

But Spotty, though she dared not say a word of it, still had her suspicions of what was the real cause of Hawa's death. From beside her, she heard her sister growl at the lions in front of them. Her paw went out to try and stop her again from stepping forth like she had when she revealed that Kovu wasn't Zira's. She knew her sister meant well but that didn't mean she thought it was wise.

But stopping her sister from going forward didn't stop her from speaking. "If you're going to banish us for murder then what do you plan on doing with the two in your pride that has caused the death of one of ours?" Dotty demanded. It was apparent to Spotty that her sister believed Zira's words more than Spotty did. Dotty and Hawa had been closer then Spotty had been to the young lioness. And so it affected her just as much as it did Kumai.

Eyes turned toward Dotty with looks of confusion. Simba turned to face them again with a hard face. "And what death would this be?" Simba figured he knew who Dotty was speaking of but why would they think they caused Hawa's death.

"Hawa!" Dotty shouted. "Two of your pride killed her. Nala and Kana. They murdered our Pride sister. Why aren't they too being punished!?" she demanded.

Simba stood there wide eyed. "Nala and Kana have committed no murder. They found Hawa already dead when they arrived."

"Nala and Kana would never murder another…" Dura started.

"Lies!" Dotty cried, tears pouring from her eyes. Spotty draped her arm over her sister and drew her close. Licking the top of her head in an attempt to calm the lioness down.

Simba sat back and watched the lionesses in front of him. Not sure what to take on this. He didn't think for a second that Nala and Kana had been responsible for Hawa's death. Switching his eyes to Zira, he watched the devilish look come over the lionesses face for a brief moment and he figured he knew who the real culprit was.

But as soon as the look appeared the sooner it disappeared.

"I do not believe a word. And I shall not accuse a member of my pride for having done something I know they hadn't." Simba spoke matter-of-factly staring this time toward Dotty and Spotty then Asma and Baya. But judging by the looks on their faces he wondered if either of them would ever believe me. For as far as he was concerned each and every one of them thought the same as Zira.

That Scar should be on the throne rather than him.

"And your accusations do not chance my decision." He said firmly. He watched their faces closely as he said this and watched as Dotty forced herself to look away from him, Spotty watched him with a look of impassiveness, Baya a face of contempt, Asma…Asma had not spared a look at him since she told him she had killed his son.

He didn't want to believe her.

He wanted to believe his son was alive.

He was hoping when Sarafina and the others returned with Zira's cubs that they would tell him that his son had reached Pride Rock and Asma had lied.

And if he wasn't, as soon as these traitors were out of his sight and far out of the Pridelands he would make sure to send out a search party for Kopa and for Eshe. Thinking of his second daughter he felt his heart flutter at the idea of what could have happened to her.

Yes, he would be sure to send out a search party. They had to be out there. Until he knew they were dead he would hold out hope. But that hope he had for his cubs would not chance his punishment for those who took his family from him.

Zira watched the young King as Dotty laid out her accusations of the lie she had told. Watching his face as well as the faces of the others Pridelanders. She feared her plan would unravel but much to her relief it did not. But she still feared there were suspicions amongst her pride. But Dotty it seemed she had on her side. She hadn't seemed to realize how close of friends Hawa and Dotty may have been. But she'd use that to her advantage much like she would use Kumai's despair to her advantage. However she thought back to Kumai, wondering exactly where the lioness was. She hadn't shown herself and that made her wary. Where did that pitiful lioness go off too?

She would have to find her and if the lioness ran off abandoning her. Zira would make sure to find her and punish her like she had punished Hawa. Speaking of punishment. Her eyes flashed to Asma who still kept her eyes on the ground. She looked toward what blood still lingered on the lioness's paws which was being washed away by the rain.

She was angered that the lioness had killed the Prince. She had ordered for the lioness to bring the cub to her. She wanted nothing more than to have Simba watch as she killed the prince right in front of his Father's eyes. Zira still took pleasure at the look on the Queen's face when she killed that other prince. But hearing the Kings anguish was just as pleasing to her. So she supposed she could let Asma get away with it just this first and only time.

Zira's mind went to the banishment that Simba had just proclaimed for her and her pride. An insult she thought. She was born to this pride long before Simba and had been apart of it the entire time while he was off gallivanting somewhere in the Jungles. And here she was being banished by a runaway.

Claws digging into the dirt with a low growl, Zira squared her shoulders seeing the perfect opportunity to attack when the King appeared distracted. When…

"MOM!"

"MOTHER!"

"MOMMY!"

Zira lifted her head at the sound of her cubs. Growling when she saw Kovu and Vitani in the mouths of Sarafina and Binti. "Let my cubs go!" she ordered stepping forward but the Pridelanders breaking out of their stupor of finding out Dotty accusing Nala and Kana of murdering Hawa, only to growl warningly at Zira to keep her back.

Sarafina and Binti kept ignored the growls coming from Zira and instead just placed both Kovu and Vitani to their paws. The two wasted no time in running after Nuka who was already sprinting toward their mother. Each cub had begun to worry for their mother's well being when they noticed how far the two lionesses were taking them away from Pride Rock.

But the sight of their mother put relief in their minds. She was alive! They cheered mentally. But the closer they got to their mother that relief vanished when they saw the wounds Zira was sporting that were hard to hide. "Mommy, what happened?" Vitani cried upon reaching her mother wrapping her paws around her mother's legs. Kovu came to stand beside her with concern on his face while Nuka stood beside their mother with wide eyes at seeing the deep wounds on her sides. None of the cubs had ever seen their mother with so many wounds.

Zira just glanced down at her cubs that were all looking at her with worry. It wasn't something she often saw on their faces directed at her. And for a brief moment an old feeling of love and appreciation for her cubs surfaced to the point that she nearly bent her head to nuzzle her offspring.

But she stopped herself and quickly buried the feeling back inside her while hardening her heart. She would not show such weakness in front of those who were her enemies. Straightening her body, she shook Vitani off her leg and pushed the cubs behind her where they took notice that it wasn't just their mother that were sporting wounds. Baya looked the worst of them next to their mother but she flashed them a wary smile.

That's when they noticed they were missing two lionesses. Kumai and Hawa were nowhere to be seen.

What had happened? Each cub wondered.

Turning they looked at the other Pridelanders who they noticed also had wounds. But it wasn't the wounds that unnerved them it was the dark looks they were giving their mother and the others.

What was going on? Vitani whimpered slinking behind her older brother. She didn't like the looks they were giving them. Her eyes searched the Pridelanders for someone but she saw that she wasn't there. Where was Queen Zuri? Where was Kopa? She thought they had come out to help the royals…why else would Nala have returned with a cub earlier?

So many questions were running through her head and judging by the looks of her brothers they must have been wondering the same thing.

A small whimper slipped past her lips.

Did something happen to the Queen?

Did something happen to Kopa?

Did something happen to Kumai and Hawa?

But why bring them all the way out there to tell them?

Her eyes travelled to the King who was watching them with a sombre look. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Simba look so serious save for the time they had disobeyed being told not to run away from Binti during the hunt they were allowed to watch that time.

Simba watched the exchange of the cubs without a word. For a moment he felt like he was doing the wrong thing. His eyes settled on the cubs. They were still blood to him. His cousins. Well two of them, he corrected himself looking at Nuka and Vitani. But they were his cousins and cubs nonetheless. He wondered if he should give them the option he knew his mate had wanted to give them. To have the choice of staying or going with their mother.

No. He thought bitterly. He shook his head.

They were cubs. They would be bound to choose their mother nonetheless so why take the chance at offering them to stay.

Clearing his head, the King stepped forth keeping himself in between those he now portrayed as traitors and his pride. "You have your cubs Zira. I believe it would be best that you leave without a fight. There is no need for your cubs to get hurt in the process." He spoke clearly.

"You trying to threaten my cubs!?" Zira snarled placing herself in front of the three cubs who suddenly looked confused.

Leave? What did Simba mean by leave?

"No Zira. Unlike you, I would never harm a cub." Simba looked toward the three cubs that poked their heads around their mother's legs. Lifting his head he turned his attention back to Zira. "Now I suggest you leave. Take your cubs and pride and leave the Pridelands for good. Like I said before if I ever catch any of you in the Pridelands again. I will not be so lenient."

"L…Leave?" Vitani's quivering voice sounded from behind her mother. The little golden blue eyed she-cub slinked her way out from behind her mother. "Why…King Simba why do we have to leave…?"

"Queen Zuri said male cubs only left when they were older!" Kovu stated.

"Yeah…we're not old enough to leave…" Nuka protested. Neither cub asked why the pride had to leave with them. Maybe it was part of what happened when a male cub left? Neither of them really knew of what happened during those times. Their mother and the others never spoke of it and Zuri never mentioned it again. She just would smile and say they had nothing to worry about for some time to come.

Simba gazed at the cubs. Perhaps it seems the cubs hadn't had anything to do with the planning. They seemed clueless as to what was going on. But it didn't matter he would not change his mind. Closing his eyes he spoke firmly. "Your family from now on are banished from the Pridelands for crimes committed against the royal family." There was no point in lying to the cubs as to why they were being forced from the only land they had known as their home.

The cubs were suddenly taken back when it was announced to them that they were being banished.

Banished? Why would the King banish them?

What crimes committed against the royal family?

Nuka squared his shoulders planting his paws firmly on the ground he placed a stubborn look on his face. "No! We can't be banished…Queen Zuri would never allow this…she and Kopa are our friends…" he stumbled for a moment trying to keep himself from getting too emotional about the subject.

"Yeah we demand to speak with Zuri and Kopa!" Kovu agreed stepping up beside his brother.

Neither cub seemed to notice the sadness that flashed over each face of the Pridelanders before the King spoke. "The Queen and Prince are dead."

It was like their whole world suddenly unravelled in front of their eyes when Simba's words sank in.

Dead…

Zuri and Kopa were…

Dead…

No…No that…that couldn't be…

"No…no….NO!" Vitani wailed while her two brothers just stood there dumbstruck at the thought of their friend and beloved Queen being dead. Each of them saw Zuri as an Aunt. She was loving and caring to them. She took care of them and taught them in ways their mother never did. Tears began to fall down their faces as no one seemed to be denying what the King had just told them.

The cubs whipped their heads around to look at each lion present but none dared to look them in the eyes. All save for their mother who just gave them a cold look. But that look wasn't enough this time to stifle Vitani's loud wailing cries.

The golden cub sat on the muddy ground, her eyes closed as she sobbed at the thought of her friend and aunt being dead. They had just seen Kopa that very afternoon. Was he attacked when they left him to go back to Pride Rock with their mother? "No…No!" Vitani shook her head vigorously. "They can't be! They can't be!"

Spotty finally releasing her sister made her way toward the cubs not being able to handle the cries. She knew they would be devastated but seeing the cubs this upset broke her heart and she knew it broke the hearts of her pride sisters as well. Whether or not it broke Zira's she could not tell by the emotionless mask on the lionesses face.

The male cubs sat with their shoulders stooped and heads bent as they silently cried as the news finally began to take its toll on them. But none cried more then little Vitani who was letting her emotions be known. Wrapping her paws around the she-cub, Spotty drew her close lifting her eyes to give the King a dark look for telling the cubs what had happened right after they were being told they would have to leave the home of their birth.

Simba though shook his head trying not to appear as though the cub's cries bothered him. When in fact deep down they were doing exactly that. "They deserved the truth." Was his only answer to the looks Zira's lionesses were giving him. Turning his face to them, he growled low. "Now leave my lands." His eyes went to Durra and Ita who nodded their heads they would see that Zira left for good.

They knew Simba would do that but they also knew the King wanted to get back to Pride Rock and check on his daughter.

Moving to position themselves between Zira and their King. Ita growled "Better leave now Zira. Take your cubs and leave these lands!"

Growling, Zira stepped forward but Baya stumbled forward and placed her paw in front of Zira giving her a stern look. "You have the cubs here Zira…" she tried to speak firmly even when Zira turned her heated gaze on her with a snarl. "They need a mother…they'll get hurt if we fight anymore…" she lowered her voice and added. "Live to fight another day." She hoped that would convince the lioness to leave with them.

Baya did not like having to leave the land she had come to call her home. She did not like that Simba was banishing them to the Outlands. But like Spotty she was hoping they could convince Zira to let them travel far from the Pridelands but Baya had her doubts. Zira wanted the Pridelands for her own. She worried just how far Zira's need for revenge went.

Surely the lioness's revenge would not go as far as to making them live in the Outlands. Well it wasn't like they would be welcomed in any of the Prides that lived around the Pridelands.

Live to fight another day…Zira repeated in her mind. A smirk came over her face. Yes, live to fight another day she agreed. Looking toward Simba who along with the others of his pride who were already making their way back to Pride Rock. Zira laughed inwardly.

_Oh yes. _She thought. _This isn't the end of it Simba. You can banish me from my home. But I will reclaim it one day. One day when my little Kovu is big and strong. He will be the King! My revenge against you is just starting…_

Casting a look at Ita and Durra she smirked at the two lionesses who eyed her warily half expecting Zira to suddenly attack the both of them. But instead Zira just turned and bent her head, snatching Kovu up around his mid-section and began making her way toward the Outlands that spread far into the Western border of the lands. Zira would be lying when she said she didn't know the Outlands. She knew them just as well as the Pridelands.

She knew exactly where to go for her pride to live.

The Outlands not her first place she would want to live but it would leave them close to the Pridelands. She knew many of the places to sneak into the lands to hunt. And it would keep them close to Simba so that Zira would be able to afflict her revenge when the time came. She would raise her son to be a bloody thirsty killer and when the time came he would lead them all into battle and the final battle for the Pridelands will begin.

And they would be the victors. Zira would see that they were.

Behind her, Vitani who was still crying over the fact that two of those she loved was dead and gone, was picked up by Spotty while Dotty carefully began to lead Nuka as Asma and Baya took up the rear. None the wiser of the future plans their opposed Queen was thinking of in her mind that would one day decide their fate entirely.

* * *

The walk back to Pride Rock fell into complete silence. For none could think of anything to say to express what they were all feeling from the events of that night. Their enemy had been banished but what they had all been hoping to stop had come too late. What they had hoped to return to Pride Rock with their Queen and royal cubs, they were now returning with heavy hearts.

None more than the King himself.

Simba's shoulders were stooped heavily; his head hung low, his mane covering his face. The King was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check but only by a very thin thread.

In his mind he was reflecting the night. The images of his mate and sons body floating in his mind. He would have to go out and collect his mates and Musa's bodies. But first he wanted to see Kiara. He wanted to see if Asma lied and his son really made it back to Pride Rock. But he knew that was a fleeting hope. But he could not help but think it. If he wasn't then he would send out a search party as soon as the rains stopped. It wasn't just Kopa out there; it was his little Eshe as well. He had to find her just as much as he had to find Kopa.

When Pride Rock loomed overhead, Simba quickened his pace making his way up the slope to where he could hear talking coming from the main den. When Sarafina and Binti left with the cubs the others who remained behind had congregated into the much larger main den to await the return of their Pride.

The talking ceased when the King took the final step over the edge. He paid no heed to the greetings and the questions that were being sent his way. His main goal was not them at the moment. It was the little she-cub that was curled up at the paws of Nala who stepped back to allow her friend to take his daughter.

Nala watched with saddened eyes while Simba lifted Kiara up by the back of her neck and carried her to the very back of the cave where a small platform rose off the floor of the den. It was where the royals always slept. Each lioness watched their King settling down on the bed he shared with his family. His back to them while he cradled his daughter in his paws.

The youngest lioness felt her heart going out for her long time friend. She wanted to go comfort him but she didn't go to him, instead she just hung her head and went to sit with the rest of the pride who all gathered together to mourn the losses they suffered that night.

It was Sarabi who was the one who approached her son. Climbing up onto the platform she moved to settle herself down in front of him and watched her only son cradle, nuzzle and lick the one remaining cub he had with him. Her eyes went to settle on her little granddaughter who had awoken at the feeling of her father bathing her. Her bright wide blue eyes taking in the sights before her landing on Sarabi who smiled watery at her.

Bending her head she nuzzled the cub with her nose and purred while the cub mewed and batted at her nose with her paws. The cub was full of innocence. Something that made Sarabi smile for she knew it was something that they needed. A little bit of innocence. Because although Kiara was affected by loosing her mother and siblings that night she still held the innocence of someone who didn't know what was going on around them.

"Simba…"

The King lifted his eyes to look at his mother who reached over to brush some of his soaping mane from his face. "Please…please don't tell me everything will be alright mother…I can't handle that right now." Lowering his eyes again, he lowered his head to lay it down beside Kiara who mewed and butted her head against her father's muzzle.

Sighing, Sarabi closed her eyes not sure what to say to her son. She wanted to say it would get better but she knew better than that. She may have had her pride to look out for when Mufasa and Simba were gone just like Simba would have. But she also knew it was hard to just forget the pain of loosing your loved ones in such a way. Reaching to lift her sons face up to face her she gave him a soft motherly look. "No Simba…I can't tell you what…for now, you have every right to grief. But know that Kiara is still here. Love her Simba. Love your daughter and teach her. Raise her to know what her mother was like and what her brother was like. Raise her to know what her mother sacrificed for her. If you don't want her to truly know how they died. You don't have to tell her. Not until you believe she is ready to know. That's all the advice I can give you right now."

Leaning over, Sarabi gave her son a lick and a nuzzle then gave her granddaughter the same. Cooing her for a moment then stood and went to join her pride sisters whose soft cries were starting to fill the cave.

Listening to their cries, Simba reflected what his mother just told him. Turning his head to gaze down at his daughter who stared back at him with those eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes.

Eyes that reflected his mates.

His mother was right. He still had Kiara and he would have the others. He would never stop searching for them. But for right now, he had his daughter. His little princess. Whose eyes were like that of her mothers. A small smile tugged at his lips.

At least he had some part of his mate.

Bending his head down the King nuzzled his daughter who mewed and purred at the attention she was receiving from him. "Don't worry Kiara…I promise you'll always know what your mommy did for you…you'll love her even though she's not here with you. She was the best…and I'll make sure you know all about her…as long as you love her…she'll never truly be gone from you." He whispered licking the top of her head watching the little princess yawn her tiny tongue flickering. Eyes drooping.

"Rest my little princess," Simba tucked his daughter into his side and wrapped his entire body around her protectively. Watching his daughter yawn once more before curling up nuzzling against the fur of his stomach and within seconds was fast asleep again as if her father hadn't disturbed her rest.

The King felt his heart go out to his daughter.

She may as well be the only thing he truly had left of his family with Zuri. And gazing upon her the King made his vow to her. That nothing would ever come to his daughter. He would protect her with his life for now she was his life. He would live to make her know that he loved her and how much her mother loved her.

"I swear Kiara…I'll always protect you. I won't let any harm come to you. I swear on your mother's soul…I won't ever let anything ever happen to you…no one will EVER take you from me. I swear it."

With that the King lowered his head to rest it along side his daughters body while behind him the soft cries of his pride continued well into the night as each pride member mourned the loss of their royal family and sent up prayers to the Kings and Queens of the past for guidance in their darken days.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the epilogue. Then onto part 3. **

**Please review. **


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

If her heart could still beat. She could have sworn it would have shattered like the most fragile blade of grass. There was nothing more heart breaking than watching your loved ones suffer before your very eyes and being able to do nothing about it but cry tears that no one could hear.

That's how she felt as she watched the love of her life discover her broken body. How she felt watching him weep and beg for her to come back to him. She wanted to yell, to scream, to cry that she was right there in front of him. He only had to look up and see her. But even if he had, he would see nothing but air.

She was invisible to him.

Just like she was invisible to everyone else that found her body. Even to her son. Her heart broke even more when she heard his cries. To hear him blame himself tore her apart. It was something she didn't want him to do. It was not his fault at all she wanted to tell him.

None of this was his fault.

She had tried to touch him. But her paw to her dismay only went through him.

She wanted to bring him into her arms. Cradle him and sooth him. Tell him she was right there and she none of this was his fault.

Nothing that happened that night was.

It was…fate…

The word fate hardened her non beating heart. Fate was something she didn't think had a play in all this. That was until moments after her death when she saw….them….

* * *

_Sapphires eyes blinked into existence. But the image she expected to greet her wasn't what she saw. All she remembered was refusing to look away from the lioness in front of her as she awaited the killing blow. She remembered pain as her last seconds of life had slipped from her. _

_But now, there was no pain. No pain from the blow she had received to her head that she knew had been the one that ended all her suffering. But it wasn't just the pain that was gone but also the wounds she had received throughout the night. As a matter of fact. All her wounds seemed to have disappeared. Vanished not even leaving a single mark to show that she ever had them. _

_How can that be?_

_As she alive? Was this some miracle? _

_Or was she dead? _

_Was she a ghost?_

_That would have seemed like a ridiculous thing to ask herself a year ago while she lived back in the Jungles with the Rasheda's. If you told her there was such thing as ghosts back then she would have laughed. But after having experienced the ghost of her mates father and great-great-grandfather. That didn't seem like a silly thing at all to ask herself. _

_Her answers seemed to come on their own to her when she took note that she was standing now rather than laying on the ground. With a glance down at her paw which she held out in front of her she discovered it was so transparent that she could see the muddy ground through it. Not even the rain and wind seemed to touch her. _

_It felt strange that she could no longer even feel it. _

_But nothing was stranger than the sight she laid her eyes upon. There laying no more than four feet from where she stood was her body. But what unnerved her were the eyes of her body staring right back at her. For it seemed even in death she had refused to close them. _

_Taking a quick look around, she saw they she was alone. There was no one else nearby. How long had it been since her death? _

_With quiet steps, she began making way toward her body only to stop when she stepped on…or more preferably stepped IN. With a downward glance, a gasp escaped her making her quickly retract her paw. Although she could not hurt what she had stepped on for her paw seemed to have gone right through it. She tore it away from the body of the cub that lay at her paws. _

_That's right she thought. She had not been the only one to die. Tears formed in her eyes. _

"_My baby…" she breathed. Lowering herself to the ground, she stared at the dead body of her youngest son. He looked so tiny she thought. His eyes hadn't even had the chance to open. And now they never would and she would never be able to see what colour eyes he would have had. _

"_My poor baby boy…how could this happen to you? How could the Ancestors take your life while you are so young? You had a chance to live and it was taken from you…" Laying there on the ground, she attempted to reach out and touch her son only to watch her paws go right through him. "I can't even touch you not even in death." Her words became sobs. _

_Adjusting her body she laid with her arms forming a semi-circle around her cub. She could not hold him physically but she would make it look like she could still cradle her beloved boy in her arms. "Why did this happen to you…I would have greatly accepted death if you had not had to suffer as well…why…" clenching her eyes shut her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. _

_She didn't even hear them approaching her from behind until they spoke. "I warned you your majesty. Where there is death. There will always be death." _

_The lioness's head snapped up from where she had it bent in a fashion where she was pretending she could nuzzle her dead cub. She knew this voice. She had heard it many times over the months since he started to appear in her nightmares. She knew it from where he had spoken to her when he had led her towards where her son had been chased by that tyrant. _

_But when he had disappeared. She had thought she would never see him again. She had hoped she would never see him again. For she was going to fight her nightmares and she was going to save herself and her cubs. But that had not happened. Her nightmares had come true after all. For she hadn't been strong enough to protect her beloved cubs. _

_Now she didn't even know where her other cubs were. _

_Turning her head slowly she saw him standing there. But this time he was not alone. There was another just like him standing there right along side the furless creature. Only this one was much smaller, and only seemed to come past the waist of the much taller one. The one she had been seeing in her dreams. _

_Both of them stood there staring at her. Eyes filled with a small bit of sympathy but otherwise their faces were impassive. _

_A low growl emitted from her. Getting back to her paws she turned to face them both fully. "You! You knew everything and yet you did nothing!" she hollered at them but her words didn't seem to affect them in the slightest. They just kept standing there in complete silence till the taller one stepped toward her only to stop when she growled a warning for him not to come any closer to her. _

"_Relax Queen Zuri. My friend and I mean you no harm." The taller one proclaimed his strange furless five fingered hand held out toward her in a peaceful gesture. "You can trust us."_

"_How can I possibly trust you?" Zuri hissed between her teeth. She placed herself between them and her son's body. "You did nothing to save my son or myself. So I'll ask again, how can I possibly trust you!?" _

_The taller one shook his head almost sadly at her. His staff in hand he leaned against as he stared at the Queen. "What had occurred tonight. Was the hand of fate taking its toll in the plans it had set for every being on this planet the moment their life comes into effect while still inside their mothers." He spoke with wisdom that made Zuri want to believe him. _

_But the Queen vigorously shook her head in denial. That had to be wrong. Why would fate take away her son like this? Why would it take her life away like this? Her eyes went to her cub who laid in the mud his body torn up from where Zira's teeth had torn at him when she had gripped him in her jaws. _

"_No…" she breathed turning her attention back to them. She narrowed her eyes into a glare. "No. That is a lie. There is no such thing as something that creates ones fate. Only the person alone can create their own fate! My mother taught me as much." _

"_She has taught you well. And she is proud of you." The taller one seemed to smile as the shock came over the Queen's face at the mention of her mother. "Oh yes dear Queen. I know her well. I know all of those who wander the higher plains. She has been watching over you from the moment of her death…as has your father…" He nodded his head to confirm what he said was true when Zuri's eyes went from their narrowed state to as wide as they could possibly go. "And they all knew of your fate…"_

"_Wait…they knew…they knew just like you!?" Zuri's shock of knowing her parents had both been watching over her. Not just her mother but also her father. The lion she had never met, the one who her mother told her had died so that Zuri herself could live. Something she should have done for her own cub she thought tearfully. _

_It was the smaller one who nodded this time. "Yes…and do not hate them for it Queen Zuri. They could not put a stop to it even if they wished. And they wished desperately. For you see the woven web fate for all is created by those much higher than them. There are things in this world that you may never be able to comprehend. Your mother was right when she said people choose their own path. But fate is littered with many paths. But there are some who are fates for something else entirely…and you my Queen were fated to die…"_

_Fated to die? Zuri repeated in her head. She had been fated to die…but that…Zuri looked toward them and shook her head. "That is ridiculous…no one is fated to die…"_

"_Everyone has a time that they die your majesty. And when it's their time. It's their time. Just like it's always time for your prey that you kill in order to feed you and your pride is fated to die that day you hunted them. As is now your time to pass on from the living…"_

"_NO!" Zuri shouted. "That simply cannot be! I had those dreams to prepare myself…to live!"_

"_No Queen Zuri. You had those dreams because it was one of the few things Mufasa could do to try and warn you. He did not want his son to suffer the pain of loosing someone in such a way again. But there were simply forces in this world that not even he could stop. He tried to lead you on a path that may have saved you and your cubs. _

"_And it did appear as though it was working. He thought if he could not save you then he could save the cubs. Knowing you would have died to protect them. He and your parents tried their hardest, but your mother and father wanted you to live as well. Mufasa's plan seemed to be working. BUT like I've said before Queen Zuri." The smaller one spoke again giving the Queen a critical look. "There are many paths one has…your cubs had many. You can lay them all down before them…but it is their choice what path they choose…some…just need a nudge in the possible right direction…"_

_The taller one stepped forward and knelt so that he was eye level with her. Both his hands gripping his staff. "We are sorry we could not stop this Queen Zuri. For even the Fates are stronger then us. We are only here to do their bidding for we have promised Mufasa and the others we would guide you into becoming what you are meant to be now…"_

_The Queen furrowed her brow. Not sure exactly what this strange furless monkey was talking about. What was she meant to be? _

_Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the tall one. "Very well…then what is my purpose in this afterlife…?"_

_The taller one seemed to smile leaning in till his face was close to the Queens. _

"_To guide those who need guiding."_

* * *

To guide those who needed guiding.

It was a mystery to even her when he said it. When she asked what he had meant by that he simply told her that she would know in time. She asked how that would be possible when no one could see her. He only said to have faith and she would know what to do when the time came.

So now…here she was. Sitting and watching as everything unfolded in front of her. And there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as the furless creatures spoke with her son and she could not help the pride she felt for him watching him stand up against them when they tried to explain his fate. He was every mixture of her and Simba inside him.

Zuri wished there was something she could do rather than stand there and watch as chaos took its part in the Pridelanders. More importantly what was becoming of her family. To watch with great relief as Kiara was found safe and alive. She watched with a heavy heart as her daughter was taken away by Kumai. Zuri had wanted nothing more then to take her daughter back for her to be brought to Simba. To watch with sadness and grief as her son ran away thinking his entire family was dead.

To watching her mate banish those who betrayed their Pride from the Pridelands.

And now here she was, out of the rain that she could no longer feel, watching the love of her life and her daughter converse. Zuri felt happy that Simba least had one of their cubs with him and she knew one day he would be reunited with the others. Zuri would see to that.

Whatever goal was set out for her. She did not care for it.

She would make her own goal.

She would guide her family from the beyond.

She would see them reunite.

Yes, that was her goal.

But until she could figure out a plan on how to make it work. She would speak with those who she thought she'd never be able to speak too again. Those who she wanted answers from.

Stepping toward Simba and Kiara, Zuri bent her head down though she knew right now she could not touch them. But until the day she could again. She would close her eyes and pretend she could nuzzle the lion she loved and the cub she bore him. "I'll always look over you my loves…always know that I am here…I love you…" she wanted nothing more then to hug them but for now she would settle for knowing they were safe.

"Zuri…"

The Queen turned her attention away from her family toward the source of the voice with new tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Her eyes resting upon the translucent body of a tanned lioness at the head of the cave who was watching her with warm brown eyes.

"Mother…" taking one last look at her family, Zuri began making her way to the head of the cave where her mother stood waiting for her. Passing the now sleeping bodies of her once pride sisters and mother-in-law. Stopping for a moment to gaze down at Nala and whispered, "Keep your promise Nala…I trust you my friend…" she watched the lioness's ear twitch as if she had heard her. Then continued her way to the front of the cave where her mother stood.

"Mother…" she breathed looking into the face of the lioness she had felt certain she would never see again.

Zakia smiled at her daughter with tears in her own eyes. Sadness from the night's events evident on her face. She and the others could all but sit back and watched as the events unfolded that night. They had all cried as they watched Zira take the life of Musa and Zuri. Lives they had been trying so hard to protect but had failed at. They knew there may have not been something they could have done for Zuri but they had tried.

But seeing her daughter here in front of her where she could willingly speak with her without revealing the whole truth of the afterlife it was something she thought. Nodding her head, Zakia reached forward to wrap her arm around her daughter and drew her close hooking her neck around Zuri's.

"My precious daughter. I'm so sorry this happened…we tried…we didn't want anything to happen to you or the cubs…I sacrificed my life to keep you alive…I wanted you to have the best future ahead of you with Simba. I'd known for so long that you two had feelings for each other. I was just waiting the day you told each other." Zakia nuzzled her daughter holding her close enjoying the fact that she was able to hold her again.

Tears filled Zuri's eyes as she clutched onto her mother with one arm turning her nuzzles of affection. It was good to be able to touch someone. Even if it wasn't the mate and cubs she wanted desperately to touch she was getting the chance to do something she wanted to do since her mother died. "It's not your fault mother…" she whispered.

Pulling away the two lionesses looked into one another's eyes. Both mother and daughter wearing equally watery smiles. "Mother…my cubs…"

"They'll be fine…we all promise…" Zakia reassured placing a paw on her daughters.

"But Kopa…Eshe…"

"His Guardian is already on his way to help him. As for Eshe…we will look over her." A new voice made the brown lioness turn and gasp at the newcomer. A brown lion with a large golden mane with blue eyes that matched hers. She knew him by the descriptions her mother gave of him…of her… "Father…" Beside him was the grey mane lion she never grieved over when she heard of his head. "Uncle Mansa…" The grey mane lion smiled at her then nudged his life long friend beside him.

Kopa Sr. nodded his head with a bright smile on his face that after so many years he got the chance to talk to the daughter he looked over in the afterlife. But to watch her die the way she had broke his heart. This was not what he wanted for her when he died. Stepping toward his daughter so that for the first time he was face to face with her. Well for the first time she could actually see him. He reached out to touch her face with his paw. "You've grown so beautifully…" he whispered looking his daughter over and was suddenly taken back when she latched herself onto him and started to cry into his mane.

Smiling, Kopa closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers. His paw rubbing her back. "Everything will be alright Zuri…your son takes after you…and his ancestors. He will be just fine…everything will work out in the end." Though as he said this even he had his doubts but even he was worried about the fate of his family. His daughter had been the last of his bloodline and now the last remaining cubs were exactly that.

Mansa nodded his head, "My son will look out for him Zuri. You know Jaali will."

Pulling away from the lion she had waited her whole life to see again. Zuri looked at him with red teary eyes. "But they are only cubs…"

"Yes…and that is why we will look out for them. We failed in trying to keep them all safe. We failed to stop these plans when we first heard of them. But we will not stop at creating a harmony among the prides like there hadn't been before. We will not allow anything else to come of them." From the shadows a large red mane lion stepped for his eyes full of sadness but determination. His plan at making sure his son didn't suffer had failed. He had given Zuri those dreams in the beginning to warn her but as time went by he saw they weren't going to work.

Every plan he had tried to put into affect had failed. But this time he would make sure it didn't fail again.

Mufasa smiled as he bore his eyes into the young lioness before him. "So Zuri…are you ready to guide those will need guidance?" From the shadows behind him, the tall furless creature stepped out to stand along side Mufasa.

Watching the father of her mate for a moment Zuri then turned her attention the strange creature to her uncle and then finally her parents. Her parents and Mansa gave her their best smile. A smile she thought she'd never see on her stern Uncles face. And with those smiles she placed a look of determination on her face.

Turning back to Mufasa she moved until she stood right in front of the Mufasa nodding her head.

"Yes…I am ready"

Ready to guide those who knew would one day need her guidance in the dark days to come.

* * *

**That's the end of His True Destiny. Make sure to look forward to The Guardian and the Warrior. **

**Thank you all for reading. And my apologies for how long it took to finish. I do have some problems in life that need handling from time to time. **

**Hoping to see my loyal readers for Part 3**


End file.
